Difficult
by satsuki grey
Summary: Double Black di kenal sebagai senjata andalan milik Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya. Walaupun begitu mereka juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi mereka di balik eksetensi dan cerita yang ada, dan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang sulit, di tambah dengan anak kecil dari panti asuhan yatim piatu. (Chapter 11 updated!)
1. Itterasshai

**Difficult**

 **文豪** **ストレイ** **ドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Story and Fiction by: satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

T

 **Warning:**

Gaje berlebihan, Typo bertebaran, Sho-ai Sei-ai, YAOI adalah kewajiban, OOC itu mutlak, AU/AR, Slash of Love, dan lain warning gak jelasnya.

 **Summary:**

 _Double Black_ di kenal sebagai senjata andalan milik Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya, walaupun begitu mereka juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi mereka di balik eksetensi dan cerita yang ada, dan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang sulit, di tambah dengan anak kecil dari panti asuhan yatim piatu.

Bungou Stray Dogs

Drama, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Indonesia, Soukoku fanfiction-serial, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Itterasshai**

.

.

Malam di bulan Juni, udara mulai semakin panas memasuki musim panas di Jepang, surai coklat yang lebat lembab karna keringat akan pekerjaan kotor yang di jalaninya, membersihkan gudang dengan tumpukan mayat yang berserakan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan sama sekali bahkan untuk orang yang sudah terbiasa melihat darah dan sejenisnya. Port Mafia bukanlah organisasi hitam sembarangan, Yokohama berhutang sedikit pada mereka karna keamanan terjaga di metropolitan dengan ekonomi tingginya, yahh kita lupakan soal kehidupan mafia suram ini.

Masih sama, si surai coklat berjalan di trotoar kota masih dengan santainya sementara orang orang sudah kebingungan di buatnya, antara dengan bau tubuhnya yang sudah seperti mayat atau pakaiannya serba hitamnya yang terlihat menyeramkan, beberapa menit berjalan di trotoar sembari menghirup udara segar di awal musim panas.

Dia berhenti di sebuah apartemen cukup mewah, mengetuk pintu dengan kode miliknya, beberapa ketukan dan langsung masuk tanpa aba-aba pintu itu akan terbuka atau tidak, di lepasnya sepatunya dan meletakkannya di dekat si pemilik apartemen aslinya, seenaknya.

"Tadaima" ucapnya, dan bertemu pandang dengan pria bertubuh mungil nan ramping yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menghisap rokok yang baunya mengisi ruangan.

"Kau ngapain ke mari, Dazai?" ucap pria kecil itu dengan aksennya lalu membuang wajahnya tapi masih menikmati rokok di tangannya.

"Eh? Memangnya tidak boleh, ya? Padahal kita sudah me-"

DAKK! Tanpa mau tau dengan lanjutan kata-katanya si surai orange melempar majalah yang ada di atas meja ke arah Dazai, wajahnya memerah lantaran marah atau apa?

"Bangsat, diam kau!" ucapnya ketus.

Sementara si surai coklat terkekeh pelan dan duduk di sampingnya langsung saja memeluknya, seketika yang di peluk berkata sambil berteriak, "ASTAGA KAU BAU SEKALI, PERGI SANA!"

"eh? Wajar dong Chuuya, aku baru saja membersikan gudang dengan tumpukan mayat di dalamnya" ucap Dazai dengan senyum kekanakannya.

"Bukan urusanku pergi sana!" Chuuya masih berusaha menjauhkan gumpalan rambut itu dari pundaknya.

"Eh? Setidaknya sapa dulu kek sua-"

"MANDI SANA!" teriaknya tak senang.

"Eh? Belum siap ngomong jangan di cerocosin napa~" nada suaranya manja.

"MANDI KAU BERENGSEKK" sekarang urat nadi sudah bukan lagi perempatan di kening Chuuya.

"Mandii…, Mandii aku Chuuya!" Dazai masih mayun.

"BANGSAT DAZAII!" satu tunjangan hampir mengenai kepalanya namun si Dazai langsung menghindar dan lari entah kemana, yang pastinya ke kamar mandi.

"Eh? Chuuya harus ikutan mandi dong, karna kamu sudah ku peluk kan baunya menempel" ada seringai nakalnya yang Dazai tau Chuuya langsung memerah karna marah atau malu lalu berteriak geram, dan Dazai benar-benar sudah menghilang entah di mana.

Chuuya mengendus tubuhnya, sialan Dazai, kenapa Modus dan Alibinya sangat kuat?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu tepat di apartemen Dazai sebagai anggota eksekutif Port Mafia di ruangan membacanya, dia menunduk membuka sebuah kotak merah dan menggenggam lembut tangan Chuuya, malam dengan bulan penuh di jam 12 malam Dazai Osamu memberikan dirinya sepenuhnya untuk Nakahara Chuuya. Pipi merona di lontarkan si surai orange tangannya bergetar saat mendengar suara Dazai saat itu, parau menggema, dalam dan sedikit erotis? Tunggu aksen Dazai memang begitu, apalagi jika sudah bersama Chuuya, namun dia mengangguk pelan dengan wajah tsun imutnya dan dia terlihat sangat manis saat itu juga. Ke esokan harinya mereka menikah secara diam-diam dengan saksi mereka hanyalah Bos mereka sendiri, Mori Ougai, juga sebagai pendeta kala itu yang meresmikan mereka di hadapan Tuhan.

Dan semua itu juga termaksud rahasia hitam dari Port Mafia, apalagi mereka yang di sebut dengan Double Black tanpa di sangka-sangka sudah memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman ataupun rekan, itu rahasia dan tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Nee Chuuya…" Panggil Dazai yang sedang berpangku pada Chuuya, pahanya menjadi bantal untuk tiduran sementara Chuuya memainkan rambut sang Suami dengan lembutnya sambil bermain Handphone.

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Sepi, ya…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku kesepian"

"Kan ada aku" ada tatapan heran dia menatap Dazai.

"Aku tau masih ada yang kurang"

Butuh sekitar 1 menit untuk Chuuya agar tersadar dengan ucapan Dazai, yahh apa boleh buat, tidak seperti Dazai yang memiliki otak yang cerdas namun dengan kebodohan di dalamnya, Chuuya tidak termaksud orang yang pintar sama sekali di tambah lagi dia juga emosional.

"HAH!?" suara teriakkan sangat hebat terlontar begitu saja di tambah pipi memerah padam.

"Lemot amat kam-"

DUAKK! Satu pukulan tepat di kepala Dazai dan seketika dia mengaduh, dan Chuuya dengan emosinya berkata, "Jangan bodoh ya, kalau mau punya anak lakukan itu dengan wanita bukan dengan pria" dan di tariknya kakinya membuat kepala Dazai terbanting di atas kasur.

"Tapi kamu kan Istri aku" Dazai bangkit terduduk mengusap belakang kepalanya di sertai bibir mayun tak senang.

"Bangsat Dazai, aku ini laki-laki mana bisa memberimu anak otak dungu!" Chuuya bersiap-siap untuk melayangkan pukulan namun tidak di lakukannya.

"Ihh, jangan malu-malu Chuuya, aku punya terobosan malam ini" senyuman iblis penggoda di lontarkan begitu saja yang membuat pria Nakahara menatapnya jijik.

"Persetan dengan terobosanmu aku mau tidur!" dan Chuuya langsung membenamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut rapat-rapat.

"Chuuya~" suaranya merengek.

"Tidak untuk malam ini, aku kelelahan idiot, carilah wanita di bar sana, selamat bersenang-senang" ucap Chuuya yang tubuhnya sekarang berbalut di selimut tebal.

"Nanti kamu cemburu aku bawa perempuan di apartemenmu…"

"Pergi ke apartemenmu bukan ke tempatku, lagi pula takan ada wanita yang mau dengan orang gila sepertimu, di tambah kalau kau terus-terusan ke mari kita bisa ketahuan bodoh, sana pulang!" ucap Chuuya ketus yang masih sama berada di dalam selimutnya. Dazai menatapnya dengan guratan bosan.

"Chuuya Tsundere sekali" komentarnya begitu saja.

"Matamu Tsundere, pulang sana!" dan Chuuya hanya membalas begitu saja.

"Chuuya jahat sekali" Dazai duduk di sampingnya sementara Chuuya masih membenamkan diri di dalam selimutnya, tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Chuuya…"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Chuuya~"

Masih sama tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau membenciku, ya? Baiklah!" Dazai bangkit dari tempat tidur berukuran besar itu.

Mengambil jas miliknya yang tergantung rapi dan memakainya, matanya melirik ke arah Chuuya yang masih setia menetap di dalam selimutnya. Saat Dazai membuka pintu dia berkata, "Mungkin kau benar aku harus mencari wanita siapa tau kita ketahuan, ya? Tapi karna aku akan menikah dengan wanita jelas-jelas itu tuduhan ampas, selamat malam…" ucap Dazai santai.

BLAM! Suara pintupun tertutup, dan di ikuti langkah kaki menjauh. Perlahan Chuuya menyingkirkan selimut putih tebal itu dari dirinya lalu berhumpat, "Persetan kau, Dazai" gumam Chuuya yang langsung terlelap di beberapa menit kemudian.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari menyapa lembut kota Yokohama di jam 6 pagi, tubuh mungil itu masih berbaring di ranjang dan perlahan kepala dengan surai orange yang indah memejapkan matanya dan terduduk di ranjangnya, mengumpulkan kesadaran sejenak dan menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok menyebalkan yang membuatnya nyaman. Hanya satu, dan kau tau.

"Dazai?" pekiknya sadar tak sadar.

Pagi yang biasanya selalu di ributkan akan Dazai yang merengek atau menggodanya, tapi tidak pagi ini, tidak ada Dazai sama sekali. Chuuya memijitkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Padahal malam tadi dia tidak mabuk sama sekali.

 _"Mungkin kau benar aku harus mencari wanita siapa tau kita ketahuan, tapi karna aku akan menikah dengan wanita, jelas-jelas itu tuduhan ampas, selamat malam"_

"Dazai?" pekik Chuuya dan tersadar. Dia diam sejenak, mencoba berpikir.

"Dasar maniak bodoh sialan, tidak tau diri" umpatnya dalam hati setelah benar-benar sadar dari mimpinya di tidurnya.

Membayangkan Dazai dengan wanita cantik serta merangkulnya? Benar benar mimpi buruk. Sayangnya si hazel lautan ini orang yang tidak pernah jujur akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau…" ucapnya yang mengacak rambutnya sampai berantakan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jalanan kota Yokohama di pagi hari sudah ramai dengan para pekerja kantoran ataupun pelajar yang mondar-mandir ke sana dan kemari, masih dengan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan dia menghentakkan kakinya ke atas trotoar melihat jalanan dan beberapa toko di pinggiran jalan, lalu maniknya menangkap salah satu toko yang membuatnya sedikit bersemangat. Memandang toko roti yang melontarkan bau harum manis dari tokonya. Menyimpulkan senyum, pria ini melangkah masuk dan membeli beberapa roti untuk sarapan, yang pastinya sangat di sukai pasangannya, juga sebagai tanda minta maaf untuk yang tadi malam. Tentu saja Dazai yang salah, seharusnya dia tau kalau Chuuya itu bukan tipe yang suka di paksa.

Dengan hati yang berbunga, dia bisa membayangkan wajah Chuuya memerah antara marah dan malu saat menerima sarapan darinya.

Setelah keluar dari toko roti tersebut dia melewati taman bermain anak-anak memang rute menuju apartemen Chuuya dia sedikit terdiam di tempatnya dan tatapannya tertuju pada anak kecil yang duduk termurung di ayunan yang hampa, menangis terisak.

Entah apa yang merasuki pria bernama Osamu ini, dia mendekat dan bertanya, "Hei, ada apa? kamu kenapa?

Anak itu sedikit terkejut mendengar suara menyapanya.

"Di mana ibumu, nak?" tanya Dazai dengan senyuman ringan.

Perlahan anak itu mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berwarna kuning keunguan di tempa cahaya mentari pagi dan ada sedikit lebaman di pipi anak tersebut. Dazai memijitkan matanya dan menunduk memposisikan tinggi badannya sesuai dengan anak tersebut.

"Ada apa? Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku orang baik-baik lhoo taar hukum pula…" di usapnya surai abu-abu cerah milik anak tersebut dengan lembutnya sambil bercanda ringan.

"A-a…, aku lapar..." ucapnya dengan nada lirih dan memegang perutnya yang sudah berbunyi, dia menahan perutnya dnegan lengannya agar tetap kuat.

Dazai mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget, lalu di detik berikutnya dia edikit terkekeh dan di bukanya bungkusan dari toko roti yang di hampirinya tadi dan memberikan sepotong roti.

"Makanlah"

"Ti-tidak bisa, i-ini sarapannya kakak, kan?" sang anak itu berusaha menjaga sopan santunnya, namun perutnya tidak.

"Tidak apa, nanti Istriku pastinya akan membuatkan masakan lebih enak dari roti ini" tawar Dazai semakin dekat.

Perlahan anak itu meraih roti tersebut dengan tangan mungil miliknya, Dazai memandang tangan anak tersebut yang kotor penuh debu, di masukkannya roti tersebut dan mengambil saputangan di saku jasnya, matanya sedikit kaget dengan bercak darah di sana, ah dia lupa mencucinya dan mengganti yang baru, dan untungnya anak tersebut tidak melihatnya. Dia memeriksa jas miliknya kembali dan mendapati saputangan yang bersih di usapnya tangan anak kecil tersebut dengan halus.

"Maaf, ya"

"Eh?"

"Dilarang makan dengan tangan kotor"

"Ti-tidak apa, kak" anak tersebut semakin malu, Dazai memperhatikan saja.

"Tidak boleh, nah. Ambillah yang kamu suka" Dazai meraih kantong rotinya dan menunjukkan beberapa pilihan di sana, tangan kecil menyusup ke dalam kantong tersebut dan meraih roti dengan selai coklat di dalamnya. Dazai tersenyum memandang anak tersebut dan dia duduk di ayunan di sebelah anak kecil tersebut yang tengah melahap roti coklatnya.

"Ah, m-maaf, kalau istrinya kakak akan membuatkan sarapan kenapa kakak harus membeli roti?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Dazai mengeluarkan tawa kecil dan menjawab, "Dia marah padaku tadi malam, ini tanda minta maaf dariku untuknya, sih" di ikuti tangan Dazai yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya padahal tak gatal.

"Berarti aku me-memakan sesutau yang berharga dong" anak tersebut nampak panik saat itu juga.

"Tidak tidak tidak, tidak apa, aku bisa beli lagi kok" Dazai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum paksa melihat reaksi sang anak.

"Tadi malam kami sedikit berkelahi karna aku ingin punya teman bermain" ucap Dazai sambil menggaruk belakang tangannya.

"Teman…, bermain?"

"Hahahaha tidak usah kau pikirkan, anu namamu siapa, nak?" tanya Dazai.

"U..umm, Nakajima.., Atsushi" ucap anak dengan nama depan Atsushi itu.

"Atsushi-kun, kenapa kau sendiri di taman ini? Mana ibumu?"

"Aku tidak punya ibu…."

Sontak jawaban itu membuat Dazai sedikit terdiam, tapi dia kembali bertanya, "Lalu, kenapa kamu bisa sampai di sini?"

"Aku kabur dari panti asuhan" jawab Atsushi, sepertinya dia jujur, pekik Dazai amun matanya masih heran.

"Kabur?" tanya Dazai memastikan.

"I…, iya"

Dazai sudah tau seperti apa kelanjutannya, anak ini kabur lantaran kekerasan pastinya. Melihat wajahnya yang sedikit lebam dan tubuhnya yang kurus, umurnya sekitar 5 tahun dan masih terlalu dini mendapat kekerasan, lagipula mendidik anak dengan kekerasan itu tidak ada dampak baiknya baik mental atau fisik sekalipun. Dazai memandang Atsushi yang tengah makan sambil dengan menopang dagunya, lalu dia berkata, "Atsushi-kun, kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Atsushi menoleh kaget dan terheran dengan ucapan Dazai "Serius,kak?" tanyanya spontan, Dazai juga ikut kaget dengan senyumannya.

"Iya, kau mau?"

Dengan mata berbinar dia berkata 'iya' dengan senangnya dan mengangguk, Dazai berdengus kecil yang bibirnya setia dengan senyuman dan meraih tangan Atsushi,

"Ayo, Atsushi-kun. Selamat datang di kehidupanku-" lontarnya dengan senyuman manis kepada Atsushi yang di genggamnya, yang Atsushi juga sama tersenyum manis.

Menoleh lurus ke depan dan bergumam "Yang kelam." Dan senyuman itu pun luntur.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dazai mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Chuuya dan menyuruh Atsushi untuk menunggu sejenak, mencari sosok Chuuya dan mendapatinya tengah menyeruput kopi di sofa sambil memainkan handphonenya, Dazai mengecup pelan puncak kepala Chuuya dari belakang dan berkata, "Selamat pagi"

Chuuya menoleh ke tempat suara itu berada, dan berdiri memandang Dazai, "Dazai" panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"K-kau tidak pergi dengan wanita kan tadi malam?"

Dazai tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Kau cemburu? Ya..mana tau kau menungguku untuk melihat calon istriku nanti, kan?"

Chuuya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan berkata, "Iya"

Dazai sedikit kaget "Ah, jangan marah-marah gitu dong, Chuuya"

"Aku gak marah kok" Chuuya membuang wajahnya dan menghentakkan kakinya. Membuat Dazai sedikit tertawa dengan sifatnya itu.

"Tidaklah, mana mungkin aku melakukannya" Dazai jalan memutari sofa dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Chuuya menunduk dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Kau adalah istriku, dan selamanya akan begitu" ucap Dazai dengan nada suara rendahnya, meyakinkan.

Bola mata Chuuya berputar sejenak, mencari kata-kata, "Walaupun aku tidak bisa memberimu anak?" Chuuya menunduk dan meraih pundak Dazai.

"Yang itu tidak usah kau pikirkan"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Atsushi-kun, kemarilah..!" Dazai berteriak, dan siluet anak kecil dengan pipi bulatnya serta tangannya membawa tas lusuh miliknya, Chuuya memandang heran Atsushi lalu Dazai.

Dazai menarik pinggul Chuuya mendekat padanya dan berkata "Atsushi-kun perkenalkan, ini Chuuya, istriku"

Chuuya terkaget, "Apa maksudnya Dazai?" Chuuya menepis tangan Dazai dari pinggulnya.

"Atsushi akan tinggal bersama kita" ucap Dazai tanpa dosa.

Chuuya menatap Dazai dengan mata yang tajam, di raihnya tangan milik Dazai dan membawanya dari jangkauan pendengaran Atsushi.

"Kau gila!? Kita adalah anggota Eksekutif Port Mafia, Mafia, Dazai. Kau tau apa itu Mafia, perlu ku jelaskan? Darah, peluru, kekuatan, kelicikan, pengkhianatan, dosa dan-"

"Aku tau" ucap Dazai masih dengan suara tenangnya memotong kata-kata Chuuya.

"Kalau begitu ke-"

"Aku ingin menambah kehidupanku menjadi sedikit berwarna ,salah ya Chuuya?" di tatapnya Chuuya dengan lekat dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau tidak puas denganku?" tanya Chuuya, tatapannya datar.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu"

"Lalu kenapa kau sangat-"

"Chuuya" Mata Dazai lebih kejam dan tajam saat ini juga, membuat Chuuya sedikit tersentak, dan Dazai kembali tersenyum ringan, "Aku ingin memiliki keluarga"

Chuuya terdiam sesaat lalu menghela nafas dan berkata, "Lakukanlah sesukamu"

"Benarkahh?"

"Humm, terserahmu, tapi kau yang mengurusnya"

"Hah? Kita urus sama-sama dong! Chuuya kok begitu sihh, Atsushi-kun perlu seorang ibu"

"Bodoh amat!" balas Chuuya ketus.

"Ih,Chuuya kok Tsundere sihh" tanya Dazai dengan sweetdropnya.

"Aku gak tsundere bego!"

"Lha? Terus?"

Chuuya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, pipinya memerah "A-a-a…, aku inginnya anak perempuan!" ucapnya dengan bibir yang sedikit di mancungkan.

Suasana hening sejenak, lalu Dazai tertawa yang sontak membuat Chuuya langsung meraih kerah bajunya dan berkata, "JANGAN KETAWA SIALAN!"

"Aku gak ketawa kok aku senang lho" jawab Dazai sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya tanda menyerah.

"Hah?"

"Chuuya terlihat sangat manis saat mengatakannya tadi" lalu senyuman menggoda di lontarkan pada Chuuya.

Sontak pipi Chuuya memanas dan di lepasnya tangannya dari kerah baju Dazai seraya berkata "Sialan kau!" menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi ke arah ruang tamu.

Atsushi tengah duduk di sofa sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya, di tatapnya Chuuya dengan sedikit kaget dan menunduk. Chuuya menghela nafas dan menghampiri Atsushi dia menunduk menyamai tingginya dengan anak kecil itu.

"Halo, perkenalkan,ya namaku Chuuya, panggil saja Chuuya, ya. Atau apapun, yang Dazai katakan" ucap Chuuya yang tak mau mengakui posisinya sekarang, seorang Ibu.

"U…umm, namaku Atsushi, Nakajima Atsushi" pipi Atsushi sedikit memerah dan dia menunduk. Chuuya sedikit tertawa dan mengusap puncak kepala anak kecil tersebut.

"Jangan takut, tadi aku sedikit emosi dengan Dazai, dia memang selalu membuatku emosi. Maaf kalau itu menakutimu,ya…"

"M-maaf" ucap Atsushi yang masih malu-malu.

"Tak usah segan, santai saja. Dimana Dazai bertemu denganmu?" tanya Chuuya. Dan dia memang selalu santai.

"Di taman tadi" jawab Atsushi semangat.

"Hee?" Chuuya berpikir, memangnya kau anak-anak main di taman Osamu? Pekik Chuuya.

"Dazai-san memberikan rotinya padaku, m-maaf…, seharusnya roti itu untuk Chuuya-san" dan Atsushi kembali menunduk.

"Ahaha…, tak apa, tak apa…" Chuuya berpikir sejenak, oh sogokan rupanya untukku,ya? Sialan kau Dazai, jangan sogok aku. Pekiknya kembali dalam hatinya dengan dechan kesal. Tentunya dia menghubungkan itu dengan kejadian tadi malam.

"Lalu Atsushi, kamu dari mana? Kota mana?"

"Eh? Tidak terlalu paham, Atsushi hanya berputar-putar saat berhasil kabur dari panti asuhan"

"Panti asuhan?" tanya Chuuya heran.

Pandangannya teralih ke pipi Atsushi yang merah dan sedikit lebam, lalu dia bertanya dengan berat hati, "Atsushi, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Atsushi sedikit kaget dan menunduk, Chuuya pun mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama dan membuang wajahnya seraya bergumam, "Anak ini pasti kabur karna kekerasan, ah sialan"

"Nahh, karna kalian sudah berkenalan Atsushi-kun harus ganti baju dan tidur, ya…, kamar tidur ada di sana, aku sudah merapikannya, kami akan pulang jam 7 malam. Ah kalau mau makan siang, ada sedikit makanan di kulkas, Atsushi-kun bisa memanasinya di kompor langsung" suara Dazai sedikit mengejutkan Chuuya dengan pemikirannya. Dazai datang membawa pakaian milik Chuuya saat umurnya masih 5 tahun, kemeja putih polos dan celana berwarna hitam yang panjangnya selutut.

"Nih Chuuya, pakaikan" ucap Dazai menyerahkan baju tersebut ke Chuuya, Chuuya malah berdecih kesal dan berkata, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pakaikan?"

"Ekh, tapi sudah tugas seorang ibu memakaikan baju pada anaknya, kan?"

"Atsushi bisa pakai sendiri" Atsushi menyahut di antara perdebatan mereka berdua yang membuat Dazai dan Chuuya harus belajar agar tidak melibatkan ego mereka dalam mengurus anak, mengurus anak kecil itu repot juga, pikir mereka dalam hati.

"Dazai-san dan Chuuya-san pergi bekerja saja, kalau soal makanan dan lainnya Atsushi akan mengaturnya" ucap Atsushi yang meraih pakaian tersebut.

"Bagus, bagus. Ah, maaf ini mendadak soalnya, dan lagi jangan buka kamar nomor 1, ya" ucap Dazai, kamarnya dan Chuuya.

"Ah…, baik" ucap Atsushi agak heran, ingin bertanya namun dia harus menjaga sopannya karna sudah di izinkan tinggal.

"Anu, Dazai-san dan Chuuya-san, pekerjaannya apa?"

Dazai dan Chuuya sedekit tersontak saat mendengar perntanyaan Atsushi, mereka harus menghadapi 2 kenyataan di sini. Yang pertama tentang hubungan mereka yang sangat rahasia yang kalian tau di dalam Maifa hubungan seperti ini tidak boleh sama sekali dan kedua tentang Atsushi yang tidak mengerti apapun soal Mafia serta kehidupan suram lainnya. Dazai berdehem agak keras memecahkan suasana yang kala itu sunyi karna lontaran Atsushi dan berkata,

"Kalau begitu Atsushi-kun, ayah dan mamamu pergi bekerja ,ya" ucap Dazai yang memakaikan topi milik Chuuya di kepala sang pemilik. Dia berusaha mengalihka pembicaraan.

"Oi Dazai!" ucap Chuuya tak senang.

"Ah, baik" ucap Atsushi yang Dazai berhasilmengalihkannya.

Dua anggota Eksekutif ini melangkah menuju pintu apartemen, Chuuya meraih mantel hitam miliknya memakainya menggantung di tubuhnya dan Dazai membukakan pintu, Atsushi mengikuti tak jauh dari mereka.

"Nehh Atsushi, jangan panggil kami dengan nama kami, tapi panggil aku dengan sebutan Ayah dan Chuuya dengan sebutan Ibu" ucap Dazai yang melirik Chuuya, yang di lirik membalas tak senang namun biarlah, dia juga harus menjaga emosinya di depan Atsushi.

"Baik!" ucap Atsushi masih dengan senyum meriahya.

"Oi Dazai, cepat" ucap Chuuya yang sudah berlalu.

Saat Dazai hampir menutup pintu Atsushi pun berkata, "Itterasshai, Ayah, Ibu…" dengan tatapan yang mengharapkan mereka pulang dengan senyuman.

Dazai tersenyum kecil dan menutup pintu dan langsung menguncinya dari luar, tentu saja. Mana mau mereka kehidupan pribadi mereka di ketahui bergitu saja, terutama Atsushi yang tak boleh ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Oi Dazai" Chuuya memanggilnya, mereka berdiri bersebelahan.

"Hm?" tanya Dazai.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab tadi?" Chuuya menatapnya heran seraya membetulakan sarung tangannya.

Dazai tertawa kecil dan berjalan di ikuti Chuuya di belakangnya dan berkata, "Aku tidak yakin bisa pulang tanpa luka" ucapnya dengan senyuman dan hari pun dimulai kembali.

"Dasar mengerikan!" ketus Chuuya dengan sedikit senyum.

Mereka berjalan bersebelahan, bersama, yang kemungkinan juga tidak bisa bersama. Siapa yang tau?

.

 _ **Kisahnya baru saja di mulai…**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be countinued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Haiii satsuki grey in here!

Lagi-lagi membuat Soukoku ya saya ( T ~ T ) entah mengapa saya suka dengan OTP yang satu ini mereka unik sekali dan terlihat menggemaskan bagi saya, ah katanya spolier yang bertebaran bsd movienya dimana sampulnya bergambar Chuuya dan Dazai menghadap mentari, eh ehe heh apa jangan jangan itu flashback tapi untuk soukoku ya?

HOHOHOHOHOHO gak papa kok animatornya tolong jangan di setop soukoku its life :v wwwwwwwwwwwww

Saya kok bahas spolier sudahlah di tunggu saja toh kita cuma bisa donlod darifansub wwwww

Terimakasih karena meluangkan waktu membaca karya milik saya ehehehe ini ngebut buatnya dan setiap tengah malam uehehehehe saya kurang berpengalaman membuat fic komedi, eh sebenarnya ini mau di buat komedi tapi malah jatuh ke drama hadoehhhh susah juga ya menulis ff, maafkan OOCNYA YOOO keknya saya nulis ini seenak jenong wkwkwkwk

Maaf karna debut untuk soukoku yang awalnya sangat ekstream wwwwwwww :'V

Mohon tunggu untuk update chapter berikutnya yaaa!

salam

satsuki grey

* * *

.

.

 _ **(Telah di ubah dari naskah aslinya karna mengandung banyak typo, mengubah sedikit demi pencocokan plot, jika ada kata yang kurang atau tertinggal atau apapun, mohon bantuannya lewat review, mohon b-a-n-t-u-a-n-n-y-a!)**_

(The bmg was = "amazarashi - あとがき" (atogaki) )


	2. Sebuah Rumah, Kehidupan, dan Keluarga

**Difficult**

 **文豪** **ストレイ** **ドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Story and Fiction by: satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

T

 **Warning:**

Gaje berlebihan, Typo bertebaran, Sho-ai Sei-ai, YAOI adalah kewajiban, OOC itu mutlak, AU/AR, Slash of Love, dan lain warning gak jelasnya.

 **Summary:**

 _Double Black_ di kenal sebagai senjata andalan milik Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya, walaupun begitu mereka juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi mereka di balik eksetensi dan cerita yang ada, dan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang sulit, di tambah dengan anak kecil dari panti asuhan yatim piatu.

Bungou Stray Dogs

Drama, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Indonesia, Soukoku fanfiction-serial, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca chapter satunya, maaf kalau masih banyak typo di sana dan di sini hehe saya membacanya juga, banyak yang salah lhoo aihh, kenapa begini ? ah maaf sekali yaa!

AHA :v saya lihat kok, kalian mau nunggui Akutagawa ya, mungkin full Akutagawa masih agak lama karna cerita ini juga drama dan setahap demi setahap drama juga harus di selesaikan wwwwwwwww

Padahal niatnya mau komedi jatuhnya ke drama hadoehhhh

Ya sudahlah, afa voleh vuat, selamat membaca… (sudah lihat warningnyanya kan sebelumnya ? :v )

Akan ada rada nganunya di sini, jadi fans Sokukoku harap berbaris yayaya! :3

'Nganu' kata yg indah betewe :v (satsuki gilak, emg iye tong)

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Sebuah Rumah, Kehidupan, dan Keluarga**

.

.

Suara dentuman bergema di suasana sore hari di susul suara ledakan yang ikut bergema, pria berbadan kecil itu mengamuk dengan ability miliknya, tertawa dengan kerasnya sampai memuntahkan darah dari mulut atau hidungnya, tatapannya layaknya iblis yang siap mengahabisi siapa saja di hadapannya, masih menggeram dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, yang sebenarnya di dalam dirinya dia meminta untuk sebuah pertolongan, dia menangis. Beberapa mayat sudah bertumbangan di sana-sini, di sentuhnya pundak pria itu dan berkata, "Sudah cukup Chuuya, isthirahatlah…" suara tenang nan lembut mengalun di sekitarnya.

Perlahan, tatapannya rabun dan semua menjadi nyata, di tatapnya panorama mengerikan dengan mayat-mayat berserakan di mana-mana dan ini sudah biasa, Chuuya terbatuk dan berusaha menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya di tanah.

"Kenapa tidak di berhentikan kalau sudah selesai" tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Habisnya aku suka melihat Chuuya yang bersemangat sihh" Dazai mengejeknya dengan menjulurkan lidah, namun yang di ejek malah mengabaikannya seraya memijit kepalanya.

"Yahh…, tugas kita sudah selesai, ini salah mereka sendiri, bukan? Mengkhianati dari belakang lalu mencoba menyerang dengan pasukan yang memiliki ability, sia-sia saja" di ikuti kekehannya dan tersenyum pede dengan komentarnya, namun rekannya masih berusaha menahan agar darah tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Chuuya, kau kenapa?" Dazai pun menyamai tinggi Chuuya yang sedang jongkok kala itu, di tepuknya pundak rekannya yang semakin lama semakin kuat membuat Chuuya mengaduh, "Bangke, kau mau berantem hah!? Sakit bego!" teriaknya pada Dazai tepat di wajahnya.

"Walah walah, aku berusaha membantu"

"Punggungku gak sakit, tapi perutku" Chuuya memegang perutnya dan masih menutup mulutnya.

"Memang sihh, tadi kau sempat menghantam besi di sana, tepat di perutmu saat kau tidak sadar"

"Oh ya, pantas saja sakit sekali" masih meringis dengan gayanya.

"Atau jangan-jangan, Chuuya…"

"Hah!?"

"Kamu hamil"

Tepat di uluh hati Dazai Chuuya memukulnya membuat Dazai mengaduh namun sedikit tertawa.

"Dazai sialan!" teriaknya.

Namun Dazai malah tertawa, dan Chuuya tidak memapu menahan rasa lelah dan kantuk yang membayanginya, tubuhnya hampir menghantam tanah dan Dazai menangkap tubuhnya yang mungil itu.

"Antar aku pulang" ucap Chuuya melemah.

"Heh?"

"Aku kelelahan, sialan"

Dan dengan sangat hati-hati Dazai menggendongnya di punggungnya dan berdiri, Chuuya mengapit lengannya di leher Dazai dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak sang kekasih sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya di sana, sementara si pemilik pundak merasa tidak sedikit terganggu.

Berjalan dengan bersiul-siul melangkahi mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di tanah, dengan darah mereka yang di tempah cahaya mentari sore, darahnya juga menyatu dengan bau lumpur di tanah. Dazai berjalan ke hadapan anak berusia sekitar 16 tahun, di tatapnya anak itu dengan dingin, dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"Bereskan sisanya, aku mengandalkanmu!" ucapnya datar sementara si penerima perintah menjawab "Siap!", hanya itu.

Lalu berjalan melaluinya, perlahan surai dengan kontras yang berbeda itu menatapnya yang melaluinya begitu saja dan berkata, "Dazai-san, apa yang mau anda lakukan setelah ini?" ucapnya, nadanya agak ragu saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Dan dengan pelannya dan dinginnya Dazai menjawab "Selesaikan saja tugasmu, Akutagawa"  
lalu menjauh dari riuk-priuk Mafia di sana, sementara anak dengan nama Akutagawa hanya terdiam di tempatnya berdiri sambil mengepal tangannya dengan kuat.

Dazai melewati lorong-lorong dan gang kecil untuk jalan pintas terdekat ke apartemennya, lalu Chuuya bersuara "Kenapa kau sangat dingin padanya, hoi Dazai?" ucapnya sambil menempeleng Dazai di belakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Dazai keheranan.

Chuuya masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Dazai lalu berkata, "Setidaknya berikan kata yang sedikit bagus untuknya"

"Anak muda jaman sekarang memang harus di begitukan, Chuuya" jawab Dazai datar, namun Chuuya tak senang dengan itu.

"Jangan sok dewasa padaku Osamu sialan" di pukulnya sekali lagi kepala Dazai sementara Dazai hanya tertawa pelan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu berderit terbuka, dengan hati hati Dazai membuka pintu dengan tangannya sementara Chuuya mungkin sudah tertidur di gendongannya, jam menunjukan pukul 7 lewat 30 menit, dan dia terlambat pulang ke rumah, namun pintu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya. Lengan putih kecil kurus menggeser engsel dan menampakkan wajahnya, dia ingin tersenyum namun malahan senyumnya luntur di saat bersamaan saat Dazai mencoba tersenyum dengan keadaan babak belur dan menggendong Chuuya yang terluka parah.

"Tadaima, Atsushi-kun, tolong kunci lagi, ya pintunya" ucap Dazai dan masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa harus menunggu Atsushi menjawab.

Dengan sangat hati-hati dia meletakkan Chuuya di atas sofa, dengan kesadaran yang ada Chuuya menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa dengan geraman, "Akhh, sialan" ucapnya sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Sebentar ku ambil es" ucap Dazai lalu menghilang ke arah dapur.

Sementara Atsushi melangkah dengan langkah pelan menatapi Chuuya yang meringis sedikit sakit, Chuuya menatapnya.

"Ah, Atsushi, tadaima ne…" ucap Chuuya sedikit memaksa senyuman.

Atsushi masih diam di tempatnya, tidak menjawab.

"Nih Chuuya" Dazai datang membawa 2 daging sapi sebesar telapaknya.

"Es, huh Dazai?" ucapnya sedikit miris.

"Yang pentingkan dingin" Dazai meletakkan daging itu di samping kepala Chuuya lalu di letakkannya di keningnya juga

"Hadoehhh kepalaku pusing" ucap Chuuya menatap lanigt-langit saat kepalanya di sandarkan di atas punggung sofa, menghela nafas panjang. Seandainya dia bisa mengambil rokok dan mencicipinya, namun tidak, ada Atsushi.

"Huhhh" Dazai menghela nafas.

Atsushi masih diam di tempat, "Dazai-san, Chuuya-san?" panggilnya, perlahan mereka menoleh ke arah Atsushi.

Sedikit terbelalak saat mengetahui mata Atsushi meneteskan air mata di sana masih dengan ekspresi syokknya, Dazai langsung menjatuhkan daging di keningnya dan mendekati Atsushi.

"Kamu kenapa, Atsushi?" Dazai berusaha mendekap Atsushi namun tangisnya meledak saat tangan Dazai hampir menyentuh kepalanya, membuat Chuuya mau tak mau juga mendekat dengan tenaga yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Atsushi?" Chuuya pun duduk di sampingnya, mereka menatap heran Atsushi

"Atsushi…, sedihh… ucapnya menahan air mata dengan mengusap matanya dengan ke dua lengannya namun masih menjerit kencang, dan air mata juga ikut turun.

"Lha lha lha? Kenapa bisa sedih?" ucap Dazai keheranan.

"Karna Dazai-san dan Chuuya-san terluka!" teriaknya tangisnya semakin menjadi.

Dazai dan Chuuya malah terheran, mereka menatap satu sama lainnya lalu dengan sedikit senyuman di bibir mereka, Dazai angkat bicara.

"Kami sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua karna kami penagih hutang jadinya kami harus terbiasa dengan ini, nehh Atsushi" tersenyum dengan kebohongan indah yang meluncur mulus di mulutnya, berusaha mengelus raven Atsushi namun Atsushi malah menepis tangannya kasar, membuat Dazai kaget begitupun Chuuya.

"Tidak bolehh!" teriak Atsushi membuat kedua pasangan ini keheranan.

"KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH TERLUKA" teriaknya.

Mereka berdua diam saat itu.

"TIDAK BOLEH LAGII" suaranya makin menjadi jadi, Dazai merasa pusing dengan teriakan Atsushi yang naif ini dan bibirnya berusaha untuk menjawab, namun Chuuya menarik lengan Atsushi dan memeluknya erat.

"Maaf Atsushi, maaf membuatmu khawatir, kami tidak mengerti perasaanmu, maafkan kami, tapi memang kami sudah terbiasa terluka habis-habisan" di elusnya raven Atsushi dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, Atshushi menatap Chuuya dan kembali menangis.

"Kalian tidak boleh terluka lagi, tidak bolehh, tidak boleh lagiii"

"Kami tidak bisa janj-"

"Atsushi salah ya meminta itu dari kalian? ATSUSHI INGIN KELUARGA INI BAHAGIA, TIDAK LEBIH DARI ITU!" pernyataan Atsushi membuat Dazai dan Chuuya tidak berkutik sedikitpun, bahkan memotong kata-kata Dazai yang hampir terlontarkan.

"ATSUSHI TIDAK PUNYA SIAPA-SIAPA LAGI, ATSUSHI HANYA PUNYA DAZAI-SAN DAN CHUUYA-SAN, TIDAK ADA LAGI, ATSUSHI TIDAK MAU SENDIRIAN!" teriak Atsushi sambil mengucek matanya, Chuuya menarik lengan Atsushi lagi dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Membiarkan Atsushi menangis di pelukannya, sementara matanya melirik Dazai, ada pertanyaan dari sorotan matanya, _'Bagaimana? Kita Mafia, dan anak ini takkan mengerti apapun'_

Dazai hanya tersenyum sedikit parau di wajahnya, tangisan Atsushi perlahan memudar setelah beberapa menit. Beruntunglah Chuuya bisa menenangkannya dengan mengusap punggung dan rambutnya, "Sudah, sudah Atsushi, jangan menangis lagi, jangan yaa, jangan", sementara Dazai hanya bisa duduk diam menatap mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa menit pun Atshusi diam dan menatap Chuuya yang tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit luka, dengan badan kecilnya yang kurus Atsushi melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chuuya dan berlari menjauh, Dazai dan Chuuya menghela nafas panjang, saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Ku rasa kita tak pantas jadi orang tua, ya Chuuya, maafkan aku" ucap Dazai masih dengan senyuman.

"Ya, kau memang tak pantas" ucap Chuuya ketus.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih mau merawat Atsushi, hmm?" tanya Chuuya tatapnya Dazai dan tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum menyindir.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak dengar apa yang dia bilang, 'Atsushi hanya punya Dazai dan Chuuya', bagaimana bisa aku membuang anak yang mengatakan itu padaku, Chuuya? Setidaknya ini sebuah pelajaran bahwa kehidupan kita saat ini benar-benar hitam sepenuhnya, dan Atsushi adalah warna bagi kita" ucap Dazai, dan di balas dengan tatapan malas Chuuya.

"Manis sekali terlalu realistis, huh?"

"Kau marah atas keputusanku?"

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya memikirkan Atsushi saat ini, aku takut akan terjadi apa-apa padanya, terutama dia tidak punya teman bermain seumuran di lingkungan ini, kita juga belum menyiapkan sebuah kamar untuknya dan kebutuhan lainnya, di tambah kita juga harus memikirkan alasan jika ada orang bertanya suara anak kecil siapa yang menangis di apartemenku, huh?"

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan begitu…, akan ada jalan keluarnya, tenang…" di tepuknya paha Chuuya, namun Chuuya menendangnya dan berkata, "Justru itu yang ku pikirkan bodoh!"

Dazai tertawa, suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka, Atsushi datang membawa sebuah kotak obat, Dazai dan Chuuya menatapnya heran.

"Atsushi sedang apa?"

"Atsushi akan mengobati Dazai-san dan Chuuya-san" di ambilnya kapas dan alkhohol.

"Wah wah wah, Aku tidak suka di obati Atsushi" Dazai malah merengek seperti anak seumuran Atsushi.

"Tidak boleh, Dazai-san harus di obati" ucap Atsushi dengan semangatnya, tapi matanya masih sembab.

"Tapi alkohol itu pedih dan a-" Chuuya malah menjewer telinga Dazai saat itu lalu berkata, "Tak apa, ayo obati kami Atsushi" ucapnya lalu melepas jewerannya dari telinga Dazai.

Dazai dan Chuuya duduk bersampingan, Atsushi dengan terampilnya mengobati mereka, melilitkan lengan Dazai dengan perban, membersihkan luka-luka, menempel plaster dan lainnya, Chuuya sudah siap dengan perawatan Atsushi dan berkata,

"Hebat kamu Atsushi, bahkan lebih rapi dari pada Dazai yang mengobatiku" ucap Chuuya dengan senyum juga kata-kata membuat Dazai sedikit terkekeh kesal.

"Hehe, soalnya kalau sudah besar Atsushi ingin jadi dokter" ucapnya yang tengah menempelkan kapas dengan obat di pipi Dazai yang agak lebam.

Dazai dan Chuuya diam sejenak, terutama Dazai. Dokter, ya? Mengingat sosok mengerikan Mori Ougai dengan profesinya, Chuuya menatapnya dan di tepuknya punggung si surai coklat dan berdehem agak kuat. Dazai hanya menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman, ah, walaupun begitu dia juga harus berterima kasih karna dokter pedofil-psikopat itu yang membuat mereka bisa bersama.

"Kenapa Atsushi ingin jadi dokter?" tanya Chuuya dengan nada penasaran yang di buat-buat yang dia sudah tau jawaban biasa dari anak kecil.

Atsushi selesai dengan Dazai di tatapnya Chuuya lalu berkata dengan antusias khas anak kecil,

"Atsushi berpikir saat menangis tadi, kalau Dazai-san dan Chuuya-san terluka Atsushi akan langsung mengobatinya, dan kalian takkan terluka lagi, lalu Atsushi juga bisa menolong banyak orang" di lontarkan senyuman saat itu, senyuman yang sangat manis membuat Chuuya menarik lengan Atshusi dan mendekapnya kembali seraya mencium keningnya.

"Jadilah mereka yang menolong orang lain Atsushi, ya!" ucapnya dengan senyuman di wajah, Atsushi dan dengan senang membalas pelukan Chuuya dan berkata "Baikkk"

Dazai menatap mereka dan mendekat, memeluk mereka berdua dalam dekapannya lalu berkata, "Dan jadilah seperti mereka yang menatap cahaya, Atsushi" perlahan Dazai menutup kedua matanya dan Atsushi menjawab walaupun tak tau apa artinya yang sebenarnya, "Baikkk"

Di tatapnya mata Chuuya dalam pelukan itu, dan Chuuya juga sama, sedikit senyuman di sana dan sorotan yang mengatakan, _'Setidaknya kita bantu anak ini meraih mimpinya, nehh?'_ dan Chuuya membalas dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Dazai dan Chuuya berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak terluka dalam pekerjaan mereka sebagai Mafia dan berusaha menutup hubungan mereka yang perlahan di curigai beberapa orang termasuk Akutagawa yang terus-terusan bertanya pada Dazai keadaannya dan sebagainya, terpaksa Dazai tidak menghubungi Chuuya dan datang ke apartemennya selama seminggu penuh, berat namun harus, begitulah kehidupan.

Setelah aman dan tidak di curigai lagi, Osamu pun pergi untuk menemui Chuuya di jam tengah malam ke apartemennya, berjalan di trotoar yang yang masih ramai akan kehidupan malam, sesekali melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan tak ada orang yang mengikutinya.

Aman, tak ada orang yang mengikutinya, langkahnya semakin cepat dan tanpa sadar sudah berada di depan apartemen Chuuya, dengan kunci cadangan yang di buatnya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik diapun masuk ke dalamnya.

Meletakkan sepatu hitamnya di dekat milik Chuuya dan melangkah seperti pencuri di tengah malam. Ruang tamu yang gelap serasa tak ada kehidupan di sana, menekan saklar dan di dapatinya Chuuya sedang tertidur sendiri di atas sofa, matanya sedikit terbelalak memandangnya, mendekatinya dan di temuinya panorama termanis di minggu ini.

Bibir Chuuya yang mendengkur dengan lembut, matanya yang lentik tertutup memanjakkan alam mimpinya di kepalanya dan tangannya menggenggam handphonenya, apa yang dia tunggu kira kira, pikir Dazai dalam hati

Di ambilnya handphone itu, dan membukanya dengan pola sandi yang terhafal, "Ah! Chuuya" pekik Dazai yang tersenyum memandangi Chuuya yang masih dalam alam mimpi.

Foto dalam galeri handphonenya terpajang di layarnya ,Dazai yang tengah merangkul Chuuya dan sorotan matanya sangat manis saat itu menjadikannya sebagai wallpaper handphonenya, tanda bahwa Chuuya merindukan sang Osamu, "Aku juga merindukanmu Chuuya" pekiknya lalu mencium kening sang kekasih, tanpa aba-aba yang pasti Chuuya membuka matanya dan di dapatinya wajah Dazai yang amat dekat saat itu.

"Dazai, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Chuuya yang langsung teduduk.

"Sudahlah, aku tau kau kelelahan mengurus Atsushi sendirian, kan?"ucap Dazai dengan senyuman lalu duduk di samping Chuuya

Tanpa aba-aba Nakahara langsung memeluknya dan membisikkan kata, "Okairi, Dazai" melingkarkan lengannya di leher Dazai yang sedikit kaget akan perlakuan Chuuya yang mendadak manja begitu, dibalasnya pelukan itu dan menjawab, "Tadaima" lalu mencium pundak sang kekasih.

Mereka bertatapan sekilas, wajah Chuuya sangat dekat, nafas yang terasa di wajah dan sedikit merona mawar di pipi para pasangan ini, memerengkan kepala dan…

CLEKK suara pintu terbuka.

Spontan Chuuya langsung melepas pelukannya dan duduk di samping Dazai dengan normalnya sambil merapikan rambutnya, begitupun Dazai yang berusaha tenang saat Atsushi membuka pintu kamar secara tiba-tiba, semburat merah di pipi merah mereka masing masing.

"Hoammmm" menguap anak berambut putih itu dan mengucek matanya "Dazai-san?" masih dengan nada tak sadar.

"Yo Atsushi-kun, panggil aku dengan sebutan Ayah, lupa, ya?" Dazai berusaha tersenyum, lantaran malu atau kesal si Atsushi kecil merusak momen pelepasan rindunya.

"Ah, gomen. Ayah sudah pulang?" ucap Atsushi dengan mata berbinar dan berlari menuju Dazai.

Dazai yang langsung mengendongnya dan memangkunya di pangkuannya "Ayah sudah selesai tugas di luar kotanya?" tanya Atsushi polos.

"Iya, maaf ya tidak bawa oleh -oleh" di elusnya raven putih Atsushi

"Tidak apa, asalkan Ayah pulang sudah cukup kok" Atsushi memeluk Dazai sambil mengusapkan wajahnya di pelukan, sementara Dazai membelai rambutnya, Chuuya tersenyum menatap mereka, lalu Atsushi berkata lagi, "Ayah…"

"Ya"

"Atsushi mau pipis, temenin dong"

"Eh? Kenapa gak bilang? Ayuk ayuk" di gendongnya Atsushi dan berjalan menunju kamar mandi lalu menoleh pada Chuuya dan berkedip nakal, _'Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi, ya'_ dan membuat Chuuya merah padam, dan rasa kantuknya pun hilang, bergumam dalam hatinya antara senang atau tidak.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan kepandaian yang dimiliki Dazai serta beberapa alibi, dia bisa mengatur segalanya menjadi terkendali, tak ada curigaan, tak ada sorotan mata yang memandangnya dengan ribuan pertanyaan saat Chuuya mengobrol dengannya di jam kerja, cukup sulit dengan drama yang di buatnya, biarlah ini drama milikku dan aku pencipta skenarionya dan ini juga kehidupanku, pikirnya dalam hati.

Setelah berbicara kepada Bos di ruangan pribadinya Dazai secepat mungkin menghilang dari gedung Port Mafia menuju apaprtemen Chuuya yang padahal topik mereka belum selesai saat itu juga, peduli setan, pikirnya.

Dibukanya pintu apartemennya dan masuk serta menguncinya ,dan suara teriakan anak kecil dengan senang menyambutnya, "Okairiiiii Ayahhh" Atsushi berlari dan melompat pada Dazai dan langsung di tangkap Dazai. "Tadaima ne Atsushi-kun" di kecupnya kening Atsushi dan melangkah ke dalam, menuju dapur dan di lihatnya Chuuya yang sedang meracik makanan.

"Chuuyaaa" panggilnya dengan nada manjanya, dan membuat Chuuya menjawab ketus "Hah?"

"Tidak mau menyapaku?" balas Dazai masih dengan nada manja.

"Pulang ya pulang, lalu kenapa?"

"Lihatlah Atsushi, ibumu Tsundere sekali"

Atsushi hanya menatap polos ke dua orang tuanya, dia tidak mengerti, hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Oi Dazai, aku pegang pisau ini, baru kuasah"

"Lihatlah Atsushi, Ibumu sadis sekali"

Sekali lagi Atsushi menatap polos ke dua orang tuanya, lalu mengangguk angguk lagi.

"Atsushi, jangan kau dengarkan perkataan ayahmu yang gila itu"

Atsushi kebingungan khas anak-anak.

"Tapi itu tanda kalau ibumu mencintai Ayahmu, Atsushi"

"Ayah tidak cinta Atsushi?" tanya Atsushi dan langsung di jawab dengan nada senang dan mencium sang anak, "Cinta dong"

"AYEEEE" Atsushi ke girangan, Chuuya menghela nafas antara ingin kesal atau tidak dan berkata, "Dazai, mandikan Atsushi, ya. Aku belum sempat dari tadi"

"Eh,Chuuya ikutan dong" ucap Dazai dengan nada manja di buat-buat.

"Aku masak goblok nanti gosong"

"Atsushi mau mandi bertiga atau berdua?" tanya Dazai antusias.

"Bertiga seru, tapi karna ibu lagi masak, berdua saja tidak apa" jawab Atsushi di dalam gendongan Dazai.

"Kau dengar itu, cepat sana mandi atau aku gak masakin makanan" ucap Chuuya.

"Heee, hidoi nehh Chuuya, masa gak mau ikutan, kamu mau ikutan tapi sok nolak-nolak"

"Ukh" ada urat segitiga di kepala Chuuya.

"Iyakan Atushi, ibumu itu kelewat gengsi kan " ucap Dazai yang Atsushi sendiri tak tau apa artinya.

"MANDI SANA BEGOOOOO!" teriak Chuuya kesal yang membuat Dazai tersenyum meriah tapi Atsushi sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ya udah, ya udah selaww deng, yuk Atsushi kita lomba, siapa yang sampai duluan di kamar mandi dia yang menang" ucap Dazai lalu menurunkan Atsushi dari gendongannya, "AYEEEE" teriak Atsushi kegirangan

Dan mereka berdua langsung berlari tanpa aba-aba ke kamar mandi dengan suara kegirangan yang menghilang dengan langkah kaki berlari. Chuuya tersenyum memandang mereka, namun yang pasti, masakannya hampir gosong dan berteriak kesal, "DAZAI BERENGSEKK, KAN GOSONG JADINYAAAAA!", sementara yang di teriaki hanya tersenyum kegirangan di kamar mandi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan suara helaan nafas yang segar Dazai pun mendesah saat air hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya di bak mandi, Atsushi juga sama.

"Fahhhh…, enaknya hahaha" ucapnya lalu tertawa.

"Uhumm" Atsushi mengangguk.

"Nehh Atsushi, sini biar Ayah menggosok punggungmu" ucap Dazai mengambil sabun cair dan spons mandi, Atsushi mengangguk kegirangan dan menghadapi punggungnya ke hadapan Dazai.

Di gosoknya punggung anak kecil itu dengan hati-hati, antara takut akan bekas lebaman di sana yang akan terasa perih saat tersentuh dan memang masih ada sedikit di sana, tubuh Atsushi tidak sekurus dulu saat Dazai menemukannya, Chuuya lumayan juga mengurusinya , pikir Dazai sambil tersenyum.

"Neh Atsushi, apa kamu pernah di gosokin punggungnya saat mandi?' tanya Dazai.

"Umm ummm…, tidak sihh" ucap Atsushi menggeleng polos menoleh sedikit pada Dazai.

"Ah, souka…, ummm, kamu tau wajah orang tuamu seperti apa?" tanya Dazai sembari melontarkan senyuman di buat-buat.

"…,Tidak"

"Ah, begitu,yaa.."

"Atsushi tidak pernah tau, dan kata pengurus panti Atsushi di tinggalkan oleh orang tua Atsushi saat masih kecil"

"…." Dazai masih menggosok punggungnya, diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi, banyak yang berkata kalau orang tua Atsushi di…, bunuh…"

Dazai masih dengan aktifitasnya, lalu terlintas sebuah pertanyaan.

"Mereka bilang apa?" nada suaranya serius.

"Mereka, bilang…" suara Atsushi sedikit terdengar parau saat mengucapkannya.

"Mereka…, di…, bunuh…, oleh…"

"Oleh?"

Suara ketukan kasar terdengar di pintu kaca kamar mandi, membuat Atsushi dan Dazai sama-sama menoleh ke sana.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian mau mandi hoii, ayo makan, hemat air, cepat!" ucap Chuuya dengan gaya keibuan berkacak pinggang saat memasuki kamar mandi, di tatapnya Dazai yang tersenyum tersirat di sana dan Atsushi yang menangguk dan berkata "Baikk", membilas dirinya dan bangkit dari bak mandi.

Chuuya mengambil handuk dan di selimutinya tubuh Atsushi kecil, dan berkata "Atsushi bisa pakai baju sendiri, kan?"

"Iyaa, Atsushi pakai baju sendiri saja, Ibu mandi saja…" ucap Atsushi lalu berlari meninggalkan Chuuya yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, sementara Dazai tengah menatapnya dengan seringai nakal di bibirnya, sesekali alisnya naik turun. (awkwkwkwkwk demi apa nulis ini di jam pkl, hoi x''DDDD jam kosong lho yaaa wwwww)

"Chuuya" panggil Dazai dengan seringai berengsek mesumnya.

"Huh?"

"Kemarilah sayang" ucap Dazai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Chuuya melipat kedua lengannya di dadanya dan berkata, "Kau mau apa?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, kemari saja, ayolah sayang…" masih dengan seringainya, namun Chuuya berdecih kesal dan membalik tubuhnya membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Chuuya, Chuuya aku bercanda aja, jangan marah dongggg" Dazai panik saat tau Chuuya melangkah pergi, Chuuya menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya rapat.

"Lho, Chuuya?" Dazai keheranan.

"Ka-ka…, kalau ada Atsushi, gimana? D-da-dasar Bodoh!" teriaknya dengan semburat merah di pipinya, Dazai makin keheranan lalu berkata, "Ah, rupanya itu…., kamu gak nolakkan?" alisnya naik turun.

Chuuya melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya di hadapan Dazai, spontan namun pasti membuat Dazai terbatuk dan terdiam di tempat, ini panorama termanis nan terindah di minggu ini, pikirnya dalam hati. Chuuya membuang kemejanya dengan kasar di lantai, mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang dan semakin membuat Dazai kepanasan tak karuan lantaran air hangat atau Nakahara sendiri?

"Hoi" panggil Chuuya dengan suara serak basahnya berjalan menuju Dazai.

"Ara? Bawahnya gak di buka?"

"UKH!" semburat merah terlontar di pipinya.

Chuuya menarik relsleting miliknya menarik celana hitamnya keluar dari kaki jenjangnya yang indah membuat Dazai tersenyum meriah dan tanpa aba-aba Chuuya melempar celana itu tepat di wajah Dazai, Dazai sedikit mengaduh saat celana itu mengenai wajahnya, saat menyingkirkan celana itu Chuuya sudah berada di hadapannya tidak polos seutuhya masih memakai celana dalam hitam miliknya, Dazai menarik lengan Chuuya dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Chuuya, dan berkata dengan suara rendah menggoda khasnya, "Neh Chuuya, sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya?"

"Huh?" semburat merah di pipi sang Istri.

"Ayolah…"

"Jangan gila, ada anak kecil di apartemen ini sekarang, dasar bodoh!" ucap Chuuya dengan nada suara agak tinggi

"Ah, tak apa, maka dari itu kau harus menahan suaramu" Dazai semakin mendekat pada Chuuya, Chuuya sedikit menghindar, apa boleh buat, yang namanya Dazai pastinya tidak akan senang kalau tidak jahil sedikit pun, tangannya meraba punggung Chuuya membuat Chuuya menatapnya kesal namun yang di tatapnya tersenyum sial di sana.

"Se-se-sedikit saja yaa" ucap Chuuya.

"Iya, tengah malam mari kita lanjutkan lagi" ucap Dazai dengan suara rendah, membuat Chuuya merah menjadi jadi.

Mereka semakin mendekat, nafas semakin dekat dan bibir hampir bersentuhan, menjulurkan lidah dengan kepala yang mulai mereng, mata yang tetutup rapat akan kejadian ke depannya…,

TOKK TOKK TOKK suara ketukan pintu terdengar nyata.

"Ayahh Ibuuu, ayo makan..!"

Duak! Chuuya segera menjauh dari Dazai dan kepalanya sedikit terhantuk bak karna mendadak panik lantaran suara Atsushi yang tiba-tiba datang di saat-saat seperti ini, sementara Dazai juga panik sama dengan Chuuya, suara air berjipratan terdengar ricuh saat itu, suasana mulai cerah kembali, ya cerah.

Chuuya mengambil sampo dan menggosoknya ke rambutnya dengan cepat, sementara Dazai berdehem kencang dan berkata, "Sebentar lagi Atsushi, tunggu saja yaa"

"Baikk!" suara Atsushi hilang di ikuti langkah kaki kecilnya.

Mereka berdua menghela nafas dalam _'Hampir saja'_ gumam mereka bersamaan.

Dakk! Dengan spontan Chuuya melempar botol sampo tepat di depan wajah Dazai, lalu berteriak dengan wajah amat merah padam,

"MATI KAU SANA! MAKANYA JADI ORANG JANGAN MESUM SANGAT, DASAR MAKAREL BODOH!" wajahnya amat padam merahnya.

Dazai hanya terkekeh saja, dasar Chuuya sudah sifatnya begitu, gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah selesai membersihkan busadari rambutnya, Chuuya pun bangkit dari bak mandi, diambilnya handuk putih dan melilitkannya di pinggangnya, Osamu hanya memperhatikan dengan ada seringai yang tersirat di sana.

"Aku duluan, ya" ucap Chuuya datar lalu melangkah menuju pntu kamar mandi.

"Chuuya, kau mau apa?"

"Huh?" pekik Chuuya heran.

"Itu handuk…"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau itu bagaimana, sih? Pakainya jangan di pinggang doang dasar penggoda"

Sedikit termakan perkataan Dazai, dia tak paham, "Apa mak-"

Seketika wajahnya merah padam dan berteriak kesal, "DAZAI BANGSAT!"

"Apaan sih? Chuuya ini, sosok Ibu haru-"

Dakk! Dengan spontan Chuuya melempar sikat wc ke wajah Dazai dengan kuatnya dan berhhasil mengenai wajah Dazai, dia pun berteriak, "MAKAREL BODOH!"

Sementara Atsushi keheranan dengan suara gaduh aneh itu dari kamar mandi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Itadakimasu…" ucap mereka bersama sambil menepuk tangan mereka dan mengambil mangkuk penuh nasi dan sumpit, masing masing melahap makanan mereka, Atsushi kecil sudah pandai memakai sumpit karna beberapa hari yang lalu Dazai mengajarkannya cara memakai sumpit dengan baik, walaupun sedikit berceceran di meja.

"Oishiii…." Ucap Atsushi dengan pipi merah karna senang lantaran masakan Chuuya yang enak dilahapnya Chiken-katsu sementara Chuuya menasehatinya, "Atsushi,makan itu pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak lho"

"Aduh Chuuya, biarin dong, Atsushi senang karna masakanmu enak, iyakan Nak?" ucap Dazai sambil menyeruput air di gelasnya.

"Umm umm, masakan ibu memang enakk, Atsushi sukaaa" ucap Atsushi dengan senang.

"Iya benar itu, tapi Ayah lebih suka yang memasak makanannya dari pada masakannya" gombal Dazai sambil melirik ke Chuuya.

"Ya sudah, kau tak usah makan masakanku" Chuuya mengambil piring Chiken-katsu milik Dazai, sementara si pemilik merengek layaknya anak kecil "Ihh Chuuya, bercanda-bercandaaa"

"Siapa suruh ngomong kayak begitu hah!? Kalau mau makan ya makan saja" Chuuya meletakkan kembali piring lauk milik Dazai.

"Idih, becanda aja kok malah di ambil serius, dasar Chuuya" gantian malah Dazai yang cemberut.

"Diam kau, itu kenapa tomatnya gak di makan?" Chuuya protes layaknya wanita sungguhan lantaran kesal masakannya tak di habiskan.

"Aku kan gak suka tomat"

"MAKAN!" ancam Chuuya dengan sumpitnya.

"Gak mau" ledek Dazai masih dengan cemberutnya.

"Perlu ku suapi?"

"Ih, perlu banget" matanya berbinar-binar membuat Chuuya bersalah berkata demikian.

"Ka-kau makan saja sendiri", Chuuya mengambil mangkuk sup misonya dan meminum kuahnya menyembunyikan pipi nya yang agak memerah.

Atsushi tertawa memandang orng tuanya, Chuuya dan Dazai menatapnya karna mendengar suara tawanya, lalu berkata dengan senyuman manis miliknya, "Atsushi senang memiliki orang tua seperti Dazai-san dan Chuuya-san"

"Eh?" ucap Dazai.

"Atsushi beruntung" ucap Atsushi.

"Atsushi…" Panggil Chuuya dengan suaranya, terdengar menekankan.

Dazai dan Atsushi menatap Chuuya, lalu yang di tatap pun melontarkan pertanyaan, "Apa yang terjadi dengan ke dua orang tuamu?"

Atsushi sedikit kaget, Dazai memasang tatapan serius saat ini, si raven putih menunduk dan meletakkan ke dua sumpitnya di tatakan sumpit juga mangkuk nasinya di meja, kepalanya menatap lurus ke depan lalu berkata dengan suara agak parau namun jelas, "Mereka di bunuh…."

"Oleh?" tanya Dazai yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Anggota Mafia"

Chuuya dan Dazai kaget di detik berikutnya, mata mereka sedikit terbelalak saat mendengarnya, namun mereka menutupinya dengan baik.

"Apa benar, Atsushi-kun?" tanya Dazai memastikan.

"Kata beberapa orang dari panti asuhan demikian, namun yang di katakan kepala panti Atsushi di buang oleh ke dua orang tua Atsushi karna biaya hidup" ucap Atsushi menatap jari jari tangan kecilnya, "Apa sebegitunya Ayah dan Ibu tidak menginginkan Atsushi?" ucapnya

Perlahan tangan Dazai meneglus kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak benar, kami bersyukur Atsushi ada untuk kami" ucap Dazai dengan suara lembutnya.

Chuuya bangkit dari kursinya berjalan menuju Atsushi dan ikut menghiburnya, "Sudah tak apa Atsushi, kau akan hidup bahagia… ,dengan kami" suaranya sedikit tidak yakin saat mengatakan hal demikian.

"Atsushi sudah bahagia dengan Dazai-san dan Chuuya-san" ucap Atsushi dengan nada yang amat gembira , Dazai memeluk Atsushi dan Chuuya juga sama.

Namun mata Chuuya dan Dazai saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang sama dan dengan pertanyaan yang sama juga.

' _Apa yang harus kita, lakukan?'_

Tersirat di kedua mata pasangan ini.

TOKK TOKK TOKK!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di luar apartemen milik Nakahara, dengan cepat Chuuya membuat kode agar Dazai sembunyi, Dazai mendekap Atsushi dan menggendongnya sementara Atsushi malah keheranan, mengangguk bersama lalu Chuuya pergi menuju pintu apartemennya setelah keluar dari dapur dan di ambilnya revoler dari laci mejanya dengan kode angka yang tersusun aman di pikirannya, perlahan mendekati pintu apartemen, melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu melalui kaca kecil pengintip, sedikit heran saat tau siapa demikian dan bergumam,

"Akutagawa?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be countinued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Hallo, its satsuki grey…

Terima kasih banyak karna meluangkan waktu sedikit demi membaca fanfic aneh ini awkwkwkwk, saya juga kebingungan mengatur waktu di sini, uhumm betewe ini fanfic apa terlalu banyak garam di dalamnya?

Ngomong-ngomong Chuuya itu hobinya wine ya… awawawa saya akhir akhir ini tertarik dengan wine XD ada yang mau ngajak saya minum ? Auhtors sekalian ? Readers juga bolehh nihh, mumpung saya di landa stresss bisa melampiaskannya seperti Chuuya rasanya menyenangkan.

Ah, saya juga lupa membuat illustrasi untuk fanfic ini, kalau sudah siap nanti saya beri kabar…, bisa di lihat di twitter saya ^^

Untuk up datenya mungkin akan lama, dan ceritanya sepertinya akan rumit habis-habisan

salam

satsuki grey

* * *

.

.

 _ **(Telah di ubah dari naskah aslinya karna mengandung banyak typo, mengubah sedikit demi pencocokan plot, jika ada kata yang kurang atau tertinggal atau apapun, mohon bantuannya lewat review, mohon b-a-n-t-u-a-n-n-y-a!)**_

(The bgm was = "amazarashi – 夏を待っていました Starlight Version" (Natsu wo Matte Imashita Starlight Version) )


	3. An Clarity (part 1)

**Difficult**

 **文豪** **ストレイ** **ドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Story and Fiction by: satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

T

 **Warning:**

Gaje berlebihan, Typo bertebaran, Sho-ai Sei-ai, YAOI adalah kewajiban, OOC itu mutlak, AU/AR, Slash of Love, dan lain warning gak jelasnya.

 **Summary:**

 _Double Black_ di kenal sebagai senjata andalan milik Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya, walaupun begitu mereka juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi mereka di balik eksetensi dan cerita yang ada, dan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang sulit, di tambah dengan anak kecil dari panti asuhan yatim piatu.

Bungou Stray Dogs

Drama, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Indonesia, Soukoku fanfiction-serial, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

TOKK TOKK TOKK!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di luar apartemen milik Nakahara, dengan cepat Chuuya membuat kode agar Dazai sembunyi, Dazai mendekap Atsushi dan menggendongnya sementara Atsushi malah keheranan, mengangguk bersama lalu Chuuya pergi menuju pintu apartemennya setelah keluar dari dapur dan di ambilnya revolver dari laci mejanya dengan kode angka yang tersusun aman di pikirannya, perlahan mendekati pintu apartemen, melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu melalui kaca kecil pengintip, sedikit heran saat tau siapa demikian dan bergumam,

"Akutagawa?"

Dibukanya engsel pintu tersebut dan mereka berdua bertemu pandang, si surai kontras sedikit terbelalak dan berdehem berat, "Maaf menganggumu malam-malam begini, Chuuya-san"

"Ah, tak apa, ada apa, ya?" tanya Chuuya yang menyembunyikan revolvernya dan tersenyum, alasan kenapa dia mengambil revolver kalian juga tau sendiri seperti apa, bukan?

"Anu…, apa Dazai-san ada di tempatmu?" tanya Akutagawa yang tentunya lawan bicaranya sedikit kaget namun tetap tenang.

"Dazai? Si gila itu aku tak tau dia ke mana? Mungkin dia sedang di bar atau motel murahan dengan gadis cantik, aku tidak tau, memangnya ada apa?" ucap Chuuya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Akutagawa memberikan sebuah dompet, "Ini milik Dazai-san, aku menemukannya di lorong, kalau Chuuya-san bertemu dengannya tolong berikan padanya"

"Kenapa harus aku? kenapa kau tidak memberikannya langsung padanya saja?" ucap Chuuya dengan malas mengambil dompet itu dari genggaman Akutagawa.

"Aku…, takut saja" ucap Akutagawa pelan.

"Hm?" Chuuya sedikit heran.

"Tidak, lupakan saja"

"Huh…"

"Ini…" Akutagawa memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Chuuya tentunya si penerima agak kaget dengan tindakannya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Hanya kue, ku dengar Chuuya-san menggunakan _Corruption_ kemarin dan tidak masuk hari ini, jadi itu…"

"Wah, kau baik sekali, maaf merepotkanmu Akutagawa" Chuuya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan sedikit menunduk.

"Tidak apa…." Lalu Akutagawa mohon pamit, sedikit menunduk untuk menghormati Chuuya yang lebih tua darinya begitupun demikian, "Maaf menganggumu malam-malam begini.., Aku permisi"

"Iya, terima kasih, hati-hati "

Akutagawa melangkah menjauh dari pintu apartemen milik Chuuya, dan entah mengapa si pemilik apartemen memanggilnya "Akutagawa!", yang di panggil pun berbalik

"Apa kau tidak ingin menitip pesan untuk Dazai?"

"Tidak, tidak ada…" ucapnya datar lalu membalik badan dan pergi.

Chuuya sedikit berdengus heran, sebenarnya cukup heran dengan hubungan Dazai dan Akutagawa yang membuatnya selalu bertanya kenapa Dazai begitu dingin padanya, ya entahlah? Ituu bukan urusannya.

Kembali masuk ke apartemennya, mengunci pintu dan kedua keluarganya muncul di belakangnya, Dazai menggendong Atsushi erat dan bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Akutagawa"

"Kenapa dia kemari?"

"Itu karna kelalaianmu yang bodoh!" lalu Chuuya melempar dompet ke arah Dazai dan di tangkap dengan satu tangan oleh pemiliknya.

"Kenapa dompetku ada padanya?"

"Katanya terjatuh"

"Dimana?"

"Di lorong gedung"

"Kapan?"

"Mana ku tau, mema-"

"Aku rasa dompet ini masih di saku mantelku"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, ada prasangka muncul di benak mereka dan Atsushi memecahkan suasana dengan suara manisnya, "Anoo, Ibu, Ayah? Ada apa?"

"Ah, Atsushi-kun, ini ada kue kamu letakkan di piring, ya?" ucap Chuuya sedikit tersadar.

"Ummm!" Atsushi menyahut dan Dazai menurunkannya dari gendongannya dan Atsushi pun pergi sambil membawa sekotak kue, langkah kakinya yang kecil pun ikut memudar.

"Chuuya…" panggil Dazai suaranya menggema dan sangat dalam.

"Kau bertemu pandang dengannya tadi di lorong, kan?" tanya Chuuya.

"Tidak, seharian ini dia ada di sampingku"

"Oh, trik yang di ajarkan padaku saat berumur 6 tahun, mencuri dompet dari mantel, kau mengajarinya"

"Tidak, kenapa dia harus mengambil dompetku?" tanya Dazai.

Chuuya memandangnya sama seperti Dazai memandangnya saat ini, tatapan mematikan khas anggota Mafia manapun.

"Kau berpikir hal yang sama sepertiku, bukan?" ucap Chuuya datar dengan suara basah-sangar yang terpendam di tenggorokannya.

Dazai diam sejenak lalu membalas, "Benar…, firasatku buruk akan hal ini" ucapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Tentu saja di cari tau, kau ini…" ucap Dazai sedikit tersenyum.

Dan di detik berikutnya Atsushi datang dengan wajah ceria memanggil mereka berdua.

* * *

.

.

 **A/N**

Terima kasih karna telah meluangkan waktu di chapter sebelumnya

Maaf jika updatenya lama, yaaa

Maaf jika masih banyak typo disana-sini ( TT w TT )

Nahh…, konfliknya baru di mulai di sini nihh, saya pening be te we~

So here the chapter 3 from my damn fiction, it takes all my brain off and that's so DIFFICULT

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3. An Clarity (part 1)**

.

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki menggema di lorong sunyi di salah satu lorong gedung Port Mafia, membawa beberapa dokumen tebal di tangannya menuju post kerjanya, di bukanya pintu dan kaget akan pemandangan di depannya.

"Dazai!? Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya dengan kaget tentunya.

"Ah, Ango selamat datang" jawab Dazai dengan tenangnya sambil kembali memeriksa setiap rak dan buku buku yang tersusun rapi.

"Selamat datang apanya? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kalau Bos tau kau datang kemari dan kau bolos di jam kerjamu aku bisa di seret!" ucapnya menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dengan kakinya dan berjalan menuju meja dan meletakkan dokumen dokumen tebal tersebut di atas meja kerjanya dengan beberapa dokumen-dokumen lainnya.

"Kalem kalem, aku janji tidak akan membawamu dalam masalahku…" Dazai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum pede akan komentarnya.

"Yah semoga…, apa ini ritual huh?"

Dazai yang sedang membuka-buka buku menatap heran teman minumnya itu, "Ritual apanya?"

"Ritual buang tabiat tentunya"

"Ah, Ango kejam sekali ngatai aku buang tabiat" sedikit mendengus dengan tawa.

"Yah…, biasanya kau menganggu Nakahara kan?"

"Uh? Chuuya lagi tidak mau di ganggu"

"Sejak kapan ada orang yang senang di ganggu, Dazai?"

"Hehe ada dong…."

Ango memijit kepalanya yang sudah terasa pusing, bagaimana tidak? Tidurnya tidak pulas selama 2 hari, 15 menit saja sudah cukup baginya karna pekerjaannya sebagai penawar dalam transaksi Port Mafia benar-benar pekerjaan yang sulit di tambah dokumen-dokumen tebal yang harus di selesaikannya segera, kantung matanya juga mulai terlihat.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau butuhkan, Dazai?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku mau buang tabiat"

"Jangan di sini, di tempat lain" ucapnya yang kembali memijit kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat Ango, ada apa?"

"Yahh, ada sesuatu"

"Sesuatu?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau perlu apa dariku?"

Dazai tertawa pelan, di letakkan buku yang dari tadi di genggamnya dan menyusunnya kembali pada raknya, lalu menatap Ango.

"Tolong berikan aku database nama-nama orang yang di bunuh oleh Port Mafia 5 tahun yang lalu"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Rokok asap di hembuskan ke udara metropolitan Yokohama, bau lautan dan panasnya menyusup di kemejanya, sedikit berkeringat di balik topi Porkpienya, dan bergumam kesal di gang sempit untuk mendinginkan badannya. Betapa menyebalkan hari ini dan udara panasnya, padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi tapi udara sudah menyengat seperti ini, gumamnya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang harus mengawasi gudang penyimpanan, terkutuklah kau bos sialan" ucapnya kesal

Ponselnya berdering, dan dia mengangkatnya.

"Baik, aku ke sana…" ucapnya lalu pergi dari tempatnya sambil menginjak puntung rokoknya agar padam.

Sedikit bergumam heran, "Apa bos tau kalau aku mengeluh tentangnya atau apa?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ango menatapnya heran dengan kepala sedikit mereng, ada banyak prasangka aneh-aneh di kepalanya saat Dazai meminta sebuah database, lalu berkata, "Kau belum memeriksanya di ruangan informasi?"

"Sudah, tapi sudah terhapus"

"Ah, kalau begitu sudah tidak ada lagi"

"Tidak mungkin terhapus, mungkin masih ada padamu"

"Seenaknya mengatakan itu…, lagi pula untuk apa mu?"

Dazai memejamkan sedikit matanya dan berkata "Yahh…., untuk orang yang tidak tau apa-apa tentunya", untuk Atsushi tentunya yang tidak tau apapun tentang Dunianya dan Chuuya.

Ango menatapmya heran dan menggelengkan kepalanya, antara malas dan tidak mau menggubris pernyataan Dazai yang aneh itu, di hidupkannya komputer khusus di ruangannya dan memeriksa data yang di minta Dazai.

"Nahh…, firasatmu itu selalu menyebalkan ya Dazai, lalu siapa yang ingin kau cari?" ucapnya pada Dazai, Dazai mendekat ke arah Ango mengahampiri keyboard yang menganggur akan ketikan dan mengetiknya dengan cepat dan menekan tombol enter, Ango tentunya heran dengan perilakunya yang sungguh aneh ini, apa dia benar Dazai itu buang tabiat?

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Dazai yang mengotak atik komputernya lalu menguap.

Pemeriksaanya selesai, sedikit tersenyum pada Ango dan menutup seluruh program yang dijalaninya, "Yahh, terima kasih…"

"Apa yang kau cari? Apa dapat ?"

Dazai malah tertawa dan membuat Ango benar-benar menganggap seluruh gosip tentangnya sebagai anggota aksekutif paling muda dan tergila yang pernah ada dalam Port Mafia adalah benar, memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Yahh…, kalau begitu silahkan tinggalkan ruangan ini segera Dazai"

"Ah, ma-les" ucapnya yang membuat Anggo benar benar habis akal menggubris teman minum akrabnya ini.

"Kalau perlu sesuatu lagi ya cepat katakan bego…, aku mau kerja" nadanya sedikit kesal.

"Ango, kau itu masih muda setidaknya nikmatilah hidupmu ini walaupun sesuram apapun" ucap Dazai sok dewasa meraih kursi dan duduk layaknya anak kecil, yahh tau sendirikan gaya duduk orang satu ini yang rada nganu, uhummm maaf ._.

Duakk! Ango memukulnya telak di kepalanya, mau bagaimana pun orang yang di ganggu pastinya marah, bukan? Ini gak ooc kok , eh kenapa saya malah ngawur maaf, dia sudah kesal karna tidak mendapat tidur yang baik di 2 hari ini, dan Dazai datang mengganggunya benar-benar mimpi buruk

"Jangan menceramahi orang dewasa kau ini, umurku sudah lebih tua darimu" ucapnya mencoba tenang dan membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hehe, aku benarkan Ango?" ucap Dazai mengusap kepalanya dan tersenyum manis di hadapan Ango sementara Ango menjawab dengan helaan nafas, "Kau memintaku menceritakan sesuatu yang ku bilang itu, bukan?"

Dazai mengangguk khas anak-anak

"Yahh, itu soal pelelangan di pasar gelap yang di inginkan harganya cukup hebat"

"Pelelangan apa?"

"Manusia"

"Port Mafia tidak melelang manusia, ingat peraturan Ango. Kita hanya melelang senjata dan membelinya di pasar gelap"

"Iya aku tau…, tapi manusia ini…"

Dazai sedikit memerengkan kepalanya dan Ango berkata, "Bisa di jadikan senjata, lagi pula kita ini organisasi hitam, dan hitam melambangkan apa-kau-tau dan kita bisa melakukan apa-yang-di-inginkan"

Ango menatapnya yang dari tadi tersenyum, antara heran dengan reaksi Dazai, dia tersenyum , senyum yang aneh, dan si surai coklat panjang ini berkata, "Beri tau aku detailnya"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Bos…" ucap Chuuya yang menurunkan topinya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan bergaya barat klasik nan mewah, dan panorama dari lukisan-lukisan besar yang mahal menghiasi dinding-dindingnya, ukiran antik di setiap perabotannya tak kalah mewahnya, ruangan tertutup yang lumayan gelap dengan lampu-lampu antik menyinarinya. Elise kecil sedang menggambar di lantai dengan krayon yang berceceran, gambarannya sungguh mengerikan gumam Chuuya dalam hatinya, gadis kecil itu selalu menggambar darah walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat sadisnya.

"Chuuya-kun, selamat datang. Apa kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu ke mari?"

Chuuya berdiri di depan meja makan yang panjang, sementara Mori duduk di ujungnya menekuk sikunya kedua tangannya di lipat dan menopang dagunya, Chuuya menggeleng kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak"

"Yahh…, tentu saja kau tidak tau terutama kau tidak suka dengan gosip yang beredar di kalangan bawah" sedikit simpul di bibir ketuanya.

"Gosip?"

"Ya…"

"Apa menyangkut aku dan Dazai?"

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu mungkin? Tapi sepertinya desis itu sudah memudar karna kebosanan dan drama yang kalian mainkan habis-habisan, bersyukurlah kalau Dazai memang cukup pintar akan strategi miliknya, dan juga setiap tindakannya. Kau mengenalnya lebih dari aku kan? Kalian tidak bisa menjaga rahasia pribadi rupanya tapi aku tau kalian sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin, tidak peduli apapun, usaha adalah kunci dari segalanya, yang penting kalian sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin, sekuat mungkin" ucapnya dengan pelafalan yang tajam di akhir kalimat.

Mori Ougai sosok yang penuh akan sadisme di dalam tubuhnya dan juga ide-ide licik nan briliantnya yang mendorong Port Mafia sampai sejauh ini.

"Apa artinya aku juga harus berusaha atas tugas yang ingin kau lemparkan padaku kali ini?"

"Chuuya-kun sangat hebat, tentu saja, semua orang harus berusaha saat ini semua anggota eksekutif maupun non eksekutif sedang berusaha mati-matian"

" _Apa lagi ini? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti?"_ gumam Chuuya dengan ekor mata melirik ke samping mencoba berpikir, "Berusaha akan apa? Dan tugas seperti apa yang ingin anda berikan padaku?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya, aku tau ini membosankan untukmu, aku ingin kau memeriksa setiap asusmi di gudang dekat pelabuhan blok G, kau bisa?"

"…,Huh?" gumam Chuuya dalam hati, dia di panggil ke mari hanya untuk memeriksa asusmi di, GUDANG!?

"Baik, aku akan berusaha, Bos" ucapnya dengan pelafalan tajam di akhir kalimat dan nada bicaranya di jaga agar sopan padahal api emosi sudah melahapnya, seandainya dan seandainya dia bukan pimpinan pastinya Chuuya sudah membogemnya habis-habisan, sangat tidak Nakahara jika harus berurusan dengan catat menyatat, koreksi dan lainnya, dia benci hal itu.

Dengan langkah yang cepat dia meninggalkan ruangan pimpinan dengan nada berjalan kesal dan membanting pintu.

Mori mendengus sebentar dan berkata, "Usaha adalah yang terbaik, begitukan? Akutagawa-kun?"

Akutagawa melangkah maju mendekat, dia yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang Mori tanpa di sadari Chuuya tentunya, berjalan dari kegelapan ruangan yang tertutup itu.

"Aku tidak yakin…" ucap Akutagawa sedkit bergetar.

"Tentu kau yakin, kau harus percaya…." sedikit senyuman di bibir tipisnya, senyuman sadis miliknya di lontarkan pada Akutagawa di belakangnya yang berdiri gugup.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu…." ucap Dazai sambil mengangguk kepalanya dan sedikit berdengus, "Kau tidak mau ini tersebarkan, Ango?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tolong rahasiakan ini, Dazai" ucap Ango sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Yahh…, akan ku rahasiakan curahanmu itu" ucap Dazai dengan kekanakannya.

"Bukan curaham woi, aku sungguh-sungguh Dazai, si Bos sudah gila…" ucap Ango dengan sedikit perempatan namun tenang seperti biasa.

"Sejak kapan si pedofil itu, waras?"

Ango terbatuk dan berkata, "Panggilan bawahan untuknya?"

"Bukan, tapi kenyataan" Dazai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Dasar kau ini…" Ango membetulkan kacamatanya lagi, mencoba menghapus kata 'pedofil' dari memori otaknya yang menggambarkan sosok Mori Ougai.

"Yahh…, terima kasih infonya kalau begitu. Selamat bekerja kembali, yaa, aku duluan…" ucap Dazai mengambil mantel hitamnya dan memakainya.

"Yahh, tidak masalah bagiku sih…, tapi…"

Dazai sedikit menoleh ke Ango.

"Bukan, ini bukan soal info atau yang ku beri tau tadi.., itu…, cincin pernikahan, bukan?" tanya Ango seraya menunjuk tangan Dazai yang mengenakan cincin bewarna emas polos di jari manisnya.

"Ini hadiah…"

"Huh…? Dari siapa?"

"Cieee Ango udah mulai kepo…." ejek Dazai.

"Tanya doang, bego…" ada sweetdrop di keningnya.

"Ahahaha ini dari…" Ucap Dazai sambil memamerkan cincinnya.

"Dari orang yang ku cintai…"

Hening sesaat menghampiri mereka, masih dengan posisi Dazai memamerkan cincinnya dan Ango yang berdiri di tempatnya.

"Oh begitu" jawab Ango singkat.

"Ya, begitulahh…" jawab Dazai juga singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, dan juga orang yang mencintaimu itu…, kau dengar aku, Dazai? Jangan membuang keberuntunganmu" ucap Ango yang menasehatinya layaknya adiknya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Ah, Ango sendiri bagaimana?"

"Berisik, mau kepo kau, ya?"

"Ih, tanya doang jangan lebay"

"Ya, begitulah"

"Bagaimana?"

"Mau ku lempar buku?"

"Mulai galak atau apa kau Ango, aku bercanda doang kok…, pasti suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan orang yang peduli akan dirimu" ucap Dazai lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka sedikit pintu dan mendongak ke arah teman minumnya.

"Yah.., jangan menggangguku kerja, sampai nanti" ucap Ango

"Ya, selamat bekerja dehh" dan Dazai pun menghilang dari ruangan kerja Ango.

Ango membetulkan kacamatanya dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Jadi rumor itu benar? Dasar sialan kau Dazai, bikin iri saja…" ucapnya dan pergi ke arah meja kerjanya dan mulai dengan lembar-lembaran kertas yang minta di selesaikan segera.

Dazai berjalan di lorong menatap cincin yang di kenakannya di jari manis sebelah tangan kanannya dan sedikit tersenyum "Chuuya, kau di kata beruntung lho…"

Dan entah mengapa semuanya mengingatkannya akan kekasihnya, yah dia merindukan Nakaharanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di kota besar menjalar ke sudut-sudutnya dengan lampu jalan yang menerawangi setiap sisi, anak-anak muda yang berpakaian modis dan gaya hidup kekinian menjadi simbol para anak remaja, toko-toko dengan segala papan nama warna-warni memberikan efek godaan bagi para turis untuk mencoba sensasi baru di kota ini, kota Yokohama. Tubuhnya mampir sebentar ke toko roti dengan harum menggoda seraya membeli camilan untuk Atsushi kecil, trotoar yang masih di penuhi kehidupan arusnya membawanya saja, berjalan menuju apartemen mewahnya, sesekali menunduk dan menengok kiri dan kanan, membosankan , begitulah pikirnya.

Hidup yang membosankan.

" _Hidup yang membosankan memang, tapi kita bisa memenuhinya dengan warna jika kau mau_ ", kata-kata sang kekasih terngiang begitu saja.

Sudah 5 hari semenjak Dazai mengunjunginya dan bermalam serta menghabiskan waktu dengannya, rasa rindu sedikit menjalarnya, berjalan sendirian di jalanan kota benar benar membuatnya merasa sangat kesepian.

Sesampainya dia di depan apartemennya dia membukanya dengan kunci dan berjalan masuk ke dalamnya, di tutupnya lagi dan menguncinya lagi, anak dengan siluet manis dan berambut putih-perak menghampirinya seraya berkata, "Ibu, Okairii~" dengan senyuman yang membuatnya teringat akan perkataan kekasih sekali lagi.

" _Hidup yang membosankan memang, tapi kita bisa memenuhinya dengan warna jika kau mau"_

"Terserah padamu, Osamu sialan" pekiknya.

"Tadaima, Atsushi" ucap Chuuya melepas topi dan mantelnya lalu menggantungnya di gantungan dekat dengan pintu lau menggendong sang raven putih dan mengecup pipinya.

"Ibu, pekerjaannya bagaimana?" lontar Atsushi, yang sebenarnya membuat Chuuya rada emosi lagi karna Bos yang menuyuruhnya datang hanya untuk memberikan tugas memeriksa asumsi di gudang, jarak sebelumya dengan markas lumayan jauh, dan juga jarak markas dengan gudang blok G, cukup jauh juga.

"Ya begitulah, aku sudah berusaha" di iringi suara tawa paksaan Chuuya.

"Ah, Atsushi seharian ini ngapain saja?" tanya Chuuya yang menggendongnya masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mereka menjumpai ruang tamu yang cukup luas dan mewah tentunya.

"Ah, Atsushi seharian ini tidak ngapa-ngapain, Atsushi membereskan rumah soalnya sudah berdebu sih..." ucapnya dengan jari telunjuk di bibirnya sambil berpikir.

"Ah benarkah, waduhh aku lupa beres-beres sepertinya " ucap Chuuya dengan sweetdrop di keningnya.

"Ummm ummm, tak apa…, Atsushi dulu di panti asuhan juga sering beres-beres kok" ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang membuat Chuuya juga melontarkan senyum yang sama.

"Ah Atsushi mau tanya, yang di dalam lemari besar di sana kenapa isinya botol-botol semua?"

Chuuya sedikit tersentak, bahkan Atsushi juga membuka lemari Winenya, untung saja dia belum membuka salah satu di antaranya karna Atsushi kecil di rumahnya, yah tidak mungkin dia mabuk di depan anak kecil, dan untungnya Chuuya selalu ingat untuk mengunci kamarnya dengan Dazai, takut Atsushi akan menyelinap masuk dan memeriksa barang-barang miliknya dan milik Dazai, ada beberapa senjata tajam dan senapan juga revolver antik yang tersimpan, bisa-bisa Atsushi terekena peluru nyasar atau terluka, atau mungkin bekas-bekas bermalam Dazai dengannya yang seingatnya belum di bersihkannya, atau mungkin majalah dewasa yang-entah-milik-siapa yang di bawa Dazai demi terobosannya, Chuuya sedikit memerah mengingatnya.

"Yahh itu, pokoknya jangan Atsushi otak-atik, jangan lhoo ya…, itu bukan milikku nanti pecah kan kita harus menggantinya " ucap Chuuya dengan kebohongan anehnya, seingatnya ini kebohongan ter-anehnya.

"Ummm, baiklah kalau begitu…."Atsushi memerengkan kepalanya mencoba mengerti dan mengangguk dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih dehh, kalau Atsushi perlu sesuatu katakan saja, apapun…" Chuuya duduk di sofa dan Atsushi di pangkuannya, biasanya dia akan merokok sehabis kerja atau menuang salah satu koleksi Winenya dari lemari penyimpanannya.

"Ah benarkahh?" mata Atsushi berbinar-binar akan ucapan Chuuya.

"Yaa, mau apa? nanti ku belikan"

"Umm, Atsushi mau buku…"

"Buku? Buku apa?"

"Buku apa saja…."

"Yahh…, sayang sekali aku terlalu tidak mengerti dengan buku dan sejenisnya" ucap Chuuya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya _"Tapi kalau kau tanya Wine aku tau segalanya"_ gumamnya dalam hatinya.

"Hummm…, ah Atsushi mau buku cerita saja…."

"Yahh, nanti aku belikan"

"Ibu…"

"Ya?"

"Kapan Atsushi sekolah?"

"Eh?"

Pertanyaan Atsushi membuat Chuuya terdiam sambil berpikir untuk jawaban yang bagus akan hal ini, sekolah? Chuuya tidak pernah merasakan dunia sekolah sejak dia masih kecil, dia selalu belajar di perpustakaan dan belajar dari les-les dan sekolah privat untuk anak-anak di bawah asuhan Port Mafia, begitu pun Dazai, si tukang bolos.

"Ummm….., aku tidak tau" ucap Chuuya melontarkan senyuman, sedikit memaksa

Atsushi tersenyum dan berkata, "Yahhh baik…., tapi Atasushi belum bisa membaca kanji sedikit pun…" ucapnya di selingi pipi merona

"Lha, aku juga kok. Kanji sulit, sulit, males bacanya" ucap Chuuya dengan nada jijiknya, sudah di katakan kalau Nakahara benci buku.

"Tapi…, Ayahmu bisa membaca kanji dengan cukup baik" ucapnya lagi.

"Ayah?"

"Iya, dia suka baca buku, kalau mau beli buku sama Ayahmu saja, dia tau menahu soal buku dari pada aku" ucap Chuuya sambil meneglus raven putih Atsushi.

"Waaahhh…., berarti Ayah bisa mengajarkan Atsushi membaca kanji dong, yaa?"

"Iya dong…, pastinya" di ikuti kecupan di pipi Atsushi.

"AYEEE" Atsushi bersorak khas anak-anak, pemandangan ini membuat Chuuya bisa melupakan rasa lelahnya untuk sesaat, yahh lebih sehat daripada rokok ataupun wine ataupun layar ponsel dan time-line menjijikan.

"Ibu…, kapan Ayah pulang dari luar negeri?" tanya Atsushi yang membuat Chuuya tersontak kaget.

"Yahh…, secepatnya Atsushi…, secepatnya" nadanya sedikit berubah saat mengatakan kata terakhir.

"Atsushi, aku bawakan kue kamu letakkan di piring ya, Atsushi kan suka kue coklat dan aku belikan dua itu…" ucap Chuuya sambil menunjuk kotak kue dengan isinya.

"Baikk…." Jawabnya yang turun dari pangkuan Chuuya dan berjalan menuju dapur sambil membawa kotak kue tersebut.

Chuuya menghela nafas dalam, lagi-lagi dia teringat akan keseluruhannya dengan Dazai, mungkin dia benar-benar rindu akan si Osamu sialan yang membuatnya nyaman dan hangat, di ambilnya handphonenya mengetik nama 'Makarel' di kontak handphonenya dan menelponnya.

Sambungan dapat, dan …

Dazai menjawab.

"Chuuya" panggilnya, dalam lubuk hatinya dia merindukan Dazai dan sangat menyukai suaranya saat memanggil namanya.

"Oi, kau sedang apa?"

"Hm? Nelpon cuma mau tanya begitu?"

"Salah aku tanya begitu?"

"Engga kok, ah Atsushi bagaimana?" tanya Dazai di dengar dari suaranya dia berada di luar ruangan, Chuuya beranjak dari sofanya meuju balkon apartemennya

"Atsushi baik-baik saja. Dia sehat dia rindu padamu"

Chuuya memandang langit malam dan menikmati udara malam di balkonnya, suara Dazai semakin jernih di dengarnya, bulan penuh menatapnya di balkonnya, bulan purnama penuh, "Yahh…, aku juga sihh" semburat merah di pipinya.

"Eh? Ah gitu, kalian berdua merindukanku rupanya hmmm?" ada suara mengejeknya.

"Ngaco kau…"

"Chuuya tidak pernah mau jujur, ya?"

"Kau yang membuatku tidak mau jujur, kau menjijikkan, sungguh"

Dazai tertawa kecil di sana Chuuya juga ikut tertawa kecil (Hayooo yang ldran jangan baper :v /bletak) lalu Dazai berkata, "Aku juga merindukanmu…"

Ada semburat merah di sana untungnya Dazai tidak melihatnya, dia memainkan rambutnya sendiri dan berkata "Malam ini kau mau kemari?"

"Hmmm? Boleh saja, banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu"

"Oh ya ada apa rupanya? Apa hal penting?"

"Sangat, sangat penting" suara Dazai mendadak dingin saat itu.

"Begitu, ya, cepatlah datang kalau penting. Hei, kalau kau mau datang bisa belikan beberapa bahan makanan, aku lupa pergi ke supermarket"

"Lha? Kenapa?"

"Tadi Bos sialan menyuruhku memeriksa asumsi di gudang blok G"

"Wa, gudang tua!? Pasti Chuuya kerepotan, aku sudah minta kalau gudang itu tak usah di pakai lagi, tapi dia tidak mau dengar, dasar Pedo!"

Chuuya tertawa mendengarnya "Berhentilah memanggilnya begitu bego, kalau ada yang tau dan melapor kau bisa jadi kelinci percobaan"

"Ada kok, tadi aku refleks ngomong pada Ango, yahh aku tak tau dia bakalan ngadu atau tidak"

"Kalau kau mati…."

"Chuuya jadi janda wahahahahaha" di susul tawa lucknut Dazai.

"Kampret, kalau kau sampai ke sini akan ku tendang kau, sungguh!"

Dazai masih tertawa dan berkata "Gomen na…, tapi kan emang bener, ah Atsushi mana? Aku mau bicara padanya…."

"Ah…, sudahlah cepat ke mari, kalau kau kemari kau kan bisa bicara padanya sepuas yang kau mau"

"Iya iya, aku sedang di supermaket nihh, apa saja yang mau di beli?"

"Ummmm itu….." Chuuya mulai menyebutkan bahan makanan satu per satu yang di ingatnya mulai menipis di kulkasnya.

Atsushi meletakkan kue di piring yang terbuat dari keramik yang dipoles lembut itu ,warnanya putih, 2 kue coklat, 1 cheesecake dan satu lagi fruitcake di letakkan dengan rapi ke atasnya, tangan mungil itu bertepuk sekali dan berkata, "Siap, saatnya memanggil Ibu…" ucap Atsushi.

Dia turun dari kursinya lantaran tubuhnya yang masih kecil dan belum bisa menyampai meja makan, dia menatap keluar jendela, bulan purnama juga menatapnya.

"Waa…, bulan purnama, ya…." Pekiknya.

Saat Atsushi mulai berjalan tuk mencari Chuuya dia tersentak.

"MATI KAU SANA!" teriak Chuuya pada handphonenya.

Bagaimana tidak bisa teriak? Dazai melewati lorong-lorong di supermarket sambil mencari barang yang di perlukan Chuuya dan memasuki area obat-obatan, dan di temukannya…

"Eh, Chuuya, ada merek pengaman baru nihh, mau coba?" tentunya suaranya menggodanya, bahkan Chuuya sangat geli mendengarnya.

"POKOKNYA AKU SUDAH BERI KAU SELURUH BAHANNYA, KALAU ADA YANG KURANG KU BUNUH KAU SAMPAI SINI!" teriaknya sekali lagi pada handphonenya.

"Iya iya, jadi pengamannya di beli tidak?" sekali lagi Dazai Osamu menggodanya, dan tentu saja bukan Dazai kalau tidak menggodanya sedikit pun.

"MATI SANA!" Chuuya menutup jaringannya dan menghela nafas lantaran malu atau tidak tau mau menggambarkan apa di situasinya saat ini, mencoba tenang pipinya juga sedikit memanas "Dazai sialan" umpatnya dalam hati.

Chuuya menghela nafas sambil merenggangkan tubuh ke udara lalu menguap, di lihatnya jam di handphonenya menunjukkan pukul 07 lebih 30 menit malam dan berkata, "Yakk, saatnya masak…" ucapnya dan mulai berjalan masuk ke apartemennya.

"Atsushi ki-" ucap Chuuya

Chuuya sedikit terbelalak.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dazai membawa barang belanjaannya yang cukup banyak menuju apartemen milik Chuuya, menjahilinya bisa membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang akan desas-desus di Port Mafia, berjalan menelusuri kerumunan kehidupan. Kerumunan orang-orang yang mencari kesenangan di satu malam, kesenangannya hanya satu, ya, hanya satu, tempat yang akan di tujunya dan dua orang yang akan membuatnya bewarna di kehidupannya.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti untuk sementara, apa hanya firasatnya atau apa? Secepat angin dan secepat mobil yang melaju di jalanan Dazai pun berlari menuju apartemen milik Chuuya.

"Chuuya, Atsushi…." pekiknya panik dan masih berlari.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen milik Chuuya dengan cepat dia mengambil kunci duplikat dan membuka pintu apartemen milik Chuuya, di letakkannya belanjaannya di lantai atau lebih tapatnya di buangnya,

"CHUUYA, ATSUSHI!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be countinued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

HEI THEREEEE its satsuki greyyyy

Maaf kalau lama up dateyaa ( = w = ) saya bingung bingung aneh ama cerita saya kali ini, ahhhh di tunggu sajaaaa di tungggu sajaaaaa, ILUSTRASINYA BELUM KELARRRRRR AAAAAAA SHITTTUUU stresss saya, kalo buat ff tanpa illust itu rasanya gek ena loo, sumpah dahh!

Wwwww :v maaf maaf…

Yap trimakasih buanyakkk udah luangin waktu di fanfc ini fufufu saya bahagiaaaa

Bahagia banget apalagi kalau kalian reviewww, need you reviewww minnaaaa ( T w T ) biar saya semangat lagi nulisnyaaa mueheheeh :*

AHH SAYA MAU KASIH ANNOUNCMENTTTT SIMAK SIMAK BAGI FANS SOUKOKU KURANG HASUPANN

:v :v jrengg jrennggg jrenggg :'v :'v

Bakalan ada sequel dari fanfic soukoku retem saya, mueheheheh INI DI PAKSA SAMA UHUMMM TAKK USAH DI SEBUTKAN nanti dia maluuu

DAN DIA REKUES 10 RONDEEEEE

HARDCOOOREEEMUKAMPRET10RONDEGUEGAKTAHANBEGOOO

Ntar laptopp jebol kena 10 ronde :'''v ya ya ya ya ya di tunggu saja di tunggu, DAN GAK JANJI 10 RONDEEE GAK NIATTT /heh

Jangan bikin saya makin bejad readers and shenpai ( ' ' ) debut awal saya antimenstrem tau gakkk!? muahahahahaha x'''DDDDD

Yakkk see you in next chapterrr

Review? Yes please ~ ( ^ w ^ ) /

salam

satsuki grey

* * *

.

.

 _ **(Telah di ubah dari naskah aslinya karna mengandung banyak typo, mengubah sedikit demi pencocokan plot, jika ada kata yang kurang atau tertinggal atau apapun, mohon bantuannya lewat review, mohon b-a-n-t-u-a-n-n-y-a!)**_

(The bmg was = "Coldplay - Magic" )


	4. An Clarity (part 2)

**Difficult**

 **文豪** **ストレイ** **ドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Story and Fiction by: satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

T

 **Warning:**

Gaje berlebihan, Typo bertebaran, Sho-ai Sei-ai, YAOI adalah kewajiban, OOC itu mutlak, AU/AR, Slash of Love, dan lain warning gak jelasnya.

 **Summary:**

 _Double Black_ di kenal sebagai senjata andalan milik Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya, walaupun begitu mereka juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi mereka di balik eksetensi dan cerita yang ada, dan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang sulit, di tambah dengan anak kecil dari panti asuhan yatim piatu.

Bungou Stray Dogs

Drama, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Indonesia, Soukoku fanfiction-serial, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen milik Chuuya dengan cepat dia mengambil kunci duplikat dan membuka pintu apartemen milik Chuuya, di letakkannya belanjaannya di lantai atau lebih tepatnya di buangnya,

"CHUUYA, ATSUSHI!" teriaknya

Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Dazai lupa akan satu hal…

 _"Beri tau aku detailnya…" tanya Dazai._

 _Ango menghela nafas "Yahh itu…., pelelangan manusia dengan kekuatan supranatural tapi tak bisa mengendalikannya…."_

 _"Memangnya ada?"_

 _"Ada…, apa yang tidak ada di dunia ini, Dazai? dan satu lagi, mereka menawarkan harga tinggi untuk pemilik kekuatan yang bisa merubah dirinya menjadi harimau, dan kita sedang mencarinya…" ucap Ango, Dazai diam sejenak,mencoba mengerti dengan logikanya._

Dia lupa…

Atau ini memang firasatnya?

Tepat di hadapan Dazai, harimau putih dengan ukuran sedang sekitar 5 tahunan (umur hewan 5 tahunan sudah cenderung besar) berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yang benar saja…" pekiknya antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Dazai!" teriak Chuuya yang sedang berdiri terbalik di atas langit-langit.

Dazai menatap pria kecil itu, dan kembali menatap Atsushi, namun di detik berikutnya dia sedikit lengah, makhluk bertaring tajam tersebut melompat ke arahnya dan hampir menerkamnya.

Chuuya pun mendorong tubuhnya dan melesat ke arah mekhluk buas tersebut, hampir melayangkan tendangan mautnya namun Dazai menghindari terkaman harimau tersebut dan menahan tendangan Chuuya dengan menghindar ke arahnya, mereka terseret cukup jauh dan menabrak meja.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu penyusup da-" tanya Chuuya tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit dari terpental bagaimana.

"Jangan Chuuya…"

"Huh!?"

"Biar aku yang menangani ini…."

Dazai pun berdiri, sepertinya lengannya terkilir karna menahan tubuh Chuuya juga agar tidak terlalu sakit saat ambruk ke lantai.

Harimau putih dengan tatapan dan taring kelaparan menatapnya, sementara pria dengan perban yang terlilit rapi di setiap tubuhnya masih tenang dengan panoramanya.

"Cukup sampai di sini, ya, Atsushi…."

Harimau itu datang menyerangnya kembali, dan Dazai mulai mengaktifkan kekuatannya.

" _Ningen Shikaku"_ ucapnya datar

Cahaya kebiruan mengelilinginya dan harimau tersebut tepat berada di depannya, satu sentuhan kecil di ujung jari telunjuknya menyentuh kening harimau tersebut, cahaya serupa langit meneglilingi mereka, hingga wujud harimau tersebut berubah menjadi sosok yang dia kenal, Atsushi kecil dengan kesadaran yang kosong.

Menangkapnya di pelukannya dan terduduk di lantai karna menahan beban dan rasa sakit di lengannya.

"Atsu-shi?" pekik Chuuya tak percaya dengan mata terbelalak.

Dazai menoleh ke belakang, tepat di hadapan Chuuya dengan tatapan dingin di sinari cahaya bulan purnama biru.

"Banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu, dan itu sangat penting…." Suaranya menggema di benak Chuuya sampai dia bingung mau membalas apa? b\Bahkan rasa sakit nyeri serta darah di lengannya yang di akibatkan cakaran harimau juga tak terasa perih.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Haii its satuski grey and here the chapter 4 from my damn fiction

Enjoy~ ah saya boleh minta tolong untuk tidak menerka nerka ceritanya ntar ku bacok kalian satu satu :''v satsuki ini sadis masyaallah astajim jangan buat ane tambah bejat woiiii, dan selamat atas tebakan kalian! Yeeee saya kasih hadiah sayatan di leher ^^ ~ wwww dan tolong sediakan tempat sandaran karna chapter ini akan terasa sedikit perih untuk penikmat Soukoku aliran keras berbau hurts *devilsmilestillcutelikeatsushi wwwww *kalo gk kena hurtsnya bacok saya di omake :v

.

.

* * *

 **Chap 4. An Clarity (part 2)**

.

.

.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti suasana di jam berikutnya setelah Dazai menggotong Atsushi ke kamarnya. Ruangan yang berantakan, cahaya dari sinar bulan merayap masuk dari jendela apartemen si iris biru, dia duduk di sofa masih diam dan bingung akan kenyataan di depan matanya, sementara si iris coklat kemerahan melilit perban di lengan si azure dengan lembut sambil menunduk, rambut coklatnya menutupi hampir sebagian wajah tampannya, luka akibat ketidak sadaran Atsushi menggaris lengan Chuuya hingga berdarah, cukup hebat tidak terlalu lebar.

"Ugh…" pekik Chuuya saat lengannya terasa perih.

"Maaf…" jawab Dazai sambil mendongkak ke tatapan Chuuya.

"Menurutmu berapa lama lagi lukanya tertutup?" tanya Chuuya.

"Hm? Mungkin seminggu…."

"Oh ya sudah…."

Jawab Chuuya singkat dan keheningan menyusul kembali di antara mereka, beberapa menit hingga Chuuya angkat suara, "Mau sampai kapan kita begini?" tanyanya.

"Hm?"

"Mau sampai kau tidak cerita padaku, Dazai?" tanyanya dengan suara rendahnya terdengar agak lirih.

"Soal apa?"

"Jangan bodoh sialan, tentu saja soal Atsushi…"

Hening sejenak, lalu Dazai angkat suara sambil menyelesaikan lilitan perban pada Chuuya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menceritakannya padamu yang akunya juga bingung ingin menceritakannya?"

"Ya bicara saja sialan!" suara Chuuya sedikit meninggi.

"Tenanglah Chuuya, a-"

Chuuya mengambil tangannya dari genggaman Dazai lalu berkata, "Kau…, bagaimana aku bisa tenang, HAHH!?" suaranya pun meninggi, sepertinya dia sudah di lahap kekecewaan atau kemarahan?

Terlihat begitu.

Dazai sedikit diam dan menjawab, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" terdengar tanpa harapan

"Bajingan, kau masalahnya, seharusnya aku tau itu…"

"Tau apa?"

"Tau kalau seharusnya kau tak perlu membawa Atsushi kemari…" Chuuya menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang masih dengan sarung tangan hitam kesayangannya.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu, Chuuya?"

Chuuya tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, lalu suaranya mulai terdengar seperti ketakutan, "Aku tidak tau kalau harimau barusan adalah Atsushi…, ku kira itu serangan balasan kelompok yang kita habisi beberapa minggu yang lalu…"

Dazai diam sebentar, "Ah…., benar juga…." ucap Dazai pelan.

"Lalu? Kau tidak perlu takut, bukan? Ada aku di sini…."

"Bukan itu…."

"Lalu?"

"Aku takut aku bisa membunuh Atsushi seandainya dia bisa ku tendang tadi…" sekarang Chuuya menatap Dazai.

"Itu?"

"Ya, seandainya kau tidak-"

Dazai meraih dagu Chuuya menatap iris biru lautan di sana, menatapnya dalam dan berkata,

"Sejak kapan Dazai Osamu tidak memiliki firasat yang tajam, Chuuya?" ada senyuman di sana namun tidak dengan Chuuya menatapnya datar, heran akan itu dia pun bertanya, "Apa?"

"Kau kira itu lucu? Kau kira aku melawak sekarang?"

"Tentu tidak…"

"Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum sialan!" tangan tersebut di tepis kasar olehnya.

"Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana, Chuuya?"

"Bagaimana apanya!? Kau!" Chuuya mulai berteriak kata 'kau' sedikit di tekankan.

Dazai diam memandang sang kekasih yang kalang panik ini. Dia lebih memilih diam mendengarkan.

"Kau, seharusnya tidak di sini….." ucapnya agak lirih.

"Aku bingung sekarang, kurasa sudah cukup akan ini. Dasar, kenapa masalah selalu datang begitu saja…" Masih sama dengan kepala yang menunduk tanpa memandang Dazai.

"Kenapa Dazai? Jelaskan padaku…" posisinya masih sama.

"Apa?"

"Aku muak akan keadaan yang membingungkan ini…"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Chuuya menatap Dazai matanya sudah di bendung air dan menjawab dengan kasar, "Kau, seharusnya kau tau, aku tau, aku tidak menerimamu…"

Dazai terdiam memandang Chuuya, sedikit terdiam namun bertanya, "Kenapa kau bicara begitu, Chuuya?"

"Kau berjanji di malam itu untuk membuatku bahagia…, siapa yang memintaku demikian Dazai!? Kenapa kau selalu membawa masalah padaku? Kenapa Dazai, KENAPA!?" sekarang suaranya benar-benar meninggi dengan sedikit air mata yang jatuh.

Dazai diam memandangnya tatapannya antara merasa sedih atau bingung.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membawa Atsushi kemari, anak itu…, aku sudah bilang kalau kita ini Mafia dan kenapa kau tidak mengerti…, KENAPA!?" ucap Chuuya dengan teriakan di akhir kelimat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dazai…, aku sudah bilang kalau aku takut menedangnya tadi, aku takut bisa membunuhnya kapan saja, bagaimana kalau Atsushi sampai tertembak karna kita atau apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaaan kita? KITA? KAU MENGERTI? KITA MAFIAAA, KEADAAN KITA, KEHIDUPAN KITA, SIALANNN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTII!? PERLU KU JELASKAN!?" Chuuya tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan air mata pun jatuh terlalu banyak. Emosi, tidak terkendali, frustasi, panik, ketakutan.

"Kau khawatir akan Atsushi dan Aku kan?"

Chuuya terdiam memandang Dazai air matanya masih jatuh di pelipis dan membasahi sofa yang didudukinya, Dazai kembali menenangkannya, menyentuh pipi sang kekasih dengan lembut dan berkata untuk meyakinkan keadaan dan membuat kecemasannya berkurang.

"Kita bisa melewatinya….."

Chuuya diam, bibirnya bergetar.

Ditariknya lembut lengannya dan memeluknya hangat, hangat agar dirinya tenang, tenang dalam kata kata yang menyelimutinya, "Aku selalu di sampingmu Chuuya, aku sudah menjadi milikmu, kau juga, kita keluarga selalu bersama. Kau, Aku dan Atsushi kecil, jangan memanggil Atsushi begitu atau apa, aku tau kau khawatir akannya dan juga aku, tapi tenanglah…" di dekapnya erat Chuuya yang bergetar dan terisak sambil mengelus ravennya dan punggungnya.

"Dazai…" panggilnya lirih dan mulai menangis.

"Sssshhh, sudahlah menangis saja kalau kau mau, silahkan…, maaf kalau aku terlambat datang, aku selalu begitu ya,Chuuya…" sedikit suara menghibur untuk menenangkannya.

Chuuya memeluk Dazai semakin erat, meremas sedikit setelan yang masih di kenakannya dan menangis semaunya di dada bidangnya yang hangat.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia, kan? Kau boleh menghajarku habis-habisan kalau aku berbohong padamu, akan ku usahakan kau bahagia, Chuuya" suaranya sangat dalam dan menenangkan Chuuya hingga tubuhnya benar-benar berhenti bergetar.

Dazai tersenyum di balik pelukan dan menutup matanya perlahan, membiarkan suasana ini terus menyelimuti mereka, membiarkan suasana dingin mereda menjadi hangat. Chuuya perlahan menjadi tenang, Dazai bergumam menyanyikan lagu yang entah milik siapa atau lagu favoritnya untuk menenangkan Chuuya, hingga si raven orange ini melepaskan pelukannya.

Rambutnya berantakkan, matanya sembab dan cemberut di sana, walaupun begitu Dazai merasa gemas akan wajahnya saat ini, tanpa sebab dia mencubit pipi si Chibi.

"Chuuya selalu manis kalau habis menangis…, hehehe…"

"Ugh! Paan sihh" Chuuya menepis tangan Dazai sambil membuang wajahnya dan mengusap sendiri pipi yang di cubit Dazai dengan cemberut.

"Nehh Dazai…." panggil Chuuya lalu menatap Dazai

"Hm?"

"Maaf yang tadi…" mulai ada semburat merah di sana.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah?"

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Sudahlah, itu wajar bagi kau yang tidak tau apapun soal ini semua…" tersenyum padanya.

"…Jadi? Bagaimana kejelasan ini semua?"

Dazai menghela nafas sedikit panjang dan mulai bercerita, di sandarkannya punggungnya pada punggung sofa.

"Atsushi memiliki kekuatan supranatural di dalam dirinya seperti yang kau lihat tadi, merubah dirinya menjadi harimau entah dia sadar atau tidak saat menjadi wujud harimau itu…"

"Tunggu, dari mana kau tau itu?" ucap Chuuya dengan suara kaget.

"Ango, aku bertanya padanya di ruangannya tadi siang sambil memeriksa database di ruang kerjanya, karna database yang ku cari di ruang penyimpanan informasi pusat juga sudah di hapus, dan begitulah…"

"Bukan itu! Aku tanya kau tau Atsushi memiliki kekuatan supranatural itu dari mana? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"…Tebakan, keluarga Atsushi di bunuh oleh anggota Mafia memang, aku belum tau detailnya"

"Sialan! Jangan bercanda!"

"Tidak kok, lagi pula orang-orang yang membunuh ke dua orang tua Atsushi juga sudah mati"

"Huh!?"

"Aku serius, 5 tahun yang lalu ada sebuah penyerangan di daerah kecil, dan organisasi ini turun tangan membantu, dan kedua orang tua Atsushi adalah korban, saat itu Atsushi berumur 4 bulan, karna Mafia biasanya tidak membunuh seorang anak kecil jadinya Atsushi di tempatkan di sebuah panti asuhan…"

"Lalu? Apa motif penyerangan itu…"

"Databasenya tidak terlalu lengkap jadi hanya ringkasan peristiwanya saja, karna database di tempat Anggo hanyalah ringkasan semua, sulit kalau database utamanya sudah di hapus…"

"Siapa pemimpin penyerangan itu, Dazai?"

Dazai diam sebentar sambil memainkan rambutnya sedikit lalu berkata dengan tatapan dingin,

"Si Pedo…"

Chuuya diam sambil memijitkan matanya, "Saat itu umur kita 18 tahun, kita belum di perbolehkan mengikuti misi-misi penyerangan"

"Hummm, begitulah kenyataannya…." Dazai melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya dan besandar di punggung sofa sambil menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, Chuuya masih duduk menatapnya. Dazai membuka matanya merasa kalau dia di tatap sangat tidak nyaman.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada Chuuya.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, bukan!? Apa Dazai!?" ucapnya dengan nada datar menekankan segala pertanyaannya

"Tidak ada, aku mengatakan semuanya yang ku tau, sungguh…"

"Jangan bohong…, apa lagi yang kau ketahui!?"

"Hmm?"

"DAZAI!"

"Yahh, aku takut kau akan mengamuk kalau mendengar ini…" Dazai kembali duduk tegak sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, di tatapnya Chuuya yang masih duduk menatapnya dengan tatpan heran dan datar.

"Apa?"

"Saat ini Port Mafia menjual manusia dengan kekuatan supranatural seperti Atsushi di pasar gelap, di tambah kalau dia masih anak-anak…"

"Tunggu! Itu kan illegal!" suaranya meninggi.

"Sejak kapan kita bisa dapat sertifikat legal, Chuuya?"

"Yahh…, aku-"

Mata Chuuya sedikit terbelalak, Dazai memandangnya heran, "Apa?" tanyanya yang menatap Chuuya mendadak syok.

 _"Chuuya-kun sangat hebat, tentu saja semua orang harus berusaha, saat ini semua anggota eksekutif maupun non eksekutif sedang berusaha mati-matian"_ perkataan Mori pun terngiang tiba-tiba secara horror di pikirannya.

"Dazai…" panggilnya pelan dengan suara datar.

Dazai masih diam, di lihatnya tubuh Chuuya agak bergetar lalu dia mengangkat pandangannya dan berkata, "Kita harus membawa Atsushi pergi dari sini…"

"Kau berpikir hal yang sama seperti ku, ya?"

"Harus"

"Tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"Atsushi adalah anak kita, sudah tugas kita untuk melindunginya…"

"Tapi kalau Atsushi di sini dan kita ketahuan Atsushi ak-"

"Tidak akan"

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak naif sialan…"

"Aku berjanji Chuuya…, sudah tugasku melindungi kalian berdua, keluargaku…" Dazai tersenyum memandang Chuuya dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Chuuya diam di tempatnya, masih diam, bibirnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu.

Antara percaya dan tidak mau percaya dengan ucapan Dazai, namun…

 _"Hidup yang membosankan memang, tapi kita bisa memenuhinya dengan warna jika kau mau"_

Kata-kata sang Osamu terngiang lembut di kepalanya, dengan helaan nafas agar tenang dia berkata, "Dazai…, berjanjilah…, berjanjilah kalau keluarga ini masih akan bersama, ya…?" dan senyuman lembut juga di lontarkan sang surai orange.

Dalam cahaya purnama biru lautan dan heningnya malam, mereka bertautan tangan dan mendekap diri mereka dalam kehangatan, Chuuya menghela nafas seraya mencium bau farfum dan keringat Dazai, bau khas Osamu yang menempel. Dazai menutup matanya pelan merasakan kehangatan lembut yang membekap mereka seraya mencium pundak sang kekasih lembut

"Aku bejanji Chuuya…" bisiknya lembut di telinga sang raven orange dan kembali mencium pundaknya "Aku merindukanmu, sungguh…"

"Aku juga, Dazai…" ucap Chuuya lirih sambil menautkan tangannya di punggungnya dan meremas setelan saat dia merasakan Dazai mencium lehernya, nafasnya sangat terasa di arterinya, dengan benda kenyal dan basah bisa di rasakannya di kulit lehernya, menutup mata sekuatnya dan berusaha tidak bersuara sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Dazai membekap Chuuya semakin erat dan masih melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dasar bodoh!" ucapnya dengan semu merah berusaha melepas Dazai.

"Sedikit saja…" ucap Dazai masih sibuk dengan perbuatannya, Chuuya meronta sedikit.

Dan dalam satu hempasan dia berhasil menjatuhkan Chuuya di sofa dengan mulusnya, sedikit bunyi dentuman namun pelan bisa terdengar, Dazai menautkan tangannya pada tangan Chuuya yang sama rampingnya seperti tubuhnya, menahan tubuhnya di bawah, wajah Chuuya sudah memerah seperti kepiting dan berkata dengan kasar,

"Kau mau apa bodoh!"

"Ku bilang sedikit saja…" tangan kanan Dazai menyelinap masuk ke sarung tangan yang di pakai Chuuya, dia mengusap cincin yang menempel di jari manisnya dan berkata dengan senyuman.

"Kau memakainya setiap saat ya?"

"Huh? Ya iya…, ini kan cincin pernikahan apa salahnya?"

"Tidak salah kok…, aku juga memakainya setiap saat"

"Kau kan tidak pakai sarung tangan nanti ketauan dasar bodoh"

Tertawa rendah, perlahan Dazai membuka sarung tangan itu dan menggenggam erat tangan Chuuya, merasakan jemari-jemarinya yang lentik dan hangat, tangan kirinya yang menahan tangan kiri Chuuya di lepaskan, dan perlahan mulai membuka 2 kancing kemejanya.

"Sialan hei! Kau mau apa? Ada anak kecil di apartemen ini, idiot!"

"Tenang, aku tidak macam-macam kok, satu macam saja, yaitu kau"

Chuuya memerah padam akan perkataan Dazai, tangan kirinya tidak bisa di gerakan lantaran perih dan sakit karna goresan kuku harimau, Dazai mendekat ke arahnya, ke lehernya Chuuya, Chuuya menutup matanya kuat, dia sudah bisa merasakan nafas Dazai di sekitar sana, namun,

Suara tangisan Atsushi terdengar di kamar sambil berteriak "Ibuuuuu…!"

Dazai terperanjat dan Chuuya mendongak ke arah suara teriakan itu, "Atsushi" ucapnya dengan lihai dia menjauhkan Dazai dan kunciannya berlari ke kamar Atsushi dengan sedikit panik.

"Dazai bereskan sedikit ruangan ini, cepatt!" teriaknya pada sang Suami sambil menunjuk si perban dengan kasar dan berlari menuju kamar Atsushi, sementara Dazai duduk di tempatnya sambil mengusap kepalanya dan teratawa pelan.

"Dasar Chuuya, bilangnya ingin membuang Atsushi namun dia yang malah lebih panik dariku… nehh…"

Chuuya datang sambil membawa Atsushi ke ruang tamu, anak itu masih menangis dan mendekap Chuuya, sementara Chuuya mengelus raven dan punggungnya sambil menenangkannya "Ssshhh diam diam Atsushi, sudah-sudah jangan menangis…, itu tadi hanya mimpi buruk saja…, sssshhh diam ya, diam…"

Dazai sedang merapikan meja dan serpihan kaca, di tinggalkannya pekerjaannya dan beralih ke Chuuya dan Atsushi.

"Chuuya, sini biar ku gendong Atsushi, aku rindu padanya" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ayahhhhhhh…." Tangisnya sedikit teriak dan di raihnya Atsushi kecil sambil menggendongnya dan mengelus punggungnya "Ayah lama sekali pulangnya Atsushi takut…"

"Kenapa takut? Takut kenapa? Mimpi buruk, ya?"

Chuuya membereskan sedikit kekacauan di ruangan ini, yang Atsushi tidak sadari karna masih takut dan menangis, Dazai masih menenangkannya sambil menimangnya.

"Atsushi mimpi jadi harimau…"

Dazai mendengus, "He…? Harimau? Kan harimau keren" Chuuya diam mendengarkan.

"Tidak keren…"

"Kenapa tidak keren?"

"Di mimpi itu Atsushi mimpi menyakar Ibu…"

Chuuya sedikit tersentak saat merapikan meja hias dengan beberapa vas di sana.

"He? Lalu Ayah bagaimana?"

"Ayah datang menyelamatkan Ibu, lalu Atsushi mimpi mau menerkam Ayah dan Ibu, lalu Atsushi juga bermimpi mau menerkam Ayah juga…"

Chuuya yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebenarnya juga sedikit syok dengan apa yang dia dengar dari jauh, _"Atsushi benar-benar ingat semuanya?"_

"Yah, namun sayangnya Atsushi-kun, itu semua tidak mimpi…" Dazai menurunkan Atsushi dari gendongannya.

"Huh?" Atsushi dan Chuuya sama-sama berpekik heran.

"Oi Dazai!" teriak Chuuya refleks.

"Chuuya, kemarilah…" Dazai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan santai, menyuruh Chuuya ikut dalam rencananya.

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya yang sudah berdiri di samping Dazai.

"Lihat Atsushi-kun? Lengan Ibumu terlilit perban dan Atsushi bermimpi mencakar lengan Ibu, kan?" ucap Dazai sambil menggenggam lengan Chuuya.

"Ti..ti..ti..tidak mungkin" ucap Atsushi yang nampak panik.

"Dazai!" teriak Chuuya sambil melepas tangan Dazai dari genggamannya.

"Kalau tidak percaya coba Atsushi-kun menggenggam telingamu" Dazai tersenyum sambil menunjuk Atsushi kecil.

"Teli…nga?" Atsushi menggenggam telinganya, ada yang aneh, telinganya terasa sangat lembut dengan bulu di sana.

"Hahhh!?" Chuuya dan Atsushi malah sama-sama berteriak.

Dazai malah tertawa, Chuuya meraih kerah baju Dazai dan berkata "Kau ini bagaimana sihh, Atsu-"

"Ini lebih baik dari pada Atsushi tidak mengetahui dirinya sama sekali" ucap Dazai sambil mengangkat lengannya tanda dia menyerah dan tak mau menggubris amukan Chuuya.

" …." Atsushi gagap masih memegangi telinga kucingnya.

"Nahh Atsushi-kun, coba lihat belakangmu…" Dazai kembai tersenyum.

Atsushi menoleh ke belakang di dapatinya sebuah benda panjang dan berbulu, ekor, ya ekor.

"HAH!? A-a-a-apa ini…?" Atsushi kembali panik.

"Woi Dazai kau ini mau apa sihh, oii.." Chuuya mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Dazai sementara Dazai malah tertawa.

"Yahh…, ini lebih baik dari pada Atsushi tidak tau apa-apa dasar Chuuya…"

"Tapi kalau begini Atsu-"

"Tidak" potong Dazai.

Dazai menghampiri Atsushi jongkok setingginya dan mengusap rambut Atsushi kecil yang diam dengan kenyataan yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Jadi kamu sudah mengerti kan Atsushi? Kamu tidak boleh jadi penakut lagi…"

Atsushi memandang Dazai dengan tatapan polosnya lalu menunduk dengan keraguan dan berkata dengan suara parau, "Tapi Atsushi tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini…, apa mungkin juga ya karna kekuatan ini Atsushi sering di rantai di basement panti asuhan?"

"Rantai? Basement?" Dazai berpekik heran.

"Umm, setiap malam, kalau hari menjelang siang Atsushi di bebaskan"

"Apa mereka merantaimu di malam bulan purnama, kan?" tanya Dazai.

"Iya, kalau di kira kira memang di tengah-tengah bulan"

"Apa mereka melakukan hal yang lain padamu ?" tanya Chuuya yang juga jongkok menyamai tingginya.

Atsushi sedikit menunduk, wajahnya tampak sedih matanya juga sudah terbendung.

"Iya, banyak hal…"

Dazai dan Chuuya memandangnya diam.

"Jadi selama ini pemilik panti tidak memberi tau Atushi kalau Atsushi punya kekuatan ini, pantas saja selama di panti asuhan Atsushi juga jarang bermain dengan anak-anak panti lainnya, mungkin hanya Atsushi yang tidak tau,ya?"

"Isolasi?" pekik Chuuya sambil melirik Dazai.

"Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Chuuya.

"Kepala panti pernah sekali mencoba membunuh Atsushi"

Dazai dan Chuuya diam di tempat mereka, tidak bisa membayangkan betapa banyaknya luka yang di terima Atsushi selama berada di panti asuhan.

"Atsushi di ikat lalu di buat untuk tidak bernafas di ember penuh dengan air es, kepala Atsushi di tenggelamkan, di sana"

Masih diam, Dazai maupun Chuuya tidak mampu berkomentar apapun saat memandang anak kecil yang manis ini memiliki pengalaman yang amat pahit, mungkin lebih pahit dari pada masa kecil mereka berdua dan bagaimana mereka sebelum di tampung di Port Mafia.

"Atsushi salah apa? Atsushi tidak tau apa-apa malah Atsushi yang salah…, jadi semua ini salah siapa? Atsushi hanya ingin bahagia sedikit saja tapi Atsushi malah merusak semuanya lagi, tangan ibu terluka akibat Atsushi, Atsushi memang…, tidak pantas hidup, ya?"

Dazai diam akan perkataan Atsushi begitupun Chuuya, mereka melihat Atsushi menangis terisak sambil mengusap sendiri tangannya dan bergetar sendiri, "Atsushi ingin bahagia…, sebentar saja…" ucapnya lirih.

Dazai hampir menyentuh Atsushi namun di dahului Chuuya yang langsung membekapnya dalam pelukannya, sedikit terheran dengan tindakan kekasihnya mungkin dia merasakan hal yang sama.

Chuuya di temukan oleh Ozaki Kouyou, wanita yang di rawat di bawah naungan Port Mafia juga, saat itu Chuuya di temukan sedang memegang sebuah pistol dan 2 orang terkapar tewas akan tembakannya, setelah di selidiki kedua orang itu telah membunuh kedua orang tua Chuuya dan Chuuya di culik untuk di jual di pasar gelap yang menjual anak kecil dan organ dalam manusia. Dazai mengetahuinya karna menjadi saksi di sana bersama Kouyou, dia masih ingat tatapan Chuuya yang takut itu lalu di menit berikutnya Chuuya pingsan tak sadarkan diri antar syok dan Kouyou menjadi pengurusnya. Berbeda dengan tatapanya sekarang yang tidak takut akan apapun di depannya atau yang di hadapinya, pastinya dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti Atsushi, pastinya.

Chuuya yang ketakutan karna masa lalunya dan Atsushi akan kekuatan dan hidupnya, tangan penuh perban dengan lembutnya mendekap kedua keluarganya, Dazai memeluk mereka berdua, Atsushi menangis hebat tanpa ada penenangan dari Chuuya dan Dazai. Dazai juga sesekali melirik Chuuya yang matanya sudah gelap karna masa lalu dan ketakutannya, Dazai hanya diam, dia juga merasakan tubuh Nakaharanya bergetar sedikit.

Beginilah kenyataannya …

Dan beginilah dunia mereka …

Apa akan ada warna di kehidupan mereka?

Kenyataan yang terlalu kelam dan Kejelasan yang terlalu pahit untuk di terima setiap pihak.

Chuuya melirik Dazai, ada sebuah pertanyaan yang mengisaratkan lirikannya, _"Neh Dazai, berjanjilah kau akan membuat keluarga ini bahagia, berjanjilah…"_

Dazai diam di sana, lau tersenyum lembut perlahan dia berdiri dan berkata dengan suara khas kebodohannya lantaran tak tahan dengan situasi ini, dia juga berusaha membuat keluarganya tersenyum sekarang.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua…, daripada menangis-nangis tak jelas buatkan aku makanan…" ucapnya lalu mengusap perutnya sendiri.

"Eh?" Atsushi menatap Dazai di pelukan Chuuya.

"Aku lapar nihh…, dari pada nangis mending makan kan enak…, kalau perut kenyang hati pun senang…" dengan rengekannya yang di tujukan pada Chuuya.

"Kau ini…, gila?" ucap Chuuya menatapnya dengan sweetdrop.

"Aku lapar Chuuya, masa pulang-pulang akunya di lantarkan begini…, harus pakai kekuatan penetral pula, kan tenagaku berkuras…" ucap Dazai sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Kau sudah beli bahan-bahan yang ku suruh, kan?"

"Sudah dong…, pluss bonus yang ku bilang…" ada seringai nakal di sana.

"Bonus?" Chuuya memerengkan sedikit kepalanya mencoba menerka apa yang di maksud dengan bonus.

Seketika pipinya padam merah, "KENAPA KAU BELI ITU ! SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN DI BELI!"

"Yahh aku kan penasaran 'rasanya' gimana, sesekali nyoba…, aku tau Chuuya tidak suka pak-"

"Sudah diam kauu! Diam ku bilang! Ada Atsushi di sini begoo!" Chuuya menutup kedua telinga Atsushi sambil berteriak kencang, sementara Atsushi memandang kedua orang tua angkatnya penuh keheranan walaupun pipinya sedikit sembab dan juga matanya.

Dazai tertawa sekuatnya, Atsushi terheran dan Chuuya memerah padam lantaran marah kesal dan malu habis-habisan.

"Lihat Atsushi-kun?"

"Hm?" Atsushi terheran sambil perpekik pelan.

"Sudahlah, Atsushi-kun tidak perlu memikirkan masa lalu mu atau apa…, saat ini kehidupan Atsushi-kun adalah kami, dan Atsushi-kun adalah kehidupan kami juga, kalau Atsushi-kun sedih kami juga sedih kalau Atsushi-kun bahagia kami juga bahagia, bagitulah keluarga Atsushi-kun harus tau itu…" Dazai kembali duduk bersama keluarganya di elusnya raven lembut putih Atsushi dan tersenyum.

Chuuya mengecup pelan pipi Atsushi kecil dan berkata, "Dazai benar , Atsushi tidak boleh sedih-sedih lagi yaa"

Atsushi diam sejenak lalu tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Baikk…" memeluk Chuuya dengan senangnya, Chuuya menggendong Atsushi dan memberikannya pada Dazai.

"Ya sudah ku buatkan makanan, kalian berdua mandi sana"

"IYOOO…!" sorak mereka bersamaan, Dazai membawa Atushi menuju kamar mandi, dan Chuuya mengambil beberapa belanjaan yang di beli Dazai dan membawanya ke dapur.

Mengeceknya satu per satu, dan tentu saja dia mendapatkan sekotak 'bonus' yang di katakan Dazai pada Chuuya tadi.

"DAZAI SETANN, DASAR SIALAN!" teriaknya sampai suaranya terdengar ke kamar mandi dan Atsushi terheran memandangnya.

"Ayah, Ibu kenapa?" tanya heran dan lugu pada Dazai yang sudah senyam senyum tak jelas.

"Yahh, bukan apa-apa kok…" masih dengan senyum bahagianya. (senyum rada nganu asemmm :''v )

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam pun mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi, Atsushi duduk di lantai dengan karpet berbulu lembut dengan boneka beruang kecil milik Chuuya saat anak-anak, sesekali menatap kagum televisi dengan berbinar karna tak pernah sekali pun di izinkan menonton televisi di panti asuhannya dulu, sementara Dazai dan Chuuya duduk di sofa, Chuuya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Dazai sementara Dazai merangkulnya, mereka sedikit bosan dengan acara TV yang sama sekali tidak ada menariknya lagi tapi karna Atsushi nampak menikmatinya, ya sudahlah…

"Dazai, kau besok libur?"

"Hmm? Kenapa?" tanya Dazai.

"Kau ajak Atsushi jalan-jalan sana…"

"Benar yakin?"

"Yahh, asalkan kau jangan memakai setelan mu yang mengerikan itu"

"Yahh tidaklah, memangnya ada apa tiba-tiba memintaku mengajak Atsushi-kun jalan-jalan?"

"Yahh…, aku merasa tidak enak kalau Atsushi tidak punya mainan di sini…"

"Ah iya juga…, mainan Chuuya semua ya, kalau tidak salah punyaku entah kemana…"

"Makanya ku suruh kau mengajaknya jalan-jalan besok, aku masih sibuk dengan gudang G, masih banyak yang harus ku periksa…"

"Hmm…, mengingat jadwalku sepertinya aku bisa-bisa saja…" Dazai menopang dagunya lalu mengangguk mantab, "Baikklahh, akan ku lakukan"

Chuuya tersenyum "Bagus, kalau bisa kau belikan dia buku cerita, ya, dan kau ajarkan dia baca kanji"

"Kenapa tidak Chuuya?" Dazai memerengkan sedikit kepaalnya dan terheran.

"Sialan kau, aku mencoba baik sekarang"

"Ah, aku lupa kalau Chuuya bo-"

Chuuya menarik kerah baju Dazai dan Dazai mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, lalu menatap Atsushi kecil yang sudah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk erat boneka beruang coklat yang warnanya sedikit luntur karna termakan usia.

Dazai menghela nafas dan berdiri dari sofanya, mengendong Atsushi kecil dan berkata "Chuuya ayo ke kamar, sudah lama kita tidak tidur bertiga…"

Ada senyuman lembut di sana, dan Dazai menuju ke kamarnya seraya bergumam dengan lagu pengantar tidur miliknya atau lagu favoritnya.

Chuuya menghela nafas panjang dan mematikan televisi, lalu ikut menuju ke kamar tidurnya.

Di pandangnya Dazai sambil mengusap rambut Atsushi dalam selimut, menutup pintu lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya, diredupkan sedikit lampu dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur, Dazai masih bergumam dengan suara dan menyanyikan lagu, lagu bunuh diri favoritnya mungkin?

"Kenapa hanya diam saja di sana? Ayo bergabung…" dia menatap Chuuya lembut dan juga dengan senyuman, bisa di lihatnya dengan cahaya redup di kamar ini.

"Huh, apa sebegitunya kau merindukan kami, Dazai?"

"Aku rindu dan mencintai kalian…, sudah itu saja…" kembali memejamkan matanya masih dengan senyuman dan gumaman lagu tidurnya.

Semburat merah di pipi sang raven senja ini, dia tidur tidak mengahadap Dazai melainkan punggungnya, dia juga merasakan Dazai sedang bermain-main dengan rambutnya, ingin menolaknya namun dia membiarkan si Osamu sesukanya, hingga beberapa menit berlalu dan dia menoleh ke arahnya,

Kedua keluarganya sedang terlelap dan menikmai alam mimpi dengan nyamannya.

Jemari Dazai dengan lembut di sentuhnya dan menggenggamnya erat, "Oyasumi." Dan ikut juga menyelami indahnya alam mimpi bersama. Selamanya? Tidak selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Countinued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Hei, satsuki grey in hereee~~

Ya ya ya ya selamat nihh yang nebak-nebak ceritanya wwww ( = w = ) minta di gapok woii /plakk

Saya mau buat pengumuman sebentar, ah bukan soal ff sequel itu… :''v itu nanti aja jangan di kepoin dehh *ketawa garing, tapi sepertinya untuk kelanjutan fanficnya akan memakan waktu agak lama agar up-datenya lantaran saya harus hiatus sebentar untuk tugas tugas saya yang belum kelarr, maaf yaa…, kalau mau demo silahkan tapi jangan sama saya.., sama sekolah saya ama guru-gurunya :v apalah dayaku seorang murid yang harus patuh *eeeaaaaaa

Dan terima kasih karna reviewwnya minnnnaaaa

Salam kenal sekali lagi buat kalian yang baru membaca fanfic saya

Jangan sungkan menghubungi twitter saya (lebih sering online di twitter ketimbang fb soalnya :v)

Yakkk

Mohon bersabar untuk up-date lanjutannya dan silahkan review minna

Thanks to review and review for this chapter ( * w * ) /

Salam

satsuki grey

* * *

.

.

 _ **(Telah di ubah dari naskah aslinya karna mengandung banyak typo, mengubah sedikit demi pencocokan plot, jika ada kata yang kurang atau tertinggal atau apapun, mohon bantuannya lewat review, mohon b-a-n-t-u-a-n-n-y-a!)**_

(The bmg was = "Kygo – For What it's Worth")


	5. Sinyal, dan tanpa Sinyal

**Difficult**

 **文豪** **ストレイ** **ドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Story and Fiction by: satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

T

 **Warning:**

Gaje berlebihan, Typo bertebaran, Sho-ai Sei-ai, YAOI adalah kewajiban, OOC itu mutlak, AU/AR, Slash of Love, dan lain warning gak jelasnya.

 **Summary:**

 _Double Black_ di kenal sebagai senjata andalan milik Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya, walaupun begitu mereka juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi mereka di balik eksetensi dan cerita yang ada, dan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang sulit, di tambah dengan anak kecil dari panti asuhan yatim piatu.

Bungou Stray Dogs

Drama, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Indonesia, Soukoku fanfiction-serial, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Minna-sann, soo…, its satsuki grey! saya akan mengumumkan sesuatu di Omake, harap di simak ya…,

Nikmati saja cerita ini…, seperti kopi LOL , Sediakanlah bantal atau sandaran~, sekali lagi, sediakanlah bantal atau sandaran :''v

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari hangat menyapa lembut melalui tirai tipis bewarna putih, sinar matahari pagi menyapa ruangan dengan nuansa klasik di dalamnya, 3 anggota keluarga ini masih sibuk menjelajahi alam mimpi mereka masing-masing, pagi yang cerah dengan siulan dan sapaan dari burung-burung kecil, namun dia juga bisa mendengar suara berisiknya metropolitan , padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

Mata dengan indahnya warna biru lautan terbuka menerawang menatap setiap celah ruangan , membenamkan wajahnya sebentar ke dalam bantal setelah itu duduk dengan kesadaran yang ia punya, bangun tidur tanpa alarm itu memang yang terbaik.

Di tatapnya kedua keluarganya yang sangat ia cintai dalam tatapan sayu bangun tidurnya , tapi dia sedikit tersenyum memandang mereka, begitu manis pikirnya.

Dazai yang tengah tidur dengan dengkuran lembut di bibirnya dan tangannya yang memeluk Atsushi yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya, hembusan nafas saat tidur mereka yang menambah kesan polos di kedua insan, sungguh menggemaskan ( lol juga kebayang disini sobss :'v )

Chuuya dengan cepat mengambil handphonenya, tentu saja melihat pemandangan seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat manis di kehidupannya, memang dia sudah terbiasa dengan wajah tampan Dazai saat tertidur di sampingnya, namun yang satu ini sudah terlalu lama dia tidak melihatnya, berdiri di samping Dazai, di pinggir tempat tidur membuka aplikasi kamera di handphonenya.

Mengarahkannya pada objek di depannya, berusaha menahan kegemasannya sendiri untuk tidak tetawa dan menahan senyum yang dia sendiri sungguh gemas memandang mereka, setelah satu tangkapan di dapat, dia pun mendengar suara memanggilnya.

"Hoo, yaa…, Chuuya apa yang kau lakukan hmm?" suara rendah yang ia tau berasal dari siapa.

Chuuya kaget dengan wajah merah padam, sementara pemilik suara itu menatapnya dalam senyumnya "Mengambil moment yaa…, menggemaskan"

Chuuya malu tentunya tidak tau ingin berkomentar apa, dia tau kalau dia berkomentar Atsushi akan terbangun, dia sadar suara teriakkannya cukup besar

Namun saat Chuuya melangkah untuk menjauh dan di detik itu juga Dazai menarik lengannya dan menjatuhkannya di atasnya, membekapnya, sementara Chuuya terdiam dengan tindakan Dazai, dia kaget berusaha menolak Dazai dengan suara kesal tapi pelan, "Apa-apaan kau ini sialan, le-le-lepass!"

"Heee…, tidak boleh, tidak bolehh. Chuuya tetap di sini saja, kau mau kemana? Hmm?" suara Dazai masih merenda, pipi Chuya sudah ranum parah, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang mlik Dazai.

"Lepas ku bilang jangan sampai ku pukul kau ya…" masih di posisinya yang dia tidak ingn menatap wajah Osamu.

"Hmm…, akan ku lepas kok dengan syarat, kau harus menatapku dan saat kau menatapku aku ingin kau menciumku"

"Hahh!?" Chuuya menatap Dazai dengan semburat merahnya yang semakin merah, Dazai hanya tersenyum memandangnya yang manis ini, Chuuya masih dalam posisinya yang menatap Dazai di atasnya, memandangnya dengan melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada bidang Dazai, tentu dengan wajah cemberut dan pipi ranumnya.

Perlahan Dazai membelai surai orange indah itu dengan tangan rampingnya yang kurus, masih menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya, lalu menyentuh hidung runcing milik Chuuya dengan gemasnya, sementara Nakahara kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Dazai, karna berhasil membuatnya malu habis-habisan.

"Sialan kau" ucapnya kesal

Tertawa rendah dan Chuuya kembali menatap Suaminya, mendekat ke arah wajahnya, dan mengecup pelan bibirnya, "Ohayou…" sapanya dengan lembut di pagi hari, dengan senyum tulus di awal hari.

Dazai awalnya diam, tidak berkomentar dan menjawab dengan senyum yang sama, "Ohayou nehh, Chuuya…" lalu mengecup lembut bibir Chuuya kembali, hanya sentuhan ringan saja, karna mereka tau suara Atsushi sudah terdengar, dan Dazai melepas pelukan itu dari Chuuya dan membiarkannya pergi, yang pasti Chuuya tersipu sangat merah…

Tentu saja, dia belum pernah memberikan sapaan seperti itu pada Dazai di pagi hari, selain pukulan atau jambakkan.

.

 _Semoga keluarga kecil dengan latar belakang hitam ini masih tetap bersama…_

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Sinyal dan tanpa Sinyal**

.

.

.

.

.

Sarapan sederhana yang di buat Chuuya mengawali hari untuk beraktivitas dan kembali merekamnya di lembar kehidupan, memang seperti itulah yang dulunya di alami kedua pasangan ini, sendirian dan sendirian, menjalani semuanya sendiri, setelah malam di mana Dazai bertemu dengan Chuuya di bar dan berbincang dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama mungkin 5 bulan berturut-turut, mereka memang mengetahui status dan kedudukan mereka dalam organisasi sendiri, sedikit kaget saat tau mereka di jadikan partner untuk beberapa misi khusus 7 tahun yang lalu, kenangan yang tidak akan di lupakan keduanya, terutama saat Dazai memintanya menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Atsushi yang tengah di pakaikan dasi berwarna hitam di lehernya agar terlihat rapi, sementara Dazai duduk di sofa memandang Chuuya dengan sifat (yang terkadang) feminimnya kambuh, seperti mengoceh tentang pekerjaan rumah atau masakan atau pakaian atau apapunlah yang memang wanita yang biasanya menjadi bahan ocehan, tapi Dazai dengan sifatnya yang mengesalkan selalu bercanda di setiap ocehannya.

"Selesai" ucapnya dan menatap Atsushi dengan mata birunya dan raut wajah senang yang tak terkira, tentu…, Atsushi kecil sangat manis saat ini.

Kemeja putih polos lengan kemeja menggantung di setengah lengannya, gesper bewarna hitam yang selaras dengan warna celananya yang pendek, serta sepatu boot kecilnya yang juga senada dengan warna celananya.

Dazai bangkit dari duduknya menuju tempatnya dan Atsushi, sambil berjalan dengan kedua tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celana, "Wah, Atsushi-kun sangat manis" puji Dazai lalu menatap Chuuya.

Chuuya mengeluarkan decihan kecil dan sedikit merah mendengarnya, dia tau kata-kata barusan yang di lontarkan Dazai juga memujinya karna piawannya mendandani seseorang, Dazai sering di pakaikan dasi oleh Chuuya karna dia juga tau Dazai orang yang tidak mau repot dengan penampilan, berbeda dengan Chuuya yang selalu ingin tampil modis.

"Ehehehe" Atsushi tertawa manis dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih sepatu scatt untuk Atsushi dari pa-"

"Chuuya, sejak kapan kau punya hobi mendandani seperti itu..?"

"Ukhh! Sialan kau!" Chuuya menarik kerah baju Dazai dengan kesal sementara Dazai dengan lengan terangkat tanda menyerah, Atsushi tersenyum memandang sifat kedua orang tua angkatnya.

"Atsushi siap-siap sana mana tau ada yang ketinggalan di kamar, coba periksa..."

"Ohh.. baik!" langkah kaki mungil melangkah pergi menjauhi kedua orang tuanya menuju kamarnya.

Chuuya menatap Atsushi yang sudah pergi dan melepas tangannya dari kerah kemeja Dazai, "Huhh…, kau bermodus apa kali ini?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sinis dan curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya minta Chuuya pakaikan dasiku yang baik dan benar" senyum polos kekanakan di lontarkan bibir Dazai serta dasi di tangannya.

"Bukannya aku sudah minta jangan pakai setelan saat mengajak Atsushi jalan-jalan, ya?" Chuuya menatap Dazai datar

"Sudah kebiasaanku ups!" Dazai memukul pelan kepalanya dan tertawa kekanakan.

"Setidaknya jangan pakai jas, ya, korsetmu saja…"

"Iya, iya…."

"Kau mengerikan dengan jas dan perbanmu…"

"Iya…"

"Cocoknya dengan mantel bewarna sedikit cerah jadi kau tidak terlihat menyeramkan, kau pakai saja yang ku gantung di dekat pintu…"

"Iya.."

"Iya iya mulu, dengar tidak!?"

"Iyaaa…."

Chuuya menghela nafas masih dengan wajah sinis, mengambil dasi tersebut dan memakaikannya pada Dazai, entah saran milik Chuuya tentang pakaian itu di ladeninya atau tidak sama sekali, Chuuya yang fokus dengan pekerjaannya sementara Dazai menatapnya dengan senyum, mereka diam , hingga dasi dengan bentuk rapi sudah tersimpul di kemeja Dazai "Selesai" ucap Chuuya lalu menatap wajah Dazai.

Dazai masih diam menatapnya, sementara Chuuya sudah mulai risih dengan tatapan itu "Apa?" tanyanya sedikit jengkel/

"Chuuya cantik…, seperti wanita dua hari lalu yang ku ajak bunuh diri ganda"

"Dia menolakmu" dengan dengusan dan senyuman miring di Chuuya.

"Iyaa…" cemberut di wajah Dazai

Chuuya tertawa pelan mendengarnya, maksudnya, Dazai yang sudah memiliki keluarga ini masih saja memiliki hobi bodoh di kepalanya, terdengar konyol tapi dia tidak pernah marah akan curahan Dazai tentang wanita dan bunuh diri ganda, terkadang Dazai menawarkan pada Chuuya namun tentu saja di tolak dengan "Matilah sendiri dan jadilah hantu"

"Huuuhh…., kenapa Chuuya tidak ingin mati denganku?"

"Karna aku masih mau hidup, kok bodoh begitu pertanyaanmu?"

"Yahh…, kalau kau mau mati ajak aku ya!"

"Tidak, kau mati saja sendiri"

"Tidak mau selain dengan Chuuya aku tidak mau, titik!"

"Rewel, pergi sana …!"

"Seharusnya Chuuya yang pergi kerja, k-e-r-j-a!"

"Sialan nih orang!"

"Ingat Chuuya, gudang lhooo, gudang …."

"Huh…., aku ingat kok, kalau bisa aku ingin meledakkannya, serius, sangat!"

"Ledakkanlah, aku akan mendukungmu…"

"Kalau soal mengahancurkan persediaan kau selalu jagonya, ya.."

"Itu hobiku!"

"Selain bunuh diri bodohmu itu?"

"Yahh selain ini juga…"

Bibir Dazai di tautkan di sana, membuat Chuuya tersentak kaget, dan dalam satu hentakkan Chuuya memukulnya telak, "Keparat! Mati sana!" dan pergi dari hadapan Dazai, sementara Atsushi, ya Atsushi menatap diam kedua orang tuanya dalam tatapan polos, dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan barusan.

Hobi bunuh diri? Gudang? Kalau soal berciuman Atsushi sudah wajar, tentu, karna mereka Suami-Istri, dalam penjelasan yang sangat luas jika dia ingin tau yang sebenarnya.

"Yoo Atsushi-kun, sudah siap?" tanya Dazai sambil melambai, dianya sudah terkapar di lantai.

"Sana ajak Atsushi jalan-jalan, aku akan bilang kau sibuk nanti pada bawahanmu!" teriak Chuuya kesal, dia mengambil topi Porkpie miliknya memakainya sigap dan mengambil jubahnya dan memakainya mengantung di tubuhnya yang tergolong mungil itu, Dazai dengan tawa pelannya bangkit dengan pipi sedikit merah karna pukulan Chuuya.

"Chuuya kau lupa akan sesuatu?" tanya Dazai, Chuya menoleh pada Dazai dengan tatapan ala Mafia "Huhh!?" lontarnya pada Dazai.

Dazai dengan senyum polosnya mengelus puncak kepala Atsushi yang berdiri di sampingnya "Cium Atsushi dulu sebelum kerja…" ucap Dazai masih dengan ekspresinya.

"Ah, aku lupa…" ucapnya dan berjalan menuju Atsushi, Atsushi tersenyum memandang Chuuya dan dalam kecupan manis di puncak kepalanya, "Ittekimasu, ne Atsushi" dan senyuman tulus untuk si kecil.

Atsushi juga sama tersimpul manis di wajahnya dan menjawab dengan manis juga "Itterashai..., hati-hati bu…"

Dan wajah datar di lontarkan pada Dazai lalu di akhiri juluran lidah kecil di bibirnya, mengejek, sementara Dazai tersenyum manis dengan itu, membuat Chuuya semakin jengkel saja dan benar benar keluar dari apartementnya.

"Ayah…" panggil Atsushi

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya pekerjaan Ayah dan Ibu itu…, apa?" tanya Atsushi heran, membuat Dazai mengambil banyak detik untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dia tidak menjawabnya, belum.

Berdehem memecahkan suasana canggung itu dan meraih tangan lembut polos milik Atsushi dengan tangan rampingnya yang terlilit perban, berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartement milik Chuuya, mengambil mantel ringan untuk di musim cerah ini, warna kream kecoklatan dengan 3 kancing berwarna hitam dan kerahnya yang terlihat tegas dan modis, Chuuya sangat hebat dalam hal ini, memakainya di tubuhnya yang jakung itu ada yang aneh, ah tentu ada yang aneh di balik saku belakang mantel ada revolver di sana, tetap saja dia menyimpannya di sana untuk jaga-jaga, setelah itu menoleh kebelakang…, ke Atsushi dan meraih kembali tangannya.

Pintu apartement terbuka, menampakkan suasana kota besar di sekeliling apartemen lumayan mewah ini, menjawabnya sambil mengunci pintu apartement.

"Hanya pekerjaan biasa yang membutuhkan kekuatan tidak biasa Atsushi…"

"Hee? Apa penagih hutang itu begitu?" tanyanya yang lugu.

"Tentu saja…." Jawab Dazai dengan senyuman, di kategorikan senyuman parau namun masih lembut.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan, dengan tangan bertautan, Atsushi hanya mengiyakan jawaban Dazai dan tertawa polos, lalu tersenyum memandang Dazai, sementara Dazai dengan kecemasan sedikit di pikirannya , dan senyum sedikit parau yang mash terpahat di wajahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **6 Jam setelahnya (pukul 2 siang lewat 30 menit)**_

Gudang penuh debu dan beberapa barang berserakan, seluruh bawahan milik Chuuya dia kerahkan di sana, banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan sampai hari sore nanti,

"Tumpuk di sana, yang sudah tidak layak di kumpulkan di sana, jangan di buang karna masih bisa di rakit, biar aku yang menyatatnya, senapan dan senjata tembak letakan di luar" perintahnya pada bawahannya sementara dia masih sibuk dengan buku dan pena yang di genggamnya.

Bergumam sedikit kesal "Memang seharusnya di ledakkan saja tempat tua ini"

Kotak kayu-kayu dengan ukuran cukup besar di letakkan dan di buka, menampakkan banyak sekali senjata di dalam sana, tersusun rapi, pistol jenis semi otomatis berjejer rapi, dan Chuuya mengambil salah satu dari itu dan memasukkan peluru di dalamnya, mengokangnya dengan cepat, lalu berkata

"Yang ini bawa semua ke gudang blok D, di sana lebih aman dari pada di sini" ucapnya lalu kembali memandang pistol dengan merek Heckler & Koch, tentu saja seluruh senjata di sini adalah illegal dan di dapatkan dengan cara illegal pula, lalu berkata, "Aku bawa satu, nahh.., ayo cepat, aku tidak mau semuanya berantakan di sini…"

Beberapa jam setelah banyak barang sudah di angkut dan di bereskan, sudah hari kedua setelah di berikannya misi sialan ini oleh Bos sialan, setidaknya lebih baik dari pada pedofil, kan? Semuanya sudah di bereskan untuk sebagian daerah, jam di ponselnya menunjukan pukul 2 siang, menghela nafas saat seluruh debu dan tumpukkan kotak kotak kayu itu entah khayalannya semakin banyak saja.

Mengingat gambar dan kata penyemangat yang di kirimkan Dazai lewat Line miliknya membuatnya merasa bersemangat kembali dan bergumam "Yosh" pada dirinya.

Salah satunya di turunkan di depannya, dibuka, dan kembali di periksa, masih dengan senjata laras, dengan model otomatis kelas semi dilengkapi laser di sana, mengambilnya satu hingga matanya terbelalak akan suatu hal, dan berteriak.

"MUNDURR!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **3 jam sebelumnya (pukul 11 pagi selang beberapa menit)**_

Nuansa perkotaan metropolitan terpapar di sekeliling mereka , berjalan berdua di trotoar dengan bertautan tangan dan sedikit obrolan ringan, toko-toko yang menjual pernak-pernik dan lainnya berjajar dan tersusun rapi di sekitar trotoar, wajah-wajah orang asing berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka tapi mereka masih mengobrol dengan ria dan tersenyum bersama, sesekali mampir ke toko-toko di sebrang atau di samping mereka, melihat dan membeli barang-barang yang di perlukan, untungnya sebagai anggota eksekutif di oragnisasi hitam yang memiliki gaji dan upah yang besar dalam pekerjaannya.

2 jam berjalan bersama sambil membopong back-paper, Dazai cukup loyal di hari ini demi Atsushi kecil dan kebutuhannya, pakaian, buku, mainan, pernak-pernik dan sebagainya, sejujurnya Atsushi agak segan saat masuk ke beberapa toko tadi, namun Dazai dengan rendah hatinya membelikan segalanya untuk Atsushi, lalu mereka duduk di taman besar Yokohama, dan menghela nafas bersama.

"Huuufftt…, lelahnya…" ucap mereka serentak sambil menghela nafas bersama.

"Ayah terlalu banyak membelikan Atsushi barang-barang" Atsushi menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan nada canggung.

"Tidak apa…, jangan sungkan, jangan sungkan…" Dazai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan pedenya dan tersenyum bangga, "Buat apa menyimpan uang banyak-banyak kalau tidak di belanjakan sama sekali? Menguntungkan pihak bank saja, loyal lah sedikit…" ucap Dazai lalu menepuk pundak Atsushi dengan pelan, dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hehehe kalau begitu Atsushi boleh minta rumah dongg?" candanya

"Ohh boleh boleh, tapi Chuuya pastinya kan mengamuk habis-habisan"

Masih dengan canda ringan mereka bersama, hingga Dazai melihat truck-creepe dengan harum manisnya, "Atsushi mau itu?"

"Apa itu?" tanyanya heran

"Itu creepe…, rasanya manis seperti es-krim" jelas Dazai dengan satu telunjuk tangan dan tersenyum pede, kalau Chuuya pastinya sudah jijik dengan ekspetensi Dazai yang begini

"Es-krim ? Creepe? Apa itu?" masih dengan lugunya Atsushi bertanya.

"Eh, kamu belum pernah mencobanya?"

"Belum sihh…"

"Hee…." Dengan mirisnya Dazai menjawab demikian, sepertinya masa kecil Dazai lebih baik dari pada milik Atsushi, tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya di panti asuhan sialan itu, lalu dia berkata dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Kalau begitu.., Ayo kita beli ke sana…"

Atsushi berdiri dari tempat duduk di taman dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Ayah duduk saja, biar Atsushi saja yang beli.."

"Eh, yakin? Aku tau creepe yang enak lhoo.."

"Ummm ummm, tak apa, Ayah sudah kelelahan membawa barang, kan? Biar Atsushi yang belikan" masih dengan semangatnya lalu memberikan hormat seperti prajuirt yang siap tempur.

Tertawa rendah memandang Atsushi kecil dengan semangatnya, lalu mengeluarkan selembaran uang yen dan memberikannya padanya, "Pilih sana yang Atsushi-kun suka…, langsung kemari, ya. Jangan bicara dengan orang asing…"

"Haiiyyoo!" jawabnya dan berlari dengan bahagianya ke truck-creepe tersebut, sementara Dazai menopang kedua dagunya memandang Atsushi kecil dan mengambil handphone miliknya, mengirimkan beberapa kata untuk penyemangat pada Chuuya yang sedang berusaha keras di sana, dan beberapa gambar mereka yang di ambil barusan di kirimnya melalui akun Line miliknya pada Chuuya.

Atsushi yang tengah memilih buku, Atsushi yang sedang mencoba beberapa pakaian dan lainnya, serta kata "Semangat di sana, sampai nanti malam~! ( ^ * ^ )9 ❤"

Menghela nafas panjang dan menatap langit-langit.

Atsushi dengan tubuh kecilnya berusaha untuk memesan, yahh dia tau tubuhnya masih kecil untuk memesan di atas sana, memanggil si penjual dengan suara manisnya, beberapa orang dewasa dan remaja sudah menerima pesanan mereka, namun Atsushi tak kunjung menerimanya.

Hingga sesorang buka suara, "Hoi, ada anak kecil yang memesan di sini" datar tanpa eksperesi, suara kasar tanpa warna di nadanya, Atsushi menatapnya.

"Ah, maafkan kami tuan, lalu adik kecil ingin pesan apa?" tanya sang penjual pada Atsushi sedikit mendongak keluar untuk mendapatkan sosok mungilnya.

"Ummm…, strawberry dan vanilla, lalu blueberry dan cream, itu saja…"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan cepat sang penjual membuat pesanannya, terlihat sedikit ketakutan, si raven putih ini heran menoleh pada orang asing tersebut, dan berkata, "Anoo…, kakak, terima kasih yang barusan …"

Tidak menjawab dengan apapun, lalu tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala milik Atsushi dan berkata, "Tidak masalah"

Mengambil kopi pesanan miliknya yang sudah jadi, dan membayarnya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya datar

"Tidak kok…, Ayah sedang menunggu"

"Kenapa tidak bersama Ayahmu?"

"Karna Atsushi yang mau pesan.."

"Ohh…, namamu Atsushi?"

"Hummm…." Angguknya. "Nama kakak?" tanyanya lugu

"…, Ryuu"

Jawaban datar masih tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya yang pucat.

Dan pesanan Atsushi datang, pria muda tersebut mengambilnya dari tangan sang penjual dan memberikannya pada Atsushi.

"Eh, uang ya…, duhh, bisa tolong pegangkan sebentar?" tanya Atsushi pada anak remaja tersebut, sebenarnya dia memiliki waktu yang sempit untuk meladeni, tapi sekedar menolong tidak apa kan?

"Ini!" ucap Asushi memberikan uang selembaran dan mendapat kembalian dengan cepat, entah apa yang membuatnya mendapat pelayanan dengan cepat setelah Atsushi berbicara dengan remaja di sampingnya ini.

"Terma kasih paman, terima kasih ya kak Ryuu" ucap Atsushi lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Dan di dalam diam, di dalam tatapannya dia memandang Atsushi yang sudah menjauh dengan punggung kecilnya, dia juga sama pergi dari tempatnya barusan untuk menyelesaikan urusannya, masih menoleh pada Atsushi di kejauhan namun masih bisa mendapatkan objek tubuhnya.

Dan di detik berikutnya matanya terbelalak.

Terdiam dengan panorama di depan matanya, bibirnya diam tidak bisa berkomentar, tangannya memegang coffe-cup dari kertas itu dalam genggaman diam tidak bergetar.

Masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan di mata Akutagawa Ryuunosuke ini, masih tidak percaya akan hal ini, tentu saja.

Sejak kapan Dazai memiliki seorang anak?

Sejak, kapan?

Dia tidak pernah tau akan hal itu?

Di detik berikutnya suara handphone miliknya terdengar menyadarkan dirinya sepenuhnya dari lamunannya, menjawabnya singkat dan datar.

"Apa kau bilangg!?" tanyanya kaget tak terkira dengan panggilan darurat tersebut, kembali memandang Dazai dan Atsushi yang sudah menjauh, kecemasan timbul di benaknya.

"Tunggu, tunggu di sana! Biar aku ikut ! JANGAN SEENAKNYA, BAJINGAN!" teriaknya dan membuang kopinya dan berlari secepat mungkin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **8 jam setelahnya (pukul 7 malam lewat 15 menit)**_

Suara gemuruh terdengar mengisi sore , awan hitam menggumpal di atas atap gedung gedung besar, matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya dan di gantikan dengan malam dan hujan di suasana malam. Dazai menggendong Atsushi dengan piyama tidurnya dan menggendongnya di dalam pelukannya ke kamarnya, baru saja dia dan Atsushi pulang dari jalan-jalan mereka dan pulang dengan barang belanjaan yang sangat banyak, mungkin Chuuya akan marah? Tidak juga biasanya kalau mereka berdua jalan-jalan mereka juga loyal di sana-sini, walau kebanyakan barang belanjaan Chuuya kalau tidak topi dengan berbagai jenis pork dan pedora, yang paling sering adalah, tentu Wine atau Whiesky.

Dazai? Dia menurut saja.

Setelah memandikan Atsushi dia membopongnya di gendongannya, dia juga tau Atsushi kelelahan karna seharian berjalan-jalan keluar dan kesana-sini, mereka sangat bahagia saat itu.

Atsushi menguap, lalu bersender pada Dazai di pundaknya.

"Ayah, kapan ibu pulang" tanyanya dengan nada setengah sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Tidak tau, aku sudah menghubungi Chuuya namun belum di angkat olehnya, mungkin dia sibuk"

"Rindu ibu…." Masih dengan posisi manjanya pada Dazai.

"Iya sama, aku ingin Chuuya memakai pakaian yang kita pilih tadi" Dazai dengan seringainya yang sialan.

"Ayah" panggilnya pada Dazai.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa ibu tidak mau keluar dengan gaun?"

Dazai sedikit terbatuk saat mendengar pertanyaan tentang Chuuya yang tergolong sebuah candaan paling lucu di dengarnya, ingin sekali dia melihat wajah Chuuya saat mendengar pertanyaan Atsushi tentang pakaian ah juga menyangkut gendernya, bisa bisa Dazai kena pukulan telak di wajahnya.

Chuuya sepenuhnya adalah pria tulen, yahh Dazai juga, mereka juga tau sebenarnya hubungan ini salah, namun apa di kata Cinta itu buta dan semakin buta dengan kehidupan mereka yang tidak mengenal apa arti cinta dalam kehidupan suram di bawah naungan Mafia ini.

Persetan, siapa peduli?

"Ya, ibumu itu tomboy, t-o-m-b-o-y" ucap Dazai mencoba mengusir seluruh prasangkanya dari pikirannya.

Mereka sampai ke kamar Atsushi, nuansa klasik dan ranjang tidur tergolong kecil, beberapa mainan dan gambaran Atsushi tergeletak di bawah lantai, Atsushi di rebahkan di tempat tidur dan Dazai menyelimutinya dengan selimut berbahan wol yang lembut, Dazai duduk di samping tempat tidur dan menguap.

"Apa Ayah dan Ibu suka berjalan-jalan jika ada waktu luang?" tanya Atsushi dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya seperti kepompong karna merasa dingin dengan udara dan hujan di awal bulan oktober.

Sebentar lagi musim gugur…, tidak terasa.

"Tentu…"

"Hoo…, pasti menyenangkan, ya? Ibu dan Ayah biasanya melakukan apa jika ada waktu luang?" tanya Atsush dengan nada penasaran.

"Biasanya makan malam dan, yahh makan malam romantis" Dazai mengingat kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil, anak kecil, hampir keceplosan lalu tersnyum.

"Ohh… , pasti sangat menyenangkan jika bisa berdua dengan ibu…" ucap Atsushi.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja…" jawab Dazai lalu membelai rambut anak angkatnya dengan lembut, dan senyuman yang tergolong sama dengan belaiannya.

Atsushi tersenyum lalu menguap dan membenamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal, dan tidak lama setelahnya dia pun tertidur pulas.

Memperhatikan sosok mungil itu menyelami dunia mimpi tersenyum di dalam dirinya, dan bergumam

" _Kita…, akan bahagia….."_

Berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Atsushi, menutup pintu dengan pelan tidak menimbulkan suara yang kuat, dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil Whiesky kesukaannya dari lemari penyimpanan yang sudah terkunci rapat dan berjalan ke ruang tamu, ruangan remang dengan nuansa klasik menyelimuti sekitarnya, masih sedikit berantakkan karna Atsushi kemarin malam yang berubah menjadi harimau.

Masih mengingat setiap kejadian tersebut, masih mengingat di mana Chuuya menangis karna ketakutannya.

Masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas di kepalanya.

Mengambil sepuntung rokok dari bungkusnya, memberikan titik api di ujungnya dan menghela nafas dengan asap tembakau di bibirnya yang tipis itu.

Mengeluarkan revolver dari mantelnya yang ia kenakan tadi yang sekarang tergeletak di lantai, menuangkan Whiesky tersebut dari tempatnya kedalam mulutnya dari ujung botol kaca tersebut

Mendesah keras saat alkohol itu menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memandang handphone miliknya dengan layar lock-screen adalah wajahnya dan Atsushi kecil saat tertidur pulas, tentu Dazai mengirim gambar tersebut, sempat ada keributan di pagi hari karna Dazai memutuskan untuk menjadikannya wallpaper lock-screen miliknya.

"Chuuya, dasar kau ini" pekiknya dengan senyuman.

Masih diam dengan kegiatannya, minum, merokok dan melamun memandang suasana remang dan hujan mulai turun dan membasahi bumi.

Lagipula menyalakan Tv tidak ada gunanya, tidak ada tontonan yang bagus, beginilah biasanya yang dia lakukan jika menunggu, mungkin Chuuya juga?

Hujan turun dan ikut serta dalam lamunan nya, dengan asap rokok yang tersambung dan teruntai hilang di udara malam di ruangan redup cahaya itu, berdengung menggumamkan sebuah lagu, hampir tertidur dengan lamunannya terbangun saat petir menyambar, semoga saja Atsushi tidak takut petir, namun dia yakin Atsushi tidak takut petir sedikitpun.

Di detik berikutnya suara dering handphone memecahkan lamunanannya, memecahkan suasana heningnya, di letakkannya rokok di asbak.

Chuuya.

Nama yang terpampang di layar handphonenya.

Dengan semangat dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut, saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu Dazai terdiam dengan suaranya,

"Dazai-sann!"

Bukan suara Chuuya, bukan suaranya, melainkan milik Akutagawa.

Firasatnya mulia memburuk, sangat buruk, bahkan dia sampai merinding dengan dugaannya, dia berdiri dari duduknya mengambil revolver, mengambil jas, mengambil mantel, mengambil persiapan, juga mengambil ketenangan saat Akutagawa melaporkan sesuatu yang membuatnya diam dengan seluruh sarafnya.

"Chuuya-san sedang koma, dan di rawat di ruang perawatan"

Tentu dia tau sebabnya, tentu dia tau alasannya, berhumpat, memaki segalanya, semuanya, dan mencoba tenang yang dianya sudah di lahap oleh api amarah, menjawab saat sudah keluar dari apartemen, petir kembali menyambar dan menimbulkan efek cahaya sekilas di suasana itu, berteriak dengan amarahnya, dia juga tau kalau dia juga tergolong kasar saat sudah marah.

"Bilang pada mereka akan ku bunuh mereka, bilang pada mereka kalau serangan balasan akan di laksanakan, bersiap di sana…, kita habisi mereka"

Padahal dia sudah bilang pada Chuuya, dia sudah bilang pada Chuuya untuk tidak melakukan Corruption jika dia tidak ada, terutama di minggu-minggu ini, padahal dia sudah memperingatkannya di minggu-minggu sebelumnya, kenapa Chuuya sangat tidak percaya akan hal itu? Dengarkan sedikit saja, dasar Chibi! umpat Dazai dalam hati.

Tentu dia marah.

"Dan kau Akutagawa, kau yang bertanggung jawab akan ini, semuanya." dengan nada datar penuh amarah Dazai mengucapkannya, memutuskan jaringannya

Mata penuh amarah, melangkah pergi ke dunia sebaliknya, dunia penuh kegelapan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Petir menyambar, suasana gelap dengan bau obat-obatan menyelimuti setiap ruangan, berdiri canggung menatap punggung dengan mantel hitam yang menggantung di tubuhnya, remaja dengan surai kontras di rambutnya diam dan penuh diam tidak bisa berkomentar.

Berdiri canggung dengan raut wajah cemas dan takut terpapar dari dirinya.

Raven orange tergerai jatuh, wajah lesu tertidur sempurna, tentu dia tidak ingin wajah itu tidur dengan selang gas yang menjadi hiasannya saat tidur, dengan sedikit lebaman di pipi dan beberapa perban dan plester luka, tidak elit sama sekali tidak indah sama sekali, umpatnya dalam hati.

Baju dan setelannya basah terkena air hujan karna berlari menuju ruangan ini tanpa pikir panjang kehujanan.

"Dazai-san" panggil Akutagawa, suaranya cukup bergetar.

Dazai masih diam memandang Chuuya yang tertidur pulas itu, sesekali dia menepikan helai rambut itu, dan dalam suara serak dan dingin dia berkata "Laporkan"

Akutagawa sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

"Pukul 2 siang lewat 33 menit terjadi ledakan besar di gudang blok G, penyebabnya adalah serangan balasan dari kelompok yang mencoba menyerang kita dari belakang sekitar beberapa mingggu yang lalu, dan target mereka adalah Nakahara Chuuya juga anda Dazai-san, gudang blok G sudah sepenuhnya hancur dan di putuskna untuk di tutup…"

Sedikit diam, lalu kembali menjawab, "Setidaknya dalam penyerangan ini telah memakan korban puluhan orang, dan-"

"Aku tidak minta kau melaporkan hal itu, aku minta kau…"

Dazai menoleh padanya, penuh tatapan iblis dan dinginnya pada Akutagawa, "menjawab, apa kelompok itu dan mereka yang menyerang Chuuya sudah kau musnahkan seutuhnya?"

Pertanyaan dengan tatapan iblis dan mata coklat kemerahan dengan dalamnya menuntun sebuah jawaban, diam dengan wajah pucatnya dan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Maafkan kami Dazai-san, namun beberapa di antara mereka kabur dan-…"

Dalam satu gerakan cepat dan tanpa di duga tangan penuh perban itu menampar telak wajah Akutagwa dan menarik kerah bajunya lalu memukulnya telak kembali di pipi serta perutnya.

"Apa sebegitunya kalian mengandalkan kekuatan milik Chuuya sementara kalian tidak bisa bekerja dengan becus! Dasar tidak berguna!" teriaknya penuh amarah pada Akutagawa yang meringis sakit.

Lebih sakit dengan di lontarkannya kata 'Tidak Berguna' itu pada dirinya, berapa kali pun pukulan dari Dazai lebih baik dari pada kata itu, meringis sekali lagi di dalam hatinya juga dia meringis.

Akutagawa meringis kesakitan saat tau dia terbatuk dengan darah dan menahan perihnya hukuman itu dari Dazai.

"Ta-ta-tapi, banyak dari kami ju-"

Satu tendangan mengenai kepala Akutagawa dengan hebatnya memar di sana tentunya, jangan pernah membantah Dazai jika di lahap amarah mengerikan seperti ini.

Akutagawa meringis kesakitan masih berusaha menjawab, "Sa-sa-saya sudah mencoba menghentikan mereka sebelum mereka mencapai kawasan blok G, namun saat saya mengintrogasi mereka, mereka sudah meletakkan bom di gudang G dengan pematik otomatis, mereka sudah mengawasi Chuuya-san sejak 1 hari yang lalu, Dazai-san"

Dazai diam mendengarnya, tatapannya masih dingin.

"Ma…maafk-"

Dazai dengan cepat mengeluarkan revolver dari jubahnya dan menembakkan satu tembakan tepat di depan Akutagawa, tentu dengan sigap dan cepat dia mengeluarkan tameng dengan Abillitynya untuk menahan peluru itu agar tidak melukainya.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang aku inginkan, bukan itu" ucapnya dengan tatapan dingin miliknya, wajah Akutagawa merinding dan pucat, petir menyambar di luar ruangan renum cahaya ini, tatapan mengerikan Dazai membuatnya beku seketika.

"Kau kira kesalahamu kali ini bisa ku maafkan? Hm?"

Akutagawa terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab, dia memilih diam.

"Aku ingin kau membunuh mereka malam ini, tanpa sisa seekor pun, tanpa sisa!" ucap Dazai dingin masih dengan revolver di depan Akutagawa dan dia siap melontarkan sebuah tembakkan lagi saat menarik sebuah kokangan dan peluru itu berputar di porosnya, menggantinya dengan yang penuh satu.

"Kau paham maksudku?" dingin dan rendahnya suara Dazai menggema horor di telinga Akutagawa.

Terbatuk dengan darah dan menjawab "Siap!" dan berusaha berdiri dengan tenaga yang ia punya, dan berjalan keluar dari tempatnya barusan.

"Akutagawa" panggil Dazai namun tatapannya tidak mengarah padanya

"Iya, Dazai-san?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau yang menghabisi mereka sebagai hukumanmu" sambung Dazai masih di posisinya.

Akutagawa menjawab dengan nada datar karna rasa sakit di perutnya "Baik" dan pergi dari ruangan minim cahaya di sana, dengan keadaan babak belur dengan kemarahan juga, siap untuk melampiaskannya pada targetnya berikutnya, melangkah menyelam ke dalam hujan.

 _Menyelam dalam gelapnya malam dan hujan dengan dinginnya_

 _Kehidupannya yang gelap di ombang ambing rasa ketakutan di dalam jiwanya_

 _Menginginkan sebuah kepercayaan pada tempat naungannya_

 _Menginginkan sebuah kasih sayang pada kehidupannya_

 _Namun sia-sia belaka hanya ilusi deluka_

 _Tidak berguna tidak berguna dan sunnguh tidak berguna dirinya,_

 _Berhumpat dalam hati penuh parau dan luka_

 _Seandainya dia memiliki satu keinginan dia hanya minta satu saja_

 _Hanya satu saja yaitu memiliki sebuah tempat naungan penuh kebahagiaan tanpa ilusi deluka_

 _ **Yang di minta Ryuunosuke Akutagawa (poemps by me don't change it or copy it without permission sobs, just for Difficult series)**_

Dazai yang berdiri memandang parau kekasih hatinya dengan kesadaran di titik 0 itu, dengan sangat lembut tangan penuh perban dan dosa itu menyentuh pipinya, menangis di dalam hati, tatapan kesedihan terpancarkan di matanya.

"Aku dan Atusushi baru saja bersenang-senang seharian penuh ini, tapi kau…." ucapnya lirih, Chuuya masih diam tanpa jawaban.

"Bangun Chuuya" ucapnya parau, lirih penuh kesedihan, tentu dia sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi Chuuya yang babak belur, namun tidak separah ini semenjak mereka menjadi rekan bersama, dan hidup bersama.

Duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang hanya dia berikan untuk Chuuya seorang di kecupnya hangat kening putih itu, dan berkata, "Aku tidak mau kau mati sendirian, aku ingin kau mati bersamaku, ayo bangun"

Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir lembut yang selalu di rasakan Dazai saat malam bersamanya.

"Ada anak yang menunggumu di rumah, ingatlah Atushi, ingatlah aku, ingatlah kenangan dan kehidupan kita…, Chuuya" suara parau di akhir kalimat saat memanggil namanya.

Keajaiban, doa , apapun itu…

Chuuya membuka matanya pelan, menatap Dazai dalam tatapan kesadarannya, mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, Dazai menyingkirkan selang pernafasan itu dari sekitar mulut dan hidungnya.

Dazai besyukur dalam hatinya memeluk sang kekasih dengan kehangatan dirinya, memeluknya penuh kasih sayang ,bersyukur kebahagiaannya benar-benar tidak di rebut seutuhnya dari dirinya.

"Chuuya…" ucapnya dan mengecup pelan keningnya menatapnya dengan mata penuh kebahagiaan

Chuuya diam hanya diam, mencoba mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi,

Dazai memandangnya dan tersenyum, lalu senyuman itu luntur ketika dia mendengar suara yang di lontarkan mulus dari bibir lembut milik Chuuya.

Dazai diam, Chuuya diam, mereka diam, suasana benar-benar hening.

Petir menyambar di luar ruangan, revolver di tangannya terkena salah satu air, bukan hujan namun datang dari Dazai, air mata penuh keterkejutan tentunya, Chuuya diam menatapnya di detik berikutnya Dazai tersenyum dan berpekik dalam suara parau, "Dasar keparat!" humpatnya, Chuuya masih diam memandangnya, firasatnya selalu benar, ya?

.

.

 _Semoga keluarga kecil dengan latar belakang hitam ini masih tetap bersama…_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be countinued**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Yahh…., dulu saya sempat bilang kalau cerita ini tidak mengandung angst, ups! Uso da yo! /ngacir eh tapi memang benar kok, di ikuti saja yahh ikuti saja, karna saya ini …, yahh menulis seenak jenong /plakk :v hanya menulis seenak hobi sampai di protes ama reader :v wwwww

Yoo minna-san thank you so much ! you still read these damn fiction? you got a fuckin hardshipper of soukoku ever in hurt/comfort genres wwwwwwww eh rlt hardcore :v

Oh, iya tadi saya mau mengumumkan sesuatu ya? Lupa ! artnya sudah selesai chek gih chek di tw buat polosannya :v eh ada lagi nihh…., simak yaa simak terutama pecinta Chuu-ya!

JRENGG JRENGG JREENGGG

 **~ DI ADAKAN SEBUAH EVENT UNTUK MERAYAKAN HARI ULANG TAHUN NAKAHARA CHUUYA-CHAN YANG CHIBI CHIBI UNYUUUU! ~** / heh

Nahh…, jadi bagi kalian para pecinta Chuuya dalam ship manapun ingat yaa manapun atau karakternya, bisa mengikuti event itu dengan berbagai syarat yang tak terlalu memberatkan kok… chekk in my fb, eh ralat my new account sobbss = Satsuki Grey

BTW saya kudu balik hiatus lagi LOL jadi thannnk youuu to join the event, ramaikan yaa di ramaikan pleasee :''3 saya akan sangat bahagia jika kalian meramaikannya :v biarlah saya gak ikutan ramein duhh tugas sialan dan laporan ini lhoo minta di bakar /kalem satsuki woii, intinya "JUST HAVING FUNN !" Jadi…., terima kasih untuk mengikuti event dan terimakasih untuk membaca chapter yang ini dan saya akan sangat bahagia jika kalian meramaikan eventnya, informasi selengkapnya bisa di lihat di sana~

Karna announcement barusan yaa jadinya kalian bisa melupakan ff hurt ini, bergembiralah, waraee yooo wwwwwwwwww :v /paan?

Oke, urusan wes kelar, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya minna, ah satu lagi bagi kalian hardcore of skk, uhummm….  
Sequel dari M nya sudah di publish jika belum mendapat pengumumannya !, silahkan di nikmati , bagi kalian YANG TERTARIK, satu lagi, jangan lupa bawa senjata tajam di akhir omake di ff sana :v

Hug, Kiss and? Forget it, BAIII SEE YOU!

satsuki grey

* * *

.

.

 _ **(Telah di ubah dari naskah aslinya karna mengandung banyak typo, mengubah sedikit demi pencocokan plot, jika ada kata yang kurang atau tertinggal atau apapun, mohon bantuannya lewat review, mohon b-a-n-t-u-a-n-n-y-a!)**_

(The bmg was = "Tk from Ling Tosite Sigure – Signal" )


	6. Hujan di Bulan Oktober

**Difficult**

 **文豪** **ストレイ** **ドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Story and Fiction by: satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

T

 **Warning:**

Gaje berlebihan, Typo bertebaran, Sho-ai Sei-ai, YAOI adalah kewajiban, OOC itu mutlak, AU/AR, Slash of Love, dan lain warning gak jelasnya.

 **Summary:**

 _Double Black_ di kenal sebagai senjata andalan milik Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya, walaupun begitu mereka juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi mereka di balik eksetensi dan cerita yang ada, dan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang sulit, di tambah dengan anak kecil dari panti asuhan yatim piatu.

Bungou Stray Dogs

Drama, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Indonesia, Soukoku fanfiction-serial, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah hujan lebat di dingin dan gelapnya malam, dia melangkah menjauh melangkah kembali, hujan menjadi figuran tubuhnya yang terus di tangisi itu, dalam mantel hitamnya yang benar-benar sudah basah kuyup itu dia masih berhumpat dalam hatinya, ingin sekali melampiaskan amarah itu jauh jauh dari dirinya.

 _"Dasar keparat" humpatnya parau._

 _Masih diam menerka atau mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, lalu menjawab "Maaf, ada apa ini?" hanya itu yang dapat dia ucapkan._

 _"Chuuya…" panggil Dazai lirih, suaranya serak._

 _Dengan suara tawa rendah dan sedikit aneh, dia menjawab panggilan itu, "Maaf, ya kau itu siapa?"_

 _"Kau, jangan bercanda, ya!" jawab Dazai dengan nada yang benar-benar tak paham dengan situasi ini._

 _"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, tadi aku tanya, kau itu siapa?"_

 _"Aku Dazai, kau tidak ingat aku siapa?"_

 _"Siapa? Dazai? Tidak…"_

 _"Aku…" sedikit serak di tenggorokannya, dengan semua suara yang ada dan dengan senyuman yang ada dia menjawab, "…kekasihmu"_

 _Awalnya mata azure itu menatapnya diam, lalu dengan tatapan tidak percaya dia tertawa, tidak kuat namun Dazai tau itu tawa dari tidak percayanya dirinya dengan situasi di saat ini._

 _"Kau? Aku? Apa? Coba katakan sekali lagi, kau mau bercanda denganku? Hoii!" masih dengan suaranya._

 _"Kau, memang, aku sedang tidak bercanda, ku harap kau juga…"_

 _"Ahaha, seingatku aku ini anggota mafia, ya dan…, dan…, aduhh apa, ya…" masih dengan suara tawanya, namun dia memegang kepalanya mencoba mengingat sesuatu, namun Dazai bisa mendengar suara Chuuya sedikit lirih, ada rasa sakit juga, retak nan parau._

 _"Aku memiliki Abillity? Lalu aku…, aku…, aku apa…"_

 _Dazai masih diam, Chuuya sedikit kesakitan mencoba mengingat segalanya "Aku…, lupa dengan sesuatu…, sialan, sialan!" berhumpat dalam menunduk menatap seprai, kepalanya sangat nyeri rasanya seperti peluru bersarang di sana._

 _"Kau…, lupa akan apa…?" Dazai menyentuh lembut puncak kepalanya._

 _"Kehidupanku…"_

 _Dazai diam dengan jawaban tersebut, hujan bergemuruh di luar sana masih menyelimuti suasana itu di tambah hening menyelimuti mereka, dengan tangan penuh perban, penuh kasih sayang yang ia berikan tulus untuk Chuuya, perlahan membuat wajah indah itu menatap dalam matanya coklat kemerahan, di pegangnya dagu milik Chuuya dengan tatapan kesedihan, dia berkata, "Semoga kau tidak lupa kalau aku mencintaimu" parau dan memohon lalu memberikan kecupan di bibir mungil tersebut._

 _Chuuya terbelalak dengan itu, mencoba mendorong Dazai namun dia hanya diam, ditatapnya Dazai dalam tatapan yang sangat dekat dengan bibir yang masih bertautan erat, dan dalam lirih Chuuya membaringkan tubuhnya. Dazai menyelinap masuk kedalam diri Chuuya, mencoba mencari dirinya sendiri dalam ingatan Chuuya._

 _Tangannya menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil itu dari dirinya, tidak ada, cincin itu tidak ada, berhumpat dalam hati, mengutuk segalanya._

 _Hilang, bagaimana bisa hilang!?_

 _Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengenai bibirnya mengalir dekat bibirnya, sebuah air mata. Dazai melepaskan bibir itu dari diri Chuuya, menatapnya erat, mereka bertemu pandang._

 _Chuuya hanya diam dengan mata penuh air mata yang perlahan menggenang dan jatuh mengenai seprai membasahi sekitar di sana, Dazai diam menatapnya._

 _"Dazai" panggil Chuuya suaranya datar namun Dazai tau, dia juga sedih._

 _"Pergi kau" sambungnya._

 _"Chuuya…"_

 _"Pergi!" sekarang suaranya kasar._

 _Dazai diam masih dengan posisinya yang menahan Chuuya di bawah, masih menatap diam mata azure itu, dan beberapa detik berselang hingga Dazai bangkit dari tempatnya menatapnya yang berbaring itu._

 _"Chuuya…, jangan sungkan padaku, ya.." ucapnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut._

 _Chuuya yang diam dengan semua ini, bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya seperti apa kehidupannya dulu, kenapa bisa dia hilang ingatan dalam jangka waktu dekat ini, dia tidak mengingat apapun kecuali masa lalunya yang suram tanpa titik cerah keindahan, tidak ada satupun. Tangan rampingnya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menjerit dalam parau,_

 _"Dasar sialan, dasar sialan, benar-benar sialan!" teriaknya yang di campur dalam erangan yang kuat, dia kesal, dia kecewa._

Sementara Dazai melangkah pulang ke apartement milik Chuuya dalam hujan, sesampainya di sana dia membuka pintu dalam keadaan basah, ditatapnya Atsushi yang tertidur di ruang tamu sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Dazai tadi siang, boneka harimau putih dan Dazai tersenyum memandang pemandangan tersebut, lalu terhuyung punggungnya menghantam tembok, terduduk dalam isakan yang tidak bisa ia simpulkan bagaimana.

"Kenapa jadi begini…?" memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam tangisan.

.

 _Bagaimana pun juga, kehidupan tidak selalu berjalan seperti dugaanmu…_

.

.

* * *

 **A/N**

Sobs, just enjoy ~ awal-awal nya saja bikin baperan duhh (' _ ') Bisahkah kalian bersandar dengan bantal empuk atau kopi hangat sobs? saya ingin menyiksa kalian, ah ku suka itu ( '3' )

Die! Me! I NEED TO CALM MY SELF I TRHOUGHLLY TIRED OF H/C I M NOT MASOOO! OKE OKE JUSTT E-N-J-O-Y~~~~

.

.

* * *

 **Chap. 6 Hujan di Bulan Oktober**

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetap saja dia manusia dan semua ini adalah hal yang wajar, tidak lama tapi untuk kedepannya ingatannya mungkin akan kembali, lagi pula hal yang tidak dia ingat hanya kau saja, bukan?" tanya Mori dengan tatapan menatap panorama perkotaan dan gedung-gedung dari ketinggian gedung penguasa kota Yokohama ini, gedung Port Mafia menjulang tinggi di antara gedung-gedung lainnya yang ada.

"Kalau tidak ada masalah akan pekerjaannya dan misinya itu bukan masalah…, dan ku harap kau juga begitu, apa sulit menerima ini?" tanyanya kembali masih dengan posisi yang sama. Hening menyelimuti suasana kala itu, cahaya mentari sore kejinggaan memasuki ruangan yang terkesan mewah dan klasik, awalnya Dazai diam tentu dia kesal mendengar pertanyaan Mori itu. Dazai hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh namun suara sang Bos menggema dalam ruangan,

"Iya" jawabnya datar, "Dan aku ingin tanya pendapatmu tentang ini…" tanyanya masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Aku?" sekarang Mori menatap Dazai, masih dalam jarak yang sama.

Dazai semakin kesal dan penuh amarah saat tau simpul senyum itu terpapat di sana, senyuman miring dengan tatapan meremehkan, dia yakin sepenuhnya dengan jawaban yang akan dia dengarkan, "Bukan masalah untuk ku" jawab Mori santai

Dazai menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, satu-satunya yang ada di otaknya adalah ingin membunuhnya.

"Semoga kau terbiasa akan ini, tidak semuanya bisa kau prediksi dengan mudah Dazai-kun kau tau itu, hidup ini penuh dengan kejutan…"

Dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal, seandainya dia punya cara untuk membunuh orang di hadapannya itu namun dia menolaknya dan berbalik arah tanpa ingin melanjutkan obrolan ini.

Membanting pintu dan berjalan dalam sepinya lorong dan cahaya mentari sore yang merayap masuk dalam lorong tersebut, sepi. Suara tapak kakikya menggema mengisi sunyi di kala itu, tatapan dingin nan kejamnya menatap lurus kedepan, hingga dia bertemu pandang dengan Chuuya dan Akutagawa yang tengah mengobrol di belokan lorong, matanya sedikit kaget,

Namun dia tetap menjaga ekspresinya yang kejam itu dan diam di tempatnya berdiri dengan tangan berada di saku celananya.

Chuuya berbicara layaknya semua hal dalam keadaan normal, dia tau walaupun dia hanya bisa melihat punggung Chuuya saat ini, Dazai tau.

Lalu Akutagawa sadar akan Dazai yang menatap mereka, dia sedikit tersentak karna takut, tentu setelah menghabisi para musuh waktu itu ketakutan Akutagawa semakin menjadi terhadap Dazai, sedikit saja ia melakukan kesalahan maka ia akan tamat.

"Chuuya-san aku permisi…, selamat sore…" ucapnya berbalik arah menunduk memberi hormat dan pergi menjauh dengan cepat.

Chuuya hanya mengangguk, tentu merasa heran dengan perginya Akutagawa secara tiba – tiba di tengah obrolan, tapi firasatnya mengatakan lebih baik dia tidak berbalik, tentu dia bisa merasakan ada hawa yang tengah menatapnya walaupun dari jarak sedikit jauh.

Menghela nafas sambil melirik ke samping, hanya itu tanggapannya. Dazai yakin Chuuya menyadari keberadaannya di belakangnya, tapi Dazai hanya diam.

Mereka hanya diam, layaknya tak mengenal satu dan lainnya.

Chuuya hanya memperbaiki topinya lalu pergi menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri tanpa berpaling pada orang di belakangnya, Dazai hanya diam di tempatnya, mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dan beberapa detik berselang dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chuuya.

Namun di lorong berikutnya dia kehilangan sosok kekasihnya tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi dengan udara dingin dan rintik-rintik hujan masih menyelimuti suasana waktu itu, udara semakin sembab nan dingin karna bulan Oktober di mulai hari ini dan musim panas yang hanya ia jalani dengan aktifitas harian tanpa liburan. Dazai masih tertidur dengan keadaan sembab karna masih frustasi dengan apa yang menimpanya kemarin malam, hingga suara lembut membangunkannya.

"Ayah…" perlahan Dazai mendongak ke arah suara tersebut dan menatap objek tersebut, sungguh ia tak tahan dengan panggilan itu, ah ingin sekali menghilang.

"Kenapa tidur di sini lalu baju Ayah juga basah, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Atsushi seraya memberikan handuk kering dan mengusap rambut Dazai.

Pertanyaan Atsushi membuat Dazai bingung ingin menjawab apa, apa yang harus di jawabnya ketika di tanyai hal yang tidak boleh di ketahui Atsushi sama sekali?

Tentu saja selama ini Dazai dan Chuuya menyembunyikan identitas mereka sebagai anggota Mafia dan kebenaran lainnya yang tidak boleh Atsushi ketahui sama sekali, terlalu kecil dan terlalu dini untuk mengetahui betapa kelamnya kehidupan mereka.

Dia bingung, dia juga frustasi, ingin sekali dia menghilang saja dari bumi ini demi menenangkan dirinya dan tentu saja itu konyol dan takkan bisa, tak akan bisa, sama sekali.

Atsushi kembali menatap Dazai yang diam, dan berkata "Apa ada hubungannya dengan Ibu?"

Mata Dazai menatap Atsushi yang khawatir akan situasi ini, lalu Dazai menjawab dengan tenang namun suaranya parau, "Tidak kok…., yahh ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan tadi malam jadi tanpa pikir panjang Ayah langsung menerobos hujan, hehe" mencoba tersenyum namun Atsushi tau itu bukan Ayahnya yang biasanya, ekspresi Atsushi kini berubah.

"Ayah bohong…" ucapnya, mata Atsushi yang menunjukkan kekecewaan dan sedikit kesal dengan nada bicaranya, Dazai menelan ludahnya yang sangat pahit itu, sungguh sialan.

"Tidak…, tidak bohong…, serius dehh" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan tanda peace di jarinya dan tersenyum.

"Lalu Ibu mana?" tanya Atsushi masih dengan ekspresi dan nada yang sama. Dazai diam dan kaget, bingung harus menjawab apa? Apa? Apa yang harus di jawabnya?

Apa Atsushi mampu menerima samua kenyataan ini, Dazai hampir menyerah dengan semua ini, perlahan dia menggerakkan bibirnya yang bergetar dan berkata,

"Ibumu…"

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar memotong kata-katanya dan dia kaget akan itu, Atsushi menoleh ke arah sana dan Dazai juga, firasatnya semakin memburuk saja.

"Ibuuuu" teriak Atsushi dengan suara senang berbinar binar dan berlari menuju arah pintu.

"Chuuya?" pekik Dazai lalu pergi menyusul.

Atsushi membuka pintu dengan kuncinya dan sosok Nakahara Chuuya berdiri di hadapannya, lalu dengan girangnya Atusushi memeluk kaki Chuuya, dia rindu, sungguh dia rindu dengan sosok Chuuya yang terkadang rewel dan baik ini.

"Ibuu pulanggg…, OKAIRII…!" Atsushi menatap Chuuya yang lebih tinggi itu, namun dia kaget dengan tatapan Chuuya.

Kaget dengan tatapan horror saat tau kakinya di peluk dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, layaknya tatapan pembunuh yang siap akan targetnya.

"Ibu?" tanya Atsushi lalu melepas pelukan itu, Atsushi takut dengan tatapan Chuuya itu,

"…, Apa lagi ini?" ucapnya dengan nada tidak percaya menatap Atsushi, Atsushi menuju Dazai dan bersembunyi di belakangnya dan menggenggam tangan Dazai lantaran takut dengan tatapan dan nada bicara Chuuya yang terkesan sangat kasar dan dingin.

"Chuuya ?" panggil Dazai yang sekarang berada di hadapannya, tidak dekat namun Dazai tau Chuuya juga menjaga jaraknya lantaran kejadian tadi malam.

"Kau lagi? Kau mau apa? Tidak puas mengusik ku bahkan saat berada di ruang kesehatan tadi malam?" tanya Chuuya geram, tangannya mengepal nada bicaranya kasar dan kesal.

"Aku tidak mengusikmu sama sekali, ini memang kehidupanmu tidak mungkin hanya karna benturan di kepalamu kau bisa hilang ingatan akan kami, bukan? Kau tidak selemah itu ka-"

"Lalu kau sebut semua kejadian ini apa? Seluruh data pemeriksaan mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, semua orang menanyai keadaanku dengan wajah sok panik mereka lalu aku di katakan kalau aku sedikit hilang ingatan, sungguh konyol kau tau ituu, aku tau juga itu konyol. Ha-ha, lalu kau…? kau khawatir tentang aku …, jangan bercanda! memangnya kau itu siapa…?" jawab Chuuya marah dengan memotong kata-kata milik Dazai yang dia lontarkan

"Siapa? Apa kau juga bertanya tentang Atsushi? Kau kenal dia? Nakajima Atsushi…., kau lupa anak ini…" Dazai perlahan menunjukkan wajah Atsushi dari balik mantel hitamnya.

Chuuya diam memandang Atushi, Atsushi ketakutan memandangnya lalu berkata "Padahal Chuuya-san baik sekali pada Atsushi, dan menyuruh Atsushi memanggilnya dengan panggilan Ibu" ucap Atushi terbata-bata.

Chuuya terkekeh mendengarnya "Demi apapun kumohon…, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak kenal, aku tidak tau…, sungguh" walaupun dengan sifat sok tabahnya saat ini namun Dazai yakin Chuuya sedang sedih.

"Chuuya…, ingatlah kami…" sekarang suara Dazai semakin parau dengan keadaan ini.

Chuuya diam, tidak tau ingin menjawab apa…, apa yang harus ia jawab? Terkekeh, dengan suara rendah dan semakin lama semakin kuat lalu di tatapnya Dazai dan Atsushi dan berkata, "Pintu keluarnya ada di belakangku…, tolong…" ucapnya dengan senyuman khasnya, namun matanya di bendungi air mata.

Dazai dan Atsushi terdiam, Atsushi dengan tatapan tidak percayanya dan Dazai juga, sungguh sedih saat orang yang kalian sayangi benar-benar meminta kalian pergi untuk selamanya.

"Aku perlu waktu untuk meluruskan ini, tolonglahh…" ucap Chuuya dia menunduk.

"Chuuya…" panggil Dazai suaranya lirih.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri…, kumohon" ucapnya yang suaranya benar-benar sudah lirih

"Ta-"

"AKU BILANG PERGI KALIANN" teriak Chuuya dengan wajah penuh emosi dan merahnya mata dengan air yang membendung.

Hening sebentar di keadaan tersebut, kemudian Dazai mengehela nafas dan berkata, "Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu…" Dazai serta Atsushi mau tak mau menuruti perkataan Chuuya, mereka akan pergi.

Dazai menggendong Atsushi dalam gendongannya, melangkah perlahan dari tempatnya melewati Chuuya yang diam dengan tatapan menunduk Atsushi menatapnya dan dalam satu sentuhan mungil dari tangan polosnya di sentuhnya salah satu surai Chuuya seraya berkata "Atsushi sayang Ibu…" suara Atsushi yang parau dan pelan layaknya sebuah bisikan, Chuuya masih terdiam di tempatnya, suara tertutupnya pintu dengan deritnya mengisi detik saat itu, sekarang sepi di suasana ini.

Chuuya diam, masih diam di tempatnya dan satu tetes air mengalir dari matanya.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya parau.

Dia membuang mantel dan topinya dengan kesal, masih dengan tatapan memandang lantai dia berteriak dalam hatinya dia tidak berteriak dari mulutnya lantaran suaranya terlalu berat untuk berteriak, paru-parunya sesak, tidak tau bagaimana dia mengatakan keadaannya saat ini, ingin berteriak sekencangnya namun tak bisa.

Dalam isakan yang tak tau mengapa dia bisa terjatuh saat ini, entahlah…? Sekarang dia menangis dengan semua yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Butuh sebuah sandaran, butuh sebuah arti, dan entah mengapa dia berpikir kehidupannya pasti sangatlah indah, namun tentu saja terkadang Tuhan suka bermain-main dengan takdir manusia, terutama mereka yang hidup dalam dunia kegelapan, Chuuya terduduk dengan punggung bergetar, dengan isakan di suaranya.

Berharap semuanya akan kembali normal seperti dulu, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya.

Berharap…

Sementara Dazai dan Atsushi berjalan pergi dari apartemen milik Chuuya, orang-orang memandang mereka dengan sedikit aneh namun tetap di abaikan lantaran mereka juga sibuk akan kehidupan mereka. Atsushi bersender pada pundak Dazai membenamkan wajahnya di sana, Dazai tau dia pasti sangat sedih dan dia tau dia juga salah tidak mengatakannya, yahh beginilah jadinya, walaupun Dazai mengatakannya tetap saja Atsushi pasti takkan bisa menerima keadaan ini.

"Ayah…" panggil Atsushi, Dazai diam hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Jangan tinggalkan Atsushi…., seperti Ibu..." ucapnya lirih.

Dazai diam dan mempererat gendongan itu, dia juga sedang memeluk Atsushi, "Atsushi, ibumu takkan pergi…, Ayah berjanji…" ucap Dazai

Atsushi diam masih membenamkan wajahnya di sana, dan Dazai masih berjalan santai menuju apartemen miliknya.

Semoga saja…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dazai berjalan di gelapnya gang menuju bar kecil tempat langganannya beserta teman-teman minumnya, walaupun saat ini dia tidak yakin kedua teman minumnya ada di sana, namun ia yakin, firasatnya selalu benar, sesuatu mengatakkan dia harus kesana.

Dia kehilangan sosok Chuuya saat dia pelan-pelan mengikutinya dari jarak jauh, mungkin Chuuya sadar Dazai mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di bukanya pintu bar tersebut, lonceng kecil tanda penyambutan dan suara bartender menyambut pria ini. Dazai diam sejenak, bar kecil dengan tenang dan sepinya tanpa ada orang kecuali pria yang tengah duduk dengan gelasnya, Dazai mengenalnya, dengan pandangan menuju punggung yang kecil dengan gelasnya, dia berjalan menuju orang tersebut dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tolong yang biasanya" ucap Dazai memesan minumannya, sementara bartender dengan sigap menyediakan pesanannya.

Satu gelas Whiesky kesukaan Dazai sekarang berada di hadapannya, hanya sekedar memainkan es yang ada di dalam sana, dia tidak berniat untuk minum malam ini. Es tersebut mengapung-apung dengan ringan di dalam kerasnya alkohol Whiesky bermerek, sesekali iris coklat kemerahannya melirik Chuuya yang sibuk dengan minumannya dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya yang sekarang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Sungguh bukan sosok Chuuya yang biasanya, dulu mereka bertemu di bar ini di usia mereka yang masih sangat muda waktu, itu sekitar 16 tahun menuju 17 tahun, memang illegal untuk mencicipi alkohol di umur demikian, yah siapa peduli…, dan entah mengapa Dazai merasakan sebuah nostlagia yang kuat namun dengan garam dan pahitnya keadaan.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya memandang Chuuya dengan bibir yang menempel di bibir gelasnya, menyerumput Whiskey itu layaknya kopi hangat.

"Untuk apa?" jawab Chuuya singkat lalu meletakkan gelasnya, pandangannya tidak mengarah pada Dazai masih menatap gelasnya yang setengah itu.

"Untuk apa? Apa?" Dazai malah balik bertanya pada Chuuya, Chuuya menaikkan alisnya, malas.

Chuuya menaikkan bahunya malas menggubris pertanyaan Dazai dan masih menatap gelasnya "Aku tidak paham dengan pertanyaanmu, kau bertanya aku marah bukan dan kenapa aku bisa marah?" tanyanya masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya?" tanya Dazai tak mau kalah dengan kebingungan ini.

"Masih menyangkut hal itu? Tidak sama sekali kumohon jangan, Dazai Osamu" ucapnya dengan nada penekanan terutama di bagian terakhir saat Chuuya menyebut namanya lengkap, lalu meminum kembali alkohol di gelasnya itu dengan pemaksaan yang Dazai tau karna nafas Chuuya sungguh sangat menyengat dengan bau alkohol di sana.

"Kau.., apa aku salah akan ini, Chuuya?" tanya Dazai merendah dan kembali meminum Whieskynya, sekarang dia tidak menyeruputnya.

"Entahlah, aku tak tau…, salahkan Tuhan dan Dewa atas takdir ini bukan aku" ucap Chuuya masih tak ingin menatap Dazai.

"Kalau begitu tatap aku"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau menghindar dariku bukan?"

"Jangan bodoh…" Chuuya meneguk sisa alkohol di gelasnya dan mendesah kasar, memesan satu lagi dan tidak mengabaikan pertanyaan Dazai.

"Chuuya…" sekarang suara Dazai merendah dan dengan permohonan di dalamnya.

Dalam helaan nafas dan dengan perlahan iris azure itu menatap iris coklat kemerahan itu di depannya, mereka bertatapan.

Cukup lama, tidak ada kata-kata hanya bertatapan dengan wajah datar milik mereka berdua, hanya diam tanpa satu patah kata keluar dari bibir mereka hingga pesanan Chuuya datang dan Chuuya kembali meminum minumannya.

Dia mabuk, wajahnya ranum parah. Sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Dazai walau dia tidak suka akan rencananya, tidak terlalu.

Dazai tersenyum sedikit lalu berkata, "Aku traktir kau minum, kita rekan kerja bukan?" ucapnya menawarkan, sambil tersenyum ringan.

Chuuya masih diam menatapnya hingga dia mengangguk, dan setuju akan tawaran Dazai.

Dalam gelas-gelas nan banyak dengan jenis alkohol bermerek dan rasa yang berbeda mengisi jam sepi yang ada di waktu itu, mereka minum tanpa obrolan tanpa candaan hanya diam. Tak seperti biasanya jika Dazai minum berdua dengan Chuuya di apartemen milik Dazai atau Chuuya dengan obrolan aneh dan tawa canda pada akhirnya juga berakhir dengan hal romantis yang mereka lakukan, namun tidak kali ini, tidak seperti mereka berdua yang biasanya.

Sepi, dan hampa.

Berharap Odasaku dan Ango datang berkunjung sekarang di benak Dazai dia berpikir demikian, tapi dia tau ke dua teman minumnya itu sedang sibuk, terutama Ango yang masih sibuk dengan tumpukkan dokumennya.

Dengan pemikiran, dan hanya dengan pemikiran milik mereka masing-masing tanpa berbagi beratnya beban mereka, Dazai memandang wajah semu Chuuya yang sudah memerah padam karna alkohol itu.

Dia sedikit terbatuk dan Dazai menepuk pundaknya, "Chuuya, mungkin cukup untuk sekarang"

"Huh…, tidak akan cukup, jangan melarangku, aku muak, aku juga kesal dan terkadang sedih, kau bisa menganggap semua ini apa?" terdengar seperti meracau namun Dazai tau kalau sifat Chuuya jika mabuk adalah menjelaskan apapun yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Aku kebingungan dasar bajingan, aku juga tidak bisa tidur di malam hari karna pikiranku yang berkabut ini…, dasar sialan, sungguh sialan" ucap Chuuya berusaha sadar dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya dan Dazai menatapnya, dia diam.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan otak ku ini…, aku terkadang berpikir sepertinya kehidupanku sungguh sangat baik, namun aku merasakan kesepian yang mendalam" lanjut Chuuya, dia membenamkan wajahnya di meja dan Dazai tau dia sedang bercerita tentang masalahnya.

"Aku seperti kehilangan namun tak tau apa yang membuatku seperti ini, ingatanku kah? Anak dengan nama Atsushi itu menghantui mimpiku dan seperti film pendek yang sangat sialan" ucapnya lagi, Dazai hanya diam.

"Lalu kau ada di sana" ucapnya yang sekarang menatap Dazai.

Mereka diam, lalu Chuuya terhuyung dan jatuh tepat di depan Dazai, dia menangkap Chuuya berusaha menenangkannya yang mabuk berat ini.

"Chuuya kau mabuk berat" ucap Dazai

Dazai memberikan uang ke bartender dan menggotong Chuuya di pundaknya satu lengan Chuuya melingkar di pundaknya dan Dazai memegang lengan Chuuya yang melingkar itu berusaha membuatnya tegak dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan bar itu, tubuh Chuuya memang kecil namun energinya cukup besar, Chuuya berusaha menolak bantuan Dazai saat ini namun tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk berjalan dengan efek alkohol di otaknya.

"Ayo, ku antar ke apartemenmu" ucap Dazai dan mereka sekarang berada di luar bar tersebut.

"Terserahmu" jawab Chuuya yang sekarang dia pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Berjalan di gelapnya gang sepi itu, suara langkah kakinya mengisi sepinya gang sunyi itu, malam semakin dalam seharusnya Dazai sudah berada di rumah dan menemani Atsushi kecil namun dia juga memiliki sesuatu yang harus dia selesaikan demi Atsushi kecil sendiri. Berbelok di arah gang lainnya, Chuuya memang mabuk namun seidkit sadar ketika dirinya di bawa ke arah yang bukan seharusnya.

"Apa yang kau la-"

Dalam satu hentakkan Dazai mendorong Chuuya ke arah tembok menahannya dengan kunciannya, kedua tangannya memegang tangan Chuuya dan menahannya dengan kuat, Chuuya meronta dengan tenaga yang ia punya namun efek alkohol tidak bisa membuatnya melawan Dazai saat ini.

Dazai malah tersenyum memandang Chuuya dan berkata, "Kau lupa akan aku Chuuya? Seharusnya kau tau apa yang aku lakukan saat ini.." nada suaranya rendah.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Chuuya menatapnya heran, sekarang kepalanya sungguh terasa sangat pusing dan berdenyut, nyeri di sana.

Dazai mendengus kesal, "Aku sungguh kesal dengan si bos Pedo itu, aku juga kesal dengan keadaan ini, kau juga sama… semuanya semakin sulit" ucap Dazai memandangnya tanpa ekspresi saat ini, Chuuya memandangnya namun tatapannya memudar

"Apa maksudmu, Dazai?" tanyanya yang berusaha sadar akan perkataan Dazai karna efek alkohol yang sekarang benar-benar sudah melahapnya.

"Tidak apa…, kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu saat ini" tanya Dazai masih dalam tatapan yang sama.

"Apa?" tanya Chuuya heran.

"Kau merindukanku, Chuuya" ucap Dazai yang semakin dekat di hadapannya.

"Ap- apa?" Chuuya berusaha membuang wajahnya jauh namun di tatap Dazai dalam keadaan dekat seperti ini mau tak mau membuatnya menatapnya.

"Ku bilang kau merindukanku" jawab sang raven coklat datar.

"Jangan bodoh dan lepaskan aku dasar bajingan" ucapnya kesal berusaha merontah namun tenaganya sudah terkuras.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau mengingat semuanya" Dazai semakin mempererat genggamannya membuat Chuuya mengaduh pelan dan Dazai merenggangkannya sedikit.

"Kau…, kau kira semua ini….., mudah begitu?" Chuuya menunduk tak ingin menatapnya.

"Tentu tidak, aku berusaha membantumu"

"Dengan apa?" sekarang Chuuya menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedikit kaget.

"Dengan ini"

Dan sentuhan di bibir yang satunya membuat Chuuya terdiam dengan apa yang di lakukan Dazai, matanya terbelalak berusaha menolaknya, menolak Dazai dengan keadaannya kepalanya nyeri dia juga kehilangan tenaga banyak lantaran alkohol, Dazai menatapnya dalam jarak yang dekat dan masih dalam bibir yang bertautan.

Chuuya menutup bibirnya sendiri dan menolak itu semua, walaupun raganya menolak dan entah mengapa hatinya berkata lain, logikanya mengatakan tidak namun hasratnya iya, menolak namun tidak, dia membuka mulutnya sendiri menutup matanya sendiri yang sekarang keadaannya sungguh sangat perih dan menyakitkan.

Membiarkan Dazai menguasainya saat ini, instingnya mengatakan agar tetap seperti ini, ya dia menurutinya. Lengannya melingkar di pundak Dazai, meremas setelannya dan Dazai sendiri menyelinap masuk ke dalam diri Chuuya.

Mereka masih bertautan lama dengan suara kecupan dan ciuman yang tergolong panas ini, dengan sedikit gumaman dan suara Chuuya yang dirinya tak bisa mengatakan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini.

Dazai semakin erat memeluknya membiarkan lidahnya bersenang-senang dengan rasa Whiesky itu di dalam mulut Chuuya, Chuuya meremas kemeja Dazai kehabisan nafas, Dazai melepasnya membiarkan Chuuya sejenak mengambil nafas dan kembali beratutan di sana, tentu dia takan meninggalkan sedetik untuk ini untuk rasa rindunya pada sosok yang ia cintai ini.

"Tung- le- lep-" ucapnya terbata-bata saat Dazai menggores langit-langit mulut Chuuya dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Dazai menatapnya untaian saliva sekarang berjatuhan, Dazai menatap Chuuya dalam rona merahnya dan bibir ranum itu, dan kembali dirinya menautkan bibirnya di bibir milik Chuuya dan membuat Chuuya tersentak.

Mereka terhanyut di gelapnya gang dan sunyinya malam saat ini dan kemudian entah mengapa, kepala Chuuya sekarang terasa sangat perih terasa sangat nyeri.

Sesuatu mengingatkannya, dan entah mengapa dia mengingat tentang sosok Dazai layaknya sebuah film pendek di otaknya, Dazai yang memberikannya sebuah cincin dan mengecupnya dengan sangat manis, suara tawa Atsushi yang riang nan polos saat Chuuya memakaikannya pakaian baru untuknya , dan hal lainnya yang membuat satu bulir air mata mengalir dari matanya.

Apa itu, gumamnya.

Sesuatu terasa indah saat dia berhasil mengingat hal yang ia lupakan itu entah mengapa Chuuya menangis, Dazai merasakan sebuah isakan dan melepas tautan itu.

Menatap Chuuya yang mengusap bibir dan air matanya sendiri, pandangannya ke bawah menunduk tak ingin menatap Dazai, dia ingin menangis bebas saat ini.

"Chuuya?"

"Pergi kau" ucap Chuuya pada Dazai.

"Kau-"

"Aku bilang pergi dasar bajingan, ku bilang pergi!" teriaknya dan satu pukulan dengan tepatnya mengenai pipi Dazai, kuat hingga Dazai terhuyung menjauh.

Dazai diam di tempatnya memandang Chuuya yang sekarang menunduk dan terbatuk, lalu dalam suara parau dan dalam juga dengan sedikit kekesalan dia berkata, lebih tepatnya berteriak, "Jangan buat hidupku semakin sulit dasar kau sialan!"

"Aku tidak bisa pergi Chuuya sebelum membuatmu bahagia" jawab Dazai datar dan mengelap pipi serta bibirnya yang merah akan pukulan itu.

"Memangnya kau punya hak akan itu?" teriak Chuuya kembali.

"Ada"

"Buktikan padaku"

Dazai menaikkan tangan kanannya menunjukkan cincin yang ia kenakan, sementara Chuuya terdiam dengan sosok Dazai dan tatapannya yang memintanya untuk percaya pada kenyataan di hadapannya ini.

"Apa maksudmu…" tanya Chuuya

"Chuuya, kau mengerti kenapa aku menunjukan ini padamu"

"Tidak, jangan, tidak kumohon" Chuuya memegang kepalanya yang sekarang benar-benar terasa sangat berat.

"Ini sungguhan"

"Aku tidak memilikinya, lalu kau mau apa!?" ucap Chuuya kuat.

"Iya begitulah kenyataannya, kau mau menerima ini atau tidak?"

"Tidak ada bukti!" Chuuya berteriak.

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya!" Dazai juga ikut berteriak, mereka emosi sekarang.

"Lalu tunjukkan padaku Dazai, aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini, kau kira lupa akan sesuatu itu menyenangkan, hah!?" teriak Chuuya yang membuat Dazai terdiam.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku…, aku tidak ingat apapun…, terutama padamu…" sekarang suara Chuuya lirih.

"Chuu-"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kalau aku sudah bahagia, hah !?" dan dia berteriak, entah mengapa mengingatkan pada Dazai saat Chuuya panik dan berteriak lantaran khawatir akan keadaannya, malam di mana Atsushi berubah karna bakatnya sendiri. Kenapa sekarang hidupnya benar-benar berubah dari porosnya, kata "indah" sekarang tidak ada dalam kehidupannya lagi, apa iya? Kalau iya sungguh sangat buruk kehidupannya, mungkin dia akan kembali pada hobi bunuh dirinya itu, atau memang dia akan melakukannya secara sungguhan.

Dazai diam memandangnya yang frustasi, dia tau itu. Gemuruh di tengah malam mengisi suara di gelapnya malam saat itu…, dengan penerangan minimnya cahaya di gang kecil nan sunyi ini, Chuuya berhumpat dan Dazai diam, ada isakan di sana dia tau itu.

"Apa…, dulu…, aku…, aku mencintaimu.., Dazai?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menunduk ke bawah, tak ingin menatap si raven coklat.

"Iya…, tentu saja" jawab Dazai sesingkat mungkin.

Sunyi menyelimuti mereka dan kemudian Chuuya berkata dengan suara pelan namun Dazai bisa mendengarnya, parau dan lirih memohon apapun layaknya seorang pendosa.

"Pergi kau, kumohon enyah kau dari hidupku kalau begitu"

Dazai diam sejenak berusaha mencerna apa yang di katakan Chuuya, lalu berkata "Tidak bisa"

"KENAPAA!?" teriak Chuuya yang sudah termakan emosi saat ini.

"Kenapa?" Dazai kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan Chuuya sendiri.

"IYA KENAPA KAU SUNGGUH BERUSAHA, KENA-"

"Karna aku mencintaimu" ucap Dazai singkat memotong teriakan itu, membuat Chuuya terdiam dan meneteskan salah satu bulir air matanya, hening dan gemuruh masih berdebat di atas mereka.

Sekarang Chuuya terdiam dengan perkataan Dazai ingin sekali dia mengerti arti ucapan itu, ingin sekali, mengerti arti tiga kata yang mudah atau konyol yang ia dengar itu, sekarang ia benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang takdirnya.

"Aku dan Atsushi membutuhkanmu…" suara Dazai lirih, bahkan lebih lirih dari Chuuya, memohon padanya, pada dia yang tidak mengerti apapun.

Chuuya menunduk, gemuruh masih berdebat di atas mereka dan perlahan mereka bisa merasakan rintik-rintik yang pelan-pelan membasahi mereka,

"Aku-" Dazai angkat suara.

"Pergi ku bilang" ucap Chuuya parau memotong kata-kata Dazai

"Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagii, jangan lagi!" teriaknya dan pergi dari tempatnya berlari dari gang kecil itu, keluar dari gelapnya gang dan meninggalkan Dazai di sana tidak peduli apa dia akan di kejar atau lainnya, satu-satunya yang ia inginkan hanyalah pergi dan menenangkan dirinya, dan dalam beberapa detik berikutnya suara gemuruh hujan dan rintiknya yang lebih kasar turun membasahi suasana itu, suasana hening itu.

Dazai masih diam di tempatnya membiarkan tubuhnya yang kurus ini dengan hampanya dengan pasrahnya pada rintik hujan, memandang ke atasnya diam dan menutup matanya pelan, hanyut dalam setiap rintiknya.

Chuuya berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan berlari dan dengan bulir air mata yang sudah menyatu dengan bulir hujan yang membasahinya, dia berlari menjauhi tempat Dazai dan kemungkinan dari diri Dazai juga.

Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sebingung, dan semarah ini, dia tidak mengerti apapun, dia butuh sebuah kepastian, atau kenangan yang bisa membuatnya sadar akan mimpi buruknya yang melandanya saat ini.

 _'Seseorang, tolong keluarkan aku dari sini'_ rintihnya pada takdirnya.

Sementara di atas gedung seseorang memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama juga membiarkan tubuhnya di guyur hujan dengan lebatnya, lalu pergi dari tempatnya yang sebenarnya dia juga tak tega memandang mereka dengan keadaan mereka dan memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu secara diam-diam, melompat dari atap gedung satu ke gedung lainnya dengan Abilitynya yang ia punya memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya ikut campur dalam urusan mereka, yang dia juga tau resikonya.

Akutagawa sungguh baik hati, kemungkinan?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam bantingan pintu yang kuat Chuuya melangkah masuk ke apertemennya, gemuruh masih menyelimuti suasana itu, dia mecampakkan mantel dan topinya, punggungnya di hentakan ke pintu dan perlahan terduduk dan menekuk sendiri tubuhnya yang kedinginan dan basah itu.

Raven senjanya jatuh menuruni pundaknya, pikirannya berkabut, kacau, berat dan dengan efek alkohol di kepalanya sungguh sangat menyiksanya, menangis atau terisak atas kesedihannya sendiri untuk beberapa saat di biarkannya dirinya masih dalam posisi itu. Selang beberapa menit dengan langkah berat dan terhuyung sedikit dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menenangkan dirinya dengan air hangat dari keran shower yang membasahinya saat ini, membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam setiap bulirnya.

Namun entah mengapa dia mengingat akan Dazai yang menciumnya di jam-jam sebelumnya, di gang sunyi itu, tubuhnya tersentak, kepalanya kembali berdenyut dia memegang keningnya sendiri dan menunduk menatap lantai kamar mandi, berhumpat pada dirinya kenapa dia masih mengingat itu, dan kenapa dalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin lagi, sungguh?

Luka gores dan lebaman masih ada di sana saat dia terakhir kali bisa mengingat tentang misi yang ia terima, Kapan? Gumamnya.

Setelah itu, dia melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri, berantakan dengan pakaian yang masih berceceran di sana sini malas untuk membereskannya dan lelah untuk merapikan ruangannya, membuka lemari pakaiannya di lihatnya setelan yang bukan miliknya tergantung dan rapi di sana, beberapa pakaian juga dengan rapi terlipat di sana, bau farfum yang bukan seleranya juga menyengat di hidungnya, Siapa? Gumamnya.

Menghapus seluruh pemikiran itu, di ambilnya sweeter hitam miliknya dan celana jeans panjang dengan warna abu-abu kebiruan, di tutupnya lemari pakaiannya yang sekarang pandangannya menuju ke arah ranjang yang kosong itu dengan seprai yang acak-acakkan, sesuatu membawanya mengalir pada hal yang tak ia ingat, dia ingat akan seseorang yang datang mengunjunginya setiap malam, di sana, dengan hangatnya dia bisa mengingat seseorang bertaut kasih dengannya, senyuman dengan keringat suara rendah dan lainnya, apapun itu membuatnya kesal saat ini dengan kepalanya yang sangat nyeri, tapi entah mengapa dalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin seseorang memeluknya saat ini, ingin sekali.

Sosok menyebalkan, pikirnya. Dazai Osamu manusia perbanan barusan itu, dia menatap ranjang itu dan dengan lirihnya mengingat hal-hal aneh tentang orang itu, menganggunya sungguh menganggunya tapi entah mengapa, dia sedikit nyaman dan rindu, Apa? Gumamnya.

Konyol, sungguh konyol!

Kepalanya sekarang masih terasa nyeri, lalu dengan tenaga yang ia punya ia bejalan menuju dapur dan kotak obat untuk mengambil obat sakit kepala dan meminum sebanyak 2 keping dengan cepat, masih terasa pusing masih terasa nyeri, seluruh tubuhnya bahkan hatinya.

Dia berjalan tanpa arah di setiap apartemennya, sepi. Seingatnya apartemennya tidak pernah sesepi ini, seingatnya.

Di bukanya satu ruangan dan ia baru sadar akan ruangan ini karna terlalu sibuk dengan pemeriksaan kesehatan di kepalanya dan pekerjaannya, terlihat seperti sudah pernah di tepati, di tepati anak-anak lebih tepatnya.

Gambar-gambar berceceran di lantai, mainan dan boneka juga berceceran di lantai, Siapa? Gumamnya lebih parau.

Di dekatinya satu bingkai foto dan memandang foto di dalam itu, sosoknya dengan pakaian kerjanya lengkap dengan topinya, Dazai? Ada Dazai Osamu lengkap dengan setelan miliknya dan perban yang menutupi mata dan kepalanya, Kapan dan Apa? Gumamnya semakin parau.

Dan satu anak yang tersenyum bahagia namun juga tersirat sesuatu akan senyuman itu, bahagia, apa aku akan bahagia? Senyuman yang polos namun khawatir, tapi dia bahagia.

Chuuya terdiam memandang potret ini, diam di tempatnya, dan dengan langkah kaki yang terhuyung dia keluar dari kamar Atsushi menuju ruang tamu, hujan perlahan berhenti di luar sana, dan Chuuya duduk di sofa meletakkan foto itu di hadapannya, dengan cahaya minim di ruangan tersebut, memang ruangannya selalu minim cahaya, dia tidak suka silau.

Menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan berpikir akan sesuatu, namun dia bingung akan pemikirannya, acak, berkabut dan sangat gelap sungguh sangat gelap. Di ambilnya handphone miliknya yang seingatnya dia mengingat pola atau kode, dengan insting yang tak bisa ia jelaskan sama sekali dia berhasil membukanya.

Mengecek galeri miliknya, dan terdiam dengan satu foto.

Dazai, pria tadi dengan anak kecil bernama Atsushi yang sering di katakan Dazai, tidur dengan sangat menggemaskan di gambar tersebut, entah kenapa dan mengapa Chuuya semakin frustasi, semakin sedih.

Dia tidak bisa meluruskan hal ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya dia juga bingung, merasa kesal dengan hal ini, dia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di suasana pagi yang terbilang sangat pagi, pukul setengah dua pagi.

Jalanan sepi kota sunyi, rintik hujan sudah berhenti, pelabuhan di sana masih belum selesai dengan aktifitasnya, menghindari daerah yang rawan akan pemabuk karna dia malas untuk menggubris orang asing, tubuhnya memang memerlukan istirahat, namun…, hatinya sangat lelah akan semua ini, berjalan tanpa arah dan sekarang dia menatap lautan yang gelap, hampa dan kosong.

Sama seperti dirinya, apa sama?

Berdiri di balik pambatas gerbang, membiarkan dirinya di terpa dinginnya udara di pagi ini, sangat bodoh hanya keluar memakai sweeter yang tebal tanpa mantel atau jaket, begitu pikirnya, dia sedikit mengigil namun tetap saja di abaikannya rasa dingin itu yang menusuk kulit mulusnya.

Masih menatap dalam lautan, lautan yang kosong itu dan handphonenya dalam genggamannya, masih dengan gambar Atsushi dan Dazai yang tertidur pulas, dan mungkin tertidur dalam pikiran dan ingatannya, kapan dan bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa terbangun dan hidup lagi?

Tidak adil, pekiknya saat dia mencoba mengingat betapa indahnya hidupnya, perlahan hampir melepas handphone itu, namun di tangkap oleh sesorang dengan sigapnya, dia kaget, lalu menatap orang tersebut, dia memberikannya dengan ramah dengan senyum.

Chuuya masih diam di tempatnya, sekarang angin menerpa kulitnya lagi dan dia menggigil, hingga orang tersebut memberikan mantel hangat padanya, surai hitam yang ikut mengalun dengan angin itu, dan surai orange yang mengalun juga, Chuuya sangat indah siapapun juga akan berkata demikian.

"Kau mengingatku, kan?" tanya si orang asing.

Mengkedipkan matanya sekali lalu berkata, "Tidak, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" ucap Chuuya datar dan semakin mempererat mantel itu di tubuhnya, memang tidak sopan sama sekali, namun biarlah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mulai semuanya dari awal, Chuuya?" tanyanya dengan simpul miring.

Sementara Chuuya hanya diam dengan surainya yang masih mengalun lembut di terpa angin, mendengar orang tersebut mengatakan namanya dan mendekat ke arah Chuuya, sementara Chuuya terbelalak…

.

.

 _"Pergi atau kembali?"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be countinued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Haha :'v ini apaan coba? Semakin gaje sajah fanfic ini dan semakin bingung untuk melanjutkannya, sialan sangat pas dapet ide tapi gak di tulis…, uhukk *cough and crie

Berniat untuk mengakhirinya di sini /lakukan itu atau kami akan membunuhmu

Oke, I'm trying my best to write this shit anywayyy! t( ; w ; )

Entah mengapa saya mencoba sesuatu seperti umm.., apa yahh ahh, bingung bilangnya, ada yang tau? Yah..., IC. Tapi tidak berjalan dengan mulus karna sudah ada warn OOC terlebih dahulu *shot my head, lagian Chuuya serasa gak tsun di sini ah, membosankan :v fuhh!

Tapi entah mengapa…, saya ada ide baru untuk soukoku series lagi, hummm, kemungkinan setelah Difficult selesai, dan mungkin tidak cocok untuk kalian karna mengandung ****** berlebihan, peduli setan! t( ; w ; ) /SENSORNYA APA WOII

AU AH GELAP! :''v ku sudah lelah dengan genre menyakitkan ini… *crie /don't cryy *pukk pukk

Oke, terimakasih untuk meluangkan waktunya dan membaca kegajean ini…, see you next chapter…, review review? Atau tidak akan ku tutup series ini t( ; w ; ) /ancamanmu tidak berlaku nakk

Salam

satsuki grey

* * *

.

.

 _ **(Telah di ubah dari naskah aslinya karna mengandung banyak typo, mengubah sedikit demi pencocokan plot, jika ada kata yang kurang atau tertinggal atau apapun, mohon bantuannya lewat review, mohon b-a-n-t-u-a-n-n-y-a!)**_

(The bmg was = "Gun n' Roses – November Rain" )


	7. My Guns and Polaroid

**Difficult**

 **文豪** **ストレイ** **ドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Story and Fiction by: satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

T

 **Warning:**

Gaje berlebihan, Typo bertebaran, Sho-ai Sei-ai, YAOI adalah kewajiban, OOC itu mutlak, AU/AR, Slash of Love, dan lain warning gak jelasnya.

 **Summary:**

 _Double Black_ di kenal sebagai senjata andalan milik Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya, walaupun begitu mereka juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi mereka di balik eksetensi dan cerita yang ada, dan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang sulit, di tambah dengan anak kecil dari panti asuhan yatim piatu.

Bungou Stray Dogs

Drama, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Indonesia, Soukoku fanfiction-serial, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mulai semuanya dari awal, Chuuya?" tanyanya dengan simpul miring. Mendekat ke arah Chuuya sambil menyebut namanya, "Fyodor Dostoyevsky, aku kenal Dazai Osamu…" sementara Chuuya terbelalak dengan tindakan orang asing itu.

Berusaha menjaga jarak dengan pandangan dan tatapan tajam pada orang asing itu, Fyodor, seraya berkata, "Aku tidak peduli kau itu siapa dan apa kau mengenal Dazai atau tidak sama sekali, itu bukan urusanku" ucap Chuuya datar, tatapannya tajam sayang dia tidak membawa senjata saat ini, sial.

Fyodor diam sejenak dengan alis yang terangkat naik, lalu sedikit tertawa rendah dan menjawab "Yahh, memang benar sihh, dan apa kau mengenal Dazai, nee Chuuya?" tanya si raven hitam ini penuh muslihat.

Chuuya diam sejenak berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Fyodor namun dia menjawab, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu baik aku maupun Dazai" masih dengan nada yang ketus "Memangnya kau itu siapanya Dazai?" tanya Chuuya heran dia masih was-was.

"Aku?" Fyodor memiringkan sedikit kepalanya lalu berkata, "Teman dekatnya" ucap Fyodor dengan simpul.

Hening sejenak, Fyodor masih tersimpul sementara Chuuya menatapnya tajam, namun di detik berikutnya sang mafia ini menjawabnya dengan nada yang lebih ringan.

"Ah, begitu…, sayang sekali aku tak tau" ucap Chuuya sekarang suaranya lebih tenang.

"Yahh…, ku dengar Nakahara Chuuya sedikit mengalami amnesia jangka pendek, kan?" tanya Fyodor yang tengah menatap lautan yang gelap dan merasakan dinginnya udara.

"Dari mana kau tau itu?" tanya Chuuya yang sekarang berdiri di samping Fyodor.

"Dazai yang menceritakannya padaku" ucap Fyodor menopang dagunya lalu tersenyum pada Chuuya.

"Ah, begitu…" pekik Chuuya sekarang dia tengah menunduk dan membiarkan surai senjanya ikut mengalun pelan dalam terpaan angin laut.

Berpikir tentang Dazai sejenak, apa Chuuya melukainya hingga dia bercerita tentang dirinya pada teman dekatnya sendiri? Sejujurnya dia juga tak ingin ini semua terjadi, mungkin dia butuh isthirahat sejenak sungguh dirinya lelah akan ini semua, poros kehidupan memang tidak selamanya berakhir dengan indah atau selalu indah.

"Chuuya, kau tak apa?" Fyodor menyentilkan jarinya tepat di dekat telinga Chuuya membangunakannya dari lamunannya.

"Maaf, aku melamun tadi" ucapnya dengan tawa pelan sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari.

"Heee…., apa yang kau pikirkan, kau bisa ceritakan padaku…" ucap Fyodor dengan senyum ringan yang membuat siapa saja percaya pada setiap tutur kata yang di ucapkannya.

"Aku tidak yakin sama sekali haha" sekarang Chuuya sedikit memejamkan matanya.

Fyodor masih memperhatikannya, hingga Chuuya angkat suara sedikit serak dan bibirnya serasa bergetar, "Aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga"

"Hmm? Apa itu…?" tanya Fyodor masih dengan seringainya.

"Itu…" belum sempat Chuuya melanjutkan kata-katanya dia terbelalak dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, Fyodor terdiam dengan sebuah belati tajam yang sangat tipis hampir menyentuh saraf di lehernya.

Mata tajam menatap Chuuya di sana dan berkata, "Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui sobatku, sudah berapa kali ku katakan jangan dekati Chuuya jika kau mau hidup, dan itu adalah perjanjian kita…" ucap Dazai dengan nada datar mematikannya, berbisik tepat di telinga Fyodor, menggema horror.

Fyodor masih berseringai dengan kucian Dazai yang berada di belakangnya, tidak menduga sebuah serangan mendadak ini sampai padanya, hampir.

"Aku tidak mengganggu siapapun Dazai, apa aku salah jika hanya menyapa Chuuya-mu, ups maaf dia bukan milikmu lagi, kan?" tanya Fyodor tenang

Dazai masih diam, masih dengan belati tajam itu di leher Fyodor perlahan hampir menggores di sana "Heee, jangan bilang kalau Chuuya bukan milikku lagi, sayangnya dia selalu jadi milikku, aku juga, kami sama…, menjauhlah kau pengerat" ucap Dazai dengan pelan namun pasti sedikit goresan tipis dia tinggalkan di leher Fyodor sebagai peringatan, lalu Dazai melepas kuciannya dan menghampiri Chuuya.

Chuuya diam dengan semua itu, Dazai menarik Chuuya lalu mengambil sebuah revolver dari jas miliknya mengarahkan pada Fyodor, mengkokangnya dengan cepat dan berkata, "Pergi kau pengerat!" ucapnya dengan tatapan dan nada mematikan miliknya seorang.

Fyodor menatapnya sambil memegang lehernya sendiri yang sedikit terluka itu, masih dengan seringai di sana "Sialan kau Dazai, aku tak yakin Port Mafia akan aman"

"Kalau begitu kau akan berurusan dengan kami Duo Hitam" lanjut Dazai masih dalam posisinya

"Huh, yahh apa boleh buat, Chuuya bisa kau berikan mantelku padaku kembali" ucap Fyodor dengan senyuman dan tangan terbuka.

Dazai dengan sigap melepas mantel itu dari tubuh Chuuya dan melemparnya pada Fyodor, lalu berkata "Jangan mati sebelum aku datang padamu" ucap Dazai dengan seringainya sama dengan Fyodor.

Dia berbalik arah seraya berkata "Yahh jangan takut, aku akan memberikan kejutan pada kalian berdua terutama kekasihmu itu, Dazai" sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dengan jalan santainya.

Dazai diam, Chuuya juga diam entahlah dia tidak mengerti dengan obrolan mereka barusan dan memutuskan untuk tetap bungkam. Angin yang dingin kembali berhembus membuat tubuh Chuuya menggigil dan sebuah mantel sedikit lembab namun hangat menyelimutinya.

Wajah Dazai sangat dekat pada Chuuya memberikan sensasi aneh di pipinya, hangat di sana dan dia tak yakin apa itu, mereka bertatapan cukup lama, masih hening.

"Da…"

"Pulanglah Chuuya, isthirahatlah, kau masih dalam tahap penyembuhan" ucap Dazai menjauh dari pandangan Chuuya menepuk pundak Chuuya dan berjalan berlawanan arah darinya.

Chuuya terdiam di tempatnya, lalu berteriak "Dazai!"

Dazai berhenti dengan langkah yang terputus dari ritmenya Chuuya mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya "Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Dazai hanya diam, masih diam berdiri di posisinya tidak memberikan jawaban lalu Chuuya mendekat ingin menghampirinya dan saat Chuuya mendekat Dazai membalikkan posisinya menatap Chuuya penuh dengan amarah, dan sontak membuat Chuuya kaget dan diam di tempatnya.

"Kau memang bodoh, sungguh bodoh Chuuya, dan kau benar-benar membuatku sangat kecewa kali ini…., sangat" ucap Dazai nadanya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chuuya keheranan dan masih diam dengan tatapan itu.

"Fyodor adalah musuh kita, kau lupa atau sengaja?" Dazai sekarang berada di hadapannya, dengan tatapan kekecewaan di sorot matanya dan nada marah di suaranya.

"Kalau aku tau itu musuh mungkin aku sudah menghabisinya!" balas Chuuya yang sama marahnya dengan Dazai.

"Oh,ya kalau kau tau itu" ucap Dazai sedikit tersimpul memberikan tanggapan akan perkataan Chuuya barusan itu.

"Kau mengatakan semua ini seolah-olah aku yang salah!" Chuuya mengepal tangannya kuat.

"Tentu kau salah!" jawab Dazai singkat dan datar.

"Apa salahku!?" teriak Chuuya.

"Karna kau tidak ingin percaya padaku!" teriak Dazai tepat di hadapannya membuat Chuuya terdiam.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak menggunakan Corruption di minggu-minggu terakhir ini, kenapa kau tidak ingin mendengarkanku!?" masih dengan nada suara yang sama.

Chuuya diam sejenak berusaha mencerna kata-kata Dazai itu, "Kapan kau mengatakan itu?" ucapnya lalu menatap Dazai di hadapannya.

"Percuma kau tidak mengingat apapun" Dazai membuang pandangannya dari Chuuya.

Chuuya mendengus kesal, lengannya terlipat di depan dadanya "Aku salah, oh ya aku sungguh salah ha-ha" ucapnya dengan senyum miring, merasa sangat berat dan sangat konyol di otaknya, dia tak paham, hanya tersenyum saja.

"Ya, kau salah, sangat" jawab Dazai datar dan menatap Chuuya.

"Dasar bajingan, aku menderita dan kau menyalahkan aku atas penderitaanku sendiri, huh Dazai!? Kau membenciku" Chuuya menunduk tak menatap si raven coklat di hadapannya itu, Dazai diam memandangnya dan menjawabnya dengan suara rendah miliknya, "Sebaliknya"

"Apa?"

Dazai mendekat lebih erat pada Chuuya,mengambil dagu yang lebih kecil itu dan mereka bertatapan, matanya yang datar bertemu dengan iris azure yang terbelalak akan tindakannya, Dazai sedikit memerengkan kepalanya mendekati bibirnya pada bibir Chuuya, Chuuya hanya diam membisu.

Nafasnya hangat tepat di wajahnya dan membuat Chuuya sedikit ranum di pipinya, hingga Dazai mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya aneh "Aku mencintaimu, sungguh sangat dalam Chuuya" berbisik tepat di mulut Chuuya membuat Chuuya terdiam dengan tutur kata itu.

Dazai menarik dirinya, tersenyum simpul pada Chuuya yang terdiam, tidak berkomentar atau apapun, dia hanya diam menatap Dazai.

Dazai berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju apartemennya, sementara Chuuya masih diam memandangnya yang mulai menjauh, perlahan mengangkat tangannya pada mulutnya.

Entah dia merasakan setiap nafas yang Dazai keluarkan barusan karna mengatakan kalimat itu, entahlah…, sensasi aneh di sana, sunggguh aneh pikirnya dan dia mengelap bibirnya sendiri dengan semu merah di pipinya, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari ritme biasanya, mengabaikan itu semua dengan decihan kesal dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya untuk beristhirahat.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi selang 27 menit, dan Chuuya tertidur di sofanya dengan mantel hitam Dazai sebagai selimutnya, menyelam pada mimpinya, dan kembali pada memori miliknya, ah dia kembali pada mimpi itu, lebih tepatnya kehidupan bahagianya.

.

.

 _"Pergi atau Kembali?" mungkin Tetap Tinggal jawaban yang baik…_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chap. 7 My Guns and Polaroid**

.

.

.

.

.

Hawa di tepi pelabuhan menyesakkan dengan udara sembab namun hangat di pertengahan bulan Oktober, namun dia bertahan dengan sebuah tujuan yang harus di lakukan, ah menyebalkan memang, mondar-mandir ke sana dan kemari demi menemukan sesuatu yang mustahil dan sangat sulit untuk di temukan terutama di dekat puing-puing bekas gudang kawasan blok G.

Ravennya ikut mengalun pelan di sertai hembusan angin laut, matanya menatap semen datar, puing-puing masih berserakan di sana dan di sini, pastinya banyak darah di sini sebelum Port Mafia menghabisi semua orang tanpa sisa dan membereskannya sendiri.

Chuuya, ya…

Lebih tepatnya dia yang menghabisi sebagian besar musuh, sungguh bodoh. Pekik Dazai dalam hatinya.

Kenapa dia berada di sini? Entahlah, dia juga tidak memiliki kerjaan yang pasti, ingin apa dan apa, tapi dia berniat mencari sesuatu di sini, walau dia tau semua ini hanya sia-sia saja…, dia yakin kalau dia tidak bisa menemukan benda itu.

Benda itu, sebuah cincin, cincin yang di berikannya pada Chuuya sebagai tanda kasih sayangnya yang mendalam, dia masih ingat berapa banyak uang yang dia keluarkan untuk membeli cincin polesan emas putih itu dengan ukiran antik dan juga keberaniannya untuk mengatakkan hal yang sungguh membuatnya malu, jika di pikir-pikir sungguh aneh saat dia sungguh berani mengatakannya walau mereka berada di ruangan pribadi sekalipun.

Matanya menerawang setiap celah di tempat itu, berputar-putar kebingungan tanpa tujuan yang pasti, mungkin hanya harapan dan keyakinan, dia yakin pasti terjatuh di sini, di sekitar sini, dia yakin akan semua itu, firasatnya mengatakannya.

Ah, menyebalkan. Pekiknya sekali lagi.

Berdecih pelan di sertai tendangan di kerikil kecil, kerikil tersebut sedikit terpental dengan bunyi pelan mendarat di hadapan seseorang, si raven coklat menatapnya datar, kosong, dan tentunya tidak berharap orang ini hadir.

"Dazai-san" panggilnya pada Dazai..

Dazai tidak menatapnya melainkan menatap lautan di hadapannya.

"Maaf menganggu, tapi misi yang anda berikan padaku sudah siap kulaksanakan da-"

"Kau tidak perlu melaporkan itu padaku, lagi pula aku hanya mengikuti perintah dan arahan bos juga sama sepertimu, kau melapor saja padanya" jawab Dazai datar mulai melangkah menjauhi Akutagawa.

Akutagawa mengepal sendiri tangannya dan entah mengapa dia malah berteriak, "Aku minta maaf!" membuat Dazai diam berusaha mencerna teriakan itu.

"Aku minta maaf akan Chuuya-san, sungguh, maafka-"

"Kau tidak perlu membahas itu"

"Tapi-"

"Aku bilang kau tidak perlu membahas itu, apa kau mengerti, Akutagawa?" tatap Dazai pada Akutagawa seraya memotong kata-kata yang akan di lontarkannya, tatapan kekesalan dengan dinginnya dia lontarkan pada bawahannya, menatapnya layaknya pengerat sampah dan rendahan, Dazai kesal sangat kesal.

Akutagawa diam sejenak menundukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku jika lancang, Dazai-san" ucapnya merendah baik nada ataupun dirinya.

Dazai hanya diam memandangnya yang masih dalam posisi membungkuk meminta maaf itu, dalam satu helaan nafas di berkata, "Aku harap kau tidak berani lagi mengungkit Chuuya atau apapun, aku memperingatimu, ku harap kau tau itu…" ucap Dazai lalu pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, meninggalkan Akutagawa yang masih diam.

Perlahan gema suara langkah kaki itu pergi menjauh, Akutagawa kembali dari posisinya menatap Dazai yang sungguh merasa sangat terpukul akan kenyataannya, tentu Akutagawa tau soal hubungan Dazai, tidak sepenuhnya dia tau, namun siapa yang tidak curiga akan mereka yang selalu bersama di setiap saat.

Apa salahnya jika dia sedikit peduli akan atasannya itu?

Oh, sedikit saja dia mengharapkan sebuah perhatian dari orang yang membawanya ke kehidupan suram Mafia ini, sedikit saja seperti layaknya seorang Ayah atau teman mengobrol…, sedikit saja.

Setidaknya Akutagawa berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan itu, dia mengepal tangannya sendiri namun semakin erat, dan membiarkan rambut kontrasnya serta jubah hitamnya di mainkan oleh haluan angin lautan yang menyesakkan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Hasutan adalah senjata terbaik yang kau miliki bahkan di medan pertempuran sekalipun, bahkan hasutan bisa membawa perang pada mereka yang tidak menginginkan itu semua, hasutan juga cara kau bagaimana berpikir, licik? Kau beranggapan begitukah, Chuuya-kun?" tanya Mori yang sedang melempar dar pada papannya sejauh satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri, satu kena sasaran, 5 lainnya melewati papan tersebut.

"Sedikit, sejujurnya aku orang yang tak pandai menghasut sedikit pun, yahh" ucap Chuuya yang memandang ke luar jendela memandang atap-atap bangunan dan jalanan, menghela nafasnya seraya memandang manusia dari atas, manusia layaknya semut pekerja keras di bawah sana.

Satu dar melewati titik sasaran, Alice berkomentar "Dasar payah" di sela-sela dirinya yang tengah menggambar itu. Chuuya masih berdiri di posisinya berpikir tentang apa yang akan di berikan olehnya dari Bosnya ini.

"Hasutan dari sesorang membuat beberapa anggota kita mati dan kehilangan beberapa anggota tubuhnya, bahkan hasutan bisa membunuh seorang yang taat dan alim, hasutan juga bisa membunuh mereka yang naif, seseorang telah bermain sebuah permainan di belakang kita" ucap Mori pandangannya tidak mengarah pada Chuuya, melainkan punggungnya.

Mencoba mencerna kata-kata si Bos yang menggema di ruangan ini. 'Apa maksudnya' pekiknya, sepertinya dia familier akan ini.

"Yahhh…, aku juga tak ingin membahas itu sebenarnya, aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau tangani sendiri, lagi pula kau pasti juga bosan hanya berjaga-jaga, kan?" tanya Mori kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi berukir antik di sana, Chuuya mendekat melipat lengannya di belakang punggungnya, lalu menjawab, "Aku juga tidak keberatan jika ha-"

"Tidak, kau harus. Lagi pula Chuuya-kun adalah salah satu eksekutif terbaik milikku, pastinya kekuatanmu sungguh sangat di perlukan, kau berpikir seperti 'aku sungguh tidak berguna dengan hilangnya ingatan' ini,kah? nahhh…, aku ingin kau menghabisi sesuatu, kau suka?"

Chuuya menjawab dengan simpul entah dia setuju dengan perkataan Mori yang membaca pikirannya ini, di minggu-minggu terakhirnya dia hanya berputar-putar saja, atau dia kesal mendengarnya, "Yahh, aku suka" ucapnya santai.

"Bagus, ku dengar kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat Dazai-kun benci" ucap Mori dia mengambil sebuah panah dar memainkannya dengan jarinya "Kau kenal dia, Chuuya-kun?"

Chuuya sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya "Fyodor?" pekiknya dan Mori bisa mendengarnya.

"Dostoyevsky" ucap Mori, Chuuya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Soal hasutan itu, kau ingat organisasi yang menyerang kita habis-habisan di kawasan blok G? mereka yang membuatmu amnesia mendadak ini, jangan salahkan siapapun Chuuya" jawab Mori, pandangannya tajam terhadap pemilik manik azure itu, sadis dan menggeretak.

Mata Chuuya mendadak tidak percaya akan perkataan tersebut, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Mori di kepalanya. Mori berdiri dari duduknya mendekat lurus ke arah papan dar, dan berkata, "Seperti dugaanmu, benar begitu. Port Mafia sedikit kesulitan akan pengerat di sini, kau bisa membantu?" menutup satu matanya dan mengukur jarak lemparannya.

Chuuya menunduk mengepal sendiri tangannya, mungkin sebuah balas dendam adalah jalan terbaiknya. Lagi pula dia bukan orang naif yang tak ingin balas dendam.

"Perang bisa datang bahkan pada mereka yang tak menginginkannya" ucap Chuuya pelan, dalam hatinya dia siap akan resikonya.

Dan dar tersebut tepat mengenai sasaran di sana, Mori menatapnya memberikan sebuah peta dan beberapa kertas informasi mengenai Fyodor, lalu bertanya "Dan apa kau salah satu yang menginginkannya?"

Chuuya tersenyum mengambil kertas tersebut "Tidak, tapi aku sudah tau kehidupanku tidak selalu indah Bos, yahh kau bisa duduk di sini dan bermain dar aku akan pergi untuk membawa kemenangan" ucap Chuuya berlalu mengenakan topinya dan menunduk sedikit, membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ahaa, kau tidak perlu bersemangat Chuuya-kun, aku akan memberimu sebuah Petrus kalau kau berhasil selamat dan menang, ambil bawahan yang kau perlukan serta senjata, satu lagi…"

Sebelum Chuuya membuka pintu keluar dan berpikir sejenak tentang merek Wine mahal itu dia diam sejenak menunggu kalimat berikutnya,

"Jangan beri tau Dazai-kun soal ini" ucap Mori.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chuuya menatap Mori, lebih tepatnya refleks.

"Karna menurutku dia tidak ada sangkut pahutnya dengan memori jangka pendek milikmu, dia penganggu, kan?"

"Yahh lebih rendah dari pengerat, baik kalau begitu" ucap Chuuya dengan nada jijik miliknya, mengingat kalau Dazai benar-benar menyebalkan, lalu keluar sepenuhnya dari ruangan itu dan Mori tersimpul di sana, Alice merasa senang dengan maha karyanya yang sudah di buatnya sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Kau benar-benar payah Rintarou" ucapnya yang masih memandang buku gambarnya.

"Yahh, biarlah lagipula aku tidak suka ada peganggu, sungguh luar biasa hubungan mereka kalau begitu…" ucap Mori menjawab dengan nada sedikit ngambek karna perkataan Alice berusan itu.

"Lebih tepatnya kau dan Chuuya itu payah" ucap Alice singkat.

Mori sedikit tertawa dan berkata "Perang bisa datang bahkan lewat hasutan sedikit, kan?"

Dazai berdiri di sebuah lorong di gedung Port mafia bersender di salah satu dinding penyangga sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya, dentuman tertutupnya 2 pintu berukuran besar menggema di lorongnya, Chuuya keluar dari ruangan si bos berjalan sebentar lalu bertemu pandang dengan Dazai, mereka sedikit tersentak namun tetap menjaga pandangan agar tetap diam, Dazai mulai bangkit dari senderannya dan mulai melangkah.

Chuuya masih berjalan hingga melewatinya entah dia peduli atau tidak dengan Dazai yang menatapnya, mereka hanya berjalan berlawanan arah tidak mempedulikan satu lainnya, dan entah apa mereka juga tidak menyapa satu dan lainnya, dan di sebuah belokan lorong sosok Chuuya menghilang.

Dazai diam di depan pintu itu, melihat ke belakang sejenak lalu mendorong pintu itu terbuka, suaranya menggema lalu menutupnya kuat, apapun Dazai benci datang ke ruangan ini, setelahnya si raven coklat ini memandang si Bos yang duduk santai dengan simpul di sana dia tengah menyeruput tehnya dan Alice yang sibuk menggambar.

"Temani aku mengobrol Dazai-kun, dan lagi topiknya juga cukup menarik, aku juga punya teh kualitas baru mahal ini" tawar Mori, penuh muslihat.

"Aku lebih suka ocha sih, baik" ucap Dazai sedikit tersimpul lalu luntur lagi, keadaan semakin memburukkah? Begitu pikirnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Mengendap – endap layaknya serigala berburu di malam hari, senjata tajam yang mengikat rapi dan kekuatannya layaknya taring yang siap menyobek daging segar, buruan segar, darah segar, harumnya yang sangat ia tau, sang mangsa berada tepat di dalam gedung tua lusuh di arah timur, hatenya yang terhubung menuntun setiap gerakannya yang lincah. "Bagaimana situasinya?" tanyanya, sinyalnya tidak buruk sama sekali.

"Aman!" jawab salah satu bawahannya, sekarang dia berdiri di ujung gedung menatap mereka, dia siap-siap memberikan tanda, satu-persatu pria dengan jas lengkap hitam membawa senjata laras panjang di mana-mana, aura hitam dengan warna merah kental mengaliri sekitarnya, tubuhnya ringan namun emosinya tidak.

"Dendam,ya" pekiknya. Sedikit jeda lalu dia menghentakkan lengannya maju dan berteriak, "Tembak!" lantang di ikuti suara deru tubuhnya yang jatuh karna berat area gravitasi yang di buatnya sendiri.

Senapan terkokang sempurna, hujan peluru serta bunyinya menggema di kala waktu itu, Chuuya berdiri memandang bangunan yang tak salah itu di hujani peluru, satu-satunya tujuannya berdiri di sini adalah orang di dalam sana, perlahan gema senjata-senjata memudar saat dia mengangkat tangannya, tubuhnya masih mengeluarkan aura yang biasanya ada karna ability miliknya sendiri, berjalan menuju pintu itu lalu menendangnya kuat hingga terpental jauh. Debu dan asap menggumpal memudarkan pandangan.

"Tch, mungkin serangan dadakan memang yang terburuk, dia mungkin tau kami sampai di sini" pekiknya jengkel.

Suara tepuk tangan single menggema di gedung lusuh itu, matanya memijit memperhatikan objek yang fokus di depannya, dia memperhatikannya, dan sekarang menunjukan sosoknya.

Para bawahan Chuuya masih menunggu di luar dan siap akan perintahnya, sekarang duel satu lawan satu, ini sedikit aneh jika hanya ada satu orang saja di gedung ini.

"Sungguh tidak sopan menghujani seseorang dengan peluru, jika kau ingin datang setidaknya ketuklah pintu dengan baik, Chuuya" Fyodor tersenyum ringan memandangnya, layaknya rubah merah.

"Kau bajingan yang membuatku menderita" jawab Chuuya ketus, sekarang tubuhnya semakin mengeluarkan aura sadis mengerikan dari dirinya, Fyodor masih tenang.

"Wah, wah, bagaiman bisa kau menuduhku seperti itu? Tidak ada bukti rekaman atau apapun kan? Ayolah, salahkan mereka yang mau percaya akan bualan" Fyodor masih santai dengan ucapannya, Chuuya mendekat di sertai gravitasi yang berat membuat lantai retak di mana-mana, sang serigala kelaparan akan dendam.

"Kalau begitu akan ku buat mulutmu takkan membual" melaju secepat kilat siap menerkam Fyodor di depannya, dan Fyodor berhasil menghindar dengan sempurna.

Chuuya kembali menyerang dengan tinjunya, lebih agresif dan lebih cepat, Fyodor masih santai dan membuat Chuuya heran kenapa dia tidak membalas seluruh serangannya itu, pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu. Sekarang mereka berdiri sejauh 5 meter, nafas Fyodor terengah-engah perlahan mengambilnya sejenak, namun simpulnya masih terpapat membuat Chuuya ingin menendangnya apapun juga.

"Hebat" ucap Fyodor, memuji atau dia memancing.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini!" teriak Chuuya melaju lebih cepat dan kaki kanannya yang siap akan serangan di lontarkan dengan kuat dan juga cepat di sertai amarah, Fyodor berhasil menghindar dengan baik, namun sedikit tergores.

"Kalau begitu, giliranku. Bagaimana dengan ini?" Fyodor tersenyum dan menyentilkan jarinya, seketika ledakan terdengar dari luar, Chuuya lengah menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Mata terbelalak dengan suara dentuman keras, ada sedikit getaran membuat air teh di gelasnya bergetar, dia memandang keluar jendela yang luas menatap gedung-gedung puncaknya, ada asap menjulang, hitam. "Bom?" pekiknya. Matanya memijit curiga dan perlahan pandangannya mengarah pada Mori yang masih santai.

Sudah 25 menit dia berada di ruangan ini.

Mori tersenyum masih santai dengan tehnya, lalu kembali berkata "Mari lanjutkan, Dazai" ucapnya yang membangunkan lamunan Dazai, papan catur ternganga dengan bidak-bidak tersusun rapi akan strategi di otak mereka, imbang.

Dazai menatap si Bos Mafia datar, tanpa ekspresi tatapan khasnya sebagai anggota termuda di kalangan atas itu, kali ini firasatnya mengatakan kalau dia harus segera pulang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Darah bersimpahan di mana-mana mengalir dengan warna merah dan bau besi yang menusuk saraf, serpihan kaca dan puing-puing berserakan di mana-mana, dan berhamburan tanpa arti, Chuuya terengah-engah dengan darah yang bersimpah dari mulutnya serta kepalanya karna terkena serpihan.

"Mereka hanya bawahanmu, jangan terlalu di pikirkan" ucap Fyodor yang sekarang memainkan senjata semi otomatis di tangannya.

"Sialan, apa maumu dengan kami!?" tanya Chuuya jengkel, dia berteriak. Tenaganya banyak jadi jangan khawatir.

"Mudah, aku ingin data-data penting tentang Port Mafia, semuanya…" ucap Fyodor santai dengan seringainya.

"Kau musuh Dazai" jawab Chuuya ketus, dia mengambil bayonetnya dari saku sabuknya.

"Dulunya kami teman, tapi sekarang tidak"

"Kau pasti salah pikiran atau gila sampai dia benar-benar menganggapmu seperti pengerat" ucap Chuuya mendekat dan mengeluarkan aura abilitynya.

"Apa kau pernah di anggapnya istimewa Chuuya?" sekarang Fyodor malah bertanya dengan nada memancingnya, dia tau kalau sekarang sosok Nakahara hilang ingatan jangka pendek.

"TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA TENTANG ITU!" Chuuya emosi dan sekali lagi menyerang Fyodor di depannya, melayangkan pukulan dan berhasil di hindari dengan tangkas.

"Wah, wah jangan begitu, sejujurnya aku…"

Chuuya diam mendengarkan, Fyodor kembali berkata "Menyukaimu" dengan seringainya.

Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun. Sedikit mendengus aneh, yah sangat aneh pikirnya, "Jangan gila, kalau kau gila matilah saja…" ucap Chuuya dengan senyum merendahkan, menjijikkan terpapat di bibirnya, tentu dia tidak suka sama sekali.

"Aku serius" jawab Fyodor santai.

Chuuya mengepal tangannya kesal dan kasar sambil berkata "Aku benci di permainkan seperti ini, kau bahkan lebih bajingan dari pada Dazai Osamu!" teriaknya, sekarang emosinya memuncak sampai ubun-ubunnya, aura kelaparan akan dendam siap menyantap pria layaknya vampir itu di hadapannya.

"Bertarunglah denganku layaknya pria bangsat!" ucapnya, dia melempar jubahnya ke semen, "Para bawahanku sedang sekarat, aku tidak bisa pulang dan meminta bantuan" ucapnya lalu kembali menyerang Fyodor di depannya, dengan kecepatan miliknya.

"Baik, jika itu maumu" jawab Fyodor santai, mata Chuuya terbelalak dengan sebuah granat yang Fyodor lemparkan tiba-tiba ke hadapannya, berhasil menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang namun entah mengapa, sosok musuh sekarang berada di belakangnya, kuku tajam mencengkik lehernya, dan dalam hentakkan berhasil melumpuhkan Chuuya.

Menjatuhkan kepalanya ke belakang lantai hingga berdarah hebat, tentu dia tersimpul senang dengan pekerjaannya, dan tangan putih itu mencekiknya hingga pingsan, "Kau emosian, dan itu membuatmu lemah akan taktik" ucap Fyodor.

"Sekarang adalah bagian terbaiknya" ucapnya penuh kemenangan seraya mengangkat kepala Chuuya yang bersimpah itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tak! Bunyi bidak yang di gerakan maju kedepan, Mori memperhatikan dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dagu menopangnya. "Langkah yang bagus" ucapnya memuji, berpikir sambil bergumam. Kakinya berhentak-hentak ke lantai, sekarang dia menerkah-nerkah langkah berikutnya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau mengajakku bermain catur di sini?" tanya Dazai tanpa basa basi.

"Hmm? Kenapa?" tanya Mori masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, dia mendengarkan.

"Hanya tebakan saja, tapi firasatku benar-benar buruk saat mendengar bunyi ledakan barusan" ucap Dazai lalu memandang ke luar jendela.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan terlalu keras" sekarang Mori mengambil bidak kuda miliknya, menjalankannya, lalu kembali berkata "Itu ledakan yang biasa"

"Firasatku tidak pernah salah" jawab Dazai datar dan ketus, dia tidak senang, tidak pernah senang jika di hadapan orang gila ini.

"Oh,ya bahkan saat kau libur dan membiarkan Chuuya bekerja sendiri?" tanya Mori, menawarkan bagian permainannya pada Dazai, dan si raven coklat sungguh tau kalau sekarang orang ini sedang memancingnya.

"Bukankah kau yang menugaskannya untuk memeriksa asumsi? Kenapa aku?" tanya Dazai, sekarang dengan senyum merengnya.

"Kau rekannya" jawab Mori singkat, sejujurnya itu menyakitkan.

"Tutup mulutmu, kau yang satu-satunya tau akan kami di sini. Jadi katakan apa yang kau rencanakan!" balas Dazai masih dengan nada tak senangnya dan perkataannya benar demikian, namun Mori tak tau kalau mereka mengadopsi anak, itu rahasia milik mereka seorang.

Mori diam memandang Dazai yang sekarang menatapnya penuh dengan kemarahan, wajahnya dingin dan datar. Hening menyelimuti suasana ini, dokter ini tau kalau anak asuhannya ini tidak menyukainya, dan dia tau kalau dia sedang memancingnya habis-habisan, tersenyum lalu berdehem memecahkan suasana canggung itu.

"Kau-"

Suara dering handphone terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan, handphone milik Dazai, dengan sigap dia memandang layar di handphonenya, matanya terbelalak dengan semua pemikirannya, tidak percaya, emosi, kemarahan. Apa dia harus menjawab panggilan? dia berhumpat lalu memandang wajah Mori yang tersimpul di sana,

" _Chuuya"_ nama yang terpapar di layar, kemudian sinyalnya hilang.

"Kau-" pekik Dazai, dia berdiri dari duduknya memandang Mori jengkel. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan ini semua.

"Kenapa kau mengirimkan umpan ke sana?" tanya Dazai masih dengan tatapannya.

"Pergilah" ucap Mori singkat.

"Kenapa kau mengirimnya ke sana!?" teriak Dazai, sungguh dia ingin membunuh orang ini.

"Sebuah misi untuk rekan lama, begitu. Kau merindukannya pastinya,kan?" Mori masih santai dengan seringainya.

"Terkutuklah kau!" humpat Dazai dalam hatinya, dia tidak berkomentar apapun, menggeretakkan giginya lalu Dazai pergi, berlari meninggalkan ruangan mewah tersebut. Mori sengaja mengulur waktu hingga tiba saatnya si penetral kekuatan harus turun tangan, kenapa begini? Pekiknya tak percaya.

Dia mengambil handphonenya lalu menelpon bawahannya yang paling siap sedia akan perintahnya, "Akutagawa, persiapkan senjata dan semuanya, 3 menit!"

Mori tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Sungguh indah masa muda…, ah dasar" ucapnya yang sangat bahagia ini, yang di selingi ejekan Alice, "Dasar kau orang tua tidak tau diri!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki terdengar menggema mengisi kesunyian kala itu, darah merembes, peluru berceceran dan beberapa orang lainnya merintih kesakitan, bau gosong, bau besi menyengat di mana-mana, bubuk mesiu apapun itu. Hiruk priuk mafia sekarang ada di sekitarnya, ingin sekali ia menyelesaikan seluruh urusannya dan segera keluar.

Bawahannya diam saat tangan kanannya menangkat untuk tetap di luar beberapa meter dari posisinya, mereka harus masuk saat aba-abanya dia keluarkan, Dazai mengeluarkan pistol dari jas hitamnya, dia tidak mengenakan mantel karna terburu-buru sekarang. Tubuhnya melangkah masuk ke sana.

Sementara si surai kontras memberikan aba-aba untuk berputar.

"Aku bisa mencium kebusukan dari pengerat di sini, ah sudah berapa lama, ya sobatku?" tanyanya yang sekarang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dari gedung tersebut.

Suara terkekeh rendahnya menggema di telinga si raven coklat tua ini, "Entahlah…, berapa lama, ya? Mungkin 2 tahun yang lalu, aku juga masih ingat saat kau hampir membunuhku dengan revolver tua, saat itu umur kita masih sangat muda untuk tau kalau ternyata mainan tua bisa menembus organ vitalmu" sekarang tangan Fyodor menggenggam sebuah belati lipat kecil, mengarahkan pada orang yang sangat Dazai kenal, sangat dekat.

"Kau tau Dazai, aku tidak bisa melupakan Chuuya…" ucapnya dengan agak lirih dan itu membuat Dazai jijik setengah mati, sekarang timah tipis itu berada di arteri milik si raven orange yang menjadi tahanan. Dia tidak sadar.

"Kau hanya sampah rendahan, ayolah…, bermain bagus di sini dan lepaskan sandra, aku tau apa yang kau inginkan dari kami" ucap Dazai yang sekarang mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Fyodor di sana.

Matanya sedikit memijit dan satu tembakan terdengar keras, sekarang dia sungguh paham bagaimana cara temannya ini bermain. Tubuh pun jatuh dari ketinggian 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, "Ayolah Fyodor, jangan pakai snipper begitu, berapa banyak? tiga? dua?" ucap Dazai menerka-nerka, pupil matanya memeperhatikan celah-celah banguan.

"Hanya satu" jawab Fyodor santai, sekarang belati itu dia lipat namun masih setia menggenggamnya. "Apa yang ku inginkan, memangnya kau tau?" tanya Fyodor masi setia dengan simpulnya.

"Kau menginginkan sebuah database, kan? Akan ku berikan, lepaskan Chuuya" ucap Dazai dia mengambil sebuah flashdisk kecil dari jasnya, matanya masih gelap akan gumpalan tulang berdaging di depannya.

"Kau tidak royal, yah" jawab Fyodor menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menatap remeh Dazai.

"Tidak, untuk apa?" sekarang Dazai berusaha membingungkannya.

"Pembohong" Fyodor tau itu.

"Ayolah, tidak ada keuntungannya padaku aku berlutut setia di bawah Mafia begini" sekarang Dazai berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum lebar, sedikti terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku melepaskan Chuuya?" tanya Fyodor menepis raven Chuuya pelan di wajahnya yang lengket itu, Dazai memperhatikannya dan sangat jengkel saat tangan kotor itu menyentuh Chuuya-nya.

"Kalau itu tentu saja jawabannya kau sudah paham betul" sekarang batas kesabarannya menipis, di kokangnya senjata semi otomatis itu dengan kencang.

"Tidak paham" simpul Fyodor.

"Perlu ku jelaskan dengan kata-kata atau dengan tindakan, kau pengerat busuk" tanya Dazai menantang.

"Apapun yang kau suka eksekutif muda…, mari bersenang-senang…" sekarang Fyodor berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati Dazai yang siap akan seluruh serangannya.

Dazai mengambil satu lagi pistol miliknya, dengan kencang dia mengkokang yang kedua, dan Fyodor setia dengan belati tajamnya, gerakan lincah di sertai suara tembakkan menggema di mana-mana. Walau begitu Dazai juga ahli sedikit dalam bela diri, yang dia tau tubuhnya ini tidak selincah rekannya di sana yang menunggu untuk di selamatkan.

Mata perlahan terbuka, kepalanya sungguh sangat perih nyeri sakit apapun itu, dia merasakan sakit yang menusuk di setiap tubuhnya, dan tatapannya terbelalak saat melihat Dazai dengan lihainya beradu senjata dan tembakkan dengan Fyodor, tangannya di rantai, mungkin dia bisa menghancurkannya dengan abilitty miliknya.

"Sial" pekiknya parau, apa dia hanya menjadi penonton saja sekarang. Matanya memandang Dazai yang sungguh bodohnya bertarung seperti itu, ah entah mengapa Chuuya hanya diam menonton, tidak setia menonton karna dia juga tak suka terabaikan begitu saja. Padahal dia yakin ini sepenuhnya adalah misi miliknya, namun mengapa Dazai datang padanya?

Misi sendiri?

Rekan? Apa mereka rekan?

Dia menerka-nerka, dan sudah tau akan jawabannya, yakin seratus persen kalau ini adalah jebakan. Dia lupa dia tidak bisa bekerja sendiri.

Dan perlahan matanya terbelalak, dia diam, dia berpikir, nyeri di tubuhnya masih setia dengan pikirannya yang berkabut itu, dia menghentakkan tangannya yang di ikat kuat di belakang kursi jati, ingin meretakkan benda itu dan entah mengapa tenaganya serasa berkuras, lengannya ngilu.

Apa Fyodor menyuntikkan serum di tubuhnya? pekik Chuuya, berdecih kesal saat keadaannya sungguh terpojok begini.

"DAZAII!" teriak Chuuya dan membuat Dazai sedikit lengah, Fyodor juga melirik ke sana.

Namun tentu saja pertarungan mereka belum siap sama sekali, seandainya Chuuya bisa mengeluarkan abilitty miliknya sekarang. Masih berdecih kesal dengan dorongan di tangannya yang sekarang luka akibat di ikat kuat-kuat, dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan kalau sekarang dia bisa terlepas dari sana, di pandangnya orang yang membantunya dan mengangguk, dengan cepat Chuuya menuju mereka berdua.

Peluru di pistol Dazai habis, "Sial!" pekiknya

Dan satu pukulan tepat mengenai batang hidungnya itu, sangat keras hingga membuat Dazai sedikit terpental kebelakang terhuyung dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, namun di menit berikutnya Fyodor malah merasakan sebuah timah berada di lehernya, suara serak nan basah memperingatinya dengan tatapan kemarahan, "Aku belum selesai"

"He…?" pekik Fyodor yang sekarang layaknya tikus dalam perangkap.

"Kami telah menghabisi setiap orang yang kau perintah baik dalam ataupun luar" ucap Akutagawa yang sekarang bersiap-siap dengan abilittynya, namun tentu saja dia menunggu perintah.

"Keputusanmu untuk bertarung satu lawan satu adalah hal terbodoh dan teraneh sejagat, makarel!" teriak Chuuya, "Kau tau kalau tubuh ringkihmu itu tidak berguna dalam serangan!" lanjutnya. Chuuya menatap Dazai kesal sementara Dazai mengelap darah di wajahnya itu.

"Wah, wah apa aku seperti tikus dalam perangkap begitu?" tanya Fyodor dia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Seperti menyerah namun nada bicaranya tidak.

"Hmm…, aku tak yakin karna aku mengenalmu. Dan tak mungkin berakhir demikian, hanya memastikan sejenak, apa kau orang yang mengirim kelompok untuk menerobos wilayah blok G kami?" tanya Dazai berdiri masih mengelap darah dari wajahnya.

"Iya" jawab Fyodor singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chuuya yang masih setia dengan bayonetnya.

"Untuk sebuah informasi yang berharga" jawab Fyodor santai.

"Kau ingin data lengkap dari Bos kami,kan?" tanya Dazai.

Hening sejenak, Fyodor tersimpul dan menjawab, "Tentu Dazai"

"Kami bekerja di bawah naungannya dan sebenarnya aku sah-sah saja kalau kau mau membunuhnya, tapi…" Dazai mengangkat satu tangannya, sekarang suara senapan bersiap dan semua peluru siap di lontarkan, suara senapan yang terkokang menggema dari luar gedung, atas gedung. Chuuya juga sudah siap di belakang Fyodor. Hanya tinggal memukulnya telak atau menggores lehernya.

Fyodor tertawa, suaranya menggema. "Aku tau akan akhirnya begini…, rencanaku gagal sepenuhnya" ucapnya.

Dazai terbelalak, begitu pun Chuuya, kelihatan seperti menyerah namun dia malah menyentilkan jarinya, dan sekarang semua orang terbelalak.

"Mundurrr!" teriak Dazai.

Dan suara dentuman hebat di sertai guncangan menggema begitu saja. Semua orang berhasil pergi, hampir semua karna masih ada yang terjebak di dalam sana dan mereka bisa menerka seperti apa bentuk tubuh mereka. Bersyukurlah Dazai hanya terkena beberapa gores luka, Akutagawa membopongnya. Para anggota lainnya bersiap-siap saat Dazai sudah berdiri kokoh, Akutagawa masih di sampingnya.

"Bom bunuh diri?" pekik Dazai tidak percaya.

"Ada tujuh mesiu di sana dan aku tak tau kalau dia memasang pemancar, maaf Dazai-san" ucap Akutagawa, Dazai tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Dia menatap gedung itu dengan kempulan asap, dia tidak peduli akan misinya, akan musuh atau apa, namun satu…

"Chuuya!" teriak Dazai yang sekarang gedung itu hampir roboh karna usia dan serangan dua kali berturut-turut hari ini.

Semua diam, semua mempersiapkan senjata akan musuh yang akan muncul nantinya. Ujung senapan ujung pistol di arahkan ke sana.

Suara langkah kaki menggema di kabut tersebut, bukan orang yang Dazai kenal betul, bisa di lihat dari topinya.

"Tunggu…" ucap Chuuya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, semua orang terheran.

"Aku tak tau pasti tapi Fyodor lenyap begitu saja, aku berhasil memukul tepat di belakang kepalanya, dan mengendalikan gravitasi di sekitarku agar aku tidak terluka juga" sekarang Chuuya melempar topi yang entah milik siapa itu dari kepalanya. Dia menggaruk kepalanya. Beberapa dari mereka menghela nafas, Chuuya membersihkan bajunya yang berantakkan habis-habisan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana topiku?" tanyanya seperti linglung. Dazai hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Berpencarrr! Pasti si pengerat masih berada di sekitar sini!" teriak Akutagawa memerintah karna tau Dazai tidak peduli lagi dan semua orang pergi dari tempatnya, menyisakan Chuuya dan Dazai diam sambil memandang, berhadapan. Hiruk Priuk masih berada di sekitar mereka, diam bertatapan.

"Kau- bodoh!" lontar Dazai seketika.

"Kau yang bodoh" balas Chuuya ketus.

"Kau sungguh…, kenapa kau mengambil perintah bos begitu saja,Chuuya? Kau tau kau tak bisa melawan Fyodor dengan mudahnya, bukan?" sekarang nada suara Dazai agak lirih, dia masih menatap Chuuya jengkel.

"Entahlah, aku tak ingat" balas Chuuya acuh tak acuh dengan itu.

"Mau bercanda?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kau tak ingat? Bukannya kau tadi di sana mengatakan aku tak bisa bertarung satu lawan satu, huh?"sekarang Dazai tersenyum rendah.

Mata Chuuya kaget, pipinya sedikit tersipu. "Berisik!" ucapnya ketus, sekarang dia tau Dazai sedang mengejeknya.

"Kau mengingatku?" tanya Dazai masih dengan simpulnya.

"Hm!" balas Chuuya ketus.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku memandangmu yang bertarung sendiri itu membuatku geli, namun ada sesuatu yang mengingatkanku begitu saja, sungguh aneh. Kepalaku di benturkan Fyodor yang dia tau atau tidak kalau itu bisa mengembalikan ingatanku ke semula. Aku ingat kepalaku terbentur saat terakhir kali aku menggunakan Corruption, beton. Aku ingat." Jawab Chuuya tangannya mengusap-usap lingkar tangannya yang memerah sedikit tergores akan ikatan rantai.

Dazai mendengus, sedikit konyol. Dia tidak tau ingin menggambarakan apa suasana hatinya ini. Dazai menatap langit yang sekarang berubah menjadi warna orange sama seperti surai sang kekasih hatinya ini.

"Sialan…" pekiknya pelan di ikuti kekehan dan Chuuya ikut terkekeh juga. Entahlah bagaimana, rasanya seperti sebuah nostlagia yang manis namun di sertai rasa sakit, hei mereka Mafia bukan? Jadi luka begini dan begitu bukan masalah yang besar sama sekali.

Akutagawa datang lalu melaporkan, "Dazai-san, kami menemukan bercak darah di arah barat, kemungkinan itu darah milik musuh ap-"

"Sudahlah…, perintah bos hanya mengusir pengerat dari kawasan, bukan membunuhnya." ucap Dazai pada Akutagawa, membuatnya terheran. Dia menatap Dazai dan Chuuya bersamaan, Chuuya sedikti terheran namun tidak terlalu.

"Tap-"

"Bereskan saja puing-puing ini, kemungkinan ada beberapa arsip yang di tinggalkannya, begitu?" ucap Dazai memotong kata-kata lalu berlanjut, "Aku bisa mengandalkanmu?" tanyanya pada Akutagawa, membuat matanya terbelalak, sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun hanya menjawab,

"Baik!"

"Kau yakin ingin membiarkan Fyodor lari begitu saja?" tanya Chuuya heran dengan reaksi Dazai itu.

"Iya, aku tak ingin ada senjata tertinggal di sini untuk seterusnya. Bukannya kau bilang kalau kau memukul kepalanya telak, kan?" tanya Dazai seraya memegang pundak kanan Chuuya.

Chuuya hanya menangguk, memegang kepalanya sendiri yang bersimpahan darah. Masih sakit dan perih.

"Iya, seingatku" jawabnya.

"Itu artinya dia sedang terluka parah dan kemungkinan dia akan bergerak lagi dalam waktu lama. Kita tunggu saja" ucap Dazai pada Chuuya dan Akutagawa.

"Tapi bukankah menghabisinya saat sekarat itu bagus?" tanya Chuuya.

"Tidak…" balas Dazai sekarang memandang ke arah barat.

"Kenapa?" tanya si mungil, terheran. Tidak biasanya Dazai membiarkan musuh kabur begitu saja.

"Itu tidak elit…" balasnya dengan senyuman ringan.

"Kau- uhh!" Chuuya kembali memegang kepalanya dan dengan cepat Dazai menopang tubuhnya yang mulai hilang keseimbangan itu, Akutagawa berusaha membantu namun Dazai menyuruhnya untuk membereskan pekerjaan.

"Mau ku antar ke apartemenmu? Chuuya, kau terluka parah" ucap Dazai yang sekarang Chuuya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, dia bisa melihat wajah rekannya yang kesakitan itu.

"Y..ya…yahh, sesukamu" ucap Chuuya, tubuhnya kelelahan. Dazai menggendongnya di punggungnya begitu saja.

Mereka pergi dari tempatnya, membiarkan seluruh hiruk-priuk yang ada di belakang, tohh mereka tidak peduli musuh dan misi, Akutagawa menatap mereka yang menjauh. Sedikit menghela nafas panjang. "Mereka sudah baikan?" pekiknya dalam hati.

Sementara Fyodor dengan kepala yang berlimpah darah di kemeja dan kulitnya, berusaha bernafas dengan nafas yang terputus di sana, menelpon seseorang yang dia kenal dan meminta bantuan. "Aku mendapat sedikit, dan lagi aku sudah tau siapa yang kau incar" ucapnya. Lalu bersender pada dinding beton dan terduduk, terkekeh pelan lalu berpekik, "Pada akhirnya aku memang selalu kalah dari Dazai…" dia membuang ludahnya yang bercampur darah dari mulutnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dazai menyetir mobil yang dia sangat tau ini milik Chuuya, mengendarainya menuju apartemen milik Chuuya secepatnya, jam di mobil menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, jalanan macet dan dia memutuskan rute berputar yang berkelok-kelok namun bisa menghemat waktu. Di lihatnya wajah Chuuya yang terlelap di kursi belakang dari kaca spion, kotor. Chuuya sangat berantakan dia tak tega. Sesampainya di depan apartemen Dazai menggotongnya dan membawanya masuk, perlahan dia mendudukan Chuuya di sofa, sementara Chuuya yang sudah risih akan rasa sakit miliknya melepas setelannya dan sekarang hanya memakai celana hitam miliknya.

Dazai datang dengan handuk basah dan kotak obat meletakannya di meja, di pandangnya Chuuya yang merintih itu saat membersikan darah dari kepalanya dengan handuk basah, di ambilnya beberapa helai tisu dari kotaknya di meja di hadapannya itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Dazai berusaha membantu dengan di usapnya kepala yang lebih mungil itu dengan tisu di tangannya.

"Apa aku seperti baik?" tanya Chuuya tak senang.

"Tidak" jawab Dazai, dia tau.

"Nah kau tau itu"

"Mau ku bantu?" Dazai mengambil perban dan alkohol.

"Tidak usah, kau itu bodoh bahkan Atsushi lebih baik mengobati dari pada dirimu" Chuuya menarik botol alkohol kasar dari tangan Dazai.

Mata Dazai terbelalak mendengarnya, Chuuya juga terdiam dengan ucapannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari Dazai, menuangkan alkohol di kapas dan di usapnya luka – luka gores di tangan dan tubuhnya.

"Kau ingat?" tanya Dazai memperhatikan.

"Tentu saja, bukannya tadi aku bilang semua itu" Chuuya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Benarkah, Chuuya?"

"Iya, sungguh" masih tak ingin menatap Dazai.

"Kau benar-benar ingat semuanya?

Risih dan kesal lalu menjawab, "Akh, beri-"

Matanya terdiam memandang Dazai yang tersenyum menatapnya dengan ekspresi haru senang, sekarang mata Dazai terbendung hebat Chuuya hanya diam memperhatikan, perlahan diraihnya tangan kanan Chuuya, mengecupnya lembut lalu menenggelamkan tangan itu di wajahnya, menggenggam tangan itu erat dengan kedua tangannya, "Kumohon jangan lagi…" ucap Dazai lirih, dia menunduk memohon apapun itu. Bersyukur kalau peristiwa barusan yang buruk bisa menghadirkan keindahan yang di nantikannya. Dia kesepain, Chuuya tau itu jadi dia hanya diam.

Chuuya masih diam, tidak berkomentar dan hanya diam memandang Dazai masih setia menenggelamkan tangan kanan mungil itu dalam kecupan dan isakan haru yang senang,

Chuuya berdengus dengan senyuman. Entahlah dia tidak mengatakan kalau sesungguhnya dia juga senang. Perlahan kepala dengan rambut tebal coklat itu terangkat, sekarang Dazai menatapnya dan Chuuya menatapnya, berusaha tertawa atau apapun karna dia tidak ingin bersedih kalau keadaan Chuuya di depannya ini sangat menyedihkan untuk di tatap saat ini. Oh lihatlah kepala itu dan luka di mana-mana, Dazai masih ingat saat dirinya di obati dengan setia oleh Chuuya walau dia tau akan mendapatkan pelayanan yang tak lembut.

"Biar ku bantu kau" Dazai mengambil handuk basah, di usapnya kening Chuuya, "Apa lukanya ini dalam?" tanya Dazai, suaranya pelan.

"Sepertinya hanya benturan" jawab Chuuya kembali membersikan lukanya dengan alkohol, berdecih saat di rasakan perih di sana.

"Ini kepala Chuuya, kau bisa memar" komentar Dazai tak senang.

"Iya aku tau" jawab Chuuya yang bebal, yahh Dazai tau kalau si mungil ini sangat bebal.

"Dasar!" Dazai masih setia membersihkannya pelan, mengusapnya lembut meletakkan obat agar tidak infeksi, menutup lukanya dengan kapas dan melilit kepala itu dengan perban, hanya 3 lilitan saja.

"Selesai, kau cantik" ucapnya yang bangga akan hasil karyanya, Chuuya menatapnya jijik.

"Tch!" decih Chuuya jengkel, lagi-lagi Dazai menggodanya, namun memang beginilah. Memang beginilah mereka.

"Hey…, ummm" Chuuya membuka obrolan, suaranya gugup, seperti mencari topik. Dazai memandangnya dengan sedikit semu merah di pipinya, jarinya dia rapatkan pada keduanya, bibirnya mayun, seperti wajah yang benar-benar Dazai kenal, ah Chuuya manis sekali! Sial! pekik Dazai memandang itu, dia tau si kecil sedang gugup. Kenapa?

"Hm?" balasnya akan respon aneh itu.

"K.., k..kau sehat kan? A…Atsushi bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan cemberut.

"Eh? Aku baik, Atsushi juga" Dazai menjawab santai di selingi tawa rendah. Mungkin Chuuya malu-malu, ah manisnya!

"Begitu, k…k-kalian makan yang sehat kan?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Yahh selama kau tak ada kami selalu membeli di luar" jawab Dazai masih sama.

"Kau, kau tau makanan luar itu tidak semuanya baik!" sekarang mulailah sifat Chuuya itu, Dazai tertawa.

"Ochazuke itu kesukaan Atsushi jadi dia makan itu banyak-banyak, dan dia sangat suka Ochazuke buatanmu…" puji Dazai memainkan satu matanya, Chuuya sedikit meranum di pipinya, pipinya membulat jengkel, dan Dazai merindukan itu.

"Dan dia merindukanmu" ucap Dazai yang matanya masih setia menatap Chuuya di sana.

Matanya kaget saat tangan Dazai membekapnya dengan lembut dan hangat di sertai kecupan di pundaknya, mengelus pelan surai Chuuya dan punggungnya itu. "Aku juga" ucap Dazai lirih, ada nada senang si sana.

Chuuya terdiam, dia mengingat segalanya, dia mengingat akan Dazai, seluruhnya. Apapun itu, dia mengingat segalanya, di apartemen ini, di kehidupannya. Di lingkarkannya lengannya itu pada pundak Dazai, mendekatkan dirinya pada Dazai, "Maaf" bisiknya pada telinga Dazai.

"Bukan salahmu" jawab Dazai pelan.

"Aku akan percaya padamu…, jadi maaf" jawab Chuuya yang sekarang membenamkan kepalanya di pundak si raven coklat.

"Huh?" Dazai memandangnya heran, dia melepaskan pelukan itu, namun tatapan mereka lekat.

"Kau bilang padaku untuk tidak menggunakan Corruption,kan? Aku menahan diriku agar tidak mengeluarkannya saat kau tak ada, kalau tidak… mungkin keadaanku bahkan lebih parah dari ini" dia menatap wajah Dazai, dan Dazai diam masih di posisinya.

"Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu" balas Dazai.

"Hm?"

"Dunia memang penuh kejutan, dan aku tau itu" di raihnya tangan Chuuya mengecupnya pelan, ada semburat di pipi Chuuya yang membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Jangan sok, kau saja stress karna ku tinggal bukan?" balas Chuuya mengejek dengan uluran lidah.

Dazai ngambek, di tatapnya Chuuya dengan bibir mayunnya, "Chuuya juga,kan?" ucapnya.

"Berissik!" Chuuya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dazai.

"Jangan bohong…" ejek Dazai.

"Terserah" sekarang Chuuya menatapnya jengkel, apapun ingin di pukulnya kepala itu.

"Idihh, dasarr!" Dazai masih ngambek yang pada akhirnya tertawa pelan, Chuuya juga ikut tertawa.

Chuuya menepis rambut coklat itu pelan, di tatapnya wajah Dazai mata coklat kemerahan yang terkadang dingin namun hangat itu, mereka sangat dekat. Dazai tersenyum sangat indah, Chuuya juga tersenyum dan sangat manis. Mendekatkan kening masing-masing dan kembali memeluk raga mereka, mengecup pundak masing-masing dan mengatakan satu kata yang mereka tau apa artinya sekarang,

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Lalu di ikuti suara kekehan kecil dari bibir mereka.

Dan seketika Dazai teringat akan satu hal lalu melepas pelukan itu dengan cepat, Chuuya terheran.

"Kenapa, Dazai?" tanyanya.

"Atsushi…" ucap Dazai lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, iya Atsushi…" sekarang suara Chuuya terdengar lemah. Dazai memandangnya heran akan jawaban itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Apa dia masih ingin bertemu denganku?" sekarang suara Chuuya ragu.

Dazai diam sejenak, lalu dengan lembut di usapnya pelan kepala Chuuya seraya berkata, "Dia menyayangimu…, tentu dia masih mau" jawabnya hangat.

Chuuya diam sejenak, lalu di detik berikutnya dia tersenyum dan menjawab, "Bawa dia kemari, aku akan berkemas. Akan ku buatkan Ochazuke kesukaannya" ucap Chuuya berdiri dari duduknya, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang penat itu, namun masih bisa bertahan.

Dazai menangguk intens dan pergi dari tempatnya dengan cepat, dia meminjam mobil Chuuya untuk menjemput Atsushi di apartemennya. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh memang, namun dia hanya ingin cepat saja.

Dan sekarang hanya ada Chuuya di apartemen yang sepi ini, di ambilnya handphone miliknya, matanya sedikit kaget lalu tersnyum manis menatap wallpaper miliknya, sekarang dia ingat segalanya, kehidupannya yang suram namun sedikit berwarna itu.

Dazai yang tertidur pulas dengan Atsushi kecil yang manis, ah sekarang kehidupan bisa menjadi sedikit lebih indah begitu? Siapa yang tau?

Beberapa menit berselang dan Dazai sampai pada apartemen milik Chuuya, di gendongnya Atsushi kecil erat dan sekarang mereka berada di depan pintu apartemen Chuuya, di tatapnya mata berbeda kontras itu seperti takut tapi tidak, dan Dazai hanya berdengus sedikit senyum, di ketuknya pintu itu dan terbuka selama 10 detik menunggu.

Terbuka dengan Chuuya yang memakai kaus putih katun polos dan celana panjang hitamnya, dia masih memakai celemek, ada hiasan di kepalanya, perban.

"Okairi…" jawabnya memberikan tangan pada Atsushi yang terdiam dengan itu semua. Chuuya memberikan senyuman hangat pada Atsushi dia tau dia salah membentaknya dulu.

"I…bu…?" jawabnya lalu melompat ke arah Chuuya, Dazai diam memandang mereka lalu tersenyum yang sekarang Chuuya tertawa dengan tubuh kecil di pelukannya yang ramping, Dazai masuk di tutupnya pintu apartemen itu dan menguncinya rapat.

"Maaf Atsushi…" ucap Chuuya. Lalu mengecup kening Atsushi.

"Jangan tinggalkan Atsushi lagi, bu…." Jawab Atsushi yang sekarang membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Chuuya, Chuuya tertawa dan berkata "Entahlah Atsushi aku tak janji" di tatapnya Dazai dengan senyuman, entah mengapa membuat Dazai sedikit tersentak akan itu,

Senyuman itu seolah-olah mengatakan,

 _"Hidup yang membosankan memang , tapi kita bisa memenuhinya dengan warna jika kau mau"_

Dazai membalas senyuman itu yang di iringi kata setelah berdehem, "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan Ochazukenya"

"Ochazuke!?" Atsushi menatap Chuuya berbinar, dia sangat rindu akan rasa Ochazuke buatan Chuuya.

"Iya, ayoo…" Chuuya menggendong Atsushi erat, di tatapnya Dazai yang tengah membuka sepatunya yang Dazai sendiri sangat tau tatapan apa itu, memainkan matanya, terutup satu dan tersenyum miring, membuat Dazai terheran dengan kode itu. Isarat yang-sangat Dazai tau dia sedang menggodanya, berhumpat.

"Sialan kau Chuuya, jangan malam ini!" ucapnya dengan seringai herannya di ikuti tawanya, lalu menyusul mereka yang sekarang berada di dapur.

.

"Aku mau yang porsi besar, ne Chuuya~!" teriak Dazai merengek.

"Dazai bodoh, jangan ambil porsi Atsushi!" teriak Chuuya jengkel akan perlakuan manja itu sambil memukul kepalanya dengan sendok.

"Atsushi bisa bagi dua~" Atsushi tertawa riang dan di ikuti sorak gembira Dazai dan suara kesal Chuuya, yang sekarang apartemen sepi ini penuh dengan suara-suara demikian. Mungkin akan bertahan, atau tidak?

.

.

 _…mungkin Tetap Tinggal jawaban yang baik dan menjalaninya apapun itu. Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri namun kau bisa mengubahnya, yang kau tau sendiri kehidupan takan pernah sama. Kejutan selalu ada dan ada…, dan begitulah kehidupan._

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be countinued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Hahaha apa ini….!? ( A ) duhh terlalu melankolis~~! Dan fluffnya bikin gigit bantal, tau-tau kebuat aja…*cry we call it as "Bablas" wwwwww :'v

I hadn't words sobs…, just giving thanks to my mp3, to you…, to your review, your time… all of love~ all of thanks~ ( ' V ' ) sebenarnya saya sudah terlalu lelah melanjutkan ini, karna apa yahh~ entahlah muehehehe / pukuli

Ini beneran!? Sudah 8k words? satsuki kau gilaaa x''DDD tolong berikan batas limitnya biar balance astagaa! X''DDD tolong banget…!

Yapp! See you in next chapter…, untuk penggemar shin-soukuko~ ( ' v ' ) bersiap-siaplah~ tapi ga yakin juga :'v

Tolong untuk memeriksa kembali spealing yang ada, jika ada kesalahan di minta review yang membangun…

Salam

satsuki grey

(the bgm was = "The Chainsmokers – The One")

* * *

.

.

 _ **(Telah di ubah dari naskah aslinya karna mengandung banyak typo, mengubah sedikit demi pencocokan plot, jika ada kata yang kurang atau tertinggal atau apapun, mohon bantuannya lewat review, mohon b-a-n-t-u-a-n-n-y-a!)**_


	8. Kinmokusei yang mekar dan menghangatkan

**Difficult**

 **文豪** **ストレイドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Story and Fiction by: satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

T

 **Warning:**

Gaje berlebihan, Typo bertebaran, Sho-ai Sei-ai, YAOI adalah kewajiban, OOC itu mutlak, AU/AR, Slash of Love, dan lain warning gak jelasnya.

 **Summary:**

 _Double Black_ di kenal sebagai senjata andalan milik Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya, walaupun begitu mereka juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi mereka di balik eksetensi dan cerita yang ada, dan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang sulit, di tambah dengan anak kecil dari panti asuhan yatim piatu.

Bungou Stray Dogs

Drama, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Indonesia, Soukoku fanfiction-serial, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Terimakasih banyak karna masih setia mengikuti fanfic gaje ini, I M SO PLEASEURE ALL!

Terima kasih atas follow, review, view, like and others~ ahh! Jadi mau buat art ucapan terima kasih XDD so here we goo… enjoy~ ( 'w' )

* * *

 **Chap 8. Kinmokusei yang Mekar dan Menghangatkan**

.

.

Bau masakan, atau lebih tepatnya garlic yang di tumis nan harum tercium di seluruh bangunan dengan tata gaya klasiknya yang modis, suara ketukan pintu terdengar sebanyak 3 kali, dia menoleh sejenak. Namun hanya tersenyum singkat yang sangat tau seseorang akan membukakan itu untuknya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang dia mulai sejak 6 menit sebelumnya.

"Tadaima Chuuya…" nah dia sangat tau akan ada suara yang menyapanya dengan lembut di sertai bau badan khasnya yang menyengat itu, dia berkomentar dengan guratan wajah seperti biasanya.

"Kau, mandi sana!" ucap Chuuya sedikit memandangnya jijik. Dan yang di sana paham benar watak Chuuya, dia hanya mengejeknya, atau lebih tepatnya menggodanya.

"Huu…, balas dong, seperti okairi begitu" dengan bibir yang di mayunkan.

"Okairii!" teriak Atsushi yang dari tadi berada di gendongan pria bernama Dazai.

"Bukan Atsushi-kun ih" ucap Dazai sedikit tertawa.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, mandi sana!" ancam Chuuya dengan sebuah spatula di tangannya. Dazai hanya menurut dengan sedikit guratan mengejek di bibirnya. Dan pergi begitu saja, untunglah volume api kompor sudah di kecilkannya, dan dia tau Dazai ini hobi sekali menganggunya saat memasak, mungkin menaruh racun di sup misonya adalah peringatan.

Dan di jam berikutnya ke tiga anggota keluarga ini duduk dan makan bersama dengan lauk sederhana namun lezat buatan Chuuya dan obrolan ringan serta candaan yang di lontarkan seluruh tokoh di sini. Atsushi dengan lahapnya memakan seluruh lauknya, memperhatikan perdebatan orang tua angkatnya ini yang di anggapnya sangat lucu, bagaimana tidak ya? hal sepeleh saja yang di bahas Dazai membuat Chuuya hampir memakinya namun di tahan lantaran ada anak kecil di sekitar mereka, dan si raven kokoa tak pernah tobat.

"Ah, Chuuya jaiman ih, sini suapi aku~" ucap Dazai dengan nada kekanakan khasnya. Menggodanya seperti biasanya, dan termasuk salah satu kegemarannya.

Chuuya memerah setelah mendengarnya, dia sempat bekata pada Dazai, jika dia tidak ingin makan akan di suapkan, dan Dazai sengaja tak ingin menyentuh makanan, tapi dia tau itu hanya modus, "Apa!? Aku hanya bilang itu berlaku jika ka-kau sakit!" jawabnya.

"Tapi aku sedang sakit" jawab Dazai mayun.

"Hah? Sakit apa? Sakit jiwa?"

"Bukan, sakit cinta karna kamu"

Hampir saja Chuuya menyiram sop misonya yang panas pada wajah Dazai, tidak boleh ada kdrt lho ya. Tidak, dia tidak melakukan itu, kalau tidak ada Atsushi mungkin akan.

"Kau…!" ucapnya sengit kesal.

Dazai hanya tertawa sedemikiannya, dan Atsushi setia memandang mereka berdua, sesekali ikut dalam gurauan mereka. Seandainya ada kamera mungkin dia akan memotret mereka diam-diam.

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu penuh saat Chuuya mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, sudah 2 minggu dia mendapatkan kembali memori manisnya dan sekarang kembali mengukirnya. Setidaknya dia manusia yang tau bersyukur dengan kehidupannya, tidak meminta lebih dan ingin menjaganya. Itu saja, sederhana baginya. Sederhana, namun berarti.

Makan malam tersebut selesai dalam waktu 1 jam lebih, mungkin akan sebentar jika mereka masing-masing duduk sendiri dengan pemikiran sendiri. Dan sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 malam. Dazai berinisiatif untuk mencuci piring karna alasannya sendiri, menyuruh Chuuya untuk beristhirahat saja.

"Kau kenapa?" komentar Chuuya tak habis pikir, "tak biasanya" sambungnya lagi.

"Dasar, aku malas di marahi, aku rajin di curigai, Chuuya lagi sensitif lagi?" dan Dazai memberikan ejekan padanya.

"Jidatmu! Apa salahnya aku bertanya?"

"Hehe, sudahlah pergi sana, di bantui malah gak mau…, sudah hushh husshh" ucap Dazai masih setia dengan senyuman kekanakannya memainkan tangannya layaknya mengusir kucing dari rumah.

Chuuya hanya menurut, malas menggubris kelakuan Dazai yang kelewat buang tabiat itu.

Chuuya mengajak Atsushi ke ruang tamu untuk menonton acara faforitnya, Dazai pun mulai dengan pekerjaannya. Menghidupkan westafel dan mulai mencuci piring satu persatu, dia bergumam dengan nada lagu faforitnya, dan beberapa menit berselang hingga piring terakhir. Dia mematikan westafel, mengibaskan sedikit tangannya dari bulir-bulir air yang masih menempel, lalu membuka jendela yang dari tadi tertutup di depannya.

Mendongkakan sedikit kepalanya keluar dan berkata, "Mau sampai kapan kau mau berada di sana? Keluarlah…"

Dazai menyadari adanya seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dari balik pohon dengan daun-daunnya yang sudah mengering dan siap jatuh di terpa angin, dan perlahan sosok itu menunjukkan raganya.

"Nah, Akutagawa…, kemarilah sebelum aku mendatangimu" ucap Dazai dengan senyumanya, senyum sadis.

Akutagawa sedikit bergidik dan hanya menurut, dari salah satu dahan pohon itu dia melompat menuju jendela dan masuk melaluinya, Dazai sedikit menyingkir memberinya ruang untuk di masuki.

"Maaf…" ucap Akutagawa yang sekarang berada di ruangan dapur.

"Setidaknya bukalah sepatumu, kasihan Chuuya yang kerepotan nantinya" ucap Dazai sambil menghela nafasnya.

Akutagawa merasa kikuk sekarang dan membuka sepatunya, dengan sedikit gemetaran. Mereka diam, dengan Akutagawa menunduk pandangan untuk tetap menjaga hormatnya pada atasannya.

"Jadi…" ucap Dazai menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk, "tujuanmu memata-mataiku dan Chuuya, apa?" sambungnya sambil menopang dagunya. Nadanya datar dan menuntut jawaban secepatnya

Akutagawa tergagap, "Sa-sa-saya… sebenarnya…"

"Katakan saja kenapa, tidak usah banyak ambigu begitu" ucap Dazai dengan sedikit guratan malas.

Akutagawa dengan keringat berada di keningnya, mengepal tangannya dan berusaha menjawab. Namun Chuuya datang menghampiri dapur, "Oi Dazai, kue yang kema-" dan terheran dengan panorama itu.

"Akutagawa?" ucapnya tak percaya. "K-kau masuk dari mana?" tanya Chuuya sambil menunjuk raganya, dan yang di tunjuk merasa sangat kikuk sekarang, dia kebingungan.

"Jendela…" jawab Dazai.

"Hah!? Jendela? Kenapa dia di sini, Dazai?" sekarang Chuuya mendekat ke arah Dazai di belakangnya.

"Itu yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya" jawab Dazai pada Chuuya di belakangnya lalu menoleh kembali pada Akutagawa yang masih berdiri diam sambil memgang sendiri sepatunya.

"Saya… ingin mengembalikan sesuatu" jawab Akutagawa menunduk dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Chuuya.

Akutagawa memeriksa sakunya dan menunjukan benda yang dia maksud. Dazai terbelalak, tangannya sedikit menggedor meja, membuat Akutagawa tersentak.

"Itu… dari mana kau mendapatkannya!?" tanya Dazai yang bangkit dari duduknya.

Benda yang selama ini di cari-cari oleh Dazai dan sangat bodohnya dia tak dapat menghitung prediksi kalau Akutagawa yang menemukannya.

"Itu…" Chuuya menatap tangan pucat di sana, "…bukannya cincinku, ya?" tanya Chuuya menoleh pada Dazai di sampingnya.

"Iya, sa-saya menemukannya di dekat kawasan blok G, saat Chuuya-san sudah tak sadar setelah menggunakan Corruption" Akutagawa menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau baru memberikannya sekarang padaku?" tanya Dazai mendekatnya membuatnya takut.

Akutagawa sudah kalang kabut, panik dan takut. "Sa-saya hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja…" ucapnya sedikit mundur kebelakang dan sekarang punggungnya menyentuh dinding di belakangnya. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat, entah apa yang akan di berikan pada Dazai olehnya, makian atau tamparan.

"Ibu~, Ibu lama~" dan suara anak kecil menyapa telinganya membuatnya menoleh ke sana.

Akutagawa dan Atsushi bertemu pandang, mereka menatap satu dan lainnya. Akutagawa ingat anak beraven silver tersebut, tentu saja, dia anak yang Dazai bawa ke taman beberapa minggu yang lalu, "Aa!" Atsushi tersadar dari lamuannya menatap Akutagawa.

Dazai dan Chuuya tidak bisa berkomentar akan ini, apa yang harus mereka jelaskan pada Atsushi nantinya?

"Kak Ryuu!?" ucapnya dengan nada girangnya mendekat pada Akutagawa.

"A-atsu..shi?" pekik Akutagawa, menatapnya.

Dazai diam, tidak mendekat lagi, lalu bertanya pada Atsushi, "Atsushi-kun kenal dia?"

"Umm! Kemarin saat Atsushi membeli creepe Kak Ryuu membantu Atsushi memesan" ucap Atsushi dengan jawaban ringan dan senyum polosnya, namun Dazai mendekat padanya, dia jongkok yang sekarang mereka tinggi samanya.

"Atsushi" nada dingin dia lontarkan anak angkatnya, "-jangan pernah bicara pada orang asing, kenapa kau tidak menurut?" dan Atsushi terdiam dengan nada dingin tersebut.

"Eh?" dia terheran.

"Kalau kamu kenapa-napa nantinya bagaimana!?" teriak Dazai dan Atsushi menjauh darinya, membuat anak berumur 5 tahun ini sedikit ngeri akan lonataran tersebut, Chuuya datang menysusul dengan helahan nafas.

"Dazai…" panggilnya dan Dazai menoleh dengan tatapan tak senang, "hanya Akutagawa, lalu kenapa memangnya? Lupakanlah, lagi pula dia di sini mengembalikan ini kan?" ucap Chuuya meminta cincin tersebut dengan uluran ringan dan di berikan oleh yang menemukannya.

"Tapi Chuu-"

"Kau, seharusnya bersyukur hei" dan Chuuya memotong kata-katanya. Mendekati Atsushi yang masih terdiam karna merasa dirinya bersalah. Chuuya mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya, "Atsushi, lain kali jangan bicara pada orang asing, ya? Dazai hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, mengerti?" ucap Chuuya dengan nada tenangnya.

"Umm… baik" jawab Atsushi menunduk, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akutagawa…" Chuuya memanggilnya.

"I-iya Chuuya-san?" jawabnya.

"Terimakasih, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa meminta bantuanku. Aku kehilangan benda berharga ini, dan perbanan sialan ini tidak bisa menemukannya" sindir Chuuya pada Dazai yang masih menatapnya tak senang dengan tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada.

"Ba-baik…" jawab Akutagawa dengan sekali anggukan dan nada yang gagap.

"Nah… Atsushi, kau ingin memberikan apa pada Kak Ryuu sebagai tanda terimakasih?" tanyanya pada Atsushi kecil.

"Umm…, bagaimana kalau…, Kak Ryuu makan malam dengan kita besok?" ucapnya dengan nada antusias kanak-kanak.

Akutagawa terdiam dengan ucapan tersebut. "Sa-"

"Ide yang bagus, ah Akutagawa, besok pagi datanglah kemari, ikut sarapan dengan kami…, pasti tidak enak kalau hanya sarapan sendiri saja, kan? aku turut berduka…" ucap Chuuya memegang pundaknya membuat Akuatagawa terdiam dengan ucapannya, menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ini sudah malam, pulanglah…, kau masih remaja, perlu istirahat" dan Akutagawa mengangguk menuruti, dia menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat dan pergi dengan Atsushi yang mengantarnya ke pintu depan.

Dazai dan Chuuya berdua di dalam dapur, diam dengan Dazai menatapnya tak senang dan Chuuya menerima sorotan tersebut dengan ringannya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" ucapnya tak senang.

"Apanya?" tanya Chuuya.

Dan Dazai membuat nada suaranya rendah, "Chuuya, seandainya dia memberi tau pa-"

"Kalau dia bisa, Dazai" dan kalimat tersebut memotong kalimat yang akan di lontarkan.

"Pasti."

"Jangan terlalu berburuk sangka padanya, dia bawahanmu" sekarang Chuuya menatapnya dengan wajah sangat muram.

"Yang memiliki Ability, bodoh!" Dazai sedikit membentaknya, dan mereka diam.

"Kalau begitu-" Chuuya menatapnya lekat-lekat, "-setidaknya berterima kasihlah padanya karna menemukan penghubung kita" dan Dazai menatapnya dalam diam.

Chuuya menepuk pelan dadanya dan berkata, "Atau pengertianlah dengan mereka yang baru saja kehilangan saudara kandungnya…" pergi melalui Dazai yang masih diam dengan pikirannya.

Dazai menoleh pada sosok yang sudah pergi tersebut. Diambilnya kursi dan duduk di atasnya, menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengarnya, "Apa-apaan…" pekiknya seperti berhumpat.

Sementara Akutagawa di antarkan ke pintu depan, dia memakai sepatu hitamnya yang sama pekat warnanya dengan jubahnya. Lalu berkata pada anak berumur 5 tahun tersebut.

"Terima kasih Kak Ryuu, besok datang yaa. Ayo kita main bola!" ajak Atsushi girang.

"Eh, ah, tidak bisa. Setelah sarapan, aku harus bekerja"

"Kerja? Kakak umurnya berapa!?"

"Eh, a-a…"

"Akutagawa bekerja paruh waktu di tempat kami Atsushi-kun, dia tidak sekolah, hanya les privat." sambung Dazai di belakang Atsushi yang membuat mereka berdua menatapnya dengan kagetnya.

"Ah, iya. Benar" jawab Akutagawa kehabisan kata-kata. "K-kalau begitu, saya permisi…" ucapnya menunduk lalu pergi dari apartemen tersebut.

"Akutagawa" panggil Dazai, dia menoleh.

"Besok jangan terlambat" Dazai tersenyum padanya, yang jujur sekali Akutagawa tidak pernah di berikan hal tersebut dari atasannya, Dazai.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kakinya gemetar setelah menatap Dazai tadi, satu hal, Dazai memberikannya sebuah harapan ringan yang dia tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Dia keluar dari apartemen tersebut, menatap panorama kota di malam hari, lalu tersenyum simpul yang tidak tau di masukkan dalam senyuman apa.

Menghela nafas panjang dan kembali pada apartemen kecilnya di pinggiran Yokohama, sekitar 20 menit berjalan kaki dari apartemen milik Chuuya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10:23 dan Chuuya tidur dalam kamarnya dengan punggung yang menatap Dazai dan sang 'Suami' memeluk pinggangnya dan kakinya. Chuuya diam, tidak tidur, masih sadar, dan sangat tau kalau Dazai masih sadar, dengan nafasnya yang masih berderu lembut dan hidup.

"Kenapa kau begitu sensitifnya pada Akutagawa, Dazai?" dan pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya dengan mudahnya, Chuuya…" ucapnya imbang.

Chuuya melirik ke samping sebentar dan berkata, "Setidaknya menaruh simpati pada anak yang kau kutip itu adalah haknya, lalu untuk apa kau mengutipnya?" dan jawaban tersebut membuatnya diam.

Dazai diam dan perlahan melepas pelukan tersebut, dan sekarang punggung mereka sama-sama menatap. Tidak menjawab lonataran tersebut.

"Oyasumi" ucapnya. Dan Chuuya yang tidak menjawab hal tersebut.

"Aku menunggu jawaban…" dan Chuuya menutup matanya, dan setelahnya mereka diam sangat lama membuat mereka terlelap, dan pergi pada alam tidur masing-masing.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Burung gereja dengan manisnya mengeluarkan kicauan di sejuk dan keringnya udara pagi musim gugur di pertengahan bulan November, dan musim dingin akan memasuki tahun ini, bisa di buktikan dari dinginnya udara. Pohon Kinmokusei yang mekar bisa dia lihat dari jendela berembun sedang mekar berjejer di pinggir trotoar. Dia meneguk air hangat untuk menghangatkan dirinya setelah mandi, dia terbatuk sesekali yang terkadang dia berpikir, dan tak mengerti penyakit apa yang di deritanya. Kemeja yang dia pakai biasanya untuk bekerja sudah terkancing rapi semuanya.

Akutagawa memandang jam dinding, dan matanya terbelalak dengan waktu yang mengejarnya. Dia meletakkan gelas bening tersebut di meja makan, mengambil mantelnya berwarna hitam pekat, tanpa sengaja hempasan kain tersebut mengenai beberapa arsip yang ia tumpuk di sisi mejanya.

Akutagawa tidak mengutip dan membereskannya, toh nanti malam dia bisa, dia punya banyak waktu luang. Dan arsip pekerjaan dari Mori tidak terlalu penting baginya.

Baginya sekarang adalah mendatangi apartemen Chuuya dan tak lupa membeli sebuah pastrie coklat untuk Atsushi. Dia melangkah keluar dari apartemennya, menghirup bau metropolitan seperti biasanya, dan melangkah menuju keramaian seperti biasanya.

Tangan pucat dengan gugupnya menekan bel apartemen milik sang anggota eksekutif terbaik Port Mafia, sedikit bergetar namun dia berhasil menekan bel berwarna hiaju tersebut, bisa ia dengar bunyinya yang mengiang dari luar. Dia tersentak, dan sebuah derit menyapa pendengarannya.

Itu Dazai yang sudah rapi akan kemeja dan dasinya, namun belum memakai setelan hitamnya.

"Masuklah…" sapanya pada Akutagawa yang mengangguk intens dan menuruti atasannya ini.

Dazai mengunci pintunya, menatap Akutagawa yang menyusun sepatunya di rak, dan Dazai tertawa memandangnya yang begitu kakunya. "Tenang saja Akutagawa…, aku tidak akan memukulmu" ucapnya yang di balas dengan sorotan mata aneh.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu kejam padamu?" tanya Dazai.

Akutagawa diam, dia bingung, hanya mengangguk pelan, "Ta-tapi…, bukan begitu maksud saya, a-a.."

Sebuah tepukan menyapa pundaknya membuat Akutagawa menatapnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, dan juga…, turut berduka cita atas adikmu yang meninggal, aku tidak tau…" dan Dazai memberikannya sebuah senyuman. Akutagawa hanya mengangguk pelan akan belas kasihan tersebut.

Begitu beratnya beban yang ia tanggung sendiri setelah bertahun-tahun merawat adiknya yang terkena radang paru-paru berat karna mereka tinggal dulunya di kawasan kumuh di Kamagasaki di Osaka dan berpindah ke Yokohama namun masih menetap di pinggiran kotanya, hanya sebentar setelah adanya penggusuran. Kemudian Dazai menemukannya, menemukan anak kecil tertidur di sudut gang gelap sambil memeluk adiknya yang sekarat, dan itu… mengingatkannya akan Chuuya yang di temukannya setelah membunuh pembunuh orang tuanya.

Dazai pria yang baik, terkadang kasar tapi lembut, terkadang aneh namun serius, dan Chuuya tau semua sisi tentangnya, itu sebabnya dia menaruh kepercayaan pada rekannya yang terkadang sungguh sialannya melakukan hal-hal di luar nalarnya.

"Ayo makan…" ajak Dazai masuk ke dalam apartemen lebih dalam. Akutagawa hanya tersenyum sangat tipis, membuka mantel hitamnya, menggantungnya di gantungan dekat dengan rak sepatu, dan mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka sampai di dapur, menawarkan bantuan pada Chuuya yang di tolak untuk duduk saja, sementara Dazai memanggil Atsushi. Sang raven coklat datang menggendong Atsushi yang sudah rapi akan pakaian sederhananya.

"Kak Ryuu~" sapanya yang di balas dengan senyuman ringan. Atsushi turun dari gendongan Dazai, duduk di salah satu kursi yang dekat dari Akutagawa.

"Kak Ryuu bawa apa?" tanyanya memandang kantung kertas bewarna coklat di samping lengan Akutagawa yang menanggur.

"Eh? Pastrie" ucapnya tersadar memberikan kantong tersebut.

"Kenapa kau harus membeli pastrie? Aku kan sudah buat sarapan" ucap Chuuya meletakkan mangkuk penuh nasi untuk Akutagawa.

"Trimakasih, umm… ah-ha-hanya mampir sejenak Chuuya-san…, anggap saja ahh y-ya…" Akutagawa gugup saat semua sorot mata menatapnya di ruangan tersebut.

"Anggap saja tanda minta maaf mengganggu kalian pagi-pagi begini!" dan lontaran tersebut sontak membuat Dazai tertawa, dan Chuuya menatapnya dengan cemberut.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang, ya kalau kau itu tidak mengganggu sama sekali…, dasar, kalau kau mau main-main kemari aku akan bukakan pintu, lagi pula Akutagawa adalah anak yang baik" ucapnya lalau melirik Dazai yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya seraya menyeruput kopi.

"Benar! Kak Ryuu sangat baik! Baik sekali, membantu Atsushi saat itu.." Atsushi menempelinya layaknya saudara kandung yang membuat Akutagawa menatapnya penuh senyuman, tentu teringat akan adik semata wayangnya, Gin yang meninggal seminggu yang lalu karna penyakitnya, berumur 6 tahun.

"Terima kasih…" mengusap raven silver itu dengan lembutnya.

"Ayo kita makan…" Chuuya duduk dan semua sarapan hadir di hadapannya.

Daging asap yang hangat, telur mata sapi, sup miso, beberapa ayam goreng dan setumpuk nasi. Akutagawa menatap semua makanan tersebut, bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf kalau hanya ini, aku belum membeli bahan maka-" Chuuya terdiam begitupun Dazai yang menatapnya mengusap sendiri air matanya yang terbendung.

Sarapan, hanya segelas mie instan, hanya sepotong roti di atas meja, terkadang hanya segelas air hangat atau segelas kopi, menatap adiknya yang berbaring lemas dengan selang oksigen di kasurnya, menatap monitor meteran jantungnya. Memberikan sebuah doa, bercerita tentang pengalamannya pada dia yang tidak sadar dan sadar. Begitulah paginya yang biasa.

Ini tidak sederhana baginya, ini sebuah kesederahanaan yang harus di syukurinya.

"Kak Ryuu?" suara lembut Atsushi kecil terngiang di kepalanya.

Akutagawa menatapnya, mengusap air matanya yang sedikit menetes dan berkata, "Maaf, aku melamun…" lalu mengambil mangkuk yang penuh akan nasi.

Menyuapkan kedalam mulutnya sendiri, setelah berucap, "Itadakimasu…" dan memberikan anggukan pada dua atasannya di depannya.

Chuuya dan Dazai hanya tersenyum memandangnya, terutama Dazai yang harus memberikan sebuah arti pada anak bimbingannya, setidaknya hal ringan sebagai pengganti seorang Ayah yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Makan yang banyak…, tambah lagi, setelahnya Akutagawa, istirahatlah untuk sehari ini" ucap Dazai seraya melahap lauknya.

"Apa? tap-"

"Tidak apa, besok kau bisa masuk. Lagi pula saat musim panas kemarin kau tidak ada mengambil cuti kan?" ucap Dazai yang di balas sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Bagus, kau bisa bermain dengan Atsushi kalau begitu" ucap Chuuya.

"Hah!? Bermain!? YEAAAYY!" dan sebuah antusias sangat polosnya menarik perhatian sorot mata hitamnya. "Ayo main monopoli atau ular tangga, kak!" ajaknya. Akutagawa hanya mengangguk tanda menurut.

"Eh? Chuuya… berikan dia baju untuk di rumah" Dazai sedikit melongo akan perkataannya karna teringat Akutagawa memakai kemeja kerjanya.

"Eh? Kenapa punyaku?"

"Karna badan kamu ke-" dan satu cubitan menyapa pipinya yang sedang menyunyah makanan, Chuuya menjeritinya tak senang. Dazai masih seperti biasanya dan Chuuya juga sama.

Akutagawa diam memandang mereka, jadi beginikah Double Black yang di takuti itu? sungguh di luar prespektifnya.

"Kak Ryuu" panggil Atsushi.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

Atsushi mendekat, "Nanti kita keluar ya…" seperti berbisik, Akutagawa paham dan tak paham, "Maksudnya?" tanyanya.

"Ibu dan Ayah tidak mengizinkan Atsushi keluar…, jad-"

"Baik" dan Akutagawa paham apa maksdunya. Ini seperti bicara pada adiknya dulu, Gin gadis kecil yang manis dan Atsushi juga sangat imut di matanya. Mungkin kalau Gin masih ada, Akutagawa akan menceritakannya tentang Atsushi saat jam malam sebelum tidurnya.

"Mereka cepat akrab…" ucap Dazai menatap dua anak asuhnya yang mengobrol dengan semangatnya.

"Kalau mereka suka berkelahi kau yang repot" Chuuya masih setia menatapnya dengan kekesalan.

"Hehe, akan ku ikat mereka kalau begitu. Kumasukkan peti lalu akan ku kun-"

"Kau Ayah yang kejam" ucap Chuuya yang menatapnya dengan mirisnya karna perkataannya terlalu bodoh untuk di dengar telinganya, memotongnya yang tak mau tau apa lanjutan kalimatnya, yang sekarang hazel dan azure sedang menatap dua anak kecil dengan raven yang berbeda yang tengah mengobrol.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Akutagawa di berikan sebuah pakaian rumah setelah Chuuya siap berdandan- maksudnya mengemas diri agar terlihat modis seperti biasanya. Kedua anak tersebut menatap duo mafia ini yang tengah bersiap-siap, sesekali batuk Akutagawa mengisi sepi ruangan tersebut lalu melirik Atsushi, terlihat sebuah sorot penasaran dari matanya.

"Kami berangkat, ya" ucap Chuuya mencium kening Atsushi dan berjalan pergi, disusul Dazai dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan tanda, 'jaga dia baik-baik'.

Akutagawa tersenyum setelahnya, dan Atsushi melambaikan tangan. Mereka berdua keluar dan pintu apartemen di kunci, mereka berdua di dalamnya, padahal berniat untuk kabur, namun di kunci di dalamnya, ironis.

"Kenapa kau mengunci mereka Dazai?" ucap Chuuya menatap rekannya itu.

"Hehe…" Dazai hanya membalas dengan satu kedipan mata dan tertawa ringan. Jalan mendahului yang di susul Chuuya dari belakang.

"Yhaa…, di kunci…" ucap Atsushi dengan pipi cemberutnya. "Atsushi tidak pernah keluar rumah… sedikit bosan sih…" sambungnya kemudian menatap Akutagawa di sampingnya.

Akutagawa menopang dagunya, lalu terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya, menggandeng tangan Atsushi kecil setelah mengambil jaket yang entah milik siapa di gantungan, menutupi penyamarannya sebagai buronan remaja mafia yang terkenal. Mengambil sebuah sepatu sederhana, menggadeng keduanya di salah satu tangannya.

"Ayo naik" ucap Akuatagawa memberikan sebuah punggung untuk di gendongi.

"Hah?" Atsushi terheran dan menurut, Akutagawa mendekat pada jendela dapur, memakai sepatunya, kemudian membukanya, dan lompat.

"Eh… EHHH!" Atsushi menjerit dengan tindakan tersebut, berpegangan erat pada pundak Akutagawa dan memluknya erat. Akutagawa tenang-tenang saja melompat dari tinggi 5 meter tersebut, di tambah Rashomonnya yang membuatnya terjaga dari benturan, benda hitam tersebut menancap di tanah lalu menghilang saat kakinya menyentuh tanah.

"Sudah, selesai kan?" ucapnya pada Atsushi yang bergetar namun masih bisa mengangguk intens.

"Ayo kak! Kita main bolaa~" ajak Atsushi girang, "Atsushi puny-" dan diam dengan kenyataan kalau dia belum membawa apapun di tangannya. Mereka diam sejenak.

Akutagawa menghela nafas dan berkata, "Lain kali kita dobrak saja pintu depan, ya."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan nasib Fyodor, Dazai…" ucap Chuuya yang masih fokus dengan jalanan di depannya. Sesekali melirik spion dan Dazai yang menguap dan menjawab setiap katanya dengan mimik malasnya. Sudah 5 jam lebih mereka meninggalkan rumah mereka dan bekerja dalam naungan organisasi seperti biasanya.

Dazai menatapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kenapa memangnya? Kau ini selalu penasaran tentang hidup orang ya? mau fames?" ucap Dazai mengusap air matanya di ekor matanya karna mengantuk.

"Bukan bodoh!" teriak Chuuya tak senang.

"Entahlah, kemungkinan yang pertama, masih hidup, kedua, merencanakan sesuatu, ketiga, ini yang paling buruk, mengincar kita…" ucap Dazai memandang keluar jendela.

"Kau membencinya kan? kenapa?" tanya Chuuya.

"Dia gila dan aku waras, sekian" balas Dazai santai.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kalau dia orang jahat kena-"

"Dari pada itu Chuuya kenapa kau tidak menyetir dengan cepat saja, aku muak dengan bau mesiu di mobilmu" ucap Dazai memandang setumpuk barang-barang ilegal yang mereka dapatkan dari Shibuya dan membawanya kembali ke Yokohama, ini hanya sekedar pertukaran barang antar sesama Mafia, begitu. Tidak, bukan ganja.

"Tch!" Chuuya berdecih saat obrolannya di alihkan begitu saja.

Dazai tersentak seperti orang keserupan, memandang Chuuya, menatap keluar jendela dan Chuuya di buat bingung.

"Dan juga…" Dazai membuka kaca spionnya, mengeluarkan kepalanya dan berteriak membuat Chuuya menancapkan gasnya lebih kencang lantaran teriakannya atau mau membuatnya terantuk dan Dazai tertawa terbahak kembali memasukkan kepalanya, "-ada polisi yang mengejar kita… apa menurutmu mereka mengawasi kita dari Shibuya? gawat Chuuya, ini asyikk!" mengambil sebuah senjata semi otomatis di kap mobil. "Aku rindu masa-masa ini, ahahaha!" tawanya yang membuat Chuuya mau membantingnya.

"Orang bodoh diam saja!" Chuuya dengan lihainya mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum dan mereka melaju cepat, tepat seperti Double Black yang di kenal dengan kegilaannya, dan setelahnya Dazai melempar sebuah granat yang tidak di tarik pelatuknya sebagai peringatan pada penegak hukum. Hanya menggeretak mereka.

"Sampai jumpaaa~!" lambainya dengan kekanakannya yang langsung di tarik paksa dengan Chuuya untuk tidak lagi mengeluarkan kepalanya seperti anjing yang bodoh.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Akutagawa dengan nafas beratnya duduk di salah satu kursi yang di sediakan oleh pihak taman besar Yokohama, setelah ia dan anak beraven silver itu kabur dari apartemen dan menikmati hari sampai sore di luar rumah. Akutagawa kalah semangat dari anak berusia 5 tahun tersebut, walaupun hari sudah menjelang sore dan bisa di lihat dari langitnya, Atsushi bahkan belum berhenti memainkan bola kakinya dengan semangatnya, dan Akutagawa memperhatikannya dari jauh dengan menopang dagunya.

Setelah bermenit-menit berlalu Atsushi mendekat dengan peluh yang sangat banyak, berkata, "Kak Ryuu, Atsushi haus…" merengek seperti anak kecil.

Akutagawa adalah kakak penyayang, tentu bisa di buktikan dari dia merawat Gin dengan sangat baik. Atsushi duduk di sampingnya dengan meminum air dari botol mineral dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Ini…" ucapnya menyerahkan botol plastik kosong tersebut setelah isinya habis di teguk olehnya.

"Ini sudah sore Atsushi, berhenti bermain, ya… kau bisa kelelahan" ucapnya melempar botol tersebut ke tong sampah dan menatap balik anak manis di sampingnya.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanyanya lugu.

"Ada hari besok lagi, aku tidak akan pergi kok" jawab Akutagawa.

"Besok bukannya Kak Ryuu kerja, ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya…, aku baru ingat" Akutagawa kehabisan kata-kata setelahnya.

Mereka hening sejenak dengan menatap lurus kedepa, kehabisan topik untuk di bahas. Daun-daun kering mulai melembab dengan tanah, udara juga sudah mulai mendingin, Akutagawa menatap Atsushi di sampingnya yang duduk melamun, hingga dia memanggil si pemilik raven kontras.

"Kak..." panggil Atsushi dan Akutagawa menoleh, "Apa?"

"Pekerjaan Ibu dan Ayah itu apa? penagih hutang?" tanyanya lalu menoleh pada pekatnya hitam di pupilnya, mereka diam setelahnya. Mata gradian itu meminta sebuah jawaban yang pasti darinya.

Akutagawa diam sejenak, berpikir seperti, 'ternyata Chuuya-san dan Dazai-san tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya kah?' pekiknya, dia memijit keningnya, berusaha menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Menjawab atau mengalihkan?

"Iya… aku bekerja paruh, begini…" Akutagawa terbatuk kasar, diam sejenak, berhela nafas panjang, mengambil keputusan untuk mengelak dari jawaban sebenarnya, dan setelahnya melanjutkan kisahnya, "…dulu Dazai-san membawaku ke tempat kerjanya, umurku masih 15 tahun saat itu, dan juga adikku yang berumur 5 tahun saat itu…" ucapnya pada Atsushi, Atsushi tertegun sejenak, dan semua itu berhasil mengalihkannya.

"Kak Ryuu punya adik? Kenalkan pada Atsushi, ya…" jawabnya dengan semangat.

"Baik…" jawabnya, "akan ku ajak Atsushi ke kuburannya, kita berkunjug kapan-kapan" lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. Atsushi terdiam sejenak, dan dia merasa bersalah akan perkataannya. "A… a… maaf…"

"Bukan masalah, namanya Gin sekitar seminggu yang lalu dia meninggal karna penyakit radang pau-paru…, aku tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk operasi, kalau pun ada… itu tidak bisa…" mengingat statusnya di masyarakat dan sangat sulit mendapat bantuan medis kecuali dari atasan sendiri, dan Dazai tidak di beri taunya soal itu. Atsushi berhela nafas dengan sangat berat.

"Apa Ayah ada membantu Kak Ryuu?" tanyanya dengan suara kecilnya.

Akutagawa diam sejenak dan menjawab, "Tentu, kalau Dazai-san tidak ada mungkin Gin sudah meninggal sekitar setahun yang lalu… dia bisa bertahan itu sudah cukup" dan sebuah simpul yang sangat tipis ia berikan pada tatapan di sana.

Akutagawa menceritakannya semua, dari awal dia di temukan oleh Dazai, kisah hidupnya, adik perempuannya Gin, dan di karang dengan bumbu kebohongan juga di sana-sini, dan mata mengkilat gradian menanggapiya dengan sangat intens sekali. Semua itu membuat Akutagawa merasa sangat ringan, berbagi bebannya hidup dengan bercerita bukanlah hal yang buruk, terutama pada anak kecil yang membuatnya teringat akan sosok Gin. Betapa dia sangat merindukannya.

"Kak Ryuu…" Atsushi memegang tangannya, melontarkan senyuman yang masih suci itu pada mata hitam pekatnya.

"Jangan sedih lagi… ada Atsushi di sini…" ucapnya dengan sangat mulus dan mata Akutagawa terbelalak mendengarnya, ah ingat sekali saat Gin mengatakan hal yang sama, _"Kakak…, jangan bersedih lagi, aku tidak apa-apa…"_ ingat sekali saat Gin tidur dalam hempasan kasur putih, membelai lembut pipi kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan sendu, semua terasa sangat pahit baginya. Tatapan itu membuat senyum ringan pada anak kecil tersebut.

"Apa Kak Ryuu memiliki penyakit?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kakak terbatuk-batuk dari tadi, jadi Atsushi kira Kak Ryuu punya penyakit, begitu…" ada senyuman canggung di bibirnya, Akutagawa memperhatikannya sambil megusap sendiri dagunya, dia juga tidak tau apa memilik penyakit, apa mungkin penyakit yang sama dengan Gin? Dia menghela nafasmendengarnya.

"Sebaiknya di periksa…" ucap Atsushi masih dengan wajah polosnya.

Akutagawa mengusap wajahnya agar sadar dari lamunannya dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Jinko…" ucapnya seraya mengusap ravennya.

"Eh? Kenapa Jinko?" Atsushi terheran dengan ucapannya.

"Iya, kau pemberani dan juga, putih… umm seperti harimau begitu…" ucap Akutagwa mencari kata-kata karna sejujurnya dia sangat kehabisan kata. Dia refleks menyebutkan kata 'Jinko'.

"Atsushi kira Kak Ryuu tau kalau Atsushi bisa be-" dan kata tersebut dia tahan, mengingat kalau Dazai mengatakan untuk tidak memberi taukan identitasnya pada siapapun sebagai anak dengan Ability yang dapat berubah menjadi harimau.

"Apa?" tanya Akutagawa.

"Bu-bukann, umm kita harus pulang, Ibu nanti marah…" ucap Atsushi membayangkan wajah Chuuya dengan auranya sebagai pria tulen namun dengan sifat feminim dan cerewetnya.

"Ah.. iya, Chuuya-san memang…" Akutagawa juga mendapat penggambarannya.

Mereka bangkit dari dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju apartemen milik Chuuya, awalnya berjalan bergandengan tangan layaknya kakak dan adik kandung. Namun di tengah-tengah langkah Akutagawa menggendongnya di pundaknya, dan Atsushi dengan riangnya tertawa lepas.

Tawa hangat yang mengalahkan dinginnya udara kering di musim pengguguran.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja, sesuai dengan penggambaran mereka dan semua itu layaknya kenyataan yang menimpah mereka. Chuuya berdiri di hadapan dua anak muda ini sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada, dan menatap mereka penuh aura kekesalan. Atsushi duduk menunduk dan juga Akutagawa, mereka kehabisan kata-kata saat Akutagawa membuka pintu apartemen dan Chuuya sudah menunggu mereka sedari tadi.

"Kalian kemana saja seharian ini hah!?" ucap Chuuya dengan urat nadi di keningnya, bertanya dengan teriakan membuat mereka semakin takut.

Akutagawa terkaget dan Atsushi tediam. Dazai? Dia sedang mengungsi, Dazai juga bukan tipe pemberani melawan Chuuya emosian seperti itu.

"A-a-a-a-a-a… maafkan aku Chuuya-san!" Akutagawa menunduk meminta maaf.

"Bukan bukan, Atsushi yang salah kok! Atsushi meminta kabur dari apartemen untuk bermain ke luar dengan Kak Ryuu…" Atusshi berdiri, membela kakak angkatnya.

"Duduk Atsushi, kamu jangan begitu" ucap Chuuya tak senang. Atsushi mengalah, dia duduk.

"Kalian ini bagaimana hah!? Aku tau Akutagawa itu bisa berkelahi tapi tidak, di luar sana ada orang dewasa lebih lihai lagi, kau tau kan Akutagawa!?" Chuuya memarahinya dia hadiahi anggukan menurut. Lalu berlanjut pada yang lebih muda, Atsushi.

"Dan Atsushi, kenapa harus bermain di luar? Apa mainan itu belum cukup!?" wajah Chuuya sudah meemrah lantaran emosian.

"Bu-bukan…" jawab Atsushi tergugup.

"Banyak perampok berkeliaran di luar sana, banyak orang jahat, termasuk- mafia…, kalian ini!" dan Chuuya kembali berteriak marah, dan kedua anak itu menunduk mendengarkannya.

Dazai mengintip dari dapur dengan gumaman, 'astaga Chuuya kamu manis sekali kalau marah-marah begitu, tapi menyeramkan'. Setelah bermenit-menit ia membiarkan Chuuya mengamuk dia muncul dengan seringai dari dapur, entah mengapa dia gemas melihat Chuuya, tak tahan.

"Dan juga kalau ada apa-apa bagaima- hmmphh! Dazai!" Dazai menutup mulutnya dari belakang dan Chuuya melayangkan tinjunya yang setia di hindarkan dengan mudahnya.

"Kau ini marahi mereka!" teriaknya pada sosok jakung yang berseringai itu.

"Ah, males, buang-buang tenaga memarahi mereka…" jawabnya dengan wajah malasnya.

"Kau, jadi Ayah yang becus begoo!" teriaknya mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Chuuya aja yang proaktetif banget, ada Akutagawa jadi aku percaya kalau dia bisa menjaga Atsushi" ucap Dazai berusaha menenangkan si chibi ini yang sudah kumat lagi dengan menepuk pundaknya berkali-kali.

"Tenanglah Chuuya, jangan begitu…" ucapnya dengan sorot mata tersenyum pede dan di sana menatapnya gusar. "Aku tau kau khawatir, tapi aku berfirasat baik-baik saja" sambungnya masih dalam mimik yang sama.

"Kau selalu berperhitungan pada firasat, ya?"

"Tentu! Firasat seorang Dazai Osamu tidak pernah salah, aku tau mereka akan kabur jadinya aku mengunci mereka, tapi yang namanya masa muda itu harus gila, buktinya mereka melompat dari jendela dapur" Dazai menjelaskan.

"Jendela dapurr!?"

"Dan mendarat dengan selamat" ucap Dazai yang berusaha menenangkannya habis-habisan, dan ke dua anak di sana kehabisan kata-kata, hanya duduk mendengarkan.

"Kau bisa mengeceknya dari tepinya, ada cap sepatu Akutagawa di sana, hmm" ucap Dazai dengan senyuman dan Chuuya masih menatapnya dengan wajah bekerjanya.

Namun ia berhela nafas, dan berusaha sabar. 'Anak-anak kalau bandel sedikit itu tidak masalah' gumamnya, tentu saja, dulu saat masih kecil dia bahkan lebih parah, dia berbalik arah menatap dua bocah yang terdiam.

"Baik, aku maafkan…, lain kali kalau mau keluar, izin dulu, ingat itu…" ucapnya yang sekarang emosinya sudah reda, dan hanya Dazai yang bisa menenangkannya.

"Bagus… ingat itu ya, anak-anak… kalau kalian kabur lagi aku akan mengikat kalian" ucap Dazai seraya memeluk Chuuya dari belakang yang di hadiahi pukulan tepat di wajah.

"Baik…" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menangguk pelan dan serentak.

"Chuuya, aku lapar, buatkan sesuatu…" dan Dazai merengek seperti biasanya.

Chuuya berdecih dan pergi ke dapur, dia memandang sosoknya yang menghilang lalu Dazai duduk di sofa dengan ke dua anak beraven berbeda kontras itu di hadapannya.

"Jadi…, kalian melakukan apa saja di luar?" tanya Dazai sambil menopang dagunya, berbisik agar yang di dapur tidak mendengar.

Dan kedua anak itu awalnya kaget sejenak lalu tertawa mendengarnya, dengan Atsushi yang menceritakan secara intens semua yang di lakukannya dan Akutagawa juga ikut dalam obrolan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka di panggil Chuuya dengan aport merahnya, tanda kalau makan malam sudah siap di buatkan, Chuuya menatap mereka gusar. Merasa aneh dengan senyuman Dazai di sana.

"Kalian bicara tentang apa?" tanyanya.

"Liburan lho Chuuya…" ucap Dazai tersenyum seperti biasanya, dan kedua anak tersebut merasa tidak berdaya akan ucapannya, 'Liburan apa?' pekik mereka. Mereka tidak ada membicarakan liburan sedikit pun.

"Liburan?" tanya Chuuya.

"Iya, liburan…" ucap Dazai masih dengan senyuman.

"Ke mana?"

"Ayo ke Hokaido…" balas Dazai sambil berdiri dan berkata demikian dengan suara bahagianya.

Dan tiga orang lainnya terdiam atas perkataannya. Liburan? Ke Hokaido? Dan tentu saja, seelah adanya adu mulut antara Chuuya dan Dazai mereka bisa pergi liburan esoknya, dengan Akutagawa yang di ajak, dan cuti selama 3 hari.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari satu malam berada di Hokaido adalah liburan paling menyenangkan yang di alami Akutagawa semasa hidupnya 16 tahun ini, tentu, dia belum pernah merasakan liburan sangat hangat dan menyenangkan begitu. Terutama dengan keluarga, Dazai sudah di anggapnya Ayah sendiri, dan Akutagawa sangat bahagia walau masih merasa pahit karna kehilangan adik kandungnya sendiri. Apa yang hilang datang kembali dan dia percaya.

Akutagawa turun dari mobil pribadi Chuuya di depan stasiun karna dia yang memintanya, menyuruh mereka langsung pulang ke apartemennya sementara dia harus menaiki bus karna tak mau merepotkan mereka.

Dia pulang, sepi seperti biasanya, sepatu di lepas, mantel di gantung, dan secangkir kopi di malam pukul 07:10 di jam dinding, duduk dekat jendela seraya memandang keluar, menatap pohon Kinmokusei yang mekar, dan menghangatkan matanya, pohon berukuran sedang itu di sinari cahaya lampu jalanan dan Akutagawa masih bisa merasakan hangatnya warna orange itu di mata hitam pekatnya.

Ada sedikit simpul saat pikirannya mulai teringat akan adik perempuannya yang manis, berhela nafas panjang karna hal tersebut bisa mengusiknya di alam sana.

Dia berjalan memutar meletakkan cupnya di meja, memutuskan untuk beristirahat namun matanya memandang dokumen yang berserakan di lantai. Dia lupa memersihkan berkas-berkas yang berjatuhan itu.

Mengambil beberapa dan meletakkannya di atas meja, tangannya sekarang memegang satu amplop dengan beberapa kertas di dalamnya. Masih tersegel rapi dan belum ia buka.

Disana tertulis, "Misi rankin S" untuk Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Dan setelah dia membukanya tentunya dia diam dengan seluruh penjelasan di sana. Duduk, membaca setiap deretan katanya, berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan ke depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

HAII YOO! This is satsuki greyy… I m so glad if you still read this fanfiction…, nahh nahh… Shin Sukouku sudah di mulai dari sini, dan bagaimana keakraban ooc dari mereka? Manis lha yaa? No… saya hanya tertarik membuat mereka manis kakak-adik aja di sini… :'v

Ah terima kasih karna meluangkan waktunya untuk chapter ini dan chapter-chapter sebelumnya… thank you very much…

Saya sudah menduduki kelas 12 dalam jurusan Multimedia, jadi karna entah ini benar atau tidak… katanya kalau mau lulusan harus membuat suatu project, dan saya bingung mau buat apa, being like… wtf sensei, whhyyy :'v

Oke.., karna dari itu juga update saya lama entah sempat atau tidak, di doakan saja yaa… ngomong-ngomong mereka yang liburan ke Hokaido saya skip, tapi akan saya buat oneshoot untuk ceritanya, just wait oke… :3

I need all you support, thank you very muchh…, dan lagi series ini masih ada konflik yang belum selesai, jadi… stay tune and joyy

Review please, and see you next chapter

satsuki grey

* * *

.

.

 **Reply Review. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 _ **(Seorang Authors sangat memerlukan review sebagai pendukung dan penyemangatnya dalam mengetik cerita…, sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! Untuk chapter ini silahkan meninggalkan saran, komentar atau apapun… namun tidak dengan Flame, saya bukan Maso, jadi jika ingin mengeflame silahkan di tempat lain. Di larang KERAS! :'3 )**_

.

 **Yuki329**

Gak papa :'3 saya sudah terbiasa dengan namanya 'silent reader', tapi akan sangat membantu jika kamu meninggalkan review atau apapun untuk membangunkan kewarasan ini kembali pada otaknya, trimakasih. fanfic ini akan saya lanjutkan sampai otak saya hancur lebur, i take the risk :'3 Thank you so muchhh!

 **JongTakGu**

Ooo mannn i like you to, ur simply one~ *high five and thank you so much for view and review!

 **Sei Sei Seijuuro**

Akan ada kebaperan lebih memanjang yang akan menanti kamu, harap bersiap~ btw main ke fandom bsd dong, maaf balum mantengin di sana, ya... provider saya kampret emg :''3

Dan saya banyak naskah :'3 and thank you my dear :3 btw kamu selalu rajin review,ya thanks

 **Akano Tsuki**

kita sama2 nyesek kok... selaw men, panggil satsuki ajah :3 orang asing itu se-la-lu bang- Fyodor tersayang xV dan sebagai pengingat kalau Fyodor belum selesai dengan DB a.k.a Double Black di cerita ini. Thank you very much!

 **Hanie**

Kalau soal update… gak bisa jamin mahh :'3 saya sebenarnya tipe sibuk tapi bisa aja nulis ff wuahaha gak tau, mungkin itu yang di sebut sebagai kemampuan /what hell men. Memang dari awal genrenya memang Hurts, sebenarnya ini mau di buat komedi, namun apa daya, pemikiran ini ribet celah-celahnya kayak novelnya Holmes namun dengan ke anuan /stopp

Akun Watty? Tidak punya, saya ccuma liat-liat cerita saja :'v selebihnya gak di pake… rasanya biasa saja dehh hmm… ohh sipp! Semangat lanjutin otp ini yang di kata sudah ampas dan karam hahaha :'D /siapa yang bilang

 **Korban-Loli**

Kalau begitu chapter ini cukup dengan AkuAtsu yaa www, recommend? Wahh saya penasaran siapa yang recommend ini buat kamu, hmm.. jangan sungkan menyapa saya di twitter, I m able for anyone… kalo anime saya prefer ke goree, misteri, dark-romance (sedikit di dapatkan) crime, mafia, seinen adalah yang terpenting… coba Durarara, Ranpo-Kitan, Psycho-pass, Bacano, 91 Days, Black Lagoon, Kara no Kyoukai, etc dan untuk jelasnya coba cek myanimelist, di sana banyak recommend bagus-bagus dan bagus atau tidaknya bisa di lihat dari rating, well penyuka anime pasti tau itu…

Kalau mau tanya lagu-lagu bagus saya able juga…, nohh saya suka nyantumi BGM di paling bawah ahahaa I like music, but I can't play it btw huhu :''3

Thank you verry muchh! :3

* * *

.

 _ **THANK YOU, SEE YALL NEXT CHAPTER!**_

 _ **LEAVE A COMENT :3**_

(The BGM was = "LUCK LIFE - 風が吹く街" ) (ost. Bungou Stray Dogs ed-2)


	9. Impian adalah sebuah fiksi

**Difficult**

 **文豪** **ストレイドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Story and Fiction by: satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

T

 **Warning:**

Gaje berlebihan, Typo bertebaran, Sho-ai Sei-ai, YAOI adalah kewajiban, OOC itu mutlak, AU/AR, Slash of Love, dan lain warning gak jelasnya.

 **Summary:**

 _Double Black_ di kenal sebagai senjata andalan milik Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya, walaupun begitu mereka juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi mereka di balik eksetensi dan cerita yang ada, dan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang sulit, di tambah dengan anak kecil dari panti asuhan yatim piatu.

Bungou Stray Dogs

Drama, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Indonesia, Soukoku fanfiction-serial, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

 _ **(Mungkin akan ada sedikit banyak twist-plot di sini, saya sarankan untuk membacanya dari awal chapter, jika tidak berkenan…)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Di pertengahan bulan November dengan udara dinginnya yang memuncak drastis. Menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut wol adalah pilihan yang paling tepat untuk di lakukan, terutama jika ada saudara yang memelukmu dengan hangat. Mereka bercanda ria dengan kisah yang di lontarkan satu dan lainnya, terkadang menggelitik tubuh juga, begitulah kedua saudara tiri tersebut._

 _Suasana dengan temaram kesan, dingin dengan angin yang menderu di luar, namun hangat dengan kisahnya tersendiri._

 _Dazai masuk setelahnya, memandang dua anak kecil yang tadinya tengah menggelitik satu dan lain seraya bercanda. Dia menatap mereka dengan simpul ringannya._

 _"Kalian belum tidur?" tanya Dazai lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur._

 _"Belum…, kami belum bisa tidur" ucap Atsushi menampakkan wajahnya dari balik selimut tebal yang membungkusnya layaknya kepompong._

 _"Begitu…, mau ku ceritakan sesuatu, tidak?" tanya Dazai._

 _"Dongeng sebelum tidur!?" teriak Atsushi girang dan di baals dengan anggukan Dazai._

 _Mereka memposisikan tidur mereka dengan nyaman, sementara sang Ayah menceritakan dongeng pengantar tidur. Sejujurnya bukan dongeng pengantar tidur._

 _"Pada suatu hari, ada seorang anak kecil yang tersesat dalam kehidupan, dia tersesat layaknya seekor anjing yang liar tanpa harapan" dan Dazai memulai dongengnya dengan suara lembutnya._

 _Mereka menutup mata secara perlahan seraya mendengarkan pelantun kisah._

 _"Oi Daz-" kata itu terhenti dengan pintu yang berderit terbuka. Mata azure memandang panorama di depannya._

 _"Awalnya anjing kecil ini memiliki tempat yang di sebut rumah, namun sebuah rumah tidak bisa di katakan rumah kalau kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai rumah. Jadi dia kabur ke jalanan dan memutuskan untuk hidup di dunia kejam yang menantinya…"_

 _Mereka bertiga masih mendengarkan. Atsushi yang memeluk erat boneka harimau putih kesayangannya, Akutagawa memejapkan matanya berkali-kali seraya mendengarkan, sementara Chuuya masih berdiri di tempatnya, memandangi punggung Dazai dari jauh._

 _"Anjing kecil itu bertahan dengan sangat kuat, biar dia di hajar, di pukuli, di ludahi bahkan di lempari sampai tubuhnya penuh luka, dia tetap kuat, mudah saja alasannya, karna dia yang memutuskan untuk hidup demikian. Namun luka itu belum seberapa dengan kesendiriannya yang di rasakannya setiap dia melihat seorang Ayah dan Anak yang saling bergandengan tangan, impiannya hanya satu, itu hanya satu, yaitu memiliki tempat yang di sebut sebagai rumah."_

 _"Dan pada suatu hari, di hari yang sangat dingin, di bawah sebuah jembatan yang kumuh. Dia tertidur dengan sangat pulas, namun kedinginan. Dia merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang tipis dari seorang pria yang memutuskan untuk mengasuhnya, membawanya ke rumahnya. Namun, sang anjing kecil ini belum bisa menganggap rumah tersebut sebagai rumahnya."_

 _Chuuya memposisikan berdrinya menyender pada bibir pintu, dia mendengarkan yang sejujurnya dia sangat tau itu adalah kisah Dazai sendiri sampai dia di seret ke Mafia._

 _"Dia di ajarkan beberapa hal yang sangat biadab, membunuh, menembak, taktik licik dalam perang, dan lainnya. Namun satu hal yang memang tidak bisa ia hindarkan dalam naungannya sekarang, adalah membunuh."_

 _Perlahan tangan berperban itu mengusap kepala Atsushi namun masih menceritakan lanjutannya._

 _"Hingga suatu hari, dirinya benar-benar frustasi, sangat frustasi di umurnya yang sangat tergolong muda. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah bar kecil. Satu hal yang tak mau ia lupakan dari kisah kelam hidupnya. Saat dirinya pertama kali berjumpa dengan orang yang benar-benar memberinya tempat naungan yang bisa di sebutnya sebagai rumah."_

 _Bibir Chuuya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tipis takala dirinya mendengar deretan kalimat tersebut. Menatap Dazai yang pastinya si perbanan itu tau kalau Chuuya juga ikut mendengarkan._

 _"Tidak masalah jika dia membunuh bermiliaran orang. Asalkan…" kata itu berhenti dengan sebuah helaan nafas, "..asalkan dia masih bernaung pada rumah tersebut"_

 _"Rumah yang memberinya rasa sayang, rumah yang memberinya sebuah kehangatan yang sangat tulus. Rumah yang membuatnya tetap sadar dari kegilaan dari warna hitam hidupnya, begitupun naungannya yang merasa nyaman pada penghuninya. Mereka hidup bahagia walaupun akhir bahagia tidak bisa di tentukan begitu saja…" dan kisah itu selesai dengan senyuman yang sedikit lebar namun bisa di kategorikan adalah parau._

 _Chuuya melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut. Tidak menutup pintunya, hanya mendorongnya sedikit saja yang hampir menyentuh bibirnya._

 _"Yang pada akhirnya…" Dazai menguap, "..anjing liar yang tersesatpun punya tempat yang di sebut sebagai rumah, dan mereka kembali ke sana."_

 _Mata hazelnya menatap kedua bocah yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan kisahnya. Dia tersenyum, beranjak dari kamar tersebut menuju kamarnya. Setelah berucap, "Oyasumi" layaknya bisikan lembut._

 _Setelah suara pintu tertutup, perlahan mata dengan iris hitam terbuka, memejap beberapa kali. Pikiran Akutagawa tak luput dari kisah yang di ceritakan Dazai. Namun hanya sejenak hingga dia benar tertidur pulas._

 _Baru saja dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan di lihatnya Chuuya yang duduk di sofa berwarna kream di ruang tamu. Nuansa kesukaan Chuuya masih terpahat indah namun dengan minimnya cahaya yang sangat ia tau kekasihnya ini benci silau._

 _"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya dan duduk tepat di sebelah pria yang satunya._

 _"Hmm" hanya satu gumaman yang ia berikan untuk membalas pertanyaannya._

 _Mereka hening sejenak dengan dentingan jam malam hampir di puncaknya. Ada sebatang rokok yang asapnya masih berjuntai dan menghilang di udara begitu saja, ada sebotol Wine dan dua gelas ukuran globe besar dengan gagangnya. Dazai mengambil salah satu yang masih kosong atau sengaja di sediakan untuknya, mengisinya dengan carian merah pekat nan harum itu, sebelum sempat ia merasakan sensasinya ada suara yang bertanya, "Kenapa kau menceirtakan dongeng mengerikan itu pada mereka?" suaranya datar namun ingin tau._

 _Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap iris yang tetap menunduk memandangi jari-jari kakinya._

 _Dia sedikit tertawa namun rendah, "Yah, hanya itu dongeng yang aku tau, Chuuya…" dan bibirnya mulai menempel di bibir gelas, meneguk sekali cairan pekat itu, "..lagipula dongeng-dongeng buatan Grimm bersaudara terlalu sadis untuk mereka, sebenarnya." dan satu kedipan mata ia berikan pada sosok surai senja_

 _Sorotan heran namun sinis Chuuya berikan setelah berhela nafas panjang, "Iya aku tau bodoh! Tapi…, buatlah sesuatu yang benar-benar indah"_

 _"Oh, ya? dan apa itu?"_

 _"Mana ku tau, bodoh!" dia berdecih kesal setelahnya, mungkin sedikit malu lantaran Dazai yang menganggapnya sebagai naungan nyamannya tadi. Itu lucu untuk di dengar Chuuya, karna dia bukan tipe melankolis begitu._

 _"Satu lagi, Dazai…" sekarang Chuuya menatapnya. Di berkata, "-ceritamu belum selesai."_

 _Dazai sedikit kaget mendengarnya, "Kenapa belum selesai?"_

 _"Kalau itu adalah sebuah roman, berarti kau harus menyelesaikan kisahmu sampai kau mati" jawab Chuuya dengan bahu yang sedikit terangkat, ringan saja ia menjawabnya._

 _"Eh.., tapi kematian itukan ending yang sangat mengerikan, Chuuya~!" Dazai memajukan bibirnya, berharap Chuuya membalas dengan, 'memang ku pantas mati, kok!'._

 _"Memang itulah yang pantas jika untuk sebuah kisah roman!" namun kali ini di luar keinginan Dazai._

 _"Kau sadis, maksudku sok sadis" ejek Dazai dengan uluran lidah yang sedikit keluar._

 _Dan tatapan tak senang ia berikan untuk Dazai dan di balas dengan seringai sang raven coklat, "Maksudku kan aku hanya mengarang-arang saja, kau tau lah… aku-"_

 _"Itu kisah ternyata yang pernah ku dengar makarel bodoh! Lagi pula kau benar-benar mengalaminya."_

 _Dazai tertawa setelahnya, belum pernah dia melihat Chuuya seserius ini membahas sesuatu selain topik Mafia dan alkohol mahalnya. Dazai menghela nafas rendah, baru kali ini di rasanya dia kalah adu debat dengan Chuuya, "Baiklah… setidaknya anjing kecil itu boleh berleseh sejenak, tidak?" dan ucapan tersebut membuat pria mungil di depannya itu memerah._

 _Sedikit mengerutkan bibirnya, dan pada akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah…"_

 _Dazai anggap itu sebagai akses untuknya, dia tidur dengan paha Chuuya sebagai bantalnya dan perlahan menutup matanya. Chuuya memandangnya sejenak, masih ada simpul tipis di bibir sialannya. Memang sialan, tapi dia tidak menganggap itu sialan kalau setiap kali bibir itu menciumnya._

 _Chuuya membelai pelan raven kokoanya hingga berkata, "Lalu, apa mimpi sang anjing kecil itu sudah terwujud?" tanyanya mengambil sepuntung rokok yang belum ia habiskan._

 _Dazai masih menutup kelopak matanya, dan berkata, "Sudah, sepertinya.."_

 _Hembusan nafas dengan asap rokok terlintang jauh dan menghilang, "Sudah sepertinya." Chuuya mengulang kata itu dan tertawa rendah setelahnya._

 _Mereka diam dalam hangatnya tempat naungan yang di sebut sebagai impian dari kisah singkat mereka._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Rambut hitam berkibar di tiup angin malam yang dingin, ada topi aneh dengan berbulu yang orang-orang akan menganggapnya dengan kata 'norak'. Dia menghela nafas yang berubah menjadi sebuah embun. Ini malam musim dingin, dan dingin udara tersebut tak menjadi masalah baginya._

 _Dengan seringainya di salah satu gedung tinggi di kota politan Yokohama, pandangannya terarah ke atas, kelangit kelam hitam, sementara cahaya datang dari bawah, dari distrik gila penuh dengan kehidupan, dia tertawa setelahnya walau tak ada yang lucu sebenarnya, tapi baginya seluruh hal yang baru saja terjadi adalah lelucon. Dia berkata dengan seringainya, "Aku mencintai kota penuh dosa ini…"_

* * *

 **Chap. 9 Impian adalah sebuah fiksi**

.

.

"Dazai!" sudah berapa kali teriakan demikian menggema dalam apartemen Chuuya, alasannya mudah, karna Dazai adalah seorang pemalas tulen, dia kabur saat Chuuya menyuruhnya menjemur pakaian. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia berteiak geram karna ulah sang 'Suami' sendiri.

"Apa sih, Chuuya?" Dazai memajukan bibirnya tanda tak mau.

"Kau memang bajingan sialan, kenapa kau kabur!? Jemur hoi!" Chuuya membanting ember kosong di lantai, hanya sekedar menghentakkan saja.

"Ukh, aku mager~" dan alasan tidak solid itu benar-benar memancing urat nadi kekesalannya.

"Chuuya-san, biarkan aku membantumu" dan Akutagawa dengan sikap remaja tau dirinya menawarkan bantuan pada Chuuya, Chuuya menoleh padanya.

"Tidak, kau temani saja Atsushi, biarkan si pemalas perbanan ini menyiapkan pekerjaannya sendiri!" dan Chuuya menunjuk Dazai yang di sana terbodoh akan perkataan -bukan hinaan.

Akutagawa berhela nafas mendengar Chuuya berteriak melanjutkan omelannya dan Dazai melawannya dengan suara longonya.

Akutagawa kembali pada Atsushi yang menunggunya di depan papan permainan monopoli. Dia duduk di hadapan anak berumur 5 tahun itu sambil berhela nafas. Atsushi terheran dengan ekspresi sang kakak angkatnya itu, "Kak Ryuu kenapa?" tanya Atusushi heran.

"Chuuya-san dan Dazai-san berkelahi"

Atsushi diam sejenak mendengarnya lalu sedikit terkikik, "Oh…, bukan, ahahaha mereka tidak berkelahi kok, Ayah memang begitu, Ayah bilang dia suka melihat Ibu marah-marah…" Atsushi dengan polosnya berkata demikian.

Akutagawa paham dan tak paham apa arti ucapannya, dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya sudah…, ayo lanjutkan Atsushi" dan Akutagawa mengambil dua dadu yang menganggur dan mulai mengocok kedua dadu tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Tujuan Atsushi adalah Amerika hmm…" Atsushi tersenyum penuh strategi pada Akutagawa yang sedikit meremehkannya lewat tatapannya.

"Hmm… perhatikan ini!" ucap Akutagawa melempar kedua dadu tersebut membuatnya terbanting di papan monopoli, "Rashomon!" ucapnya sengit, tapi tidak ada Rashomon Ability. Dan dadu tersebut berputar-putar dan jatuh pada angka 8.

"Delapan?" Atsushi melihat di mana letak bidak Akutagawa dan melihat tujuannya, Amerika. "Gah!" dia berpekik kaget kalau usahanya sudah di rebut habis-habisan oleh sang raven kontras itu.

"Aku jalan, ya…" dan bidak Akutagawa tepat berada di kotak Amerika sekarang. Atsushi sedikit berkeringat, dia menelan ludahnya sendiri seraya berkata, "Aku tidak mau kalah! Ayo lanjutt!" dan semangat itu membuatnya berkobar.

Mereka melanjutkan permainan yang berlangsung cukup sengit bagi kakak-beradik ini, yang namanya yang lebih tua pastinya lebih pandai. Tentu Atsushi agak kelelahan dengan Akutagawa yang berhasil merebut seluruh tempat, dan Atsushi hanya tersisia sedikit tujuan sekarang, belum lagi uangnya sudah mulai menipis. Dia meneguk ludah.

"Nahh, giliranku" Akutagawa mengambil dua dadu tersebut.

"Hayoo!" dan Dazai datang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Tentu setelah berhasil kabur dan mengalah akan omelan Chuuya, sang Ayah dengan sifat kekanakan yang kambuh ini mulai mengacau.

"Kalian sedang apa? oh, monopoli? Aku ikutt" ucapnya girang yang langsung mengambil bidak dan mulai dari start pertama. Dan terpaksalah anak-anak ini menuruti orang dewasa ini.

Dazai jalan duluan, kedua Atsushi dan terakhir Akutagawa.

"Rondee~~!" dan Dazai dengan suara longonya melempar dadu yang dalam satu lemparan bisa mendapat enam- bukan dua belas. Atsushi dan Akutagawa terdiam dengan cara orang dewasa ini.

"Okray~ aku pergi ya anak-anak. Satu, dua, tiga, empat—" dan kedua bocah itu memperhatikannya yang dengan kepercayaan diri setinggi puncak Tokyo Tower, "—dua belas~! Wahh lihatlah aku mendapat Perancis, ah… ingin sekali pergi ke sana bareng Chuuya" dan dengan bodohnya ia berkata demikian yang membuat anak-anak lugu ini menatapnya penuh peluh.

Dan bermenit-menit ia lewatkan dengan cara bermain orang dewasa yang di katakan cukup licik untuk anak-anak kecil ini. Atsushi selalu kena batunya, uangnya mulai menipis, Akutagawa masih bisa bertahan dengan uangnya, tapi tidak lama. Dan seluruh trik perjudian Mafia bisa di lancarkan entah seperti apa caranya. Akutagawa dan Atsushi terbodoh di tempat mereka.

"Wuahahhahahh~! Dasar anak-anak, pelajarilah ini dari orang de-" DUAKK! Satu pukulan tepat pada ubun-ubun Dazai membuatnya meringis kesakitan akan itu, bahkan sampai terguling-guling seperti kucing.

"Chuuya jahat ih!" teriak Dazai di sertai suara kesaitan dan bibir yang di majukan ngambek.

"Aku ada menyuruhmu apa hah!?" teriak Chuuya yang sekarang dia siap menendang kepala Dazai jika perlu.

"Apa ya? uehehehehe" tawa longo itu malah membuatnya tambah kesal.

"Ku hajar kau, ya!"

"Jangan di depan anak-anak, Chuuya. itu tidak baik."

"Mati sana Dazai. Untuk apa kau usik anak-anak hah! Biarkan mereka bermain kau orang dewasa tak tau diri!" teriak Chuuya dan Dazai masih tersenyum bahagia atas makian yang di anggapnya lucu.

"Ayoo!" dan Dazai di tarik lengannya menjauh dari anak-anak yang menatap mereka dengan diam dan mencoba tidak ikut campur atas amukan Chuuya dan Dazai sangat santai sekali itu.

"Eh, eh? Chuuya mau ajak aku kemana? Kamar? Kita mau bermain?" dan Dazai berbinar-binar atas keagresifan tersebut.

"Iya, bermain."Chuuya berseringai.

"Main apa?" dan binaran Dazai tambah parah.

"Setrika." dan Dazai terdiam dengan perkataan tersebut, tidak, tidak, tidak ada penyiksaan di sini, yang di maksudkan Chuuya adalah setrika untuk menggosok pakaian. Ya, mereka bersetrika untuk pakaian kerja besok, bukan untuk permainan. Memangnya orang bodoh mana yang mau main setriakaan bahkan untuk masokis sekalipun.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar dan suara entah apa terdengar begitu keras sampai Akutagawa dan Atsushi menatap dalam diam, lalu di susul kekehan dari tingkah mereka berdua. Sungguh Double Black alternatif universe yang sangat aneh namun bebas.

"Ih, Chuuya, jahat. Aku kan bosan karna ini hari minggu dan aku tidak melakukan apapun~" suara rengekan itu menggema dan Dazai kembali melanjutkan melipat kaus yang tergeletak karna tuntutan Chuuya. Dia duduk di ujung tempat tidur dan melipat setumpuk pakaian rumah.

"Setidaknya bantu aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dasar perbanan malas!" dan Chuuya mengambil kemeja putih Dazai yang sedikit kusut.

"Hee~ aku mau tidur!" Dazai menguap dengan longonya dan di balas lirikan mata tajam azure itu, "Setrika ini cukup panas untuk wajahmu, lho" Chuuya dengan senyuman manis dan sebuah setrika panas yang diangkatnya.

"Bercanda Chuuya, jahat." Balas Dazai yang kantuknya sudah hilang. Antara takut juga melihat Chuuya demikian, seram.

Chuuya melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan juga Dazai. Mereka diam agak lama, dan masih sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaan mereka, tidak mengobrol. Hingga beberapa pakaian sudah rapi dan siap di kenakan. Dazai melihat tubuh ramping itu dengan cekatannya bisa mempersiapkan segalanya.

Sedikit tersimpul namun luntur sejenak saat dia melewatkan sesuatu yang harus dia bicarakan. "Chuuya..." panggil Dazai.

Chuuya hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilannya.

"Besok aku akan pergi keluar kota untuk mengunjungi teman lamaku. Mungkin…, aku.. pulang larut, agak." ucap Dazai memutar bola matanya untuk kemungkinan.

"Teman mu mana?" tanya Chuuya menoleh pada Dazai di belakangnya.

"Kunikida-kun" ucap Dazai dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Oh, si kacamata idealis?"

"Iyap. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia sudah berhenti jadi guru swasta dan sekarang sudah membangun sebuah perpustakaan swasta miliknya." Dazai menjelaskan seraya melipat pakaian terakhir di keranjang.

"Itu bagus…" Chuuya berbalik kembali mengambil kemeja miliknya dan mulai merapikannya.

"Katanya dia memiliki pegawai yang hebat. Dia pintar, seorang mahasiswa, namanya Ranpo. Cita-cianya agak ekstream katanya ingin menjadi detektif swasta terkenal." Dazai tertawa rendah setelah bercerita begitupun Chuuya menanggapinya.

"Ohh…, ya sudah, kau pergilah, jangan lupa oleh-oleh untuk Atsushi…" ucap Chuuya dengan senyuman lembut dan di balas dengan tawa rendah Dazai.

"Baik-baik, Osaka, ya…., aku punya rekomendasi makanan di sana untuk ku bawa pulang. Kau mau?"

"Ya, ya, ya. terserah kau deh" Chuuya tidak menatap Dazai dan masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Hingga sesuatu terpikir di benaknya, diapun bertanya, "Dazai…"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak beri tau pada si Doppo kalau kau itu anggota Port Mafia, kan?" tanya Chuuya, nadanya sedikit ragu.

Dazai sedikit tertawa tapi Chuuya tau itu sepeti tawa palsunya, "Ya tidak. Kalau ku beri tau, aku pasti sudah di makinya, dan mungkin di hajarnya. Kunikida-kun itu tidak suka Mafia, terutama Port Mafia, kau tau sendiri, kan?" ucap Dazai dengan seluruh kenyataan, yang membuat temannya di sana membenci Port Mafia di karenakan salah satu anggotanya membunuh anak angkatnya, anak dari teman sebaya pria bernama Doppo, dan Dazai masih ingat nama lengkapnya, Taguchi Rokuzou.

"Aku ber-"

"Dan aku tidak beri tau detail kehidupanku padanya, aku cukup senang memiliki teman yang bisa di ajak bertukar informasi, Chuuya." ucap Dazai memotong kalimat yang akan di lontarkan Chuuya di akhiri senyum lembutnya.

Chuuya sedikit aneh mendengarnya, "Informasi? Maksudmu?"

"Ini…" mata Dazai tertutup sekilas dan kemudian menatap lurus ke arah Chuuya, "…soal Atsushi dan keluarganya, kejelasan." dan Chuuya hanya menanggapinya dengan memijitkan matanya.

"Dan juga, tentang Fyodor." sambung Dazai.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Atsushi berteriak bahagia setelah tau dirinya hampir memenangkan permainannya, dan Akutagawa menanggapinya dengan lucu.

"Wah, Atsushi dapat kartu biru" ucapnya mengambil satu lembar kartu biru dan membacanya. "'Masuk Penjara, dikarenakan melanggar peraturan'- ehhh!?" Atsushi berteriak setelah membaca deretan kata tersebut.

Akutagawa sedikit tersenyum memandangnya, "Nah, Atsushi, silahkan…" dan Atsushi dengan lugunya memasukkan bidaknya ke dalam blok penajara.

"Kau harus mendapatkan 12 untuk keluar dari penjara…" dan Akutagawa menjelaskan.

"O-oke…" dan Atsushi memberikan giliran pada Akutagawa.

Akutagawa menerimanya, mulai memainkan dua dadu tersebut.

"Kenapa Atsushi?" tanya Akutagawa memeandangnya heran di karenakan wajah itu sedikit melamun menatapi kartu yang barusan ia dapat.

"Eh, bu-bukan apa-apa kok…, Atsushi hanya berpikir, tentang penjara itu maksudnya apa?" tanyanya dengan suara kecilnya, "-Atsushi tau penjara itu tempat apa, maksudnya melanggar peraturan yang seperti apa?" sambungnya, Akutagawa diam dengan lengan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Penjara? Itu tempat di mana orang-orang di hukum atas perbuatannya karna melanggar hukum, pelanggaran yang di sebut kriminalitas, banyak sih…, bahkan kekerasan dan pembunuhan bisa membuat mereka di penjara" ucap Akutagawa dengan memjijitkan matanya.

"Kekerasan?" pekik Atsushi.

"Iya, kenapa?" heran Akutagawa.

"Umm… ja-jadi kepala panti bisa masuk penjara karna kekerasan?"

Sang raven kontras diam sejenak, "…, iya tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" ucapnya ringan. Akutagawa tau kisah hidup Atsushi dari Dazai, namun dia tak tau kalau Atsushi adalah anak dengan Ability super.

"Apa…, apa-, apa Mafia bisa masuk penjara karna pembunuhan?"

Akutagawa terdiam mendengar ucapannya, sedikit lama agar dia bisa membalas pertanyaan tersebut. "Mungkin-, bisa?" ucap Akutagawa dengan terbatuk kencang. Dirinya sedikit canggung dengan pertanyaan tersebut, yah tentu saja, karna dirinya adalah seseorang dari dunia Mafia.

"Begitu…"

Akutagawa menatapnya sedikit sendu dan berkata, "Aku dengar dari Dazai-san kalau orang tuamu di bunuh oleh Mafia, kan?" dan Atsushi sedikit terdiam mendengarkan.

"Iya. Tapi Atsushi kurang paham sebenarnya…"

Mereka diam sejenak. Membiarkan waktu hanya di isi dengan suara detik jam dinding yang terus berbunyi, bunyinya tidak menganggu tapi pendengaran bisa fokus ke sana.

"Atsushi…." Atsushi menoleh atas panggilan tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu masuk penjara…, kau tidak melanggar apapun. Dan aku yakin, kalau kau bukan orang jahat. Lagi pula ini hanya permainan kita saja, kan?" Akutagawa mengambil bidak milik Atsushi dan meletakknanya pada kotak start.

"Kenapa? Atsushi ti-"

"Tidak apa…, lagi pula aku yakin kau tidak bisa mendapatkan angka 12 dalam waktu yang cepat" dan suara sang pemilik mata pekat itu seperti meremehkan membuat Atsushi sedikit mengembungkan pipinya tanda sedikit ngambek dengan ucapan sang kakak angkat.

Akutagawa menghela nafas, sedikit berat baginya, dan berpikir kalau keluarga kecil ini tidak bisa di berikan akhir hidup yang indah. Setidaknya dia di sini, mungkin, untuk memperbaikinya. Mungkin?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dazai menguap dengan Chuuya yang memakaikan dasi dengan sangat rapi, memiliki 'Istri' pengertian itu memang yang terbaik, kan? dan Dazai merasa sangat beruntung akan keberuntungannya. Dan sebuah keberuntungan itu harus ia jaga baik-baik.

Walau masih pagi tapi Chuuya sudah bangun duluan untuk mempersiapkan barang-barang Dazai sebelum ia pergi. Baik pakaian, dan beberapa arsip yang harus ia bawa, dan juga dengan sebuah sarapan untuknya.

"Hati-hati" ucap Chuuya setelah selesai memakaikan dasi tersebut. Simpulnya rapi, ditarik ketat menyentuh kerah kemeja.

"Baik, baik~" ucap Dazai mengambil setelan hitamnya kemudian memakainya, "..ngomong-ngomong, di mana Atsushi-kun?" tanyanya pada Chuuya yang membereskan piring sarapan Dazai.

"Dia belum bangun, akan ku sampaikan salammu padanya nanti…" ucap Chuuya ringan sambil menuju westafel.

"Baik kalau begitu, tapi biasanya Atsushi itu kan bangunnya pagi-pagi, kenapa?" tanya Dazai.

"Yha…, katanya dia tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk Akutagawa" ucap Chuuya acuh tak acuh pada nadanya.

"Eh? Masa?" Dazai sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Tolong pikiranmu itu, ku rasa itu hal yang wajar untuk adik dan kakak, bodoh!" ingin sekali Chuuya melempar sebuah piring kotor ke muka Dazai, lihatlah betapa menyebalkan ekspresi Dazai begitu, berbinar-binar.

"Hmm? Aku juga tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk Chuuya, kok!" dan perkataan dengan nada sok polos terucap begitu saja.

"Diam pergi sana!" Chuuya berteriak dengan semburat merah.

"Eh galak. Aku akan pergi, tapi cium aku dulu" dan Dazai merengek pada Chuuya, mendekat ke arahnya yang di sana hampir saja mengambil sebuah pisau dapur.

"Pergi sana!" teriak Chuuya tak suka akan ekspresi Dazai yang kelewat bangsat.

Dazai memeluk pinggangnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chuuya yang sudah meranum parah, "Ayolah Chuuya, mana tau aku tidak bisa pulang nanti malam atau besok? Kunikida-kun cukup repot kalau soal tamu, lho" Dazai berucap dengan nada rendah khasnya, sejujurnya itu cukup ampuh untuk Chuuya yang bebal.

"Ukh!" Chuuya meranum parah akan perkataan Dazai padanya, dia memajukan bibirnya tanda ngambek, dan pada akhirnya mengalah, "Baiklah…"

Chuuya menutup matanya setelah berhela nafas dan Dazai datang padanya. Chuuya menerima bibir lembut Dazai yang sangat ulus itu, menautkan lengannya pada pundak pria jakung. Dazai sedikit bermain dengan bibir hangat milik Chuuya seraya memeluk raga yang lebih mungil itu darinya ke dalam dekapan hangat, hal tesebut bertahan sedikit lama di tambah Dazai dengan sialannya bermain-main sejenak.

"Daz—ai! Hoii!" Chuuya berteriak saat Dazai mengigigit bibir bawahnya, dan Chuuya menolak dagunya dengan mudah membuat Dazai terkekeh hebat.

"Kurang ajar! Kau lakukan itu lagi, ku buat kuburanmu menjadi nyata!" teriak Chuuya tak senang seraya mengelap bibirnya yang sudah lembab dan wajahnya merah parah drastis.

"Chuuya, kau ini~" dan suara menggoda itu sungguh menganggu. "Baik, baik. Aku pergi~" ucap Dazai melambaikan satu tangannya, mengambil tas ransel hitam di salah satu kursi makan dan mengandengnya.

"Dazai…" panggil Chuuya, tatapannya tidak mengarah pada Dazai. Namun tatapan Dazai mengarah pada sosok Chuuya yang berdiri agak canggung.

"Hm?" respon Dazai sedikit heran.

Chuuya memajukan bibirnya sedikit, memainkan appornya di tangannya, pipinya masih meranum, Dazai tak tahan akan Chuuya yang begitu manisnya pagi ini, Chuuya berkata, "Sebisanya jangan menginap!" dengan nada sok tak acuh. Sukses, ucapan tersebut membuat Dazai menaiki satu alisnya, antara paham dan tidak ucapan Chuuya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Dazai.

"K-karna…, aku-…" dan Chuuya memerah akan tersebut. Dan melanjutkan alasannya dengan, "Aku akan buatkan pie nanti, kau suka pie apel kan!?" dan satu alasan yang sungguh konyol itu membuat Dazai tertawa rendah.

"Oh…, oke, akan ku usahakan. Tentu aku suka, terutama Chuuya" dan satu kedipan nakal ia berikan untuk Chuuya yang membuat pipinya tambah merah.

"Diam, pergi sana!" dan Chuuya dengan sikap manisnya itu membuat Dazai mendaratkan satu kecupan di keningnya.

"Iya, aku akan terlambat kereta nih" ucap Dazai rendah yang sekarang tangannya berada di salah satu pipi Chuuya, sedikit menepuknya lembut dan sekarang, dia pergi dari hadapan Chuuya.

Chuuya mendengar suara derit pintu terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Dia berhela nafas setelahnya. Mungkin dirinya menjadi sok dramatis kalau mengingat apartemennya tak sepi begini, ini baru jam 06:05 pagi, tapi terasa seperti malam hari. Tapi Chuuya tidak ingin mengingat hal-hal yang membuatnya terlalu suram.

"Ibu…" Chuuya menoleh pada suara tersebut. Anak yang imut itu sadar tak sadar kakinya melangkah setelah bangun tidur, sedikit linglung namun bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Atsushi datang dengan menguap dan mengucek matanya, menatap Chuuya yang melontarkan senyuman hangat. "Ohayou…" sapanya pada Chuuya.

"Atsushi mau sarapan?" tanya Chuuya mengambil mangkuk nasinya.

"Ummm! Mau…" ucapnya dengan senyuman dan mulai duduk di kursi makannya. Walau tubuhnya masih kecil namun dia bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

"Ayah mana?" tanyanya seraya memandang tempat duduk yang Dazai biasanya makan di sana.

"Dia barusan pergi" Chuuya meletakkan mangkuk nasi milik Atsushi dan magkuk nasinya sendiri.

"Kapan Ayah pulang?" Atsushi mengambil mangkuknya.

Chuuya menguap sejenak dengan bulir air mata di sudut ekor matanya, "Mungkin nanti malam, atau besok?" jawab Chuuya tak yakin juga.

"Oh, oke!" Atsushi mangembil sumpitnya, berdoa sejenak, mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' lalu mulai memakan sarapannya.

Chuuya sedikit tersenyum memandang tingkahnya itu, mulia ikut sarapan juga, "Atsushi nanti malam mau pie apel?" tanya Chuuya.

Atsushi sedikit melotot dengan wajah senang, menelan nasinya, lalu berteriak, "MAU! AJAK KAK RYUU!" dan teriakan yang sangat bahagia tersebut bisa mengisi seluruh apartemen.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Suara stasiun dan kesibukannya sudah di mulai sejak pagi hari saat mentari menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk timur. Harum beberapa toko roti ia hiraukan, mata yang sibuk dengan setiap pandangan ia hiraukan walau sesekali pandangan melirik ke arahnya. Setia mengacuhkan para orang asing.

Mata dengan warna hazel gelap kemerahan itu menatap jadwal pergi keretanya. Berjalan dengan tempo milik kakinya, menyatu dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk akan waktu. Handphonenya bergetar dengan satu panggilan yang masuk, ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Lalu suara tawa rendah dengan kata, "Lama tidak menelponku hah? Kunikida-kun?"

Dazai menuruni eskalator jalur kiri, masih menggenggam handphonenya dan mendengar ocehan Kunikida di sebrang kota sana.

"Aku akan sampai ke sana mungkin sekitar 3 jam dari sekarang, hmm… tentu saja, eh? Tidak kok, Kunikida-kun… aku ini masih menjomblo lho sampai sekarang, mana mungkin aku mendahuluimu hmm~" nada terakhirnya mengejek sekali. Tentu Kunikida tidak tau-menahu tentang status asli seorang Dazai, di karenakan Dazai benar-benar pandai menutupi kedoknya dan juga kehidupan pribadinya.

" _Kalau begitu, kau harus menginap di sini, lagi pula jarak ke Osaka dan Yokohama cukup jauh, kan?"_ ucap Kunikida dengan nada tak sukanya akan nada Dazai barusan.

"Kau begitu pengertiannya dengan ku? Ah terima kasih, tapi aku tidak bisa, maaf" tolak Dazai di sertai kekehan rendahnya.

" _Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau kan masih menjomblo, tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu kalau kau akan pulang atau tidak."_ Dan kali ini tawa rendah bisa berubah menjadi sebuah tawa yang sedikit tinggi. Memang berkata sesuatu pada orang yang benar-benar sok tau itu menyenangkan, kan?

"Karna… aku masih punya urusan yang masih tertunda di sini, begitu aku mendapat informasinya sendiri aku akan kembali langsung" Dazai berdehem keras dan di susul helaan nafas.

" _Kalau kau memang masih punya urusan di sana, aku bisa mengirimkan datanya lewat mail, kan?"_ kali ini Kunikida tak paham akan nada Dazai.

"Aku ini orang baik yang tidak mau merepotkan orang tau! Aku sengaja datang ke sana supaya bisa bolos kerja juga~!" itu salah satu kejujuran dari Dazai Osamu dan karirnya.

" _Kau memang berengesek, aku tak tau kau bisa menjadi seorang pengusaha senjata seperti itu!?"_ Kunikida berkata dengan nada datar.

"Itu lah hebatnya aku, ahahaha" dan Dazai tertawa setelah mendengarnya.

" _Pemalas"_ ledek Kunikida. Dazai melangkah masih dengan temponya dan berdengung akan ledekan itu, "Hm."

" _Penggoda wanita"_ ledek Kunikida. Dazai memperhatikan papan peron kereta dan masih menjawab dnegan dengungan, "Hm."

" _Manusia perbanan sampah masyarakat"_ ledek Kunikida yang kali ini Dazai sangat tau sobatnya di sana sudah memerat kertas, bisa di dengar suara kertasnya. Namun Dazai memebalasnya dengan dengungan juga, "Hm." Tubuhnya berdiri di antara beberapa orang yang menunggu kereta ke Osaka.

" _Dasar pria tidak laku"_ ledek Kunikida yang kali ini Dazai membalasnya, "Eh? Salah tuh, maksudku, kita" dan Dazai akhiri dengan ejekan lidah yang di sana tentu saja tak tau apa-apa.

Kunikida sempat memakinya yang di balas dengan tawa rendah milik Dazai, "Sudahlah Kunikida-kun, daripada itu bisa tidak kau katakan sesuatu tentang Dostoyevsky mungkin? Dia cukup membuatku kesulitan" ucap Dazai.

" _Dostoyevsky? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering menemukan namanya di koran lokal."_ ucap Kunikida dengan nada sedikit kaget, dan Dazai tau akan respon itu. "Oh, benarkah?" balas Dazai dengan nada penasarannya.

" _Dia terlibat kasus dengan organisasi pengguna Ability yang berasal dari Amerika, namanya The Guild"_ ucap Kunikida yang kali ini dengan nada seriusnya.

Mata Dazai sedikit terbelalak akan itu, tentu ia tau nama organisasi itu dari desas desus kalangan bawah Port Mafia dan juga dokumen hitam yang dia kutip di dek meja Mori, mudah saja mengambil dokumen penting di mejanya. Sudah masuk hitungan Dazai.

" _Dan lagi, beberapa minggu lalu dia terlibat dalam Port Mafia…, aku tak tau penyebabnya"_ ucap Kunikda dengan suara papan keyboard yang berbunyi, Dazai memijitkan matanya, yang di maksud Kunikida sekarang adalah Dazai, tentu yang di sana tak tau apapun.

"Kemungkinanya apa yang di incarnya?" tanya Dazai yang sekarang nada suaranya serius, pelan dan mundur akan deretan orang-orang yang menunggu kereta.

" _Kemungkinan…"_ suara Kunikida agak ragu, dan dia mengetik dengan cepat di keyboard komputernya.

Suara stasiun yang berisik menusuk pendengarannya, sedikit terusik karna suara tersebut menganggu obrolannya. Kereta akan segera sampai dan kerumunan orang-orang tambah banyak.

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi…" ucap Dazai seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Dan suara kereta terdengar di peronnya, kereta tujuan ke Osaka. Dazai memasukinya bersamaan dengan impitan orang-orang yang sibuk juga akan kehidupan individualitas mereka.

Semua itu layaknya sebuah film dengan gerakan slow motion di mata gelapnya, setelah beberapa orang keluar dari pintu yang terbuka otomatis, lalu orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal berjalan keluar layaknya deretan semut namun terpencar, dan kakinya mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam. Mata hazelnya melirik sejenak satu pintu yang terbuka lainnya bersamaan dengan seorang pria yang tubuhnya hampir sama tinggi dengannya, dia memperhatikan sosok yang keluar dari pintu itu.

Mereka jalan secara terbalik, Dazai masuk dan dia keluar, mata Dazai melirik tajam lalu terbelalak akan sosok laki-laki berjaket hoddie hitam, simpul yang selalu ia tau dan selalu ia kenal, namun samar, tapi dia yakin sepenuhnya.

Tubuhnya berada di dalam kereta, lalu pintu tertutup otomatis, dan mulai melaju pada tujuan berikutnya. Dazai berada di dalam kereta jalur biasa -bukan shinkansen, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Firasat yang buruk tiba di batinnya, suara Kunikida yang nyaring di telpon dekat dengan telinganya tak mampu membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan, "Kunikida-kun…" panggil Dazai suaranya datar.

Kereta mulai melaju di relnya, Dazai masih berdiri diam, panorama stasiun di gantikan dengan deretan gedung-gedung yang berlalu dengan cepat.

"Bisa kau kirimkan datanya lewat mail saja?" ucapnya, "-aku merasa kalau urusanku benar-benar belum selesai."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Kepalaku hampir menjadi telur dadar kalau aku benar-benar tidak bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sana" ucap pria bersurai hitam dengan topi menghebohkannya. Cukup bisa di katakan menghebohkan. Dia mengeluh parah pada pria dengan rambut pirang yang di potong rapi, jas uniknya, dan lihatlah cara duduknya yang tergolong sangat sok itu. Namun Fyodor tak peduli sekalipun.

"Oh, tapi buktinya kau bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sana?" dan pria yang di ajaknya mengobrol dengan sangat mudah membalas keluhannya itu. Dia sedang menyerumput teh hitam mahalnya, duduknya layaknya milluner- tapi memang dia pengusaha kaya yang uangnya melebihi kata milliun sekalipun.

Sebuah ruangan dengan gaya _classic-glory_ membalut segalanya, Fyodor dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit terluka parah akan pertempurannya menghadapi Duo Hitam milik Port Mafia. Pertama serangan dadakan yang sangat khas mafia, kedua menghadapi Chuuya, lalu menghadapi Dazai, kemudian menghadapi keduanya, dan membuat perangkapnya berhasil, namun satu hal di luar prediksinya saat kepalanya benar-benar di pukul telak oleh Chuuya. Dia sempat memberikan topi khasnya pada kepala Chuuya di tengah-tengah dirinya yang menghindari serangan lalu pergi begitu saja. Pribahasa 'air susu yang di balas dengan air tuba' cocok untuk penggambarannya. Sebuah topi untuk kepala yang di balas sebuah pukulan untuk kepala.

Dia tekekeh rendah, dan sang pirang mempersilahkannya duduk. Fyodor mendekat ke meja dengan bentuk round itu, menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bekerja sama denganmu" tangannya mempersilahkan Fyodor untuk meneguk tehnya.

"Ya, tapi aku ingin bayaran yang setimpal dengan apa yang ku dapat" dan tangan ramping kokoh itu mengeluarkan sebuah flashdisk dari saku mantelnya. Melemparnya pada pria kaya itu dan di tangkap dengan satu tangan.

"Tentu saja, semua yang kau mau, Fyodor-kun" dia berseringai akan kata-kata tersebut.

Dan pria bernama Fyodor itu hanya tersimpul membalas sebuah penawaran dengan nada sok itu. Bibirnya mulai menyerumput teh hitamnya, sesekali menghirup aromanya yang menenangkan saraf otaknya yang tegang.

"Serum yang kau berikan padaku hanya bekerja selama 10 menit. Aku perlu serum ampuh lebih dari 10 menit" ucap Fyodor memberikan -tidak mengembalikan kotak dengan warna hitam pekat yang isinya penuh dengan beberapa botol kecil dan sebuah alat suntik, "-aku sudah mencobanya pada Chuuya hari itu."

"Oh.. begitukah? Akan ku buat secepatnya" tangan dengan sarung tangan putih itu meraih kotak berwarna hitam di hadapan Fyodor.

"Kekuatan penyerang miliknya itu benar-benar merepotkan. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membuatnya untuk tidak memukulku tapi tetap saja aku perlu antisipasinya, dan itu perlu waktu banyak, Fitzgerald" Fyodor menghela nafas, terlihat sedikit frustasi akan hal itu.

Dan pemilik nama itu berseringai, "Oh ya? aku tak tau kau merasa kesulitan Dostoyevsky-kun?"

Dan Fyodor menggeleng kepalanya pelan setelah meletakkan cangkir cantik di piringnya. "Setidaknya buatlah serum penghilang Ability itu dengan efeknya dalam jangka waktunya setengah jam"

"Setengah jam?" dan satu alis Fitzgerald terangkat naik. Fyodor tertawa rendah, "Satu jam kalau begitu, eh dua jam" Fyodor memberikan tangannya yang jari tanda dua. Mereka tertawa rendah akan guyonan murahan itu.

"Enak saja!" ucap Fitzgerald sedikit datar. "Menangkapnya hidup-hidup bukanlah hal yang mudah, terutama dia memliki Ability yang kuat, lihat saja kepalamu itu" sambungnya.

"Itu sebabnya kau perlu membuat serum itu dan juga alat peluru bius kuat untuk manusia banyak-banyak, kau kan orang kaya" ucap Fyodor seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima uang tiga koper yang ku tawarkan padamu?" dan ucapan tersebut membuat Fyodor memberikan simpul padanya, melepas topi berbulu itu dari kepalanya, beberapa perban masih terlilit di kepalanya dengan rapi.

Fyodor menyentuh puncak kepalanya, "Untung aku masih mencintainya, ahahaha… ini tidak masalah, aku tak perlu uang yang banyak-banyak, aku hanya ingin Nakahara Chuuya hidup-hidup" dan Fyodor kembali memakai topinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan partnernya?" tanya Fitzgerald.

"Bunuh saja, aku tidak peduli" Fyodor menatap ke arah di mana dia bisa melihat pemandangan di luar gedung tinggi.

"Dia temanmu kan?" Fyodor tidak menjawab dengan segera, dia menunda sejenak.

"Dulu sih, dulu ya dulu, sekarang ya sekarang. Orang sukses sepertimu pasti tidak suka mengingat masa-masa kelam, kan?" dan menatap Fitzgerald dengan tatapan meremehkannya.

"Tentu saja, dan orang seperti ku pasti bisa mencari sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi" itu menyindir Fyodor, Fyodor sadar benar, dia tau kalau sosok bersurai senja itu tidak bisa keluar dari pikirannya semampunya ia mencoba segalanya.

Chuuya layaknya sebuah ganja jika dia bisa mendeskripsikannya, candu namun berbahaya. Ingin melupakan kalau dia benar pernah menyentuhnya walau hanya sekilas setelah Dazai benar-benar memberikannya peringatan berupa tembakan tepat di samping uluh hatinya. Namun yang namanya obat-obatan pasti sangat sulit untuk di lupakan, seperti itulah penggambaran Fyodor akan diri Chuuya. Dia sudah candu, seberapa kuatnya ia mencoba melupakan Chuuya dengan berkelana keliling dunia, membuat senjata, membuat taktik-taktik pada organisasi hitam di seluruh dunia, yang pada akhirnya dia tetap saja kembali ke Yokohama politan. Dia tidak kuat, mentalnya sudah luluh akan Chuuya.

"Aku-" satu kata itu berhenti setelah Fyodor berhela nafas panjang, menerima kondisi mentalnya yang benar-benar tak bisa melupakan sosok Nakahara Chuuya, "-hanya tidak bisa melupakan Chuuya, itu saja." sambungya.

"Tapi sulit untuk menangkapnya, jika kau ingin yang lain dan yang lebih mudah aku akan berikan untukmu, kalau kau punya taktik, berikanlah saran untuk hadiahmu" Fitzgerald melipat kedua tangannya seraya menopang dagunya dengan itu.

"Umm… pengguna Ability harus di lumpuhkan dengan pengguna Ability juga" pekik Fyodor seraya mengigit baku jari jempolnya yang itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Berpikir dengan memijitkan matanya, menatap pekat warna teh hitam di gelas yang ternganga belum ia habiskan.

"Sesuatu yang memungkinkan dia tidak bisa mengendalikan gravitasi di sekitarnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar menjadi-" Fyodor tersentak dengan sebuah suara dentuman pintu terbuka lalu terututup, menatap ke belakang, pada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi Fitzgerald. Di susul dengan suara gugupnya, "Permisi…, ano-."

"Kau…" tunjuk Fyodor padanya.

Salah satu anggota terbaik milik The Guild memasuki ruangan, niatnya dia ingin mengantarkan sebuah berkas dari ruang kerjanya. Namun laki-laki itu merasakan firasat tak enak setelah Fyodor menunjuk sosok laki-laki bernama, Edgar Allan Poe yang masih setia dengan rakun di pundaknya sebagai teman pribadi.

"Y-ya!?" pekiknya kaget, atau gugup karna di tunjuk secara langsung itu, tatapan Fyodor yang meminta semuanya segera membuatnya tak enak.

"Kau bisa membuat novel romance tidak?" dan pertanyaan tersebut membuat para pemilik kekuatan yang lainnya terdiam. Bahkan rakun bernama Ralph pun juga.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok dengan surai senja menguap lalu tersenyum bahagia karna hari sudah selesai dengan cepat, sudah pukul 7 malam dan dia harus segera pulang untuk membuat makan malam. Hari ini dia tidak membawa mobil dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju apartemennya, tak lupa membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat pie apel. Nakahara itu tipe penyayang walau ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan sebuah makian sekalipun, tetap saja dia akan terlihat penyayang, dan Dazai tau betul akan sifat kekasih sahnya itu.

Chuuya berdiri dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang tak ia tandai wajahnya, menunggu lampu hijau agar berubah menjadi merah. Matanya menatap beberapa orang di sebrang jalan lalu ke papan-papan etalase toko pernak-pernik, kemudian menatap jam di handphone pintarnya.

Lampu merah menyala dan orang-orang mulai menyebrang melalui zebra cross, hingga tubuhnya menabrak seseorang di depannya, seorang gadis kecil umurnya sekitar 5 tahunan, persis seperti Atsushi. Dia sedikit meringis sakit dan mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah, Chuuya kaget akan itu.

"Maaf…, kau tak apa dik?" ucap Chuuya berusaha membantunya yang agak linglung dengan memegang lengannya. Lalu menatap matanya yang mereka sama-sama bertatap.

"Terima kasih, kak. Maaf kau tidak memperhatikan jalan." ucapnya dengan nada sopan lalu tersenyum.

Chuuya tersenyum simpul dengan senyuman manis anak tersebut. Dia mengelus puncak kepalanya, "Aku juga minta maaf, ayo menyebrang" menggandeng tangan gadis cilik tersebut hingga mencapai trotoar di sebrang mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana ibumu, nak? Dan siapa namamu?" dan pertanyaan tersebut membuat senyuman itu luntur dari bibir anak berambut merah yang di kepang dua dan di simpul.

"Aku-…, tidak punya ibu, atau apapun" dan dia menatap Chuuya yang lebih tingginya, seketika gandengan tangan itu terlepas. Chuuya merasa heran dengan nada suara yang di lontarkan itu.

"Itu sebabnya aku harus berusaha sekuat mungkin menjalankan sesuatu yang di percayakan olehku, kau-!" dan matanya menatap tajam sosok Chuuya, Chuuya berpekik kaget akan itu.

"Namaku Lucy Maud Montgomery…" ucap gadis kecil berambut merah di kepang dua kelabang itu. Suaranya datar dengan tatapan tajam pada sosok bersurai jeruk di sampingnya.

Chuuya terbelalak akan tatapan sadis yang meminta sebuah pelayanan, seketika dia merasakan sesuatu berbahaya menembus adrenalinnya, dan menyimpulkan kalau dia pengguna Ability. Adrenalin berpuncak di darah anggota eksekutif Mafia ini, kepalanya menuntun pada satu gerakan untuk segera menghantamnya.

Namun yang pasti, Dazai, dengan sigapnya mendatangi Chuuya beserta bocah perempuan tersebut.

Menetralkan kekuatan itu dengan rangkulan di pundak anak itu serta suara longonya, "Hallo kalian, sedang apa hah!?" dan Chuuya terkaget dengan kehadiran Dazai.

Gadis kecil itu terdiam dengan kekuatannya tidak bekerja sama sekali, hampir saja ia bisa membawa Chuuya pada ilusi buatannya, namun gagal dengan Dazai sepenuhnya. Perlahan matanya menatap Dazai dalam ketakutan sementara di sana tesenyum sangat manis, namun sadis.

"Gadis kecil, kau tersesat, perlu ku bantu? Kakak ini pandai melayani lho~" dan suara tesebut membuatnya merinding hebat.

"Hoi Dazai!" teriak Chuuya akan candaannya.

"Tidak, bu-bukan apa-apa, maaf, a-a-aku… permisi!" ucapnya di sertai bulir air mata dan lari begitu saja dari hadapan dua anggota eksekutif ini. Dazai berseringai puas sementara Chuuya terheran dengan semua kejadian barusan.

"He-hei!" Chuuya berusaha memanggilnya namun gagal, gadis itu sudah pergi duluan.

Sekarang sapphirenya menatap sosok Osamu di sampingnya, "Kau? kenapa di sini, Dazai?" tanya Chuuya sedikit kaget.

"Aku? Mudah saja, aku rindu sama Chuuya" dan Dazai membalas pertanyaan itu dengan santai.

"Bajingan, aku serius! Kau tidak ke Osaka!?"

Dazai diam sejenak, Chuuya memperhatikannya yang penuh peluh dan berkata, "Kau berlari ke sini? Atau apa?"

"Ikut aku, cepat!" dan Dazai menarik tangan milik Chuuya, menuntunnya pada mobil sedan hitam berkelas milik Chuuya yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari apartemennya, dan mereka munuju apartemen secepatnya. Dazai terlihat tergesah-gesah dengan tindakannya sementara Chuuya terheran.

"Aku buru-buru turun di stsiun terdekat ke Yokohama, lalu pergi ke apartemenmu untuk memastikan saja, lalu pergi menemuimu" ucap Dazai masih fokus akan jalanan di depannya, dia mengemudi dengan sangat cepat membuat Chuuya kalang panik akan tingkahnya.

"Sesuatu merasuki firasatmu?" tanya Chuuya datar.

"Benar, untuk itu aku menyembunyikan Atsushi di ruang tersembunyi di bawah karpetmu" dan Dazai masih fokus akan kemudinya.

"Bodoh! Dia bisa sesak" jerit Chuuya kaget.

"Aku baru saja pergi dari sana, itu sebabnya kita harus buru-buru" dan Dazai melewati rute terdekat menuju apartemen Chuuya setelah belok ke gang kecil namun cukup untuk di lalui sebuah mobil.

"Kau-"

"Tepat, untuk antisipasi akan ada pencuri yang masuk, aku memasang pengaman laser, itu sebabnya aku menyuruh Atsushi-kun tetap di sana sampai kita pulang, tenang saja, aku memberikan tabung untuk dia hirup Chuuya" ucap Dazai memotong kata milik Chuuya dengan simpul singkat yang menangkan pikiran sang raven senja. Namun tetap saja mereka terburu-buru akan perhitungan sekarang.

"Lalu? Apa yang Fyodor mau pada kita?" tanya Chuuya dengan mata yang tajam.

"Kemungkinannya…, Atsushi-kun"

Chuuya terbelalak akan perkataan Dazai barusan, "Kenapa Atsushi hah!?

Dazai menggenggam erat kemudinya dalam kepalan, matanya menatap lurus ke depan namun sangat tajam layaknya belati. "Itu, masih dugaan ku saja.." ucapnya, "..Kunikida-kun sudah mengirimkan data yang ku inginkan, aku mengecek beberapa, tidak seluruhnya, jadi aku hanya menyimpulkan kalau Fyodor ingin menangkap Atsushi-kun"

Chuuya diam sejenak akan penjelasan Dazai, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Port Mafia?"

Dazai berdengung sejenak, "Kemungkinan hanya 20 persen, maksudku… jika sesuatu berhubungan dengan penjualan haram pasti Port Mafia terlibat di dalamnya, apa kau tidak mendengar desas-desus?" ucap Dazai yang pada akhirnya memandang sosok Chuuya di sampingnya.

Chuuya memijitkan matanya sejenak, sedikit berpikir yang di akhiri dengan kata, "Tidak ada."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Atsushi aman dalam dekapan Dazai dan Chuuya masih waspada. Dazai bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang mungil bergetar takut. Tentu saja, awalnya Atsushi yang sedang duduk dan menggambar di kagetkan akan Dazai yang datang dengan banyak peluh dan menyuruhnya bersembunyi di ruangan gelap rahasia, anak kecil pastinya takut akan itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Ayah menyuruh Atsushi bersembunyi, padahal tidak ada sesuatu yang berbahaya, apa ada?" tanyanya kemudian menatap mata Dazai dengan pupil kontras milik Atsushi, menuntut sebuah jawaban dengan suara imutnya.

Chuuya menelan ludah yang terasa begitu pahit layaknya empedu. Dia bisa melihat Dazai juga merasa sesak di sana, entah Dazai bisa menghindar lagi dengan berdusta, atau tidak.

Dazai mengehla nafas kemudian menatap Chuuya, "Chuuya~ aku lapar~!" dan apakah itu termasud pengelakan?

Chuuya mendesah kasar akan rengekannya, dia hanya menangguk tanda paham akan permintaan untuk perut berisiknya yang minta untuk di isi. Chuuya pergi ke arah dapur meninggalkan sosok Ayah dan Anak tersebut.

Atsushi hanya diam memandangnya, dan sekarang hazel itu menatap iris gradian kecil itu, "Atsushi-kun tidak perlu khawatir, hanya saja ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaan kami" ucap Dazai dengan sebuah simpul hangat di curva bibirnya.

"Pekerjaan apa itu? penagih hutang?" dan Dazai tau ada nada Atsushi seperti meremehkan di sana.

"Iya, tentu saja, ini pekerjaan berbahaya juga, kami bukan penagih hutang biasa, kami menagih hutang orang-orang yang berbahaya di kota ini maupun luar kota. Itu sebabnya…" Dazai tak tahan berbohong sementara mata di sana sangatlah polos untuk semua dusta yang ia katakan, "itu sebabnya, kami di incar beberapa orang" Dazai mencoba tersenyum walau sangat parau. Atsushi diam akan penjelasan itu.

Atsushi menatapnya sejenak hingga kepalanya menyentuh dagu Dazai dan memeluk sosok pengganti Ayah dengan erat juga dengan kasih sayang, dan begitupun Dazai pada anak kecil yang tersesat ini. Nafas yang berat Dazai keluarkan dari hidungnya takala dirinya sangat sulit untuk bernafas, bagaimana bisa ia berbohong telak dan anak kecil ini percaya begitu saja semua dustanya? Dazai sadar benar ini terlalu dramatis dan ia tidak suka, namun apa daya memang inilah yang terbaik.

Perlahan Dazai menggendong tubuhnya ke ruangan dapur sementara Chuuya sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Chuuya menatap mereka sejenak lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Malam ini kau masak apa Chuuya?" tanya Dazai berada di depan pintu dapur.

"Karna tadi aku tak sempat membeli bahan makanan, itu sebabnya malam ini hanya mie instan" ucapnya dengan senyuman sedikit parau pada Dazai dan Atsushi, "-maaf…"

"Bukan salahmu" balas Dazai juga sama, dan dia duduk di salah satu kursi makan, sementara Atsushi di pangkuannya.

Mereka hening untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tidak ada obrolan atau apapun. Dazai yang berpikir keras, Chuuya yang sibuk akan pekerjaannya dan juga berpikir sama seperti Dazai, dan Atsushi hanya termenung, merasa kalau suasananya sangat canggung. Dia tak pernah merasa hal seperti ini saat tinggal dengan Dazai dan Chuuya.

"Ano…" dan suara kecilnya mengisi selain denting jam dan aktifitas Chuuya.

"Apa itu cahaya berwarna merah?" tanya Atsushi menunjuk cahaya bulat kecil yang menyala terang tepat berada di depan dada Chuuya.

Mata Dazai terbelalak mengarah pada jendela dapur, "Chuuya!" teriaknya dan Chuuya dengan refleksnya menyingkirkan tubuhnya ke samping, sebuah bidikan peluru melesat menembus kaca jendela dapur dan hampir bersarang di dadanya, bukan timah namun bius.

Peluru bius itu tertancap di kaki kursi, cukup besar dan tajam pada ujung jarumnya, Chuuya hanya meliriknya sejenak, lalu matanya menatap tajam ke luar jendela tepat di mana peluru itu berasal.

"Bajingann!" teriak Chuuya menyingkir dan setelahnya tiga atau lima peluru menyusul bukan peluru bius namun timah, bertubi-tubi membuat kaca jendela retak dan hancur di sebagian tempat. Dazai membalik meja makan sebagai perlindungannya untuk Atsushi dan dirinya, sementara Chuuya dengan mudahnya hanya mengaktifkan kekuatannya sebagai tameng.

"Akan ku hajar mereka semua!" teriaknya menendang sisa-sisa kaca jendela dan jatuh berkeping-keping keluar, kemudian melompat melalu jendela. Mengejar siapapun di atas gedung yang jaraknya beberapa meter dari apartemennya.

"CHUUYA!" Dazai berteriak akan tindakan emosian Chuuya, dia cepat-cepat mengambil handphonenya dan menyuruh Atsushi bersembunyi ke tempat persembunyian sementara dirinya menyusul sosok Chuuya dari pintu depan dan menghubungi Akutagawa untuk datang secepatnya karna dirinya di serang secara brutal.

Dazai berlari dalam gelapnya malam, melangkah tanpa pasti, instingnya berkata seperti anjing liar dan dia mengikutinya. Kebingungan akan bunyi deru tembak di mana-mana menggelar di udara seperti kembang api di tahun baru, namun kali ini gelar itu membuatnya sedikit takut akan perhitungannya.

"Chuuya! Chuuya! Chuuya! Kau di mana!?" serunya keras di dalam gang-gang sunyi gelap nan lembab, hingga tubuhnya berdiri kaku menghadap seorang pria yang ia kenal betul. Matanya menatap tajam gumpalan daging membentuk wujud manusia itu.

"Halo Dazai…" dan sapaan itu membuatnya mengambil revolvernya namun sebuah peluru dari senjata tembak pria yang satunya sedari tadi sudah ia pegang hampir mengenai tangan milik Dazai yang memegang senjata semi otomatis untuk terjatuh. Revolver milik Dazai terpental dan ia memekik lantaran goresan yang di terimanya juga.

"Kau mau apa!? bukannya aku sudah bilang untuk meninggalkan Yokohama!?" ucap Dazai dengan desakan seraya menatap sosok bermata ungu gelap itu seperti pengerat busuk.

"Hmm…" Fyodor berdengung sejenak, alisnya terangkat sekilas, menjawabnya dengan sangat ringan disertai gerakan kepalanya yang mendongak ke atas di merengkan sedikit ke samping, "…sebelum urusanku selesai aku takkan pergi begitu saja…"

Dazai menggeram akan jawaban sang raven hitam pekat dan juga ekspresi sobatnya yang sekarang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya.

.

Chuuya berlari sangat cepat, melompati beberapa atap gedung dengan sangat mudah dengan kaki jenjangnya, membuat tubuhnya ringandengan kekuataannya. Hingga kakinya menopang tubuhnya yang mendarat di tanah dengan mudah, sementara aura sadisnya mengelilingi tubuhnya yang warnanya terang merah seperti merah darah. Menatap pada dua laki-laki yang satu berambut terang dan satunya berambut gelap.

"Jadi orang ini yang di inginkan Dostoyevsky-san hah?" laki-laki berambut pirang sedikit di cepak berseringai meremehkannya dengan senyumannya merekah bangga.

"Dostoyevsky?" pekik Chuuya, dia sekarang paham maksud dari semua ini. Semua serangan tadi adalah ulah Fydoor yang ia tak tau alasannya mengapa Fyodor menyerang mereka.

"Jhon-san, sebaiknya jangan memancingnya marah…" ucap Poe menggenggam erat buku dalam pelukannya suaranya sedikit bergetar di karenakan aura Chuuya yang begitu sadis.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya laki-laki bernama Jhon itu mendongkak heran akan perkataan Poe barusan.

"Itu kar-"

Kata milik Poe terpotong setelah Chuuya melesat maju secara tiba-tiba dengan cepat dan mengekaktifan kekuatan miliknya begitu pun milik Jhon, Chuuya dengan kekuatan manipulasi garavitasinya dan Jhon dengan kekuatan akar anggurnya, sementara Poe mundur memberikan ruang untuk pengguna Abilitty petarung itu.

.

Dazai dengan lihainya menghindar dari setiap peluru yang di arahkan kepadanya, sang eksekutif ini berusaha meraih wajah Fyodor dengan kepalannya, ingin sekali ia menjatuhkan wajahnya tepat di tanah, tentu, agar dia tidak bisa mengingat wajah busuknya itu. Mereka beradu senapan hingga pistol sama-sama berada tepat di kening mereka.

"Kau benar-benar lincah, ya, Dazai…" ucap Fyodor dengan seringainya dan Dazai juga sama.

Dazai berseringai, "Aku sudah tau kau pasti masih berada di Yokohama ini, dan aku tau kau baru tiba pagi ini, dengan rute dari Osaka, kan?" Dazai menarik kokangan dengan ibu jarinya di belakang pistolnya.

"Hmm, kemampuan mengintaimu luar biasa juga…" dan Fydoor juga sama.

"Apa yang kau mau dari kami!?" tanya Dazai dengan nada tak sukanya dan tatapan mengerikan yang ia berikan untuk Fyodor.

Fyodor masih tetap tersenyum dengan simpulnya, tak menjawab.

.

Chuuya mundur beberapa langkah saat akar yang muncul dari tubuh milik anggota The Guild hampir menyerangnya, terlihat menjijikan, pekik Chuuya.

Langkah ringan Chuuya yang lincah ia terapkan di dinding-dinding tembok gang lembab yang menghimpit arena mereka, dia berpantul-pantul dengan ringan tubuhnya karna kekuatan manipulasinya, sementara akar anggur itu berusaha menangkapnya yang sangat cepat tersebut, hingga satu tendangan cukup kuat mengenai kepala milik Jhon setelah ia berputar di udara tepat di atas kepala Jhon dengan akar yang hampir menggapai kakinya, dan secepat kilat punggung kakinya menampar telak dan kuat pipi si cepak pirang dengan sangat keras, tak peduli dengan pendarahan dan rahangnya, tendangan itu membuat tubuh Jhon terbentur ke dinding dengan sangat kuat bahkan retak di sekitar area dindingnya terhantam.

Chuuya mengambil nafas sejenak, menatap sosok Poe yang terbelalak, "Giliranmu" ucap Chuuya sadis dengan tatapan mafianya pada laki-laki yang memegang buku dengan gemetar.

Sebelum dia melangkah menuju sosok yang gemetar itu, tubuhnya terkena tembakan dari atas gedung, bukan peluru metal namun peluru bius yang bentuknya sama dengan ia lihat di dapur tadi, satu-sampai-tiga peluru menempel pada tubuhnya. Chuuya memekik kesal dia menatap dari datangnya benda itu, mengumpulkan bola gravitasi dan meledakkan siapapun di atas gedung tersebut.

Matanya terbelak kalau itu hanya mesin tembak otomatis yang di kendalikan dari jarak jauh.

Dia kembali menatap pada laki-laki dengan rakun di pundaknya, dan tubuh mungilnya kembali melesat sangat cepat membuat Poe mundur beberapa langkah, "Setidaknya biarkan aku yang menghajarmu!" dan satu tinju ia kepalkan kemudian ia layangkan tepat pada Poe. Sementara lawannya hanya memekik.

.

Dazai terbelalak akan senyuman sadis itu, matanya berputar-putar berusaha meyakinkan dirinya hingga bibirnya berkata, "Chuuya?"

Perhitungannya akan pikiran Fyodor salah. Fyodor bukan mengincar Atsushi melainkan sosok Nakahara Chuuya.

.

Tangannya tenggelam dalam laman buku yang di buka Poe demi tamengnya, dia sedikit tersenyum lega kalau taktiknya sekarang berhasil. Chuuya terbelalak akan Ability milik pria yang terlihat suram itu.

"Apa-apaan!" Chuuya berteriak berusaha menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari buku yang terbuka lebar-lebar.

Edgar Allan tersenyum meriah akan usahanya, "Ha-! Inilah kekuatanku tuan Mafia…, rasakan!" teriaknya dengan kemenangan sementara tubuh Chuuya berubah menjadi kempulan debu emas dan menghilang ke dalam buku begitu saja. "Hanya ada satu kasus misteri di sana, jadi pikirkan baik-baik mafioso" ucap Poe saat tubuh Chuuya terhisap ke dalam sana.

Dia terengah-engah dengan kejadian barusan. Buku terjatuh menghantam tanah dan keadaan kembali sunyi.

Setelahnya, Poe terduduk lemas dan dia bergetar, "Se-se-seandainya aku bukan pengguna kekuatan pasti sudah di hajarnya terlebih dulu…" dan Poe berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya dan tubuh gemetarnya, "..iyakan, Ralph?" ucapnya pada rakun di pundaknya yang senantiasa menemaninya.

"Kau terlalu penakut Poe-san" ucap pria dengan senapan laras panjang model keluaran terbaru ia bawa dengan mudah. Dia datang dari belakang Poe, dan Poe tak suka akan kata-katanya barusan.

"Setidaknya aku sudah menembakinya dengan beberapa peluru bius dan serum yang di berikan Dostoyevsky-san tadi…" dia tersenyum bangga akan hasil jadinya, "-tapi anehnya dia tidak merasa kantuk dan kekuatannya masih bisa di gunakan.." sambung pria yang berprofesi sebagai snipper andalan dalam organisasi The Guild.

"Tentu serum dan bius itu memerlukan waktu sebelum dia benar-benar meresap ke dalam tubuh, atau sosok Mafia itu saja yang kelewat liar seperti hewan buas!?" dan Poe langsung berdiri dan berteriak tak suka, "-tetap saja, aku yang menagkapnya, Mark!" ucap Poe mengenggam bukunya kembali yang sebelumnya tergeletak di tanah.

"Ternyata ini yang di minta Dostoyevsky? Tidak terlalu buruk untuk parasnya~" ucap pria dengan nama Mark Twain yang di susul siulan seksinya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berkacak pinggang.

"Yah…! Kau enak cuma berdiri di atas dan membidik daging, lihat kepalaku ini!" dan Jhon berperotes dengan kepala bersimpah darah dan jalannya yang sedikit pincang bergabung pada rekan-rekan sepekerjanya.

"Tidak apa bukan? Wine itu warnanya merah lho~!" dan Mark tertawa meledek setelahnya, "-aku juga kerepotan dengan mesin pembidikku yang di hancurkannya, apa kata Tuan Fitzgerald nanti~?" dan Mark mengeluarkan ekspresi sedikit ngenes dengan kenyataan fasilitasnya.

"Dia kan orang kaya, tidak masalah kan?" Jhon melangkah pergi duluan yang di susul Mark dengan mengedikkan bahunya lalu menjawab, "Orang kaya pun juga punya batas limitnya lho~" dan Jhon hanya berdecih kesal akan itu.

Poe yang merasa di tinggal itu berteriak, "Se-setidaknya bawa buku berbahaya ini dong!" dan jangan tanya dia sangat takut mengenggenggam buku di mana ada sosok Nakahara Chuuya di dalamnya.

.

Fyodor datang kembali dengan serangannya, mengambil revolver satunya yang berada dalam mantelnya, dan mengarahkan pada Dazai, satu tembakkan di luncurkannya dan berhasil di hindarkan.

Dazai penuh amarah melesat menuju sosok Fyodor dengan berteriak, "Kau apakan Chuuya!" teriaknya geram dan beberapa senti jarak pukulan akan mengenai wajah milik Fyodor, namun di antisipasi dengan sebuah peluru yang mengenai dadanya.

Tubuh Dazai diam akan sebuah titik merah di dadanya, menatap tak percaya.

Dazai terbelalak memandang darah yang bersimpah keluar, tidak hanya satu tembakan namun tiga lainnya menyusul, di paha, bahu kiri dan pinggangnya. Dazai meringis kesakitan dan jatuh tepat di tanah dengan darah yang membanjir melinang keluar dari setiap luka yang ia terima, sementara sosok Fyodor hanya memperhatikannya yang meringis kesakitan.

"Kau!" geramnya menatap kakinya di bawah dan seringai di atasnya. Fyodor tertawa setelahnya, namun rendah.

"Tenanglah Dazai…, aku takkan menyakitinya, malah sebaliknya" dia berbalik arah dengan beberapa anggota The Guild yang menantinya dari belakang. Meninggakan sosok eksekutif itu yang terluka parah. Bukan sebuah perhitungan jika ia di tembaki dengan peluruh leh snipper handal milik The Guild.

"AKU TAKKAN MEMAFKANMU, FYODOR! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!" jeritnya dengan amarah yang menggejolak hingga menembus adrenalinnya untuk segera menikam manusia itu jika ia punya kesempatan selanjutnya.

Panorama kaki yang melangkah itu perlahan menjauh dengan empat pria lainnya menghilang begitu saja. Dazai terbatuk darah, dan tubuhnya benar-benar di ambang batas kesadaran.

Tubuhnya bergetar, dan merasa dirinya berada dalam puncak kehidupan, layaknya telur di ujung tanduk. Seperti berdiri di atas tali tipis dan di bawahnya da jurang hitam tanpa dasar. Kematian terasa sangat dingin menembus kulit dan pikirannya.

Dazai menggeram dengan darah yang penuh di mulutnya, dia belum selesai, belum sekarang. Tubuhnya tergeletak lemas, bergetar berusaha bergerak dnegan genangan darah miliknya sendiri.

Pandangannya mulai kabur namun satu yang pasti dia melihat sosok Akutagawa berlari ke arahnya, meneriaki namanya berulang ulang, "Dazai-san! Dazai-san! Dazai-san!" seperti sebuah rerkaman film tanpa suara yang perlahan memudar. Akutagawa di sampingnya dnegan ekspresi horror khawatirnya dan tetap menjeriti namanya, meminta bantuan dari handphonenya.

Pandangannya pudar begitupun isi kepalanya yang memudar, menghilang dalam delusi dan kesakitan yang melanda setiap tubuhnya, perlahan dia menutup matanya yang menggambarkan sebuah kekosongan namun masih bergumam dengan satu nama, "Chuuya…"

Dan sosoknya tak sadarkan diri kemudian.

 _Memang benar, kisah anjing kecil itu tidak bisa di akhiri dengan ending bahagia, namun kematian._

* * *

.

.

Rambut hitam berkibar di tiup angin malam yang dingin, ada topi aneh dengan berbulu yang orang-orang akan menganggapnya dengan kata 'norak'. Dia menghela nafas yang berubah menjadi sebuah embun. Ini malam musim dingin, dan dingin udara tersebut tak menjadi masalah baginya.

Dengan seringainya di salah satu gedung tinggi di kota politan Yokohama, pandangannya terarah ke atas, kelangit kelam hitam, sementara cahaya datang dari bawah, dari distrik gila penuh dengan kehidupan, dia tertawa setelahnya walau tak ada yang lucu sebenarnya, tapi baginya seluruh hal yang baru saja terjadi adalah lelucon. Dia berkata dengan seringainya, "Aku mencintai kota penuh dosa ini…" dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat buku bergenre _dark-romance_ dan _light-mystery_.

Yang sejujurnya ucapan tersebut di tujukan pada sosok di dalam buku tersebut. 'Berjuanglah Chuuya, hanya misteri ringan saja yang ku berikan padamu' gumam Fyodor.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be countinued.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Saya benar-benar minta maaf di karenakan harus hiatus selama setahun sampai pertengahan tahun depan di karenakan kesibukan dan pengejaran prestasi… yah bukannya apa.. tapi saya benar-benar harus melakukan hal merepotkan itu ( / -A- )/ jadi jangan marah, ya karna keangstan ( ' v ' )b

Ini masih berlanjut lho, tapi- jika ingin menebak-nebak boleh saja, biar saya bisa ubah presepsinya wuahahahahahhh I'm savage~! /di tabokk.

Saya mendapat inspirasi yang sangat mendalam dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh 'Chester Bennington' di grup bandrocknya 'Linkin Park' yang judulnya 'Breaking The Habit', those song and music video its one of my favorite guys… I love his song, however, but- stop with the angst *ngambil tisu. Yah taulah maksud saya hue~ ( ;_; ) Chester-san~ :''

Untuk **Schwarzer** -san terimakasih atas review yang membangun, saya sudah memperbaiki epithetnya eh- maksudnya menggunakan epihtet dengan baik. Kenapa jerat-jerit gitu gegara Shin Skk~? Aduhh dasar maso~ /di tabokk. Thankyou for you review and your time :3

Untuk **Bipper Natsume** -san, tapi chapter sebelumnya alias chap delapan memang di tujukan untuk pengenalan karakter Akutagawa makanya hanya di berikan 6k. Jadi setiap chapter di sesuaikan dengan plot ide bukan kebalancesan satu chapter itu harus sama kek yang lain, gomen nasai and thank you ( ; w ; )/

Yapp terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu…

Relain saya yang harus hiatus, ya.. bahkan medsos sekalipun ga bakalan on, but I always online in twitter so, if you wanna ask me for something or anyelse, contact me in ' satsukigrey', facebook bakalan saya nonaktifin, pardon me than… ( '_')

Sekedar announcement, banyak fanfic saya yang saya re-up, bahkan series ini, kalau tidak percaya coba re-read deh~ dan saya mengubah beberapa plot untuk pencocokan atau sedikit penambahan kata-kata, jadi kalau punya waktu luang silahkan di bongkar-bongkar perpustakaan nistah itu :'v

SAMPAI JUMPAAA~~!

Thanks to stay and joy guys~ review? review? /ogahan.

satuski grey

.

.

* * *

 **Side Story**

 **(Saat Fyodor meminta Poe membuatkan novel romance-mystery)**

Sosok bersurai gelap yang rambutnya menutupi pandangan matanya tengah duduk canggung, entah bagaimana dia bisa melihat manusia dengan pandangan demikian, itu yang di pikirkan Fyodor sejenak tadi. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan meja berbentuk persegi dan beberapa kertas berserakan, dan juga dua cangkir teh di sediakan untuk melonggarkan saraf yang tegang.

"Jadi.. umm…" Poe memainkan baku jarinya menatap beberapa kertas di mejanya, lalu beralih pada wajah Fyodor yang duduk di depannya, "Dostoyevsky, kau mau aku apa tadi?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Fyodor menghela nafasnya sejenak dan berkata, "Aku ingin kau buatkan novel romance"

"Aku tidak bisa!" dan Poe menolak permintaan Fyodor dengan cepat sebelumi ia sempat mencoba genre baru dalam penulisannya. Mana mungkin Poe bisa menulis sesuatu yang berupa romansa berbunga-bunga kalau isi kepalanya penuh akan pembunuhan di ruangan tertutup.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Fyodor singkat.

"Karna aku bukan penulis romansa, Dostoyevsky…, aku penulis misteri" ucap Poe merasa rendah dan kaku, dan Fyodor memberikan tawa rendah untuk meresponnya.

"Ya sudah bagaimana dengan romance-mystery atau dark-romance?" saran Fyodor seraya memainkan baku jarinya di bibirnya.

"Ti-tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa menciptakan gejolak emosi antara satu wanita dan satu pria yang saling mencintai!" tolak Poe sambil menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Hoi, ini romance biasa, bukan 'itu'" ucap Fyodor datar yang membuat Poe ambiguan.

"Bukan-bukan-bukan-bukan-bukan! Bukan itu maksduku!" sekarang sosok Poe benar-benar kikuk akan penjelasannya sendiri. Fyodor tertawa melihat rekasinya yang ketakutan seperti itu.

"Memang apa salahnya mencoba menulis genre yang lain, kau bisa menambahkan bumbu romansa yang manis dalam ketegangan misteri, jadi terlihat bagus kan?" dan Fyodor memberikan saran yang baik dengan satu kedipan mata. Tetap saja sosok yang terlihat suram itu belum bisa mengambil sarannya.

Fyodor menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum ringan, "Poe-san, aku sudah membaca beberapa bukumu dari perpustakaan tadi, menurutku sangat bagus.." ini taktik untuk musuh sebenarnya.

"Itu masih ada kurangnya lho" Poe mununduk menatap kertas-kertas kosong yang hampa akan goresan.

"Kenapa kurang?" tanya Fyodor heran, tapi jujur saja cerita yang di buat oleh Poe Fyodor baca berulang-ulang di perpustakaan milik The Guild.

Poe mengambil cangkir tehnya dan mulai bercerita, "Yah.. sejujurnya aku berusaha mengalahkan salah satu teman di kampusku dulu, pada akhirnya aku putus kuliah gara-gara dia, ku dengar dia masih kuliah tapi aku kurang tau" lalu meminum teh hangat tersebut.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau menulis novel untuk mengalahkannya?"

Poe meletakkan cangkir itu pada piring, "Dostoyevsky-san, kalau kau kenal dia, dia sungguh menyebalkan tapi sungguh jenius!" dan berucap dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Wahh…" hanya respon singkat ia berikan akan ucapan Poe barusan, "-tapi, dia kan belum pernah mencoba kisah yang begitu, kan? maksudku kau.." sambung Fyodor.

"Memang, aku belum pernah menulis cerita bergenre demikian.." dan Poe kembali merasa tidak percaya diri.

"Berusahalah, kita memiliki waktu yang sempit sekarang" Fyodor berdiri dari duduknya, satu-satunya cara agar mendapat naskah dan kekuatan milik Poe adalah sebuah pemaksaan secara tersirat.

"E-eh! Sudah ku bi-"

"Kau kan belum tau sampai kau coba, Poe-san" ucap Fyodor melaluinya. Dan memberikan simpul seraya menepuk sekali pundaknya.

Poe menghela nafas, dia mengangguk lalu menatap jejeran kertas kosong yang siap akan tulisan dari idenya. Fyodor menunggunya yang bekerja keras selama dua hari penuh di ruangan pribadinya yang pimpinan Guild sediakan.

Kenapa tidak pakai novel buatan Poe yang lain? Bukannya sudah di bilang kalau Fyodor sudah membaca setiap novel buatan Poe? Mana mau kalau Chuuya bisa mati di dalam novel buatannya, sementara Fyodor menginginkannya hidup-hidup.

Kenapa Fyodor tidak ikut serta ke dalam novel milik Poe? Menjalin hubungan seperti altenative universe dalam ketegangan misteri? Orang bodoh mana yang mau demikian?

Setidaknya Fyodor memberikan sebuah sel tahanan yang terasa manis bagi Chuuya. Bahkan sempat meminta sesuatu sebagai tambahan sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan Poe untuk membuat karakter wanita yang cantik nantinya, bukan wanita cantik, pria tampan serupa partnernya di sana. Biarkan, saat Chuuya keluar, dia bukan lagi milik siapa-siapa. Fyodor yang baik- tapi kejam juga.

Dan esoknya, Poe datang dengan sangat bahagia ke ruangan Fyodor namun ada rasa gugup juga, dan Fyodor menatapnya yang sangat antusias namun dengan ciri khas Edgar Allan.

"Dostoyevsky-san, kalau tidak keberatan, silahkan kau baca sejenak…" ada tawa canggung dari Poe dan keringat dingin dan Fyodor mengangguk akan usaha sang pengguna kekuatan yang hobinya canggung hebat itu.

Fyodor duduk di salah satu kursi, menopang salah satu dagunya dengan satu tangannya sementara satunya membolak-balik halaman, matanya mengikuti setiap deret kata dan kalimat. Dan Poe, berdiri dengan Ralph yang masih di pundaknya. Dia berkeringat dingin dengan ribuan pertanyaan dan pemikiran tentang Fyodor nanti dan respon sang pengelana itu bagaimana.

Fyodor selesai membacanya, menutup lembar akhir, dan Poe datang menghampirinya. Fyodor terdiam dengan naskah Poe di hadapannya.

"Dostoyevsky-san…, kau tak apa?" tanya Poe seraya memegang pundaknya.

"Kau-" ucap Fyodor menatapnya penuh mata berbinar, "-luar biasa…" dan Poe anggap itu sebagai keberhasilannya.

"Aku tak bisa menebak kalau akhir cerita ini bahagia, aku kira akan berupa kejutan seperti pembunahan lagi, tapi tidak. Wah Poe-san kau membuatku takjub dan aku tidak bisa memprediksi sama sekali" komentar Fyodor dengan sebuah tawa ringan dan tepukan pelan pada punggungnya juga.

Poe merasa bahagia sekarang, namun dia hanya diam berdiri.

"Katakan pada Miss Alcolt untuk membuat rancangan penyergapan dan kau jilid ini menjadi buku, ya? akan ku katakan pada Fitzgerald kita kan menyerang mereka malam ini" ucap Fyodor memberikan naskah itu kembali pada pemiliknya.

Poe terdiam akan usahanya, dia ingin menjerit bahagia namun dia masih tak percaya kalau usahanya benar-benar di puji walau bukan dari rivalnya. Baru pertama kali untuk sekian kalinya ia menulis dan di puji seperti itu.

"Oh, ya satu lagi Poe-san.." sebelum Fyodor pergi dari ruangan berukuran besar itu, dia menoleh pada Poe yang masih berdiri tak percaya, "..coba kau suruh temanmu itu membaca naskahmu itu, aku yakin dia pasti suka…" dan Fyodor tersenyum sekilas dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Poe terdiam masih tak percaya akan pujian itu, lalu berkata pada Ralph, "Baru kali ini aku di puji akan ceritaku, Ralph!" dan nadanya sangat gembira.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita tunjukan pada Ranpo-san akhir pekan ini?" dan saran dari Poe hanya di anggukan oleh Ralph di pundaknya.

"Hatchii!" Ranpo yang tengah menikmati dagashinya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bersin hebat.

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku, Kunikida" ucap Ranpo seraya mengusap bawah hidungnya yang gatal akibat bersin dengan jarinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kunikida heran.

"Humm! Entahlah, firasatku tidak enak saja barusan tadi" ucap Ranpo lalu melipat kedua lengan di depan dadanya. Ekspresinya seperti menerka-nerka sesuatu.

"Apa karna ceritamu tadi mengenai cerita picisan romansa di film tadi malam?" ucap Kunikida.

"Gah, itu buruk sekali. Itu cerita terburuk yang pernah ku tonton dalam hidupku!" Ranpo menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit tanda jijik, "-ditambah mereka menambahkan bumbu misteri yang sangat mudah ku tebak!" dan Ranpo ngambek akan itu.

Kunikida menanggapinya dengan tawa rendah. "Setidaknya mereka berusaha menulis skrip yang baik, Ranpo-san" ucap Kunikida.

Ranpo hanya merespon dengan dengungan acuh tak acuh, lalu berkata, "Eh, kau mengingatkanku akan teman kuliahku yang terobsesi begitu dalamnya pada cerita detektif buatannya" uacapnya menatap Kunikida dengan matanya yang sipit.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.." Ranpo memandang buku yang terbuka di depannya, lalu berkata, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku takkan pernah membaca cerita picisan yang bergenre romansa-misteri" dan itu telak untuk Poe yang membuat janji untuk bertemu segera akhir pekan.

* * *

.

.

 **See Yall.**

 **(Poe wwww, nice trick from Fyodor! little bit service for parody theme was good.. maybe I would countinue this side story :3 )**

 **RnR~**


	10. Some Smoke Still Linger In Lungs

**Difficult**

 **文豪** **ストレイドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Original fanfiction by satsuki grey**_

.

.

.  
 **[Pairing]**

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 **[Rated]**

T (16+)

 **Sei-ai. Alternative Universe. Slash of Love. Alternative FANON Soukoku DARK ERA.**

 **[Warning!]**

Gaje berlebihan. Typo bertebaran. OOC itu mutlak. Mengandung unsur percintaan sesama jenis/LGBT yang tidak masuk di akal. Kebaperan yang mengerikan harap di depak jauh jauh, dan EYD tak sesuai hukum.

 **[Summary]**

 _Double Black_ di kenal sebagai senjata andalan milik Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya, walaupun begitu mereka juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi mereka di balik eksetensi dan cerita yang ada, dan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang sulit, di tambah dengan anak kecil dari panti asuhan yatim piatu. **(AU DARK ERA SOUKOKU)**

 **[Genre's]**

Drama. Tragedy. Hurt/Comfort. Dark Romance. Familly. Slice of Life.

 **Bungou Stray Dogs**

 **Indonesia Facfiction. Soukoku fanfiction-serial, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya**

.

 _ **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material atau apapun dari fiksi ini.**_

 _ **Fanfiksi ini hanyalah karya fiktif belaka, jika ada kejadian yang sama atau apapun hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka.**_

 _._

( **A/N:** Yo~! Setelah sekian lamanya saya gak ngepost pada akhirnya bisa berpapasan lagi yaa walau gak langsung. Mungkin sebagian orang sudah melupakan fanfiksi ini, tapi saya masih melanjutkannya. Mengenai plot di chapter berikut, ini flashback Soukoku di masa teen, dan AU Fyodor anggota PO. Oke, selamat menikmati…)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chap. 10 Some Smoke Still Linger in Lungs (Asap yang masih tersisa di paru-paru)**

.

.

 _ **Flashback** **lima tahun yang lalu.**_

 _Angin berderu di kala petang menjelang malam. Raven pekat di terpa sepoi-sepoi membuat helainya melambai-lambai anggun namun kokoh. Iris tajam mengawasi segala perihal di ketinggian hampir 3 meter. Lautan menjadi panorama bisu dan sang mentari mulai terlelap di ufuk barat._

 _Ia menguap tanda adrenalinnya di titik 0. Singkat kata, bosan. Dia bosan, dia perlu hiburan, perlu liburan atau sejenisnya. Sudah lebih dari tiga hari dia mendapat lembur dari Bos Port Mafia kala era itu. Apa boleh buat, yang namanya pekerjaan itu wajib lelah dan bawahan wajib mengikuti arahan atasan. Oh tentu saja itu benar._

 _Hanya beberapa menit mengawasi mega pelabuhan Yokohama di bagian timur, lalu dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan pergi begitu saja._

 _Pria dengan tubuh tinggi, paras menawan dan otak yang cerdas. Cerdas dalam kelicikan dan strategi, Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Anggota Port Mafia, bergabung sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu sebagai penyusun rencana penyergapan, pembunuhan baik tingkat C samapi ranking S, juga negosiator. Dan jangan lupakan fasihnya dia bisa menguasai 5 bahasa. Inggris, Rusia, Perancis, China dan Jepang._

 _"Yoo!" terdengar suara girang menyapa, tentu dia tau siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Dia menoleh menggambarkan senyum. Sosok Dazai Osamu, menjadi sobat baiknya selama ia bekerja._

 _"Yo, Dazai." Balasnya singkat, dan lelaki bersurai kokoa gelap berdiri tepat di samping Fyodor. Nafas Dazai menggebu karna berlari dan Fyodor terheran akan teman seumurannya itu._

 _"Kau kenapa?" tanya Fyodor terkesan acuh tak acuh._

 _Dazai masih tersengal, tangannya berisyarat untuk menunggu karna dia mengambil nafas terlalu banyak. "Aku…hah! Aku-aku di kejar Chuuya karna memegang yah~ kau tau maksudku~" ucap Dazai dengan senyum tanpa dosa._

 _Fyodor sedikit ternganga, tapi yang dia dengar adalah hal wajar. Eksekutif muda nan gila ini memang rada-rada, apapun yang di pikirkan orang-orang tentang Dazai Osamu pastinya selalu berbeda dari ekspetansi mereka._

 _"Kau mesum terparah" ucap Fyodor sambil mengeggelengkan kepala dan berhela nafas berat. Cukup dengan kelakuan temannya itu._

 _"Ayolah Fyodor, apa salahnya kan?" dan Dazai mulai berjalan pelan di ikuti oleh pria berlensa violet gelap._

 _"Itu bisa di sebut pelecehan, Dazai. Aku berharap kalau Nakahara bisa menendang bokongmu sampai mampus" dan nada suara Fyodor benar-benar berharap dari penggambarannya. Tentu melihat temannya ini yang rada sialan bisa kena batu sesekali bisa menjadi hiburan dan penyemangat._

 _Dazai tertawa gurih mendengarnya, di tepuknya sekali pundak Fyodor dan berkata, "Ahahaha, tenanglah~ aku pro yang sudah terlatih" dan sebuah ibu jari dengan senyum berengesek sebagai balasan dari ucapan Fyodor._

 _Fyodor berhela nafas lagi, antara mengiyakan perkataan Dazai dan menyudahi obrolan ini._

 _"Ketemu kau, BANGSAT!" teriakan cukup keras membuat dua pria ini tersentak heran._

 _Tanpa aba-aba tubuh Dazai kemudian terpental begitu saja ke depan, dan tepat di wajahnya dia menghantam tembok sampai retak._

 _"KAU LAKUKAN YANG TADI AKAN KU BUAT KUBURANMU!" dan Fyodor menoleh pada teriakan tak senang itu._

 _Sekarang mereka berdiri bersampingan, Fyodor harus menunduk sedikit demi menatap sosok si surai senja, Nakahara Chuuya. Wajahnya merah padam karna amarah berlebihan, tubuhnya mungil, sudah pasti kalau tidak untuk apa Fyodor menunduk demi menatap Chuuya._

 _Seketika tatapan jutek itu mengarah pada Fyodor, "Apa!?" Tanya Chuuya dengan pipi sedikit di kembungkan._

 _"Tidak, tidak apa" jawab Fyodor santai._

 _Chuuya menghentakkan sekali kakinya ke lantai tanda tak senang, dia bergumam dengan nada jengkel dan Fyodor tak tau apa yang dia gumamkan._

 _"Kau punya masalah?" tanya Fyodor mengangkat alis._

 _"Ada! Katakan pada temanmu itu kalau dia memegang bokongku lagi, akan kubunuh dia!"_

 _"Lagi? Jadi kau mengharapkan kejadian yang kedua, Nakahara?"_

 _Dan Dazai bersorak memberikan ibu jari karna balasan itu. Chuuya memerah, memaki tak suka, meninggalkan dua pria itu. Satu terheran, satunya masih terkekeh geli entah dirinya masokis atau memang hobi menjahili Chuuya sampai memerah bak tomat._

 _Dazai berjalan dengan langkah sedikit pincang dan berhasil berdiri tepat di samping Fyodor semula setelah memgang pundak sobatnya itu. "Kau lihat? Betapa manisnya dia~" Dazai merenggangkan tubuhnya dan masih ada tawa gembira._

 _"Kau masokis, Dazai?" tatap Fyodor agak sinis._

 _"Tidak kok. Tapi melihat Chuuya mengamuk seperti itu lucu saja buatku"_

 _"Parah…"_

 _Fyodor menatapnya, sedikit heran, dan ingin bertanya walau dia sudah tau jawabannya, "Kau menyukai Nakahara, ya?" tanya Fyodor._

 _Dazai langsung menoleh padanya, ada ekspresi kaget yang tertera dan tak bisa di hindari lagi._

 _"Aku benar?" tanya Fyodor._

 _Dazai berdengung sejenak hingga menjawab. "Benar, sepertinya"_

 _"Sepertinya? Maksudmu?"_

 _Dazai tertawa rendah, menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku pria dan Chuuya sama. Kau tau kan maksudku?"_

 _"Siapa yang peduli?" balas Fyodor mengangkat pundak._

 _"Terimakasih sarannya sobat. Nanti ku pikir-pikir"_

 _"Pikir apanya? Bukannya di pikir, tapi di bilang, dasar kau otak udang." Dan Fyodor menjitak kening Dazai sedikit kuat dan si kokoa sado tertawa._

 _"Kenapa memangnya?" balas Dazai mengusap keningnya yang habis di jitak._

 _"Nanti ada yang merebutnya atau dia akan suka sama orang lain, bagaimana?" tanya Fyodor dengan seringai._

 _"Itu bukan masalah selama aku dan Chuuya adalah rekan. Lagipula, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya karna kami adalah 'Duo Hitam' dan kau tau itu, kan? sobat…" jawab Dazai dengan seringai yang sama._

 _Fyodor berhela nafas. Antara malas dan tak mau berargurmen dengan Dazai. "Lakukanlah sesukamu, aku lelah. Aku pergi ya, dah…" ucapnya lalu melambaikan tangannya setelah beranjak pergi._

 _Namun di sela-sela langkah kaki Fyodor, Dazai berkata, "Jika ada yang berani menyentuh Chuuya selain aku..."_

 _Fyodor melirik sejenak, mendengar sambungan katanya._

 _"…akan ku bunuh. Siapapun." Dan lensa ungu menatap dalam lensa coklat yang mengkilat kemerahan._

 _Mereka diam, membiarkan angin sesak pelabuhan sore yang menerpa rambut mereka._

 _Seringai sadis, tanda seekor serigala akan wilayah teritorinya. Tatapan tajam, tanda deklarasi perang bagi siapapun yang melanggar sumpahnya. Dan Dazai berisyarat akan ucapan dari bibirnya. Ini bukan omong kosong belaka, tapi sebuah sumpah._

 _Lalu Fyodor berbalik tanpa harus menjawab._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Fyodor menunduk setengah badan tanda hormat lalu kembali berdiri tegak semula. Ia keluar dari ruangan besar tempat pemimpin mafia setelah memberikan cetak biru sebuah bangunan dan rencana penyusupan pada Bos Port Mafia saat itu._

 _Tubuhnya terasa di tumpangi, berat dan penat. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu menatap pada jam dinding besar tepat di depan pintu masuk. Pukul 2 pagi, lalu Fydoor menguap dan beranjak._

 _Fyodor berjalan di lorong dan berpapasan dengan iris indah azure yang bening milik Nakahara Chuuya. Membuatnya sedikit terpana walau beberapa detik. Dia tersenyum simpul dan menyapa, "Selamat malam, Nakahara-san"_

 _Chuuya menunduk sejenak dan membalas, "Malam juga, Dosyo.."_

 _"Dostoyevsky" balas Fyodor hampir tertawa melihat bibir orang Jepang yang mencoba bahasa asing namun salah._

 _"Hoo, susah. Aku memanggilmu Fyodor saja ya"_

 _"Tidak masalah untuk ku kok, Chuuya"_

 _Chuuya tersenyum lalu beranjak setelah menepuk pelan dada Fyodor dan pergi ke ruangan yang tadi Fyodor masuki. Fyodor menatap sekilas lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya._

 _Lorong setengah gelap yang lumayan mengerikan dengan penerangan lampu kristal yang redup, lalu cahaya kota dari jendela-jendela berukuran besar. Bunyi dentang jam besar terdengar menggema di lorong, dan suasana terasa suram seperti di novel horror._

 _Fyodor sampai di depan ruangannya, membuka pintu perlahan lalu terkaget hampir memaki. Menghela nafas maklum tak maklum menatap sosok yang duduk santai di meja kerjanya. 'Demi Tuhan, kalau kau bukan Dazai pasti sudah ku bunuh!' runtuk Fyodor._

 _"Kau sedang apa Dazai?" tanya Fyodor hampir datar._

 _"Menggodamu?" dan Fyodor menatapnya datar._

 _"Ehehe, bukan kok. Aku hanya mampir sejenak." Dazai turun dari meja, lalu menatap deretan buku di rak. Fyodor menggantung topi Ushanka* miliknya, pergi ke meja kerja mahoni berukuran besar untuk membuka sebuah arsip yang masih tersegel._

 _Fyodor berhela nafas, atmosfir terasa sesak saat eksekutif muda ini ada di sampingnya, "Untuk apa? Tak biasa saja kau main-main ke mari"_

 _"Hanya pengumuman kecil" ucap Dazai mengambil satu buku dari rak, novel klasik dengan bahasa Rusia._

 _Fyodor melirik sejenak dari balik anak rambutnya, walau posisinya tak sedang menatap Dazai. Dia mendengarkan._

 _"Ini tentang penyusup yang masuk ke Port Mafia"_

 _"Penyusup?" Fyodor memekik, dan Dazai mendengarnya._

 _"Ya, kau tau… Kemarin bawahanku menemukan seseorang, lalu aku mengintrogasinya, dia berkata kalau ada penyusup atau pengkhianat di sini. Tugasku adalah, menyelidiki" dan Dazai meletakkan kembali buku tersebut pada tempatnya semula. Menatap Fyodor dengan simpul bahagia._

 _Fyodor diam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyanya._

 _Dazai tertawa rendah, "Mudah kok" balas Dazai._

 _Fyodor mengangkat satu alisnya, heran dan bingung, "Apa?" tanyanya._

 _" Awasi Chuuya" balas Dazai singkat dan memberikan ibu jari dengan bahagia._

 _Fyodor berbalik arah, terheran, "Chuuya? apa hubungannya dengan Chuuya?" tanya Fyodor semakin heran dan bingung._

 _Dazai tersenyum, "Yah, mana tau penyusup ini mengincar calon istriku kan?"_

 _Fyodor ternganga, kehabisan kata-kata. "Well… ya, akan ku awasi" dan setetes keringat menetes dari keningnya, walau ruangan tidak panas sama sekali._

 _Dazai berbalik lalu menghilang. Meninggalkan sosok Fyodor yang kebingungan, heran, merasa aneh setengah nyawa. "Istri, ya? Calon…" gumam Fyodor setengah tertawa. Yap, Dazai memang gila._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sudah hampir dua minggu setelah Dazai mengatakan perihal tentang penyusup dan pengkhianat. Dan itu membuat otak Fyodor memakan kapasitas memikirkan semua kemungkinan, atau yang lain._

 _Fyodor yang di waktu itu menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di sore hari dekat dermaga. Laut menjadi lebih bercahaya dari sebelumnya karna terkena pantulan si senja yang mengantuk, burung-burung camar melayang di sekitar. Keadaan sangat tenang saat itu,membuatnya bisa bernafas lebih lega. Ya, karna udara kotor Port Mafia membuatnya sedikit muak._

 _"Hei, Fyodor" seseorang menyapanya dan Fyodor menoleh. Itu Chuuya, yang nampak indah seperti biasa. Laki-laki cantik, Fyodor kagum._

 _"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Chuuya menatap mentari yang cahayanya menyamakan helai Chuuya sendiri._

 _"Menikmati masa muda" jawab Fyodor dengan senyum menggoda, membuat Chuuya tertawa dan memukul lengan Fyodor sebagai candaan. Chuuya duduk di samping Fyodor seraya menatap panorama yang sama. Mereka sama-sama diam._

 _Fyodor sesekali melirik ke arah Chuuya, menatap ekspresinya yang nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Seperti sedih atau kebingungan, dan Fyodor ingin bertanya tapi enggan._

 _"Umm… Fyodor, apa aku boleh tanya pendapat?" tanya Chuuya masih fokus pada panorama di depan._

 _Dan pada akhirnya Fyodor mendapatkan momennya, "Apa?"_

 _"A-aku tidak tau ingin memulai dari mana. Ahahaha… well-umm…" Chuuya menggaruk tenguknya, sedikit gugup dengan bibir di mayunkan lucu._

 _"Ada apa?" tanya Fyodor semakin heran._

 _"Sebenarnya aku merasa agak aneh dengan diriku… terutama, pada, Dazai..." semakin lama, suara Chuuya semakin mengecil, terutama saat mengucapkan nama Dazai._

 _"Eh, kenapa?" Fyodor menatap curiga pada Chuuya._

 _"Entahlah. Aku jadi semakin ingin membunuhnya" dan bisa di rasakan aura mengerikan dari Chhuya membuat Fyodor mengeluarkan senyuman canggung._

 _"Tapi aneh saja, aku merasa tak enak ada di sampingnya, rasanya ingin menjauh darinya. Tapi-aku juga tidak mau" Chuuya menghela nafas berat sambil menunduk, menatap kakinya._

 _Fyodor memekik sejenak, "Apa kau berdebar?" bertanya sambil tersenyum menggoda._

 _Mata Chuuya langsung melotot, pipinya memerah, dan suaranya melengking, sangat tinggi, "HAH!? TIDAK LAH, UNTUK APA!?"_

 _Fyodor tersenyum mengejek pada Chuuya, lalu tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi yang lucu itu, "Kau jatuh cinta padanya, Chuuya" dan rasa geli di perut Fyodor tak hilang, membuat air matanya sampai keluar._

 _Chuuya berdiri dari duduknya, "TIDAK, DARI PADA MANIAK BUNUH DIRI ITU MENDING AKU JATUH HATI PADA TUA BANGKA!" teriak Chuuya namun masih ada semburat merah di pipinya. Sungguh tidak mau jujur._

 _"Bagaimana kalau Dazai di ambil wanita?" Fyodor bertanya masih dengan seringai mengejek dan menggoda._

 _Chuuya memekik, terlihat kaget. Lalu diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "I-itu terserah padanya saja" melirik arah lain padahal Fyodor menatapnya fokus._

 _"Kau tak suka kan?" tanya Fyodor yang langsung mendapat tatapan tak senang Chuuya._

 _Chuuya berhela nafas, memasang wajah cemberut, kembali duduk dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada. "Tidak juga" ucapnya acuh tak acuh._

 _"Ahahaha… wajahmu lucu Chuuya. Ayolah, kau marah? Aku hanya bercanda" ucap Fyodor memainkan jari telunjuknya pada pipi Chuuya._

 _"Tidak di bilang" dan Chuuya menoleh pada Fyodor melotot._

 _Mereka dalam jarak dekat, masih diam lalu Chuuya membuang pandangannya. Fyodor sesaat terdiam dengan hal barusan. Suasana menjadi canggung._

 _"Tapi menurutku, lebih baik kau dan dia bicara baik-baik tentang perasaanmu"_

 _"Tidak perlu" balas Chuuya singkat membuat Fyodor menatapnya heran._

 _"Dalam mafia, terutama Port Mafia, emosi tidak di perlukan sama sekali"_

 _Fyodor diam sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Chuuya._

 _"Aku rasa hal seperti ini tak berguna sama sekali. Aku dan Dazai hanyalah rekan kerja tidak lebih. Kami harus bekerja secara pro-"_

 _Fyodor menepuk pundak Chuuya lalu berkata, "Setidaknya semua manusia berhak untuk mencintai seseorang. Aku yakin kau tulus akan perasaanmu, bukan?"_

 _Chuuya diam sejenak, lalu menunduk, "Aku tak tau. Aku belum berpikir sampai sana" dan Chuuya bersender di pundak Fyodor._

 _"Terkadang aku bingung harus melakukan apa?" ucap Chuuya hampir seperti berbisik._

 _Fyodor diam, tidak menjawab apapun, hanya, "Aku pun kadang berpikir begitu" balas Fyodor memberikan usapan hangat di pundak Chuuya agar tenang._

 _Dan di ketinggian 5 meter, di gedung yang lusuh, Dazai mengawasi semuanya. Termasuk mereka dengan sangat jelas. Tatapannya yang tajam membuat pikirannya bermain-main dengan kemungkinan yang di rasakan Dazai dengan samar._

 _Lalu dia memutar arah untuk pergi dari pemandangan yang di anggapnya sungguh hina._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Lembar demi lembaran kertas masih berserakan di atas meja besar mahoni. Dengan suasana yang tenang dan sepi membuat siapa saja mengantuk, namun tidak dengan Fyodor yang masih terjaga mencoret-coret kertas untuk seluruh kemungkinan penyergapan senjata ilegal di gedung kosmopolitan publik. Jangan sampai ada yang tau, dan jangan terang-terangan seperti mafia-mafia bodoh. Otak Fyodor seperti tentara yang terlatih di perang dunia ke dua._

 _Fyodor memiliki kemampuan yang tidak ia beritaukan pada orang lain, termasuk Bos besar Port Mafia. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa bergabung dengan mudah?_

 _Dalam pekerjaan kotor ini, dari pada banyak bicara ia memperlihatkan kemampuan dengan sangat jelas. Dan Dazai merekomendasikan Fyodor untuk menjadi salah satu anggota. Fyodor sangat ingat saat ia di panggil untuk mengintrogasi seseorang berakhir dengan siksaan pedih yang sangat tak mau Fyodor ungkit-ungkit kembali._

 _Fyodor menguap lalu bersender pada punggung kursi yang empuk. Menatap bolham dengan cahaya kekuningan lembut nan remang membuatnya tenang. Rokok yang sedari tadi ia apit di deretan giginya perlahan mulai mengecil. Dia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap sebuah arsip yang masih tersegel di dalam sampul coklat, lalu melihat judul pada amplopnya, 'Nakahara Chuuya'._

 _Fydoor langsung terduduk tegak yang sebelumnya berleseh santai di kursinya, dia mengambil map tersebut. Memandang sekitar, tak mungkin ada yang meletakkan arsip berharga di sini. Karna hanya Fyodor yang berhak memasuki ruangan. Ya, kecuali satu orang yang bolak-balik masuk hanya untuk keisengan belaka, Dazai Osamu._

 _Tapi ini tak masuk di akal Fyodor, mana mungkin Dazai meletakkan arsip berharga milik Nakahara Chuuya. Arsip di mana seluruh masa lalu Chuuya sampai dia bergabung pada Port Mafia. Dan apa ada penyebab kenapa Fyodor meletakkan map berharga ini di sini?_

 _Fydoor menggeleng kepalanya cepat, dia beranjak keluar dari ruangannya lalu pergi ke ruangan milik Chuuya. Langkahnya cepat dan pasti menuju ke sana, dan ada rasa penasaran dengan benda yang ia pegang._

 _Suasana sepi nan gelap masih terpahat jelas di lorong-lorong gedung Port menggema di lorong walaupun dia tidak berpijak terlalu kuat. Ia tiba di depan ruangan milik Chuuya dan perlahan mendorong pelan pintunya. Namun terhenti saat ia melihat Dazai ada di sana, jadi Fyodor hanya tertahan di depan pintu._

 _Fyodor mengintip sosok tinggi itu yang tengah berbicara pada Chuuya. Dari ekspresi yang di lihat Fyodor, Dazai terlihat marah. Tangan Dazai terlipat di belakang, dan berdiri tegap. Dari gestur tubuhnya Dazai terlihat seperti percaya diri dengan semua pemikirannya. Dan Fyodor merasa tidak enak dengan situasi di dalam sana._

 _"Aku sudah katakan padamu beruang kali, kau tak berhak atas hidupku. Kenapa kau mengatur-atur semuanya seolah-olah kau itu peduli padaku, bajingan!" dan Fyodor bisa melihat sosok Chuuya yang nampak sangat berantakan, bukan dari pakaiannya namun dari ekspresi yang ia keluarkan._

 _Mata Chuuya menggambarkan kekesalan dan terlihat lelah. Nafasnya tersengal karna berteriak barusan dan rambutnya acak-acakkan, padahal setiap hari Fyodor melihat rambutnya rapi tanpa helai yang tak di atur._

 _"Aku sudah katakan padamu berulang kali bahwa a-"_

 _"OMONG KOSONG!" teriak Chuuya dan dengan cepat ia melempar panah dar yang melesat hampir mengenai Dazai. Dazai berhela nafas atas sikap keras kepala Chuuya._

 _"Mau berapa kali pun kau mengelak, itulah kenyataannya Chuuya. Dan kenapa kau tak menerimanya?" ucap Dazai masih tenang._

 _Dengan cepat Chuuya menarik kerah kemeja Dazai dan membuatnya terbanting dengan keras di atas meja membuat barang-barang yang sebelumnya rapi di atas sana berjatuhan tak beraturan. Chuuya mengambil bayonetnya dan dengan cepat mengarahkannya pada tenggorokan milik Dazai, sementara yang menjadi tahanan hanya diam menatap kosong._

 _"Lakukan yang mau kau lakukan. Bunuh aku" dan Dazai berseringai akan tantangan dari tajamnya timah di depan tenggorokannya._

 _Fyodor merasa seperti penonton yang bodoh menatap semua kegiatan mereka tanpa mengerti di mana topik intinya. Chuuya menatap mata Dazai dengan tajam, sementara Dazai masih tenang akan tatapan itu, namun ada seringai khas Osamu. Mereka diam, tanpa ada kata atau gerakan._

 _Dazai menggerakan mulutnya untuk bicara namun dia tersentak dengan tindakan Chuuya. Chuuya menarik kerah kemejanya dengan kuat dan dengan kasar meraup bibir Dazai dan menjatuhkan bayonet yang ia pegang, lebih seperti membuang._

 _Fyodor terdiam dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Sekarang dia paham situasinya._

 _Melihat bagaimana ciuman mereka yang seduktif dan nampak saling memabukkan. Chuuya mencium bibir Dazai sambil meraupnya beberapa kali dan Dazai terlihat bahagia. Apa dia memprediksinya?_

 _Lalu dengan dorongan Dazai bangkit dan membuat Chuuya pada posisi ia sebelumnya yang tertahan. Jadi sekarang Dazai yang berkuasa atas semua tindakan Chuuya. Menjadi sang dominan. Kembali mereka berciuman dengan panas di atas meja tanpa jeda._

 _Mereka melumat, meraup, mengecup, dan menggigit-gigit bibir masing-masing dan terlihat kelaparan akan nafsu. Lalu mereka bertatapan sambil meraih nafas masing-masing._

 _"Apa ini masuk dalam prediksimu?" Chuuya mengusap rambut Dazai yang nampak berantakkan._

 _"Apa ini masuk dalam prediksiku?" tanya Dazai membuat Chuuya berdecih dan Dazai semakin berseringai._

 _"Aku rasa iya..." Chuuya memeluk pundak Dazai dan mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal, tapi nampak bahagia, "... kau keparat" dan Chuuya mencium bibir Dazai sejenak. Dan Dazai hanya tersenyum kalau semua rencananya berhasil._

 _Termasuk Fyodor yang sengaja ia buat mati menatap semua ini. Tentu Dazai tau Fyodor menatap mereka, dan dia melirik pada celah pintu yang terbuka, di mana ada sebuah sorot kaget dan di balas dengan lirikan tajam. Ya, kalau semua permainan ini Dazai lah yang memegang semua kuasanya._

 _Fyodor berjalan pelan sejenak mundur ke belakang, lalu perlahan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Meninggalkan semua rasa tak terima dan shocknya di belakang, dan kembali dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan yang kosong._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan dengan mulus, rencana-rencana milik Fyodor berhasil, saran-saran yang ia berikan pada Bos di terima tanpa ada penolakan, dan hasil negosiasinya selalu mendapat keuntungan. Namun yang di rasakan Fyodor seperti hampa tanpa sebab. Dia merasa tanpa tujuan lagi._

 _Tentu selama ini dia berkelana keliling dunia juga merasakan hal seperti ini, hampa, sepi, dan kosong. Dia melakukan banyak hal di luar akal manusia yang pasti orang-orang sebagian berpikir 'itu hebat' atau 'itu mengerikan'. Tapi pria dengan nama belakang Dostoyevsky ini tak pernah menganggap semua yang ia lakukan spesial atau menakutkan, merugikan mungkin._

 _Namun kali ini berbeda, sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergejolak ingin melakukan sesuatu, namun sayang dia tidak punya hak apapun untuk semua khayalannya. Ah, baru kali ini dia merasa kalau dunia benar-benar kejam._

 _Berhari-hari ia menatap Duo Hitam yang bersama setiap saat tanpa ada jarak. Dan itu membuatnya menjadi sosok keji dalam ruang negosiator dengan mafia lainnya. Apa Fyodor berhak marah akan hubungan mereka? Tidak. Apa Fyodor punya hak untuk ikut campur? Tentu tidak._

 _Fyodor bukan siapa-siapa bagi mereka berdua. Ia hanyalah sosok pembantu dan pengganggu dalam hubungan mereka. Bukan siapa-siapa. Peran yang tidak spesial. Fyodor mengakui kalau dirinya jatuh hati pada Chuuya saat mereka bertatapan di lorong saat malam bulan sabit._

 _Matanya yang bulat biru dan bening itu terlihat indah. Seperti mata tuhan yang melihat hambanya penuh cinta dan kasih. Betapa Fyodor menginginkan tatapan itu setiap malam ia bergumam dalam tidur. Dan dia takkan pernah melupakan senyum tipis Chuuya yang sangat manis, membuat siapapun meleleh seperti es di musim panas. Dan Fyodor takkan melupakan debaran demi debaran saat berdekatan dengan Chuuya. Cinta itu luar biasa, bukan?_

 _Tapi tidak, dia tau kalau Chuuya mencintai Dazai dan begitupun sebaliknya. Benar bukan? Dostoyevsky hanyalah pemeran pembantu. Tidak pernah lebih._

 _Dan pada suatu hari, Dazai memanggil Fyodor untuk menemuinya di dekat dermaga dan Fyodor datang tanpa menolak. Di kelamnya malam dan dinginnya angin lautan mereka berpapasan. Dazai menikmati angin yang menerpa rambutnya yang melambai-lambai lembut. Lalu menatap Fyodor yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi._

 _"Ada apa kau memanggilku larut malam begini?" tanya Fyodor. Masih terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi._

 _"Aku hanya ingin bicara santai padamu" jawab Dazai dengan senyum ceria bak matahari terbit._

 _"Santai?"_

 _"Ya, santai" ucap Dazai dan berjalan melewati Fyodor, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sejenak sobat?"_

 _Senyuman tipis Fyodor menggantikan suasana beku itu menjadi agak cair. Dan sang raven pekat tak menolak tawaran itu._

 _Mereka berjalan dengan jarak satu meter, tentu Fyodor mengikuti langkah eksekutif muda itu kemana ia melangkah. Tepi tentu, kali ini dia akan berjaga-jaga, bukan suatu kebiasaan Dazai untuk mengajak orang berjalan santai dini hari._

 _"Aku tidak melihatmu akhir-akhir ini, kau kemana saja?" tanya Dazai._

 _"Aku sibuk. Akhir-akhir ini Bos memberikanku banyak pekerjaan, bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Fyodor santai._

 _"Begitu, aku akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan bolos, ahahaha" dan Dazai tertawa garing dan Fyodor masih memberikan senyum tipis untuk Dazai._

 _"Ah, aku masih menyelidiki penyusup yang aku katakan kemarin-kemarin" ucap Dazai dan Fyodor berhenti melangkah._

 _"Apa?" dan nada suaranya seperti memekik._

 _"Ya, dan aku dapat titik terangnya, Fyodor! Aku hebat bukan?" dan Dazai dengan bangga menunjuk dirinya._

 _Fyodor tertawa rendah dengan ekspresi temannya, lalu berkata, "Dan apa itu?"_

 _"Ah, tentu kau pelakunya" ucap Dazai menepuk pundak Fyodor dan memberikan seringai._

 _Mata Fyodor terbelalak sebentar dan dengan cepat dia memegang lengan dan menahan revolver antik yang masih berfungsi dari tangan Dazai. Dan Dazai dengan cepat mengunci gerakan Fyodor dan membuatnya tergeletak pada dinginnya semen lantai._

 _Saat Fyodor ingin bangkit, Dazai dengan lihai mengarakan moncong revolver pada wajah Fyodor. Mereka diam tanpa gerakan dan suara._

 _"Aku mengenalmu saat umurku 15 tahun dari penjualan senapan di pasar gelap. Aku merasa kau bisa berguna untuk beberapa hal. Dan aku menyelidiki tentangmu. Aku tau kau bekerja dengan siapa, Dostoyevsky..." ucap Dazai dengan seringai._

 _Fyodor masih diam memandang Dazai yang berkuasa. "Kau menyelidiki tentangku?"_

 _"Tentu saja" balas Dazai datar._

 _Fyodor menahan suaranya, dia berpikir bagaimana caranya lepas dari kucian Dazai._

 _"Lalu untuk apa kau membuatku bergabung di sini?"_

 _"Aku sudah bilang padamu, bukan? Kau cocok untuk beberapa hal, tapi tindakanmu ada di luar batas peraturan. Dan Tuan Besar yang duduk di meja emas di atas gedung itu tak senang, sobatku" Dazai memutar-mutar revolver di tangannya, sementara Fyodor masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik eksekutif muda itu._

 _"Memang aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semua tindakanmu karna aku yang merekomendasikan dirimu di sini, dan aku pula yang harus menyingkirkanmu. Fyodor, seandainya kau tidak menjual beberapa database penting pasti aku takkan melakukan ini padamu..." ucap Dazai dengan tatapan mengiba yang di buat-buat._

 _Fyodor memekik, "Kau tau alasanku melakukan itu, bukan?"_

 _"Ya, dan aku tau tujuanmu kemari untuk apa..." Dazai menarik penahan peluru di belakang revolver, "...aku memang tidak menyukai Port Mafia. Aku setuju-setuju saja kau menghancurkan organisasi ini. Tapi, kalau semua ini hilang. Aku dan Chuuya tidak akan bisa bersama sampai kedepannya" dan menembakkan satu peluru yang melesat melubangi semen di samping Fydodor. Dazai menarik penahannya lagi dan berseringai semakin sadis._

 _"Jadi sama saja kau ingin merusak hubunganku dengan Chuuya..." dan dengan cepat Fyodor menggerakan kakinya membuat kuda-kuda Dazai roboh dan tumbang. Secepatnya Fyodor mundur, dan berlari._

 _Memang bukan gayanya berlari seperti orang tolol, tapi Fyodor tidak memprediksi semua ini, suatu saat Dazai pasti memberikan tiket gratis pergi ke Inggris untuk minum teh dengan Ratu Elizabeth, maka ia akan menolaknya karna itu undangan menuju gerbang kematian oleh Dazai. Fyodor merogoh mantel sakunya, tak mendapati satupun senjata di sana, tentu Dazai yang mengambilnya. Revolver tua nan antik tadi, entah bagaimana cara Dazai mencurinya, sungguh profesional. Dia memaki tak jelas dan dengan cepat berlari menuju gang kecil yang lembab dan kotor sebagai jalan pintas._

 _Lalu larinya berhenti setelah suara senapan Fyodor dengar mengarah padanya. Fyodor terjebak dengan semua permainan Dazai. Merasa seperti tikus dalam perangkap. Pupilnya melirik ke belakang kalau Dazai sudah menjebaknya di segala sisi._

 _Fyodor terperangkap. Percuma meminta bantuan, dia tidak pernah di bantu, walau pada organisasi manapun yang dulu menampungnya._

 _"Aahahaha, mau kemana kau, Dostoyevsky~?" Dazai menyengir dan tertawa khas antagonis dalam film-film Hollywood._

 _Fyodor memekik kaget, jantungnya terasa di pompa berkali-kali lipat karna adrenalin. Ketika semua moncong senapan dan pistol mengarah pada Fyodor di saat itulah insting seorang manusia untuk bertahan hidup meningkat drastis pada pikirannya._

 _Dengan cepat Fyodor melesat maju pada seorang pria yang memegang senapan, dia menggunakan kukunya untuk menggoyak arteri pada leher pria naas itu. Lihainya Fyodor mengambil senjatanya dan melawan balik._

 _Semua bidikan dari mata tajam Dostoyevsky tepat mengenai titik-titik saraf orang-orang Dazai dan membuat mereka mati di tempat. Ketika senapan itu habis peluru ia mengambil dari tangan bawahan Dazai lainnya yang mencoba menyergapnya dari belakang._

 _Dazai menatap petarungan gila itu, "Benar begitu... Jadilah anjing liar seperti seharusnya" pekik Dazai dan mengarahkan moncong revolver milik Fyodor pada pemilik sahnya._

 _Suara dentuman dari senjata antik itu terdengar, peluru melesat mengenai punggung Fyodor membuat Fyodor diam di tempatnya berdiri dengan tangan bersimpah darah dan keadaan acak-acakkan. Dia melirik Dazai dari anak rambutnya, dan menjatuhkan senapan dan salah satu bawahan Dazai yang dia cekik ke tanah._

 _Menatap penuh amarah pada Dazai dan Dazai tetap menjaga pandangan dominasinya yang tenang. Secepat kilat Fyodor melesat maju namun tertahan dengan tiga tembakan yang melesat, di dada, pundak kiri dan juga pinggang kanan. Fyodor terdiam di tempat, menatap tangannya yang bersimpah darah, dan menatap balik pada Dazai nanar._

 _Lalu tubuh pemuda Rusia itu jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir banyak dari tubuhnya. Mengantam tanah becek dan getaran hebat dari tubuhnya membuat adrenalinnya jatuh drastis. Sekarang hanya ada dendam bagaikan asap rokok yang tertahan pada paru-paru._

 _Fyodor mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam pada Dazai, "Aku takkan pernah memaafkan mu Dazai. Bahkan di hari pembalasan sekalipun"_

 _Dazai membalas, "Dan aku takkan pernah melupakanmu, bahkan jika sampai umurku sudah di kepala 9, Fyodor" dan seringai sadis masih tertanam pada Dazai._

 _"Ini akibatnya jika kau main-main denganku. Jangan dekati aku maupun Chuuya"_

 _Dan kata-kata Dazai menusuk hati Fyodor, rasanya sangat menyakitkan jika dia mengucapkan nama pemuda Nakahara itu. Kata seandainya dan seandainya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Fyodor. Jika Chuuya melihat dirinya yang sangat payah ini, ekspresi apa yang akan di keluarkan Chuuya nantinya? Apa tega atau tidak?_

 _"Jika ku lihat kau menampakkan batang hidungmu di Yokohama. Aku akan memenggal kepalamu tepat di tempatmu berdiri" dan Dazai membalik arahnya, keluar dari gang menjijikkan itu, di ikuti bawahannya yang masih hidup dari amukan anjing liar yang sekarang tersungkur di tanah._

 _Gigi Fyodor menggeretak, tubuhnya ingin bangkit namun tak bisa, lalu dia berteriak dengan lancang dan sangat keras, penuh amarah, penuh emosi, dan penuh dengan dendam, "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, DAZAI OSAMU! AKAN KU HANCURKAN HIDUPMU! TAKKAN KU BIARKAN KAU HIDUP BAHAGIA, KEPARAT!" dan teriakan itu begitu keras karna teriakan itulah yang memberikan Fyodor ambisi untuk balas dendam dan memiliki tujuan hidup._

 _Dazai hanya berseringai mendengar teriakan itu dari jauh._

 _Fyodor berteriak lagi, "AKAN KU REBUT CHUUYA DARIMU! AKU TAKKAN MEMBIARKANMU BAHAGIA DENGANNYA!" dan teriakan itu membuat Dazai mengambil revolvernya sekali lagi. Membuat tembakan menggelegar dan peluru melesat mengenai pundak kanan Fyodor. Dan pria yang tersungkur di tanah merasa di renggut lagi nyawanya berulang-ulang._

 _Dazai membuang revolver tua itu dan kembali melangkah keluar dan tatapan dinginnya masih melekat pada kelamnya iris berwarna coklat kemerahan, "Coba saja..." pekiknya._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dazai terbangun, seketika dirinya merasakan sakit yang amat nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya. Ruangan nampak aneh, dan Dazai merasakan bau obat-obatan pada indra penciumannya. Monitor detak jantung berdiri di samping tubuhnya. Dan selang pernafasan juga ada pada mulut dan hidungnya. 'Ah, rumah sakit' pekik Dazai mencoba bangun dari tidurnya namun rasanya sangat berat.

Mengingat mimpi yang membayangi pikirannya. Masa lalu yang kelam. Terasa seperti kemarin ia menembaki Fyodor, namun kejadian itu sudah berlalu sekitar 5 tahun lamanya.

"Aku masih hidup rupanya..." ucap pemuda Osamu itu sangat pelan seperti bisikan, dan matanya terbuka lebar saat tau alasan mengapa ia berada pada ruangan yang nampak mengerikan jika di malam hari ini. Terasa seperti kemarin dia menembaki Fyodor, dan malah sekarang ia merasa di tembaki Fyodor. Karna sesungguhnya Fyodor memang balas dendam pada Dazai.

"Chuuya!" teriak Dazai. Namun sayang, Chuuya tak berada di sampingnya. Dan itu membuat hati dan pikiran Dazai semakin berkabut dalam kegelapan. Lebih gelap dari pada kematian yang sempat ia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

 **To be countinued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Sebenarnya saya sempat berpikir untuk mengubah judul series ini, tapi rekan saya bilang ini sudah cukup. Oke, gak jadi di ganti. Kenapa mau ganti? O yes, alay kali judulnya awkwkwk:'v

Maaf kalau gaya penulisan saya berubah drastis. Udah lama gak nulis sih, jadi banyak yang di rombak. Mulai dari layout sampai narasi. Hope you enjoy that...

Hanya tinggal beberapa chapter untuk penghabisan. Silahkan klik tombol follow karna saya juga gak tau kapan mau upload kelanjutannya. Taulah anak kelas tiga ya, kan? Yah, di tunggu saja, thanks...

Dan terima kasih untuk meluangkan waktu membaca sampah bacotan tak jelas ini, entah kenapa ceritanya semakin tak jelas. But, thanks...

See you, guys! Jangan lupa review ya. Mana tau saya khilaf ekhemm :'v

.

 **-satsuki grey 2018-**

* * *

 _*Ushanka = Atau di sebut 'shapka' adalah topi berbulu tradisional Rusia yang di gunakan saat musim dingin._


	11. La Lune

**Difficult**

 **文豪 ストレイドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Original fanfiction by satsuki grey**_

.

.

.  
 **[Pairing]**

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 **[Rated]**

T (16+)

 **Sei-ai. Alternative Universe. Slash of Love. Alternative FANON Soukoku DARK ERA.**

 **[Warning!]**

Gaje berlebihan. Typo bertebaran. OOC itu mutlak. Mengandung unsur percintaan sesama jenis/LGBT yang tidak masuk di akal. Kebaperan yang mengerikan harap di depak jauh jauh, dan EYD tak sesuai hukum.

 **[Summary]**

 _Double Black_ di kenal sebagai senjata andalan milik Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya, walaupun begitu mereka juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi mereka di balik eksetensi dan cerita yang ada, dan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang sulit, di tambah dengan anak kecil dari panti asuhan yatim piatu. **(AU DARK ERA SOUKOKU)**

 **[Genre's]**

Drama. Tragedy. Hurt/Comfort. Dark Romance. Familly. Slice of Life.

 **Bungou Stray Dogs**

 **Indonesia Facfiction. Soukoku fanfiction-serial, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya**

.

 _ **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material atau apapun dari fiksi ini.**_

 _ **Fanfiksi ini hanyalah karya fiktif belaka, jika ada kejadian yang sama atau apapun hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka.**_

.

.

 **Chap. 11 La Lune (Bulan)**

.

.

Bulan melotot pada lautan luas dan para hunian di bumi. Menyapa malam agar tak sepi akan cahaya. Fyodor dengan nafas sedamai lautan membalas tatapan sang raja malam. Menggenggam buku dengan isi satu-satunya alasan dia hidup sampai sekarang.

Bahkan pria yang perkasa bisa berlutut pada kekuatan cinta. Cinta itu luar biasa, ya?

Perasaan sentimentil tanpa alasan yang tepat. Terkadang di perlukan dan tidak. Bagaikan racun jika berlebihan. Itu cinta.

Fyodor bergegas menuju kapal pesiar yang disiapkan oleh Fitzgerald, di kemudikan menuju lautan lepas, menuju daratan utama Inggris. Matanya melirik kebelakang sekilas pada kota Yokohama, yang pernah memberinya luka dan juga kenangan.

.

.

"Kita tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Nakahara Chuuya seperti di telan bumi tanpa jejak," salah satu agen dari pengumpul informasi Port Mafia berkata demikian.

"Tidak ada jejak, tidak ada rekaman yang bisa di lacak, tidak ada saksi mata. Ini akan sulit dan memakan waktu banyak jika-"

"Tidak mungkin Nakahara-san menghilang begitu saja! Dia di tahan oleh sekelompok organisasi pengguna kekuatan! Apa kita harus diam saja saat salah satu dari eksekutif di tangkap hidup-hidup!?" Akutagawa membentak. Semua orang menatap padanya. Termasuk ketua Port Mafia, Mori yang sedang duduk tenang di kursi jati yang di pahat antik.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk membantu, Akutagawa-san?" ucap sang agen menegaskan. Membuat Akutagawa kalah debat.

"Ya, tentu saja kehilangan salah satu eksekutif kita adalah hal yang memalukan. Lagi pula, satu-satunya saksi di sini adalah Dazai. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Mori mempersilahkan pria yang terduduk lemas di ranjang kamar rumah sakit. Matanya sangat sayu untuk menatap sekitar karna baru terbangun dari mimpinya.

Dazai dengan tubuh seperti kristal yang dapat hancur jika di biarkan mendengarkan perkataan yang bermaksud menimpahkan seluruh kasus ini padanya. Dan dia mengambil tantangan ini tanpa pikir resiko.

Dazai berpikir sejenak, menghela nafas sebisanya, menggeretakkan bibirnya dan berkata, "Pelabuhan, coba periksa pelabuhan. Kemungkinan Chuuya ada di sana."

"Itu masih kemungkinan Dazai-san," jawab sang agen muda dengan tanggas.

Mata Dazai menajam, "Oh, aku sudah tau dunia ini lebih lama darimu agen muda. Jika kau menemukan sesuatu di pelabuhan, maka kau akan tau kotamu dalam bahaya. Lagi pula prediksiku tidak pernah salah," ucap Dazai dengan mimik wajah datar.

Agen muda terdiam, dia mengambil langkah agar tetap percaya diri.

"Baiklah, akan saya periksa dan akan saya kabari secepatnya. Permisi Tuan." ucapnya lalu berbalik arah.

Mori berdiri dan berkata, "Mata tidak akan berbohong pada orang yang pintar Dazai-kun. Kau lupa mengatakan point yang penting, bukan?"

Dazai mengambil nafas sejenak. "Iya," lalu menatap Mori tanpa berkedip. Ia sangat tau kalau bos Mafia ini sangat susah untuk di kelabuhi.

"Dostoyevsky dalangnya," jawab Dazai dengan intonasi datar.

Mori diam mencerna perkataan Dazai, "Apa kau yakin Dazai-kun?" tanya Mori memastikan.

"Iya," balas Dazai.

Mori diam menatap kilatan mata Dazai yang tegas. Dan Mori hanya berseringai akan itu.

"Aku kira, kau sudah membunuhnya," ucap sang Tuannya sambil melipat tangannya. Pertanyaan jebakan yang akan di permasalahkan kedepannya pasti.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," balas Dazai dengan seringai.

Mori menghela nafas, terdengar kewalahan, "Kalau ini ulah Dostoyevsky. Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sulit."

"Iya, Tuan. Dia masih dendam padaku," Dazai terkekeh rendah. "Aku jadinya juga akan dendam padamu" balas Mori dengan senyuman tipis.

Dazai terkekeh lagi namun kali ini sedikit kuat intonasinya, "Firasatku berkata kalau Chuuya dalam posisi yang tidak bagus sekarang. Kemungkinana di tahan, atau sejenisnya." ucap Dazai. "Pengguna kekuatan hanya bisa di kalahkan dengan pengguna kekuatan," sambungnya dengan senyum tipis pada Mori.

"Tentu Dazai-kun. Semua orang dengan kekuatan spesial juga tau itu." Mori memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel hitamnya yang terlihat baru.

"Aku juga tidak tau kekuatan milik Fyodor sampai sekarang, apa anda tau sesuatu?" tanya Dazai.

Mori diam lalu menjawab, "Tidak."

Suasana hening sejenak. Dazai kembali pada lamunanya. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Dan entah berapa banyak ia menghela nafas sampai detik ini.

"Tenang saja Dazai-kun. Aku tidak bisa melupakan penghinaan yang dia lakukan terhadap kita," ucap Mori memberikan senyum tipis. Dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Dazai.

Setelah semuanya pergi dan hanya menyisakan Dazai dan Akutagawa di ruangan tenang itu. Denting jam yang terasa hampa mengisi setiap detik di sana. Tetes demi tetes cairan impus juga tak terasa tercampur di dalam tubuh kurus Dazai.

Dazai merasa aneh dengan tempat tidurnya dan dengan cepat ia menyibakkan selimutnya. Atsushi kecil sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Di dalam selimut sambil meringkuk agar hangat. Dazai menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan iba. Tangan Dazai perlahan mengusap kepala Atsushi. "Apa yang harus ku katakan padanya. Dulu Chuuya sempat hilang ingatan. Sekarang hilang? Sungguh payah aku ini," ucapnya pada diri sendiri dan tersenyum tipis, senyum yang menyedihkan.

Akutagawa merasa empati pada Dazai dan berkata dengan tegas, "Saya akan pergi mencari Chuuya-san, Dazai-san!"

Dazai mengeluarkan senyum, seperti terpaksa, "Tidak perlu. Kau-"

"Aku merasa tidak berguna jika hanya diam saja dan menerima semua ini. Setidaknya, aku ingin melihat anda bahagia. Dan saya akan menjaminnya. Saya akan membawa kembali Chuuya-san pada anda!" ucap Akutagawa, dari sorot matanya dia terlihat sangat yakin dan percaya diri.

Dazai setengah tertawa, "Kau seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng saja. Lucu sekali. Bahkan kita tidak punya informasi apapun tentang musuh, Akutagawa-kun."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar dan Dazai dengan cepat menutupi tubuh atsushi tanpa gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Lalu bibir Dazai tersenyum lebih ceria. "Angoo" ucap Dazai.

"Yo, Dazai. Aku yakin kau masih bodoh dan ceroboh seperti biasa," balas Angoo dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa, mengancungkan jari tengahnya sekilas dan memasuki ruangan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Itulah aku, sobat," Dazai tertawa kecil dan merasa terhomat.

"Tentang Nakahara istrimu itu. Aku mendapat titik terangnya" ucap Angoo sambil menunjukkan sebuah map berwarna hitam pekat.

Mata Dazai berbinar mendengar perkataan Angoo. "Sungguh?"

"Ya. Dermaga kedatangan kapal pesiar kelas atas tanpa di ketahui siapa pemiliknya. Kemungkinan adalah organisasi yang pernah aku katakan padamu dulu. Aku mendapat informasi dari agen lainnya, kalau itu benar," Angoo menarik kursi, menunjukkan map dan isinya. Sebuah foto-foto dermaga. Kapal pesiar kelas kakap. Potret keadaan lainnya saat itu.

Dazai memperhatikan dengan seksama. Lalu berucap, "Mereka datang untuk siapa?"

"Kau tak perlu menanyakan itu," ucap Angoo sambil mengambil handphonenya dari saku jas dalamnya.

"Pagi ini aku menemukan rekaman cctv. Dan kau tau siapa ini," Angoo menunjukkan gambar dan Dazai sangat kenal sosok itu. Dia memerat seprai dan matanya kembali tajam pada sosok di dalam gambar tersebut.

"Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Berjalan menuju pelabuhan Yokohama. Membawa koper dan sebuah buku," ucap Angoo dan menyimpan kembali handphonenya.

"Itu dia!" Dazai berusaha bangkit namun luka-luka di tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri untuk bangun. Akutagawa menahan tubuh Dazai agar tidak bergerak berlebihan. "Aku sudah yakin kalau mereka berada di pelabuhan, ukh..." Dazai memegang lukanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Dazai dengan tatapan memelas secara tak langsung pada Angoo. Membuat Anggo menghela nafas.

"Sayang sekali Dazai. Aku hanya pengumpul informasi dan negosiator. Senjata bukan bidangku." Balas Anggo dengan senyum iba pada Dazai.

"Aku akan pergi," Akutagawa berkata cepat. "Apa kapal itu sudah berangkat?" tanya Akutagawa.

"Menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan. Mereka akan berangkat 30 menit lagi. Bulan purnama memunculkan pasang laut dan mereka tidak bisa pergi saat malam hari." ucap Angoo.

Akutagawa langsung bergegas, "Aku akan pergi! Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi"

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang lebih tua menahan jalan Akutagawa. Itu Odasaku. Salah satu teman minum Dazai di bar langganannya. Odasaku berdiri di kusen pintu. Akutagawa menatapnya dengan kesal karena menghalangi jalannya.

"Minggir," ucap Akutagawa sengit dan tajam.

"Aku tak yakin kau bisa mengendarai kapal, anak muda?" Odasaku tersenyum tipis.

Dazai berbinar atas kedatangan para sahabatnya di saat dia benar-benar memerlukan sebuah uluran. Jika semua rencana ini berhasil mungkin dia akan mentraktir mereka whiesky berkelas seperti koleksi Istrinya sendiri.

Akutagawa mengangguk dan mereka berdua berlalu begitu saja dari ruangan Dazai. Meninggalkan Angoo dan Dazai berdua. Angoo memijit pelipisnya. Merasa sangat pusing dengan semua pekerjaanya.

"Aku tak tau kalau bajingan rusia itu dalangnya," ucap Angoo melepas kacamatanya sejenak lalu mengelapnya dengan lap kacamata miliknya.

"Mengejutkan bukan?" Dazai melipat kedua lengannya sambil berpikir. "Dia balas dendam padaku tadi malam. Semoga saja mereka berhasil menjemput Chuuya," balas Dazai dengan sedikit seringai sinis.

"Ya, sangat mengejutkan," ucap Angoo memasang kembali kacamatanya.

"Dan aku harap kau tak melupakan infromasi rahasia yang dulu aku katakan padamu," Angoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu menatap Dazai tajam. Dan Dazai hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya yang cerdik ini.

.

.

Cahaya matahari hangat memasuki ruangan dengan arsitektur klasik tersebut. Fyodor yang menatap panorama laut dari jendela sambil berharap semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Tapi dia tidak mengharapkan itu utuh. Seorang awak kapal mengetuk pintu. Datang menyampaikan kapal sepuluh menit lagi akan berangkat. Dan Fyodor hanya menganggukan pernyataan itu.

Lalu dirinya kembali melamun. Tangannya mengusap buku yang ada pada pangkuannya. Berharap si mafia mungil itu bisa keluar dengan cepat. Dan Fyodor bisa menebak kalau dia akan di tinju sekuatnya jika Chuuya bisa keluar secepatnya.

"Mungkin terdengar gila jika aku mengatakan ini. Tapi, aku merindukanmu, Chuuya," ucap Fyodor dengan senyuman menyedihkan dan siapapun akan merasa iba padanya.

Setelah beberapa detik Fyodor mengatakan itu, sesuatu terjadi. Buku tersebut bersinar lalu bergetar, kemudian terbuka. Mengeluarkan sosok Chuuya dari dalam sana. Fyodor sedikit terpukau akan sosok berambut senja itu yang terkena kilatan efek cahaya kekuatan. Lalu Chuuya berdiri dengan sedikit linglung. Memegang kepalanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Fyodor dengan sigap mengambil alat bius yang di cipatakanFitzgerald. Fyodor menolak tubuh Chuuya ke tempat tidur. Lalu dengan sigap sebelum Chuuya menyadari dirinya ada di mana, Fyodor menyuntikannya. Chuuya berusaha melawan namun obat bius itu tak butuh waktu 10 detik efeknya. Langsung bisa bekerja pada Chuuya. Chuuya tertidur. Fyodor sedikit kewalahan karna memakan tenaga juga melawan kekuatan Chuuya. Entah dia menggunakan kekuatannya atau tidak.

Fyodor menatap sosok Chuuya. Tertidur pulas dengan anggun. Rambut panjang jingganya yang nampak lembut tergerai. Bibirnya yang merah muda tanpa pewarna buatan. Lalu sedikit rona pipinya yang membuatnya nampak sangat manis. Lehernya yang nampak menggoda dengana choker yang sangat Fyodor ingat itu adalah ciri khas Chuuya. Seluruh tubuhnya nampak sangat sempurna. Fyodor menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Ia tak mau berpikir banyak hal yang bisa membuat dirinya sinting berlebihan.

Dengan sigap ia mengangkat dirinya dari atas Chuuya. Berdehem kencang, lalu memperbaiki pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Menatap Chuuya sebentar. Lalu mengambil kursi, menempatkannya di depan tempat tidur sejauh satu meter. Menjaga sosok itu dan mengamatinya. Dia tersenyum, "Tidur yang nyenyak sebentar. Dan kau akan lupa mimpi buruk yang melandamu, Chuuya."

.

.

Akutagawa dengan cepat melompat keluar dari mobil yang di kendarai Odasaku. Dia mencari kapal yang di maksud itu. Namun sayang, kapal itu sudah berlayar pergi. Nampak dari objek kapal itu yang perlahan mengecil.

"Sial!" teriak Akutagawa sekerasnya. Bagaimana dia mengatakan pada Dazai kalau dia gagal.

Odasaku menyusul Akutagawa, menatap pria muda itu yang nampak putus asa. Lalu menghampirinya. Menatap sosok Akutagawa yang sudah menyerah akan kejadian di depannya.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Dazai-san…?" ucapnya lemah.

Odasaku menyambungkan hate di telinganya. "Ya, Angoo?"

" _Aku baru memeriksa cctv di kawasan sana. Mereka baru saja berangkat sekitar 5 menit yang lalu ke lautan lepas. Kalian masih bisa menyusulnya. Gunakan kapal cepat yang ada di sana,"_ ucap Angoo dari hate tersebut.

Odasaku memegang pundak Akutagawa, "Ini belum berakhir."

.

.

Mata dengan warna sebening lautan terbuka secara perlahan. Ia menatap sekitar. Menyadari tangannya di ikat lalu kakinya juga. Dia menatap sekeliling dengan panik. Tubuhnya sangat lemah untuk bergerak dan keringat mulai menyusuri punggung Chuuya. Kepala yang terasa berdenyut liar dan linglung. "Dimana ini?" tanya Chuuya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Fyodor sedikit takjub akan tubuh Chuuya yang sanggup mengambil efek bius tak terlalu lama. Memang Monster Port Mafia.

Chuuya tanda suara itu, lalu menatap sosok Fyodor dengan emosi.

"Kau, aku akan menghajarmu!" teriak Chuuya penuh amarah dan menggeliat berusaha melepas ikatan di tubuhnya.

"Oh, jangan begitu Chuuya. Aku tau caraku sedikit kasar. Tapi jangan begitu," ucap Fyodor berusaha menenangkan Chuuya dengan senyum yang di anggap si Mafia mungil ini sungguh bajingan.

"Cih. Apa maumu!?" teriak Chuuya.

Fyodor menindih Chuuya dengan tetiba. Lalu mengangkat dagu Chuuya, dengan lurus. Menatap dalam mata cobard blue itu. Chuuya terdiam dengan tindakan tersebut. "Kau," ucap Fyodor serasa menusuk jantungnya. Chuuya terdiam. Tidak tau ingin mengatakan apa.

"Apa? Kenapa?" ucapnya sinis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chuuya," balas Fyodor tanpa senyuman apapun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak," Chuuya menggeliat dari tindihan tersebut. Namun lehernya dengan sangat tiba-tiba di pegang Fyodor. Terasa mencekik dan sangat sesak.

"Kenapa? Kau mencintai Osamu itu?" ucap Fyodor datar.

Chuuya memerah sejenak, lalu meludah ke arah Fyodor, "Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Chuuya memberontak kasar.

Fyodor mengelap pipinya, lalu tersenyum layaknya juara. "Kekuatanmu tak akan bekerja. Aku menyuntikkanmu sebuah obat jadi kau tidak bisa menggunakannya dalam waktu 2 jam ke depannya," ucap Fyodor mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Chuuya. Merasa tercekik.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, hm?" Fyodor dengan mata dominasi menatap Chuuya layaknya tikus dalam perangkap. Merasa menang pada keadaannya sekarang ini.

Chuuya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berusaha memberontak, ia menggeliat dan berusaha berguling. Sementara Fyodor masih keras kepala. Cekikan itu bertambah kuat sehingga Chuuya sesak nafas dan terengah. Hingga Fyodor menatap sosok Chuuya yang sedikit takut dan gemetaran. Chuuya menatap Fyodor dengan wajah kesakitan dan memelas. "Kenapa... kau... melakukan ini?" tanya Chuuya dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Tentu karna aku mencintaimu!" teriak Fyodor layaknya bocah yang ingin di dengarkan. Dan tampak menyedihkan dari raut wajahnya.

"Bukan begini caranya…" Chuuya menutup matanya dan masih terengah karena cekikan.

"Memangnya cara seperti apa yang bisa ku pakai kalau tidak dengan semua ini!?" Fyodor berteriak kembali. Tangannya semakin kuat mencekik leher Chuuya.

"Kau... berubah drastis Fyodor. Kau yang aku kenal orang yang sangat baik…" Chuuya menutup matanya rapat dan sebuah tetes air mata mengalir. Fyodor terdiam mendengar perkataan Chuuya, perlahan tangannya melepas genggaman kasar tersebut. "Kau selalu ada saat aku bimbang dulu. Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" Chuuya terengah dan menatap Fyodor iba, benar-benar menyedihkan pria Rusia ini di matanya.

Fyodor diam sejenak. Perlahan matanya melembut dari kelam masa lalu. Ia menyingkir dari Chuuya. Lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi hasrat untuk memilikimu itu sampai sekarang masih ada," ucapnya seolah-olah suaranya hampir habis.

Chuuya diam menatapnya. Menatap punggung tinggi dan sedikit tegap dari postur tubuhnya. Dia mendengar hela nafas Fyodor yang panjang dan berat.

"Aku bimbang setelah keluar dari Port Mafia. Kebingungan. Kesepian. Aku menjadi gila. Tak mengerti semuanya. Semua hal, aku selalu mencari jawaban atas semua hal yang aku lakukan. Bertanya-tanya banyak hal. Lalu aku sadar kalau aku ini, hanya marah. Hanya marah, karena tidak bisa mendapatkanmu…" Fyodor mengusap wajahnya dan menunduk. Masih tak mau menatap Chuuya di belakangnya.

"Aku mengelilingi dunia. Menjual banyak senjata. Menjadi bawahan beberapa organisasi lainnya sejenak. Lalu mengembala lagi. Aku tak tau, semuanya nampak sangat pudar di mataku-," Fyodor berhenti sejenak. Perlahan ia berbalik, menatap Chuuya di belakangnya. "Karnamu... Chuuya," mata berwarna ungu tua itu mengkilat akan emosi yang di tahannya selama ini. Dan suaranya menipis.

Chuuya diam menatap matanya, ia tak berkata apapun. Hanya menatap Fyodor yang rapuh. Sangat rapuh. Perlahan Fyodor membuka seluruh tali yang mengikat tubuh Chuuya. Chuuya masih memperhatikannya.

Fyodor tersenyum, senyuman tipis bahagia dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Chuuya diam, tidak bicara, tidak bertanya, tidak berpekik sekalipun. Perlahan Fyodor menyandarkan wajahnya pada pundak Chuuya. Pundak kecil nan hangat.

"Walau hanya sesaat. Sebentar saja, tolong temani aku seperti dulu," Chuuya hanya diam tanpa harus menjawab apapun. Merasakan pundaknya lembab, mendengar desir nafas yang terputus-putus.

.

.

Kapal yang di kendarakan Odasaku secepat angin dan desir ombak menyusul kapal pesiar tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba Akutagawa mengeluarkan Rashomonnya ke salah satu pembatas pagar di kapal. Menarik dirinya ke atas sana. Odasaku memperhatikan, "Dasar anak muda," pekiknya melihat tindakan tidak sabaran tersebut.

Beberapa awak kapal mendatangi pria bermantel hitam ini. Mereka mengarahkan senapan mereka pada Akutagawa. Tak butuh waktu lama suara tembakan bertubi-tubi terdengar. Akutagawa dengan santainya mengeluarkan tameng Rashomon penahan peluru miliknya.

Peluru-peluru timah itu sia-sia di tembakkan padanya, dan dengan sekali hempasan Rashomon milik Akutagawa dia layangkan pada orang-orang tersebut. Simpahan darah menetes dan nyawa terbuang sia-sia. Akutagawa berlari mencari Chuuya di seluruh kapal. Ia mengarahkan amukan Rashomonnya pada orang-orang yang menghalanginya. Hingga salah satu dari mereka tertawa.

"Port Mafia memang tak perlu di pertanyakan kemampuan mereka, namun aku tak bisa membiarkan kau berkeliaran seenaknya, tikus kecil," pria dengan rambut panjang pirang lemon tertawa padanya. Wajah dengan tampang _western_ dan gelak tawa percaya diri.

"Namaku Ivon Goncharov, aku akan membiarkanmu bersenang-senang dengan tuanku Dostoyevsky namun…" Akutagawa merasakan getaran di tempatnya berdiri. Dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Besi runcing keluar dari lantai. Akutagawa melompat mundur.

Menatap lawannya, dan kali ini dia harus mengambil serius tantangan di depannya.

.

.

Getaran yang sangat kuat mengguncang kapal yang di tumpangin Fyodor. Seketika ia sadar pada nyamannya pundak yang menopangnya. Ia menatap ke langit-langit. "Dazai memang tidak pernah menyerah," ucapnya dengan kekehan kecil. Fyodor bangkit dari ranjang nyaman tersebut dan mengambil mantelnya.

"Dazai?" ucap Chuuya. Merasa tercerahkan dengan nama tersebut. Dan Fyodor menatap pada matanya yang berharap. Kilauan yang di benci Fyodor seumur hidupnya.

.

.

Akutagawa melompat, menghindari setiap serangan yang di arahkan padanya. Hingga lawannya tertawa. "Apa itu saja kemampuanmu? Bocah mafia?"

Dan tatapan sengit ia berikan pada Ivon yang bangga akan kemampuannya. "Kalau begitu akan ku habisi kau!" teriaknya lalu mengarahkan seluru serangan pada Akutagawa. Getaran kapal itu semakin kuat dan bunyi ledakan tak terelakan.

Odasaku menatap kumpulan asap yang mengepul ke udara. Lalu meneteskan keringat dari pelipisnya.

Ivon tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jangan pernah meremehkan orang dewasa bocah!" teriaknya.

"Aku tak peduli apapun hinaanmu padaku. Hanya saja…" suara Akutagawa memberat.

Ivon merasa gemetar dengan tulang rusuk belakangnya. Merasakan aura kejam di belakang punggungnya. "TAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MENGALANGIKU DEMI DAZAI-SAN!" dan dengan pukulan milik Akutagawa yang di lapisi Rashomon miliknya ia menghajar Ivon dengan satu pululan.

Ivon terpental, terlempar ke air lautan. Akutagawa mengambil nafas dengan terengah. Lalu dengan cepat ia berlari menuju ruang tengah di dalam kapal. Dengan mudah ia menghindari tembakan-tembakan yang melesat padanya. Dan menghabisi nyawa-nyawa di depannya. Akutagawa tak peduli seberapa pentingnya dirinya di kata Dazai. Dia hanya ingin Tuannya bahagia. Hanya itu.

Hingga ruangan dengan pintu kayu dan ukiran-ukiran membuat kesannya mewah ia tatap. Akutagawa berdiri tegap. Melayangkan Rashomon untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut. Ia masuk dengan tenang ke ruangan tersebut.

Dostoyevsky masih tenang duduk di kursi. Mengahalangi sosok Chuuya di ranjang belakangnya. Fyodor tersenyum pada Akutagawa. "Kau benar-benar bernafsu seperti Tuanmu ya," ucap Fyodor.

Tanpa aba aba Rashomon yang tajam mengarah pada leher Fyodor. Akutagawa diam dan menatap mata ungu yang licik itu. "Lepaskan Chuuya-san," ucap Akutagawa.

Fyodor tertawa rendah. Menatap remeh pada Akutagawa dan berseringai. "Untuk apa ku lepaskan Chuuya?" tanya Fyodor.

"Kau tak takut akan kematian?" Akutagawa sengaja menggesekkan ujung Rashomon yang tajam itu ke leher Fyodor. Membuatnya berdarah sedikit.

"Aku sering berhadapan dengan kematian di depanku, kenapa harus takut?" balas Fyodor sengit.

"Hantikan, Akutagawa!" teriak Chuuya. Fyodor melirik sejenak.

Chuuya bangkit dari ranjang tersebut. Lalu mendekati Fyodor. Fyodor terheran, sebelum sempat ia bertanya dengan kuat Chuuya memukul rahang pipinya. Membuat pria Rusia tersebut terbanting ke lantai. Akutagawa terkaget, begitupun Fyodor. "Hentikan semua kekonyolanmu, Fyodor!" Chuuya berteriak.

Dengan sekali tarik ia menarik kerah pakaian Fyodor. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada mata ungu itu. Sangat tajam. "Aku benci pada manusia yang menerima segalanya di bumi ini tanpa harus berbuat apa-apa!" teriak Chuuya.

Fyodor diam menerima teriakan tersebut. "Aku tanya padamu, kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku saat itu. KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERJUANG SEDIKIT PUN UNTUK MENDAPATKANKU MALAH MEMBIARKAN SI BAJINGAN DAZAI MENGAMBILKU KEPARAT!" Chuuya berteriak lalu memukul sekali lagi pipi Fyodor.

"Kalau kau benar-benar seorang pria sejati, kau takkan takut akan persaingan sedikit pun! Kalau kau sungguh serius akan perasaanmu saat itu, kau akan memperjuangkan seluruhnya! " Chuuya mengepal tangannya dengan kuat. "Aku benci mengatakannya-," Chuuya tertawa rendah dan merasa bersemangat. "-aku ini mahal untuk di dapatkan," dia berseringai pada lawannya yang tunduk di hadapannya.

"Bajingan Osamu itu setiap hari melakukan hal-hal aneh demi mendapatkan perhatianku dan aku membencinya. Namun aku mengakui perjuangannya," dia menatap pada Fyodor. Iba dan juga jengkel, "Tapi tidak denganmu," ucap Chuuya. Akutagawa yang tidak paham pembicaraan mereka hanya diam.

"Berhentilah menangis, Fyodor. Aku tak suka laki-laki lemah," ucap Chuuya. Lalu memberikan uluran tangan pada Fyodor. "Aku tahu kau pria yang baik, dan aku memaafkan semuanya," ia tersenyum pada Fyodor. Senyuman tipis nan hangat. Memberikan sebuah pencerahan pada dirinya agar berhenti meratapi masa lalu. Fyodor mengambil uluran tangan tersebut.

Dan guncangan terjadi di kapal. Mereka semua kehilangan keseimbangan, dan berusaha bertahan dengan tempat mereka berdiri. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chuuya.

"Ah, orang yang bernama Ivon itu membuat kerusakan di kabin," jawab Akutagawa.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," ucap Chuuya. Ia menatap ke arah Fyodor. "Kau ikut denganku Fyodor, aku ingin memarahimu sepanjang hari ini," Chuuya mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal pada Fyodor. Dan berlalu dari ruangan tersebut. Akutagawa menyusul, mengikuti langkah Chuuya. Fyodor hanya tersenyum sekilas dan menuruti perkataan Chuuya.

Odasaku yang mengikuti kapal tersebut dari sisi kanan kapal mengawasi perihal di sekitar. Dan dengan tiba-tiba suara ledakan dashyat terdengar. Odasaku menjauh sedikit. Lalu terdengar suara siulan, memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Pria berambut merah itu mengemudikan kapalnya dekat dengan tubuh kapal. Akutagawa, Chuuya dan Fyodor lompat ke atas kapal. Lalu dengan cepat Odasaku menjauh dari kapal yang sebentar lagi hancur itu.

Odasaku melihat dari sisi kemudi kapal cepat, ada Chuuya dan Fyodor. Dia terheran sejenak, kenapa musuh ada di atas kapal mereka. Lalu akutagawa masuk ke ruangan kemudi. "Kenapa bisa?" tanyanya pada Akutagawa.

"Keinginan Chuuya-san," ucap Akutagawa. Lalu ia menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin mereka ingin membicarakan sesuatu," sambung Akutagawa menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kapal karena lelah. Dan Odasaku paham langsung akan keadaan. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Kau tak akan paham romansa di umur belasan Akutagawa," dan yang di panggil hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai pada dermaga, Chuuya berjalan-jalan sejenak dengan Fyodor yang mengikutinya. Ia memperhatikan sang rambut jingga itu berjalan. Hingga Chuuya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Fyodor. Diam dan datar ekspresinya.

"Bodoh!" ucap Chuuya pada Fyodor. Dan yang ajak bicara tak paham maksudnya.

"Aku tak paham kenapa ada saja manusia bodoh di dunia ini, dan aku tak mau kau menjadi salah satu di antaranya," ucap Chuuya datar. Fyodor hanya tersenyum pahit sambil tertawa rendah.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya bimbang saat itu. Dan aku juga memikirkan kebahagiaanmu. Ku lihat kau lebih bahagia dengan si keparat perbanan, dan aku mundur," ucap Fyodor menatap Chuuya masih dengan senyumannya. Dan dia bisa tenang mengungkapkan seluruh perasaanya. Chuuya melipat kedua lengannya di depab dadanya. Dan menatap Fyodor seolah-olah memiliki dendam berkarat.

"Apa? Siapa yang kau sebut bahagia jika pagi siang sore dan malam manusia tolol itu datang mengusikku?" Chuuya semakin memasang wajah masam dan meludah tak terima.

Fyodor tertawa melihat ekspresi Chuuya, "Yah, aku tau kau tak mengatakan hal yang tidak sebenarnya,"

"Apa!?" Chuuya melotot sengit pada Fyodor. Lalu menghela nafas dan tertawa. "Ya, dia memang menyebalkan tapi…" Chuuya diam sejenak.

Lalu matanya menatap mentari yang hampir terbenam di lautan. "Aku sudah mencintainya dari dulu," sambung Chuuya dengan tawa kecilnya. Nampak sangat bahagia walau sekilas. Dan Fyodor paham ia harus berhenti mengejar tujuan masa lalunya.

Fyodor hanya diam tanpa menjawab perkataan Chuuya. Lalu ia mendekat ke arah Chuuya, Chuuya menatapnya. "Apa kau tak mau ikut denganku, Chuuya?" sekali lagi Fyodor menawarkan.

Chuuya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, di sini rumahku. Dan di sinilah tempat di mana aku bisa pulang," ucap Chuuya dengan senyuman hangat.

Dan dia mengehla nafas, menatap Fyodorbsekali lagi, "Lagi pula, ada seseorang yang menungguku," ucapnya pada Fyodor. Dengan senyum mans nan hangatnya. Dan Fyodor paham maksudnya.

"Tapi, aku mengajakmu mengobrol empat mata karena aku perlu bantuanmu, Fyodor," ucap Chuuya dengan mata tajam. Dan Fyodor paham ini topik yang penting dari ekspresi Chuuys.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai mengobrol, Chuuya mendatangi Odasaku dan juga Akutagawa.

"Chuuya-san, di mana si sialan Fyodor!?" ucap Akutagawa melihat Chuuya datang sendirian.

"Aku membiarkannya pergi. Dia membuat perjanjian untuk pergi meninggalkan Jepang dengan suatu syarat," ucap Chuuya sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Odasaku.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya hal tak penting, kau pasti sudah paham maksudku, ayo kembali," ucap Chuuya berjalan menjauh dari tepi pelabuhan dan Odasaku hanya mencerna perkataannya. Akutagawa mengekor dan di susul Odasaku.

.

.

Perlahan mata Dazai terbuka memandang sekitarnya. Di lihatnya Chuuya yang sedang mengupas apel duduk di sebelah kasur. Matanya melebar, merasa tak percaya pada yang di lihatnya. Sosok indah itu masih santai sekali dengan apel dan pisau yang di tangannya. Chuuya menatap Dazai sekilas.

"Tidurlah Dazai, kau terluka cukup parah," ucap Chuuya masih santai dan meletakkan piring penuh potongan apel di atas meja. Dia tersenyum pada Dazai.

Dazai bangun dan duduk, ia menatap Chuuya. Chuuya menatapnya. Lalu Dazai langsung memeluk Chuuya karena rasa rindunya yang bergelonjak. Chuuya hanya mengusap punggung kurus dan kokoh itu dengan lembut. Menghirup bau Dazai yang tercampur obat-obatan. Namun tetap nyaman.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Dazai lalu menatap Chuuya dengan lekat.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, aku baik dengan seluruh anggota tubuhku," Chuuya tersenyum.

Dazai tertawa pelan dan mengusap wajah Chuuya dengan lembut dan perlahan mencium bibirnya. Chuuya diam saat bibirnya di kecup lembut oleh Dazai. Dazai menciumnya dengan lembut. Mengecup bibir manis itu dengan pelan dan sangat gentle. Mereka bertatapan sangat lekat.

"Aku sangat khawatir kau akan pergi lagi," ucap Dazai. Masih memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tak akan pergi. Sampai kapanpun," ucap Chuuya. Menenangkan kekhawatiran Dazai yang berlebihan.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu Dazai," ucap Chuuya seperti berbisik. Dan Dazai hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan manis tersebut.

Pintu kamar terbuka, mereka menatap sosok Atsushi dengan senyum bahagianya. Lalu berlari menuju Chuuya dan Dazai. Chuuya menggendongnya, membuat Atsushi duduk di pangkuannya. Anak manis itu memeluk kedua orang tua angkatnya. Tawa girang polosnya menjernihkan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan.

Lalu Dazai menatap Akutagawa, mengulurkan tangannya pada Akutagawa. Dazai tersenyum, begitupun Chuuya dan Atsushi. Dan Akutagawa kaget akan di terimanya dirinya oleh Dazai dan bahkan lebih dari sekedar orang biasa. Dia sangat senang. Sangat bahagia bisa menganggap Dazai layaknya pengganti seorang ayah.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Akutagawa," ucap Dazai. Dan Akutagawa hanya tersenyum bahagia menjawab ucapan Dazai, setetes air mata jatuh karena bahagia.

.

.

"Maaf kalau ini merepotkanmu Akutagawa," ucap Chuuya setelah memberikan uang belanja ke mini market untuk cemilan.

"Atsushi, ikutlah bersama Kak Ryu, Ayah dan Ibumu perlu bicara berdua." ucap Dazai lalu menyeruput tehnya.

Atsushi mengangguk lalu pergi bersama Akutagawa saling bergandengan tangan. Setelah Dazai tahu ruangan sudah sepi, ia menatap Chuuya dan sorotannya menajam.

"Aku tahu tatapanmu itu, tapi percayalah aku tak di sentuh oleh Fyodor," ucap Chuuya. Berbohong.

Dazai masih menjaga pandangan dominasinya, "Kau tahu Chuuya, kau bukan pembohong yang baik." ucap Dzai dengan senyuman dingin. Chuuya berusaha mengabaikan sifat protektif milik Dazai.

"Dari pada itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu," ucap Chuuya menatap Dazai masih tenang. Mengunyah apel yang manis dan Dazai menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sesuatu yang nampak penting karena raut si rambut coklat itu datar dan dingin.

"Begitupun aku," ucap Dazai.

"Port Mafia, mereka mencari pengguna kekuatan yang bisa merubah dirinya menjadi seekor harimau. Dan itu atsushi. Dan Angoo mengatakan, kalau Mori mengutuskan satu dari anggota eksekutif untuk mencarinya. Dan aku tak tau siapa dia sampai sekarang." ucap Dazai menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

Chuuya diam sejenak, masih menatap Dazai dalam bimbang. Dazai berpikir banyak hal, lalu Dazai mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget seperti syok. Dia menatap Chuuya.

"Jangan bilang padaku kalau firasatku itu selalu benar Chuuya," dan Chuuya heran dengan maksudnya.

Dazai berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung di tahan oleh Chuuya. Chuuya menopang dadaya. "Ada apa!?" dan Chuuya bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Dazai saat menatap matanya yang mengkilat.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah sakit, kedua saudara angkat tersebut bergandengan tangan. Atsushi berjalan dengan girang sambil memegang roti melonnya. Anak kecil itu sangat aktif, Atsushi melepas genggaman Akutagawa dan berlari lari kecil sambil mengejar kucing yang tadinya tengah menjilati bulu putihnya yang tampak lembut.

"Jangan lari-lari Atsushi," ucap Akutagawa.

Handphone milik Akutagawa berdering, ia mendapatkan mail. Akutagawa berhenti berjalan, ia diam sejenak lalu menatap Atsushi yang masih tampak girang memakan roti melonnya. Kembali di masukkannya handphonenya pada saku mantelnya.

"Atsushi, mau ikut menemaniku ke apartemenku sejenak? Aku lupa ada barang yang harus ku bawa," ucap Akutagawa memanggil Atsushi yang sedang jongkok dan mengusap-usap kepala kucing liar di depannya.

"Wah, kita ke rumahnya kak Ryou!? Boleh kak!" ucapnya girang. Berbalik badan kecil Atsushi dengan cepat. Dan mereka berjalan bergandengan menuju apartemen milik Akutagawa.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ke apartemen Akutagawa, karena jaraknya beberapa blok dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Akutagawa membuka pintu di susul Atsushi masuk duluan. Perlahan derit pintu terdengar menutup. Ia menyusul Atsushi yang menatap seluruh isi apartemennya yang gelap.

"Kenapa apartemennya kakak gelap sekali?" tanya Atsushi.

Akutagawa diam tak menjawab membuat Atsushi heran. Sang pemakai jubah hitam ini masih berdiri di depan pintu, membuat Atsushi heran. Perlahan dia menatap Atsushi dengan tatapan tajam dari balik pundaknya.

"Maafkan aku Atsushi…" ucap Akutagawa dan dia langsung mengeluarkan Rashomon untuk menangkap kaki Atsushi. Atsushi terdiam dan sedikut menjerit.

Perlahan langkah kakinya mendekati Atsushi yang nampak ketakutan akan sosok Akutagawa Ryounosuke milik Port Mafia. Kelam, dan sadis dari caranya menatap Atsushi yang tunduk di hadapannya. Akutagawa mengeluarkan box kecil berisi suntikan dan cairan bius.

"Maafkan aku Atsushi," ucap Akutagawa mengusap kepala Atsushi, dan perlahan mengarahkan jarum suntik tersebut ke leher Atsushi. Obat bius itu masuk ke darah si kecil berambut putih dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat biusnya bekerja. Atsushi pingsan dan di tangkap oleh Akutagawa.

"Alasan aku bergabung pada Port Mafia karena adikku yang sakit. Namun ia sudah tiada… Aku tak pernah memiliki tujuan hidup. Jikala ada, semua itu sudah pupus," ucapnya terdengar serak.

Dari suaranya ia merasa tak tega dan sangat terluka. Bahkan air matanya pun menetes karena emosinya yang meluap. Namun ini sudah menjadi tugasnya. Tugasnya untuk menyelidiki Manusia Berkekuatan Transformasi Harimau. Dia mengusap kepala kecil Atsushi dan mencium keningnya yang lembut. Perlahan Akutagawa menggendong tubuh Atsushi, dan meletakkannya di dalam tas yang besar. Cukup untuk ukuran tubuh anak kecil.

Dan Akutagawa pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

.

.

 **To be countinued.**

.

.

 **Omake**

Its been so long not write this trashy fiction. Do you know why i call it trash? Because to many words not really important to write. I make it simple and to the point. Just need 2 chapter and it will end soon.

Anyway, i want to say somethin… i'm a man. Honestly. I m good trap ehehe

Tapi ini beneran:) dan gua bukan cowo uke anj- /tabok.

Maaf udah lama ga muncul gan. Ya gua sibuk sih. Di rl. Udah kuliah juga akunya. Dan sekarang lagi kerja. Ouh, aku kuliah di jurusan DKV. Mungkin ada yang mau belajar menggambar? Sini sini:v gift pulsa dulu tapi:"v

Gua main mobalog yang bikin gua mager ngetik. I m sorry i m not playing bang bang. Moba kok plagiat mulu uh (gausah ngebait gblk).

And also, gua lagi garap fiksi buatan sendiri dan isinya itu OC. Ceritanya tentang duyung ama pangeran saling jatuh cinta. Dan ceritanya di jaman kerajaan klasik. Masih aku garap 3 chapter. Cek wattpad nama pena 'satsukigrey'. Judulnya Once Upon A Dream. Mungkin ada yang kangen ama fiksi buatan aku bisa mampir kalau ada waktu senggang, thanks.

And of course i always write boys love uhuk. Dan lagi pengen fokus ke sini. Dan ini dark romance gua usahain. Dan… saya cinta Merline melebihi Chuuya /didemo.

Udah sih ya itu aja. Cuma mau kasih kabar ehehe. Makasih udah baca sampai chapter ini. Maaf nunggu hampir satu tahun penuh untuk kelanjutan cerita. Ya namanya juga kang php aku:v

See yaa~

-satsuki grey 2019-


End file.
